Love Via Interview
by FannyHan
Summary: Hankyung adalah seorang reporter Cina yang ditugaskan berada di Korea sementara waktu untuk meliput berita tentang budaya Cina-Korea malah ditugaskan menjadi paparazzi yang mengejar selebriti bernama Choi Siwon! SiHan-KyuMin. Re-post.
1. Chapter 1

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

* * *

Hankyung baru saja mematikan komputer di hadapannya ketika wakil pimpinan mereka datang dan menghampirinya.

"Hankyung-ssi, tolong gantikan Kibum-ssi untuk meliput berita tentang kemenangan Choi Siwon di ajang perfilman nasional semalam untuk kesekian kalinya. Kabarnya sore ini dia sudah kembali ke Seoul, jadi pergilah ke bandara untuk mendapatkan komentar darinya."

Sebenarnya Hankyung ingin memprotes perintah dadakan tersebut yang jelas-jelas bukan bagian dari pekerjaannya. Dia kan datang ke Korea untuk meliput berita-berita mengenai budaya Cina-Korea, bukan untuk mencari berita selebriti dan sebagainya. Tapi dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membantah, karena dia masih orang baru di sini, dan dia tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah.

"Ne, seongsangnim." jawabnya patuh.

"Bagus. Kau akan pergi bersama Kangin-ssi, dan kami akan menyediakan mobil untuk kalian. Pergilah setelah kalian menyelesaikan makan siang, karena pesawatnya dijadwalkan akan mendarat pukul tiga sore nanti.

Kali ini Hankyung hanya mengangguk.

"Sial! Kenapa juga harus aku yang diutus oleh seongsangnim untuk meliput berita tentang Choi Siwon ini!" Hankyung mengumpat kesal ketika melihat begitu banyak reporter juga beberapa kameramen yang berkumpul dan memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya. Selain para reporter, fans-fans Siwon juga sudah berdesakan menunggu kedatangan sang aktor dengan tidak sabar.

"Mana aku tahu." jawab Kangin dengan enteng.

"Dan kenapa pula Kibum tidak masuk hari ini. Ini kan tugasnya, bukan tugasku."

"Kau kan tahu dia sedang sakit. Semalam saja dia tidak terlalu banyak minum saat kita sedang berkumpul bersama. Padahal hyung tahu sendiri dia itu orang kedua yang paling kuat minum setelah aku."

"Tapi kan masih ada Ryeowook yang bisa menggantikannya untuk meliput berita ini. Tugasku yang sebenarnya benar-benar berbeda dari tugas Kibum."

"Mungkin seongsang-nim tahu kau bisa diandalkan, itulah sebabnya dia melimpahkan pekerjaan ini padamu. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh, nanti pekerjaan kita tidak akan berjalan dengan baik."

Hankyung terpaksa mengiyakan perkataan si kameramen. Sambil menunggu, dia memutuskan untuk membeli minuman kaleng di mesin penjual dekat mereka. "Kau mau minum apa?" tanyanya pada Kangin.

"Kopi panas saja." sahut Kangin. Saat itu suasana di sekitar mereka sudah mulai mendingin akibat musim dingin yang sedang berlangsung di Korea.

"Lihat, pesawatnya sudah mendarat! Choi Siwon sudah tiba!" tiba-tiba salah seorang dari reporter tersebut berdiri dan menunjuk ke luar di mana sebuah pesawat memang sudah mendarat di sana diikuti dengan keluarnya beberapa penumpang dari dalam. Segera saja mereka semua berkumpul dan mulai menunggu kedatangan sang aktor.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah sosok tinggi menjulang muncul dikawal ketat oleh beberapa bodyguard berusaha melewati kawanan reporter dan fans yang berebut ingin meraihnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

Hankyung pun terpaksa harus ikut berdesak-desakkan dengan yang lainnya demi memenuhi tugasnya untuk mewawancarai Choi Siwon. Dalam waktu singkat berbagai pertanyaan berhamburan keluar dari mulut para reporter.

"Choi Siwon, tolong berikan komentar Anda mengenai kemenangan Anda sebagai aktor terbaik di ajang penghargaan nasional tadi malam."

"Siwon-ssi bagaimana perasaan Anda ketika mendapatkan penghargaan tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya?"

"Siwon-ssi apa pendapat Anda tentang lawan main Anda di film sebelumnya yang juga mendapatkan penghargaan yang sama untuk kategori wanita?"

"Choi Siwon, kudengar Anda terlibat cinta lokasi dengan lawan main Anda. Benarkah?"

Astaga! Hankyung yang ikut mengejar sang aktor tidak habis pikir dengan teman-temannya sesama reporter itu. Apa mereka tidak bisa berpikir bahwa dia, Choi Siwon itu, baru saja mengalami perjalanan yang melelahkan dan harus menghadapi pertanyaan beruntun saat dia seharusnya pulang dan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Dia memang seorang public figure, tapi tetap saja dia hanya orang biasa yang perlu sedikit ketenangan.

Tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulut sang aktor saat dia berusaha berjalan melewati kerumunan yang menempel di sekelilingnya seakan tidak pernah lepas.

"Siwon-ssi, tolong jawab pertanyaan kami."

Akhirnya Siwon bisa juga masuk ke dalam mobil bersama pengikutnya lalu cepat-cepat menutup pintu mobilnya agar para reporter, kameramen, fans dan yang lainya itu tidak bisa lagi meraihnya. Tapi sebelum pergi Siwon membuka kaca mobilnya dan memulai kalimatnya.

"Mengenai kemenangan saya pada penghargaan tadi malam, sudah saya sampaikan dengan jelas pada pidato saya, jadi tidak ada lagi yang bisa sampaikan pada anda semua. Mengenai hal-hal di luar pekerjaan saya, biar agensi saya saja yang akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian semua. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk menjemput saya." lalu dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya dan menutup kembali kaca mobilnya.

Lalu terjadilah insiden yang tidak terduga itu.

Saat mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Choi Siwon mulai bergerak meninggalkan bandara, Hankyung yang berada paling dekat dengan mobil terdesak ke depan menyebabkan tangannya terbentur kaca spion mobil dengan keras dan ponsel yang dipakainya untuk merekam ucapan sang aktor terjatuh dan tergilas tanpa ampun oleh ban mobil.

Dan terciptalah kehebohan besar di antara kerumunan tersebut.

* * *

**Sebuah Insiden Tak Terduga Terjadi Ketika Choi Siwon Tiba Di Bandara**

**Seorang Reporter Menjadi Korban Kelalaian Supir Choi Siwon**

**Choi Siwon Lalai Sebagai Seorang Public Figure**

Dan masih banyak judul artikel dari beberapa tabloid yang membuat Choi Siwon menaikkan alis matanya saat membaca judul-judul tersebut. Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Dan ada satu lagi judul yang membuat matanya ngeri.

**Bukannya Menjawab, Choi Siwon Malah Menabrak si Reporter Malang!**

Hah! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa judul itu seakan-akan menyatakan bahwa dialah yang menabrak sang reporter yang tidak dikenal sama sekali itu! Demi Tuhan! Dia hanyalah penumpang yang tidak tahu duduk perkara yang sebenarnya sampai sang manajer memberikan penjelasan bahwa saat itu terjadi insiden kecil di antara mereka.

Akhirnya dia hanya bisa tertawa setelah membaca judul tersebut. Media pers memang hebat sekaligus mengerikan. Mereka yang terlibat di dalamnya bisa membesar-besarkan masalah kecil demi kepentingan pribadi dan publik dengan begitu cepat. Kalau sudah begini Siwon hanya bisa menyerahkan semuanya pada agensi mereka untuk segera turun tangan.

Saat ini Siwon sedang berada di kantor agensi mereka menunggu kedatangan manajernya yang sedang melakukan rapat internal bersama pimpinannya mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya.

"Siwon-ssi, Anda ingin minum apa?" seorang pegawai masuk ke dalam menawarkan minuman padanya.

"Seperti biasa Yuri-ssi, kopi yang tidak terlalu manis."

"Baiklah."

"Siwon-ah, ternyata kau ada di sini." Leeteuk, manajernya masuk ke dalam.

"Hyung, rapatnya sudah selesai?"

"Yah. Ada beberapa hal penting yang tadi kami bahas mengenai insidenmu ini." katanya seraya duduk di sofa menghadap Siwon. "Saat ini agensi sedang berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan reporter yang menjadi topik pembicaraan itu, lalu akan membujuknya untuk mengadakan konferensi pers dan menyatakan bahwa apa yang terjadi semalam hanyalah murni sebuah kecelakaan. Tidak lebih."

"Apakah aku juga harus ikut dalam konferensi pers itu?"

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja babo! Ini kan menyangkut image dirimu sebagai seorang aktor yang tidak pernah menciptakan berita besar selain prestasimu di dunia entertainment."

"Kalau begitu aku harus berbicara lebih dulu dengan reporter itu."

* * *

**A/N : Author balik lagi dengan cerita yang berbeda! Author benar-benar suka sama pair Sihan, jadi ff buatan author akan selalu menampilkan keduanya. Sekali Sihan tetap Sihan! Tapi di sini author juga akan berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan porsi Sihan dengan Kyumin. Seperti biasa, author minta reviewnya yah! Jangan pelit-pelit kasih komen, supaya author tahu ff ini bakal dilanjut atau enggak. Thx b4 and hope u guys enjoy. Author akan usahain untuk update secepat mungkin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

* * *

"Aish! Gege, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini!" ucap Sungmin yang sejak tadi tidak bisa berhenti memarahi sepupunya itu.

Begitu selesai bekerja, Sungmin memang segera pergi menuju apartemen Hankyung untuk menjenguk sepupunya yang baru terkena musibah itu.

"Siapa yang ceroboh? Aku terjebak di antara kerumunan manusia itu lalu terdorong ke depan. Ini bukan kesalahanku." katanya membela diri.

"Siapa suruh kau terlalu dekat dengan mobil itu? Kau kan bisa meliput berita dari jauh."

"Mana bisa babo! Kalau aku meliput dari jauh, bagaimana aku bisa merekam suara aktor itu dengan jelas? Kangin yang memegang kamera tidak bisa menyusup masuk ke dalam kerumunan karena badannya yang besar itu, jadi harus aku yang segera bertindak. Lagipula, kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan rekaman suaranya, atasan akan marah padaku. Bisa saja dia langsung memecatku, lalu karirku sebagai seorang reporter selesai. Tamat. Aku jadi pengangguran. Kau mau aku jadi pengangguran?" kini ganti Hankyung yang memarahi Sungmin sambil mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Ah! Kau berlebihan gege!" jawabnya setelah bisa mencerna semua kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Hankyung hanya dengan satu tarikan napas saja. Di samping itu, Sungmin sedikit kagum menyadari napas sepupunya bisa sepanjang itu.

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku tidak apa-apa."

Kontan mata Sungmin yang sudah bulat jadi tambah bulat lagi setelah mendengar pernyataan itu. "Tidak apa-apa bagaimana maksudmu? Jari tengah dan jari manismu patah dan harus digips selama sebulan. Dan ini terjadi pada tangan KANANmu, bukannya tangan kiri. Dokter juga bilang akan butuh waktu dua sampai tiga bulan untuk mendapatkan penyembuhan secara total. Selain itu ponselmu yang MAHAL itu juga remuk tak bersisa, begitu kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Kurasa kepalamu juga harus dirontgen secepatnya Gege." sehabis mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan berapi-api, Sungmin lalu mendapatkan jitakan keras di kepalanya.

"Aduh!"

"Aku ini lebih tua darimu, kau harusnya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang lebih sopan."

"Tapi yang aku katakan itu betul Gege! Aku heran melihatmu yang tenang-tenang saja setelah kejadian itu. kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku malah sudah menyiapkan pengacara untuk menuntut si Choi Siwon itu, beserta supirnya, manajernya, agensinya dan semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya! Ini kan menyangkut keselamatan hidup seseorang."

Hankyung mendengus. Sekarang siapa yang berlebihan? Pikirnya. "Keselamatan hidup apanya? Yang terluka hanya tanganku, dan itu pun akan sembuh setelah beberapa bulan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengalami patah tulang seperti ini."

"Ahhh! Aku menyerah! Aku menyerah! Kau memang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi kalau sudah menyangkut kesehatanmu." kata Sungmin lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk milik sepupunya itu.

Hankyung berjalan menuju dapur lalu muncul kembali membawakan dua minuman kaleng untuk dirinya juga untuk Sungmin. Keduanya pun duduk bersama di sofa itu sambil menikmati minuman masing-masing.

"Kangin hyung bilang, kecelakaan ini juga terjadi karena kau tidak sepenuh hati mengerjakan pekerjaanmu. Sepanjang perjalanan kau terus menggerutu panjang lebar."

"Tentu saja. Ini kan memang bukan spesialisasiku, jadi wajar saja aku melakukan kesalahan." akunya cepat.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Hankyung mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Seongsangnim memang memberikanku cuti selama beberapa waktu sebagai kompensasi atas kecelakaan yang terjadi ini. Seharusnya aku senang bisa mendapatkan liburan, tapi dengan tangan yang tidak bisa diandalkan ini, aku juga tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang ingin aku lakukan." keluhnya lagi.

"Benar juga. Apa aku harus pindah ke sini untuk sementara waktu juga?"

Hankyung segera menoleh pada Sungmin dengan dahi mengerut menunjukkan kebingungannya. "Untuk apa kau harus pindah ke sini segala?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal karena keterbatasan tanganmu. Itu berarti kau juga akan susah untuk makan. Jadi setidaknya aku kan bisa membantu untuk menyuapimu, gege!"

Kontan tawa Hankyung segera memenuhi seluruh apartemen mendengar pernyataan polos dari sepupunya itu. "Astaga. Kau ini sebenarnya bodoh atau naïf sih?" ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sungmin yang tersinggung. Dia merengut.

"Yah, Sungminnie. Kalau soal makan dan yang lainnya masih bisa kuatasi sendiri. Maksudku, aku tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kananku untuk mengetik sesuatu di komputer, menulis jurnal, mengambil foto dengan kameraku, dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaanku. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Itu dia, aku memang harus pindah ke apartemenmu untuk sementara waktu. Kalau memang kau masih bisa makan sendiri, setidaknya aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dan mengurusi apartemenmu. Oh, akuilah Gege, kau pasti akan kesusahan untuk memasak makananmu sendiri dan membersihkan apartemenmu ini."

"Ya, ya, terserahmu sajalah. Kalau kau memang tidak keberatan merepotkan diri untuk membantuku, kau bisa tinggal di sini sesukamu."

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Sungmin bersama dengan tepuk tangan gembira saat dia mengetahui kalau sepupu kesayangannya itu mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Tapi tunggu dulu." sela Hankyung yang memandang Sungmin dengan curiga. "Kau ingin tinggal di sini sebenarnya bukan untuk membantuku, melainkan ingin menghindari Sunny itu kan? Gadis yang dengan gencar mengejar-ngejarmu sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Belum sempat Sungmin membantah pertanyaan itu, ponsel Hankyung berdering menandakan satu panggilan masuk. Untuk kalian ketahui, Hankyung punya EMPAT ponsel. Dua untuk pekerjaan, dan dua lagi digunakan untuk kehidupan pribadinya. Itu sebabnya dia tidak terlalu risau saat salah satu ponselnya rusak akibat kecelakaan semalam.

"Yoboseyo, ah, seongsangnim! Ada masalah apa sampai menelepon saya?" Hankyung segera berdiri meninggalkan Sungmin untuk berbicara dengan atasannya itu secara lebih pribadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin setelah Hankyung kembali lagi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Itu tadi pimpinan kita. Dia memintaku untuk datang ke kantor sekarang juga, lalu segera pergi ke SW Entertainment, agensi dimana aktor tersebut berada." kata Hankyung memberitahu.

"Mwo?"

* * *

"Astaga, kenapa kita harus datang ke tempat ini Gege?" keluh Sungmin begitu keduanya sudah berdiri menatap gedung besar yang menjulang tinggi di hadapan mereka.

"Hei, kaulah yang memaksa untuk ikut ke sini. Tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku sendiri juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi gege, sampai tanganmu sudah benar-benar pulih, aku sudah mengambil keputusan untuk mendedikasikan hidupku menjadi pengawal pribadimu. Aku takut kau akan mengalami kecelakaan lagi tanpa sepengawasanku."

Hankyung memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar alasan yang tidak masuk akal itu. "Akuilah, dari dulu kau memang sangat ingin datang ke tempat ini, kan? Karena apa? Karena di sini ada Cho Kyuhyun." lalu Hankyung buru-buru menyela Sungmin yang sudah ingin membantah. "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku." tandasnya lalu menarik Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi, kami dari perwakilan redaksi majalah Premiere ingin bertemu dengan CEO agensi ini." kata Hankyung sopan pada salah seorang staf yang berada di lobi gedung.

"Ya, tadi atasan sudah memberitahu sebelumnya kalau Anda akan datang. Mari saya antarkan ke kantornya." kata Staff tersebut sambil mengantarkan keduanya ke tempat yang ingin mereka tuju.

Hankyung dan Sungmin sudah diberitahu oleh atasan mereka tentang alasan mengapa mereka-atau tepatnya Hankyung-dipanggil ke agensi ini. CEO agensi ini ingin mengajukan kerja sama dengan Hankyung untuk mengklarifikasi kecelakaan yang terjadi semalam kepada publik. Karena kantornya sudah setuju, dia pun harus ikut setuju agar tidak kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Lalu keduanya tiba di depan sebuah kantor yang katanya milik CEO agensi ini.

"Gege, lebih baik kau saja yang masuk ke dalam, aku akan menunggu di sini saja." kata Sungmin yang langsung tahu diri sebelum Hankyung memasuki kantor tersebut.

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi. "Lagipula aku harus segera ke kamar mandi. Pergilah, dan jangan lama-lama." setelah itu Sungmin berbalik menghadap yeoja yang tadi sudah mengantarkan mereka dan masih berdiri di dekatnya. "Maaf, bisa Anda tunjukkan dimana toiletnya?"

* * *

Selesai memenuhi 'panggilan alam'nya, Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan lega dan nyaman. Tadinya dia ingin kembali ke ruangan dimana sepupunya berada sebelum menyadari kalau dia lupa harus berjalan ke arah mana! Astaga! Kenapa pula dia harus tersesat seperti orang bodoh seperti ini? Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Menurutnya siapa pun orang yang baru pertama kali datang ke gedung ini pasti akan tersesat seperti dirinya sekarang ini. Habisnya gedung ini luar biasa besarnya. Berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari kantor mereka.

Sungmin baru saja akan menanyakan di mana letak kantor CEO pada pegawai terdekat ketika dia harus terhenti karena merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dengan pelan. Mulutnya langsung terbuka lebar begitu dia berbalik dan menyadari siapa orang yang baru saja menyapanya itu.

"K, K, Ky…" katanya tergagap.

"Hei, tolong bawakan segelas cappuccino panas ke ruang musik. Cepat." kata orang itu seakan tidak menyadari bahwa yang disuruhnya sudah hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Kyu, kyu, kyuh.. yun-ssi."

"Ya, ya, Kyuhyun imnida. Cepatlah pergi tuan. Aku menunggu di sana." sahut namja bernama Kyuhyun tersebut dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku seperti orang yang kehilangan rohnya.

Omo! Itu tadi Kyuhyun sungguhan kan? Dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Sungmin bertanya-tanya di dalam hati setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Lalu dia segera menepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi. "Aduh!" teriaknya lagi ketika merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di pipinya. Tentu saja dia tidak sedang bermimpi! Itu memang Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun sang idola.

Harusnya Sungmin tidak perlu sekaget ini, karena dia sudah lama tahu kalau Kyuhyun bekerja di sini, jadi tidak mengherankan kalau dia ada di dalam gedung ini. Dan, tunggu dulu. Apa tadi katanya? Dia meminta Sungmin membawakan segelas cappuccino untuknya? Maksudnya? Dia mengira kalau Sungmin salah seorang pegawai di gedung ini?

Sialan!

Kenapa pula Cho Kyuhyun itu bisa salah mengenalinya sebagai karyawan di sini? Dia bahkan tidak mengenakan setelan baju yang berwarna sama dengan beberapa pegawai yang sudah dia lihat tadi. Dasar namja buta! Babo! Tidak sopan! Maki Sungmin dalam hati. Rasa keterkejutannya tadi dengan cepat berganti dengan rasa kesal dan jengkel pada namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dia sudah melukai harga diri Sungmin tanpa ampun!

Awas saja kalau kita bertemu lagi nanti. Aku tidak akan terlihat seperti orang idiot lagi di hadapannya! Satu lagi, dia ingin Sungmin mengantarkan minuman kepadanya? Sampai besok pun minuman itu tidak akan pernah sampai ke tangannya! Biar saja dia menunggu sampai kehausan, dan bahkan tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suara indahnya itu karena tenggorokannya kering! Pikirnya jahat.

Lalu Sungmin pun ikut pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

"Hankyung-ssi, saya rasa Anda sudah mengetahui alasan mengapa kami memanggil Anda kemari, bukan?" tanya sang CEO setelah sebelum sedikit beramah-tamah pada Hankyung yang sekarang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

Hankyung mengangguk penuh rasa sopan.

"Apa Anda setuju dengan kerja sama yang kami tawarkan itu? Anda tahu sendiri, Choi Siwon merupakan salah satu asset yang paling berharga bagi perusahaan ini, jadi sebisanya kami tidak ingin menghindari hal buruk yang akan merusak reputasinya."

"Ya, saya mengerti tuan."

"Jangan terlalu formal dan canggung seperti itu. Panggil saya dengan sebutan seongsangnim saja. Seharusnya sayalah yang bersikap canggung, karena bagaimanapun juga Andalah pihak yang menjadi korban atas insiden semalam."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya kecelakaan itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi saya."

"Saya tahu. Tapi Anda yang bekerja di dunia pers pasti sudah mengerti bagaimana terkadang berita yang tidak terlalu penting bisa diperbesar untuk kepentingan pribadi."

"Ya."

"Jadi, kembali lagi ke pertanyaan saya sebelumnya. Apa Anda sudah yakin untuk setuju mengadakan konferensi pers bersama pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan?"

"Ne, seongsangnim. Saya sudah setuju sepenuhnya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." kata CEO tersebut sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, menandakan kalau dia sudah menyelesaikan suatu kesepakatan. "Sambil kita menunggu sang aktor bersama manajernya, lebih baik Anda menikmati minuman di hadapan Anda tersebut."

Hankyung menurut dan meminum kopi yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pelan dari luar.

"Seongsangnim, Manajer Park bersama Choi Siwon sudah tiba di sini."

"Biarkan mereka masuk."

Lalu Hankyung menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat keduanya berjalan memasuki kantor dan berdiri menghadap atasan mereka.

"Duduklah." kata sang CEO mempersilakan keduanya. "Hankyung-ssi baru saja sudah menyetujui kesepakatan yang telah kita buat tadi pagi. Benar begitu Hankyung-ssi?"

"Ne, seongsangnim."

"Benarkah? Ah, joesonghamnida, saya belum memperkenalkan diri saya." Leeteuk segera menghadap Hankyung dan membungkukkan badannya. "Annyonghaseyo, joeneun Leeteuk imnida. Saya bertugas sebagai manajernya Choi Siwon ini. Anda pastinya sudah mengenal dia, bukan?"

"Annyeonghaseyo Leeteuk ssi. Joeneun Hankyung imnida. Ne, saya sudah mengenal Choi Siwon sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu." Hankyung pun ikut membungkukkan badannya ke arah Siwon yang saat ini tengah serius mengamati tangannya yang diperban.

"Sekarang kita tinggal merundingkan kapan tepatnya konferensi pers ini akan diadakan." kata CEO tersebut setelah acara perkenalan selesai. "Menurut saya semakin cepat kita adakan, pastinya akan lebih baik."

"Saya setuju seongsang-nim." Leeteuk. "Siwon juga pasti akan setuju, benar kan Siwon-ah?" tambahnya meminta persetujuan dari anak didiknya itu.

Tampaknya Siwon sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Matanya yang tadi mengawasi tangan Hankyung, kini berganti menatap si pemilik tangan dengan serius. Lalu dia menoleh pada atasannya tersebut.

"Seongsangnim, bisakah saya berbicara sebentar saja dengan Hankyung-ssi ini?"

"Tentu saja Siwon."

"Gamsahamnida, seongsangnim. Ayo Hankyung ssi, kita bicara di luar." katanya sambil menyeret Hankyung untuk ikut keluar bersamanya tanpa sempat mengijinkan Hankyung untuk berbicara sedikit pun.

"Tanganmu, seberapa parah?" tanya Siwon setelah keduanya sudah cukup jauh dari kantor.

Dengan refleks Hankyung meraih tangan kanannya itu dengan tangan yang satu lagi. "Tidak terlalu parah Siwon-ssi." jawab Hankyung sesopan mungkin.

"Dia bohong." sahut satu suara dari belakang dan membuat keduanya segera menoleh. Ternyata itu Sungmin yang akhirnya berhasil menemukan kembali tempat Hankyung berada. "Maaf kalau saya terlalu lancang." katanya pada Siwon.

"Siwon-ah." Leeteuk pun ikut-ikutan keluar dari kantor atasan mereka dan segera mendekati ketiganya.

"Seberapa parah lukanya?" tanya Siwon sekali lagi. Tapi kali ini pertanyaannya dia tujukan pada Sungmin.

"Menurut hasil diagnosa dokter kemarin, kedua jari tangannya mengalami patah tulang dan baru akan sembuh secara total selama beberapa bulan. Jadi selama itu dia tidak akan bisa melakukan banyak pekerjaan."

"Benarkah? Omo! Kasihan sekali Hankyung-ssi ini." spontan naluri keibuan muncul dari dalam diri Leeteuk begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Sungmin.

"Tidak, tidak. Anda tidak perlu merasa kasihan seperti itu. Luka ini tidak terlalu serius. Sungguh." sanggah Hankyung.

"Gege!" Sungmin terlihat ingin memprotes.

"Anda tidak bisa membohongi kami Hankyung-ssi. Siapapun yang melihat tangan Anda sekarang pasti akan segera tahu kalau luka itu cukup serius. Saya memang sudah seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang terjadi semalam."

Ketiga pasang mata dengan cepat menatap Siwon dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Siwon-ah, apa maksudmu?"

"Hankyung-ssi, tinggallah bersamaku sampai tanganmu sembuh total."

!#$%&*(&%$?##

* * *

**A/N : Wuah! Author gak nyangka ternyata banyak juga yang suka sama pair ini. Kirain Cuma author yang beda sendiri. :D Author tuh kadang suka miris liat ff HanChul dan Sibum bertaburan di mana-mana, sedangkan SiHan ini kayaknya langkaaa banget! Bukannya author gak suka sama HanChul couple, author suka kok. Tapi dari yang author liat dan rasakan, kedua orang itu lebih cocok dijadikan teman dibanding couple. Nah beda kalau Sihan author dapet banget feel-nya. Gak tau kenapa. Yah, perspektif orang kan berbeda-beda. Halah, author jadi curhat. *abaikan author.**

**Oke deh, sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview. Dan buat yang belum, ayo dong dikomen, author dengan senang hati akan membaca semua review yang masuk. Semakin banyak yang review maka author akan semakin semangat untuk mempublish chapter berikutnya. Saya orang yang selalu menepati janji. Hehehe. :D :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

* * *

"Choi Siwon. Kukira selama ini dia adalah orang yang hampir mendekati sempurna, tapi ternyata dia itu naïf dan sedikit tolol!" umpat Sungmin ketika dia dan sepupunya sudah kembali ke apartemen. Kini mereka berdua sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Tentu saja dia yang memasak, sedangkan Hankyung hanya bisa membantu sebisanya.

"Ucapanmu itu sangat kasar Sungmin."

"Tapi itu kenyataannya Gege! Aku tidak mengerti dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan ide untuk memintamu tinggal bersamanya. Demi Tuhan! Meskipun dia seorang aktor ternama, tetap saja dia orang asing di mata kita. Dan baginya kita juga orang asing. Kenapa juga sesama orang asing harus hidup bersama?" omelnya sambil memotong-motong sayuran yang sudah dicuci bersih oleh Hankyung.

"Aku rasa itu hanya pikiran spontan yang keluar begitu saja setelah dia melihat lukaku."

"Semoga saja begitu. Tapi kau juga tidak akan mau menerima tawarannya itu kan Gege?"

"Tentu saja. Setelah memikirkan kembali ucapannya malam ini dengan pikiran yang jernih, dia pasti akan menyesali apa yang sudah dikatakannya tadi. Seperti yang kau bilang, tidak ada alasan bagi sesama orang asing untuk hidup bersama."

"Entahlah Gege, saat melihat raut wajahnya tadi, aku dapat merasakan kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya." kata Sungmin sambil mengingat kembali kejadian di agensi siang tadi.

"_Siwon-ah! Apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu?" Leeteuk adalah orang pertama yang tersadar setelah ketiganya terkejut mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh sang aktor tersebut._

"_Bukankah sudah jelas hyung, aku ingin bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan yang sudah terjadi semalam."_

"_Ini bukan kesalahanmu Siwon. Cukup agensi kita yang turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, dan kau juga sudah setuju. Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba kau ingin mengambil bagian untuk bertanggung jawab?"_

"_Hyung! Kemarin aku setuju karena aku belum melihat sendiri keadaannya." Siwon pun mulai menunjuk Hankyung. "Lihatlah! Tangannya terluka lebih parah dari yang kubayangkan. Aku tidak mungkin lepas tangan begitu saja."_

_Leeteuk jadi bingung mendengar penjelasan dari anak asuhnya itu. Hatinya setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon, tapi pikirannya mengatakan kalau hal itu nantinya bisa menimbulkan banyak masalah._

"_Maaf, bisakah kalian mengikutsertakan kami ke dalam percakapan ini?" tiba-tiba Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya dan membuat keduanya kini menatapnya._

"_Anda?"_

"_Joesonghamnida, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya adalah sepupu dari orang yang tengah kalian perbincangkan. Lee Sungmin imnida. Langsung saja Siwon-ssi, saya tidak bisa menyetujui tawaran Anda. Dan saya rasa sepupu saya juga berpikiran yang sama."_

"_Sungmin-ssi, bukannya saya ingin bersikap tidak sopan terhadap Anda, tapi Hankyung sendiri belum menyatakan pendapatnya." tukas Siwon lalu menghadap Hankyung. "Bagaimana Hankyung-ssi?"_

_Hankyung mendehem pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari sang aktor itu. "Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih karena Anda begitu bersimpati terhadap kondisi saya, tapi saya tidak bisa menerima tawaran Anda Siwon-ssi. Lagipula saya tidak menyalahkan Anda atau siapapun, karena ini murni kecelakaan yang terjadi akibat ketidaksengajaan. Jadi tidak ada pihak yang perlu bertanggung jawab."_

"_Tapi lukamu…"_

"_Mengenai tangan saya, perusahaan kami sudah membayar seluruh biaya pengobatan sampai saya benar-benar sembuh. Semuanya sudah teratasi dengan baik."_

"_Aku bukan sedang membicarakan siapa yang harus atau tidak harus membiayai lukamu. Tidakkah kau mengerti Hankyung-ssi, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah saat melihat lukamu itu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku untuk menebus rasa bersalahku?" kali ini Siwon sampai lupa untuk menggunakan bahasa formal pada Hankyung._

"_Kaulah yang tidak mengerti Siwon-ssi!" Sungmin pun jadi terpengaruh untuk tidak menggunakan bahasa formal. "Kau memang sudah seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas luka yang dialami oleh sepupuku. Tapi yang menjadi persoalannya adalah kau ini adalah seorang public figure. Apa kau tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada sepupuku jika dia sampai nekat tinggal bersamamu dan publik sampai tahu? Bukan hanya kau, tapi dia juga nantinya akan mendapatkan masalah yang tidak seharusnya dia dapatkan. Sedangkan sekarang saja pun dia terpaksa harus menuruti kalian untuk ikut dalam konferensi pers demi menjaga nama baikmu. Jangan kau persulit lagi keadaanya!"_

"_Sungminnie, tenanglah." Hankyung segera memegang lengan sepupunya itu untuk menenangkannya. Dia tahu sebentar lagi Sungmin tidak akan bisa lagi menahan emosinya._

_Siwon jadi kehilangan kata-kata setelah mendengar penuturan panjang lebar yang penuh dengan amarah oleh Sungmin._

"_Ah, ah, saya rasa Hankyung-ssi harus menenangkan Sungmin-ssi ini dahulu sementara saya berbicara sebentar dengan Siwon. Bagaimana kalau anda berdua pulang saja ke rumah, karena bagaimanapun juga urusan kita dengan seongsangnim sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Bukan begitu Hankyung-ssi?" Leeteuk segera tanggap untuk mengatasi situasi yang tidak mengenakkan ini._

"_Ne, saya setuju Leeteuk-ssi."_

"_Hati-hati di jalan Hankyung-ssi, Sungmin-ssi. Sampai bertemu lagi."katanya sebelum kedua saudara bersepupu itu pergi. "Nah Siwon, ikut aku!" tukasnya lalu menarik Siwon masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya._

"Yah, kita tunggu saja bagaimana perkembangan selanjutnya." kata Hankyung acuh tak acuh.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan bibimbap untuk porsi dua orang, Sungmin lalu meletakkannya di atas meja dan melepaskan celemeknya. Hankyung sudah lebih dulu duduk dan menuangkan air putih untuk mereka berdua. Keduanya pun menikmati makanan dengan tenang dan tidak berbicara lagi.

"Gege, kau sudah tahu kapan konferensi pers itu akan diadakan?" Sungmin kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan di tengah-tengah kegiatannya mencuci piring.

"Ne, besok malam, tepatnya jam tujuh. Seongsangnim memberitahukannya melalui telepon sore ini, saat kau masih ada di kantor."

"Secepat itu?"

Hankyung mengangguk.

"Hah! Tidak bisa kupercaya mereka hanya memberimu waktu satu malam untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi puluhan pertanyaan dan kamera yang akan terfokus padamu! Agensi itu benar-benar buruk!"

"Sudahlah, kau sudah terlalu banyak marah satu hari ini. Biarkan aku saja yang memikirkannya, karena ini memang masalahku. Lagipula semakin cepat konferensi itu diadakan, maka semakin cepat pula aku akan mendapatkan kembali ketenangan hidupku."

"Ya, ya. Terserah apa katamu." kali ini Sungmin tidak mau lagi menekan sepupunya. Lalu dia berjalan ke ruang tamu bermaksud untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton televisi.

Sungmin mengambil remote televisi yang terletak di atas meja dan mulai menekan tombol untuk menghidupkan televisi di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah penonton, setelah jeda iklan berikut Cho Kyuhyun akan mempersembahkan satu lagu khusus untuk kalian semua. Don't miss it!"

Terdengar suara tv dimatikan. Sepuluh detik kemudian tv kembali dinyalakan, lalu dimatikan kembali. Sepuluh detik kemudian tv hidup kembali, lalu dengan cepat dimatikan. Begitu seterusnya hingga Hankyung muncul dari dapur dan membentak Sungmin.

"Yah! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menghidup-matikan televisi itu berulang kali?" tanyanya sambil merebut remote dari tangan Sungmin.

"Ada Cho Kyuhyun di sana." jawabnya datar, masih dalam posisi berdiri dan menatap layar televisi lurus-lurus.

Hankyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu? Bukankah selama ini kau selalu menantikan penampilannya?" Apa anak ini sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya lantaran terlalu banyak marah dalam satu hari ini ya? Pikirnya.

Sungmin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan sepupunya itu. "Gege! Aku kesal setengah mati padanya!" serunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah. Aku belum cerita padamu kalau tadi aku bertemu dengannya di agensi itu."

"Benarkah? Wah, akhirnya kau bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan idolamu itu." katanya sambil duduk di sofa.

"Dia bukan idolaku!" sergah Sungmin lagi, dia pun ikut duduk di sebelah Hankyung. "Setidaknya setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi?"

"Hal buruk. Benar-benar buruk! Kau tahu Gege, begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi, dia tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana lalu dengan seenaknya memperlakukanku sebagai salah satu pegawai di sana! Dia menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan kopi ke tempatnya, lalu pergi begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa orang setampan dan seimut diriku ini disangka sebagai pelayan olehnya? Harga diriku benar-benar terluka, Gege!" semburnya panjang lebar. Lagi-lagi Sungmin emosi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari ini. Dalam hati Hankyung sudah bersiap-siap untuk membelikan obat penurun darah tinggi.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera mengejarnya dan mengatakan kalau kau bukan pegawai di agensi itu?" kata Hankyung menanggapi, setengah prihatin dan setengah lagi geli saat mendengar cerita sepupunya itu.

"Aku tidak sempat lagi mengejarnya." tukas Sungmin setengah berbohong. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau tadi dia sudah seperti orang tolol yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa begitu menyadari kehadiran si Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Seandainya saja saat itu aku ada di sana."

Sungmin mendecak kesal.

"Jadi kau tidak akan menonton sampai idolamu ini menghilang dari tv?"

"Hidupkan saja tvnya kembali Gege."

"Lho, tapi…"

"Jangan salah paham." sela Sungmin. "Aku memang kesal setengah mati padanya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa melewatkan suaranya yang indah itu. Ingat ya, aku hanya ingin mendengarnya bernyanyi, bukannya melihat wajahnya yang mengesalkan itu!"

* * *

Siwon baru saja kembali ke apartemennya setelah menyelesaikan segudang aktivitasnya sebagai seorang selebriti satu hari ini. Dia berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng dari dalam kulkas lalu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Saat ini dia sedang bingung dan gusar. Bingung, kenapa sejak tadi dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan orang itu dari pikirannya. Gusar karena sejak tadi pula dia tidak bisa tidak mengkhawatirkan luka di tangan orang itu. Dulu sekali Siwon juga pernah mengalami patah tulang akibat terjatuh dari tempat yang tinggi, dan rasanya sakit bukan main! Selama berhari-hari dia tidak bisa tidur akibat rasa sakit itu. Tapi kenapa orang itu bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak mengalami kesakitan sama sekali, sementara luka itu baru sehari dia dapatkan? Dan kenapa pula dia menolak tawaran Siwon untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap lukanya itu? Siwon benar-benar ingin tahu jalan pikiran orang itu.

Siwon lalu tersentak. Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam dirinya! Kenapa dia harus repot-repot memikirkan orang asing yang tidak sengaja sudah menggubris kehidupannya sebagai seorang selebriti itu?

Ah, sudahlah! Pikirnya lagi.

Setelah itu Siwon berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berniat untuk mandi sebelum dia tidur. Besok dia akan menghadiri konferensi pers yang cukup besar, jadi dia harus mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk menghadapi para reporter itu.

Begitu selesai mandi, Siwon tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Jong Woonie hyung!" serunya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi dia segera pergi meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya menjelang konferensi pers.

"Ini Ge. Lebih baik kau minum dulu untuk menenangkan diri." Sungmin menyerahkan segelas kopi hangat untuk Hankyung yang sedang duduk di ruangan kerja milik Leeteuk.

"Gomawo, tapi aku tidak sepanik yang kau pikirkan Sungmin."

"Aku tahu."

"Hankyung-ssi, Sungmin-ssi. Ternyata kalian sudah menunggu di sini. Maaf kami sedikit terlambat." sambut Leeteuk yang muncul bersama Siwon.

"Gwenchana Leeteuk-ssi. Kami juga baru saja tiba di sini."

"Jadi bagaimana Hankyung-ssi, apa Anda sudah siap untuk tampil di hadapan media? Biasanya kan Andalah yang meliput, dan sekarang Anda yang harus diliput. Pasti ini pengalaman yang mendebarkan, bukan?" tanyanya berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Hankyung tertawa pelan. "Ya, ini memang pengalaman pertama yang mendebarkan. Tapi sebenarnya saya juga tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan para reporter di luar sana yang berusaha meliput seorang selebriti."

Leeteuk mengernyit bingung. "Bukankah anda seorang reporter?"

"Memang. Tapi saya seorang reporter yang bertugas untuk meliput berita tentang kebudayaan dan sejenisnya. Jadi bisa dibilang tugas saya beberapa hari yang lalu untuk meliput berita tentang Siwon-ssi bukanlah bidang yang saya kuasai."

"Ahhh." Leeteuk mengangguk paham. "Tidak heran kenapa insiden itu bisa terjadi."

"Leeteuk-ssi, Seongsangnim meminta kalian semua untuk keluar sekarang juga. Konferensinya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi." salah seorang pegawai masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk memberitahu.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita ke aula sekarang." ajak Leeteuk pada ketiganya. Dia berjalan lebih dulu di depan, sementara Siwon berada paling belakang mengawasi Sungmin dan Hankyung.

Saat berjalan, Siwon menyadari bahwa Hankyung berulang kali membuka dan mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar. Pasti dia mulai gugup. Pikirnya.

"Leeteuk-ssi, Anda sudah membawa keduanya bersama-sama." ternyata CEO agensi mereka sudah menunggu di depan pintu aula untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. "Para wartawan dan kameramen sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing." lalu dia menatap Hankyung. "Hankyung-ssi, anda sudah siap untuk masuk?"

"Ne, seongsangnim."

"Baiklah. Ini sudah waktunya. Biar saya yang lebih dahulu masuk bersama Leeteuk-ssi, lalu kalian berdua bisa mengikuti dari belakang." katanya sebelum masuk ke dalam.

Di saat itulah Siwon tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hankyung dan memutar tubuhnya agar mereka bisa saling berhadapan. "Sebentar." katanya pada Hankyung yang kebingungan atas aksinya itu. Siwon melepaskan kacamata yang sedang digunakannya lalu memakaikannya pada Hankyung. "Aku tahu kau pasti tidak nyaman karena wajahmu akan ditampilkan di beberapa media setelah konferensi pers, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk sedikit menyamarkan wajahmu. Jangan panik, serahkan semuanya padaku dan orang-orang agensi." katanya lagi sambil memperkuat genggamannya pada tangan Hankyung.

Hankyung mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo." keduanya pun ikut masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Sungmin yang keberadaannya terabaikan selama beberapa saat tadi.

"Aigoo. Kedua orang ini!" keluhnya lalu ikut masuk ke dalam dan mengambil tempat di belakang para wartawan.

Saat memasuki ruangan, segera saja kilatan blitz kamera menyerbu keduanya diiringi suara dengungan para hadirin yang sudah tidak sabar ingin segera melontarkan pertanyaan mereka pada pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan. Siwon dan Hankyung dipersiapkan untuk duduk bersebelahan dan diapit oleh Leeteuk beserta CEO agensi itu.

"Selamat malam hadirin semuanya. Seperti yang sudah diumumkan sebelumnya, malam ini kami akan mencoba mengklarifikasi berita-berita mengenai kecelakaan yang terjadi saat Choi Siwon tiba di bandara dua hari yang lalu. Di sini anda sudah melihat bahwa kami sudah berhasil membawa reporter yang menjadi topik pemberitaan belakangan ini. Jadi tanpa membuang waktu lagi anda semua bisa mengajukan pertanyaan satu per satu baik kepada Hankyung-ssi ini maupun kepada Choi Siwon."

Usai menyampaikan sepatah-kata pada para hadirin, CEO tersebut mempersilakan berbagai pertanyaan untuk dijawab oleh Hankyung, Siwon juga manajernya Leeteuk.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa tangan kanan Siwon menggenggam erat tangan kiri milik Hankyung di bawah meja selama konferensi pers berlangsung.

* * *

Sungmin tersenyum puas.

Konferensi pers telah berlangsung dengan baik dan lancar lebih dari yang dia duga. Besok berita-berita mengenai kecelakaan itu pasti akan muncul lagi, tapi kali ini akan lebih bersifat positif karena klarifikasi yang sudah diberikan oleh agensi Choi Siwon itu.

Saat ini Sungmin tengah menunggu Hankyung di luar kantor CEO dengan sabar. Kelihatannya masih ada beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan oleh pihak agensi bersama sepupunya itu di dalam sana. Tapi itu bukan masalah lagi baginya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan keluar dari tempat ini, pulang, lalu akan melanjutkan kembali kehidupan mereka seperti semula.

Akhirnya!

Sambil menunggu, Sungmin mulai memikirkan makan malam apa yang akan dibuat olehnya untuk merayakan hal ini bersama dengan Hankyung. Dia sampai tidak menyadari seseorang sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan hendak masuk ke dalam.

"Hei kau!"

Sungmin tersentak karena lamunannya dihancurkan oleh oleh seruan orang itu. Refleks dia berjalan ke samping mempersilakan orang itu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan CEO tersebut.

Padahal dia sudah memberikan jalan untuk masuk, tapi kenapa orang itu tidak kunjung masuk juga. Aneh! Pikirnya. Tapi Sungmin tidak terlalu perduli. Sekarang dia malah meraih ponselnya untuk mengirimkan pesan pada temannya.

"Hoi! Aku sedang bicara padamu." tahu-tahu orang itu sudah merebut ponsel milik Sungmin.

Omo! Pencuri! Pikir Sungmin yang marah lalu segera berbalik badan dan melayangkan tangannya ke arah orang asing tersebut.

Plak!

Terdengar suara tamparan yang sangat keras.

* * *

**A/N : Buat reader yang udah gak sabar menunggu kelanjutan ff nya, nih author kasih chapter tiganya. Maaf ya kalau ff ini belum bisa memenuhi keinginan beberapa reader sepenuhnya. Maklum, author masih penulis pemula. Ada yang mau kasih ide ke ff ini? Boleh, boleh, ntar author tampung semua deh. Kalau idenya sejalan sama pikiran author, pasti author akan masukin ke ff nya biar ff ini tambah bagus.**

**Ohya, berhubung besok sampai lusa author harus beredar di kampus seharian penuh, mungkin author gak akan bisa mempublish chapter selanjutnya. Tolong bersabar ya. Tapi kalau memang ada waktu, author pasti akan usahain untuk ngelanjutinnya. Dan di chapter depan author bakal balas review yang udah masuk satu per satu. Oke?**

**Seperti biasa, setelah dibaca tolong berikan komennya. Semakin banyak komen yang masuk, maka lanjutannya semakin cepat datang. Hahaha! Gomawo buat para reader yang udah membaca dan mencintai karya amatir milik author ini.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

* * *

"Zhoumi!" seru Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi pada temannya yang terkena tamparan keras Sungmin.

"A, ani." jawab namja yang bernama Zhoumi itu terbata-bata. Dia masih shock atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tepatnya pada wajahnya.

"Yah!" Kyuhyun berbalik dan membentak Sungmin. "Semalam kau sudah mengabaikan perintahku, dan sekarang kau malah menampar temanku. Ada apa denganmu? Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan pegawai aneh sepertimu!"

Sungmin terbelalak. "Apa katamu?" dia balas membentak. "Dasar kau idiot! Seharusnya kau memastikan dulu siapa orang di hadapanmu sebelum kau bisa menyuruh-nyuruhnya sesuka hatimu!"

"I, idiot katamu?"

"Ya, idiot!" Sungmin makin terlihat menantang. "Kuberitahu, aku bukan pegawai di sini. Lagipula, aku tidak akan menampar temanmu jika seandainya kau tidak menggangguku dan merebut ponselku."

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak. Dia masih tidak percaya ada seseorang yang berani mengatainya idiot. Tapi dengan segera dia tersadar dan tidak mau kalah berdebat dengan makhluk aneh di hadapannya itu. "Hei, apa kau tidak tahu kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Mungkin aku salah mengenalimu, tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh langsung ringan tangan memukul seseorang! Ini sudah termasuk tindakan kriminal, kau tahu? Kalau aku mau aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi sekarang juga."

"Kyu," panggil Zhoumi, tapi dia tidak mendengarkan.

"Dan lagi, kau melakukannya terhadap seorang idola. Kau mau aku menyebarkannya juga pada media?"

Sungmin menatap kedua namja tinggi di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan ngeri. "Po,polisi, juga media katamu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Ya, polisi juga media. Kenapa, kau baru sadar sekarang?"

Tidak ada jawaban, karena pikiran Sungmin sudah melayang jauh ke tempat bernama penjara. Dia pernah sekali pergi ke tempat itu untuk menemani temannya meliput berita tentang kehidupan narapidana di dalam sana. Cukup hanya sekali itu saja dia pergi ke sana, tidak ada kedua kalinya. Bayangan bahwa dia bisa saja dimasukkan ke dalam penjara itu sudah cukup membuatnya menggigil ketakutan. Belum lagi dia harus menghadapi media seperti yang sudah dialami oleh Hankyung. Eottoke?

"_Kui Xian, kau sudah berlebihan_." kata Zhoumi dalam bahasa mandarin. "_Lihat dia_."

Amarah Kyuhyun segera mereda setelah menyadari bahwa raut muka Sungmin sudah terlihat ketakutan setengah mati. "Hei, hei. Sadarlah!" dia menjentikkan jarinya berulang kali agar Sungmin kembali lagi ke alam sadarnya.

"A, ah, anu, itu, tolong jangan masukkan aku ke penjara…" pinta Sungmin dengan nada memelas.

Kyuhyun jadi ingin tertawa melihat reaksi namja di hadapannya itu yang tadinya berapi-api melawan dirinya, sekarang malah jadi terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang perlu dikasihani. "Kalau begitu, segera minta maaf pada Zhoumi juga padaku!" perintahnya lagi.

"Jeosonghamnida Zhomi-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi." katanya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

Zhoumi mengangguk pelan padanya dan sudah menerima permintaan maaf Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun ternyata masih belum puas.

"Berikan nomor ponselmu, nomor telepon rumah, alamat rumah, serta alamat kantormu."

"Huh?"

"Atau kau punya kartu nama? Berikan padaku, cepat."

"Tapi, untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Yah Kui Xian, masalah ini sudah selesai. Biarkan dia pergi." kata Zhoumi, kali ini dengan bahasa korea.

"Siapa bilang masalah ini sudah selesai hanya karena dia sudah meminta maaf? Hei, kau. Kau tadi menampar temanku ini dengan sepenuh tenaga, mungkin saja terjadi luka serius pada wajahnya. Apalagi dia seorang idola, dan wajah merupakan asset paling utama bagi kami. Setidaknya kau tidak akan bisa lari dari tanggung jawab kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada wajahnya. Jadi berikan kartu namamu padaku."

Sungmin tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dengan berat hati dia meraih kartu nama dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hm, coba kulihat." Kyuhyun segera membaca kartu nama yang diberikan Sungmin. "Namamu Lee Sungmin, kau seorang editor majalah Premiere yang cukup terkenal itu dan tinggal di Myeongdong. Cukup mengesankan." katanya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu. Sekarang kembalikan ponselku."

"Ah, ya. Aku sampai lupa pada ponselmu. Ini." Kyuhyun dengan senang hati mengembalikan ponsel itu setelah memasukkan kartu nama itu ke dalam dompetnya.

Saat Sungmin menerima kembali ponselnya bertepatan dengan keluarnya Hankyung beserta Leeteuk dan Siwon dari dalam. Kelihatannya pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai.

"Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya, kenapa kalian tidak segera menghadap Seongsangnim?" Leeteuk ikut menimpali.

"Terjadi sedikit insiden kecil tadi. Ohya, bagaimana dengan konferensi persmu itu? Apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja."

"Maaf," sela Hankyung. "Lebih baik kami permisi pulang sekarang." katanya sambil menundukkan kepala pada orang-orang di hadapannya. "Ayo Sungmin."

"Kalian berdua berhati-hatilah di jalan." seru Leeteuk sebelum keduanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Dia, jangan-jangan si reporter yang terkenal itu?"

Siwon mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi. "Menarik." katanya. "Ayo Zhoumi, seongsangnim pasti sudah menunggu kita di dalam. Sampai jumpa lagi Siwon, Leeteuk hyung."

"Leeteuk hyung, ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan padamu." kata Siwon.

* * *

"Yoboseyo?"

"Hankyung-ssi. Ini Park Leeteuk, manajer Choi Siwon. Anda masih mengingat saya, bukan?"

"Tentu saja Leeteuk-ssi."

"Begini, bisakah kita bertemu hari ini?"

"Ada apa lagi Leteeuk-ssi? Bukankah masalah saya dengan Choi Siwon sudah selesai semuanya?" Hankyung malah balik bertanya.

"Ya, ya. Masalah itu memang sudah selesai. Tapi masih ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda secara langsung. Jadi bisakah Anda meluangkan sedikit waktu hari ini?"

Hankyung berpikir sejenak, lalu menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah. Anda ingin bertemu dimana?"

"Karena ini merupakan hal yang pribadi, lebih baik Anda datang saja ke kantor saya."

"Oke, saya akan ke sana jam 2 siang nanti."

"Gamsahamnida Hanyung-ssi. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Ya." balas Hankyung. Lalu hubungan di telepon itu terputus.

"Siapa yang menelepon, Gege?" tanya Sungmin yang saat itu sudah menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

"Manajernya Choi Siwon. Dia memintaku untuk datang ke kantornya siang nanti."

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah lagi?"

"Entahlah. Nanti juga kita akan tahu sendiri. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita sarapan sekarang saja, kalau tidak kau bisa terlambat bekerja."

* * *

Usai menghabiskan sarapannya Sungmin bergegas pergi menuju kantornya dengan menaiki taksi. Biasanya dia selalu menggunakan mobilnya untuk pergi kemana-mana, tapi saat ini dia sedang tidak mood untuk menyetir, lantaran kurang tidur sejak tadi malam.

Kenapa dia bisa kurang tidur?

Jawabannya cuma satu. Itu karena dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan ingatan tentang kejadian buruk yang dialaminya semalam di kantor agensi milik Choi Siwon itu. Bayangkan saja, sudah dua kali dia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun disana, tapi tidak satu pun yang meninggalkan kesan yang baik. Selalu saja ada kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan tiap dia bertemu dengan sang idola itu!

Sungmin tidak pernah berniat untuk berperang adu mulut dengan Kyuhyun, apalagi sampai harus bersikap kasar seperti semalam. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia selalu berharap ingin bertemu secara baik-baik dengan Cho Kyuhyun, idolanya itu lalu berjabat tangan dengannya, meminta tanda tangan, lalu kalau bisa berfoto dengannya. Hanya itu. Tapi apa? Ternyata keadaan berbeda jauh dengan harapannya.

Harga dirinya sudah benar-benar jatuh sekarang di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Seakan belum cukup, semalam dia juga terkejut melihat betapa protektifnya sikap Kyuhyun terhadap teman cina-nya itu. Ya, Sungmin juga mengenal Zhoumi. Dia itu penyanyi solo yang terkenal di Cina, dan mulai berkarir di Korea dengan menggandeng Kyuhyun untuk berduet bersama-sama dengannya. Memang sih media sering memberitakan tentang kedekatan mereka berdua sebagai teman. Tapi dari yang dilihatnya semalam, rasanya sikap Kyuhyun terhadap Zhoumi lebih dari sekedar teman. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja ya?

Ah! Entahlah! Untuk apa juga Sungmin harus repot-repot memikirkan hubungan di antara mereka berdua. Toh itu juga bukan urusannya.

Tapi kalau memang itu bukan urusannya, kenapa sekarang dia merasa ingin marah pada sang idola itu?

Aish!

* * *

"Hankyung-ssi, Anda mau minum apa?" tanya Leeteuk begitu Hankyung sudah tiba di kantornya.

"Apa saja boleh."

"Baiklah." Leeteuk tersenyum lalu meraih telepon di meja kerjanya. "Yuri-ssi, bawakan dua gelas kopi ke mari."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan Leeteuk-ssi?"

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan hal ini saat Siwon juga sudah sampai. Bukan saya, tapi dia lah yang ingin merundingkan sesuatu dengan Anda."

"Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan tawarannya beberapa hari yang lalu itu?" tebak Hankyung. Tapi belum sempat Leeteuk menjawab, seseorang sudah masuk ke dalam kantornya.

"Maaf, apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Choi Siwon.

"Tidak, aku dan Hankyung-ssi baru saja ingin memulai pembicaraan."

"Oh. Baguslah kalau begitu. Annyeonghaseyo Hankyung-ssi." sapa Siwon.

"Annyonghaseyo."

"Ohya Siwon-ah, bukankah semalam kau bilang kau akan membawa temanmu. Dimana dia?"

"Dia sudah menunggu tepat di depan kantormu hyung, tapi dia masih menjawab telepon seseorang. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam." lalu Siwon keluar lagi, dan beberapa menit kemudian dia membawa seseorang yang tidak dikenal oleh Hankyung.

"Ini dia, Kim Jong Woon hyung." katanya memperkenalkan temannya itu pada kedua orang di hadapan mereka.

"Jong Woonie! Lama sudah tidak bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Leeteuk langsung memeluk namja bernama Jong Woon itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Seperti yang kau lihat hyung, aku masih setampan yang dulu."

"Aish. Kau ini benar-benar tidak berubah. Tetap saja aneh. Aku menanyakan kabarmu, bukan menanyakan wajahmu." tukas Leeteuk lalu memukul bahunya dengan pelan. Jong Woon hanya tertawa menanggapi. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Leeteuk, Jong Woon menatap Hankyung.

"Ah, ini pasti reporter yang akhir-akhir ini banyak diceritakan oleh media."

"Ya." jawab Siwon. "Hankyung-ssi, kenalkan ini Jong Woon hyung, tapi biasanya orang-orang mengenalnya dengan nama Kim Yesung. Anda pasti mengenalnya bukan?"

"Sejujurnya saya tidak terlalu mengenalnya." jawab Hankyung dengan nada polos dan berhasil membuat raut wajah Yesung berubah 90 derajat.

"Apa kau tidak punya televisi di rumahmu?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku punya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu sering menonton tv karena ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan."

"Astaga!"

"Hankyung-ssi. Jong Woon hyung ini adalah seorang penyanyi yang cukup terkenal di dunia hiburan." kata Siwon.

"Ah, benarkah? Maaf kalau saya tidak terlalu mengenal Anda, saya tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap tidak sopan."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Yesung mengibaskan tangannya menandakan kalau dia tidak terlalu ingin membicarakan masalah ketenarannya lagi. "Jadi bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"Tunggu sebentar hyung." sela Siwon lagi. "Aku yakin Leeteuk hyung pasti belum menjelaskan pembicaraan kita pada Hankyung-ssi ini. Hankyung-ssi, Jong Woon hyung ini selain berprofesi sebagai penyanyi, dia juga merupakan dokter ahli bedah tulang. Aku memanggilnya untuk memeriksa lukamu itu, karena aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin bertanggung jawab."

"Siwon-ssi, saya sudah bilang,"

"Ya, saya tahu Anda sudah diberikan jaminan kesehatan dari kantor Anda." Siwon langsung memutuskan kalimat Hankyung. "Tapi tolong perhatikan sebentar. Jong Woon hyung ini merupakan lulusan terbaik dari luar negeri, dan dia bisa membantu Anda untuk mempercepat kesembuhan tangan Anda lebih dari yang sudah dikatakan oleh dokter Anda sebelumnya."

"Benarkah?" Hankyung mulai tertarik begitu Siwon bilang kalau lukanya bisa lebih cepat sembuh.

"Asal Anda mau saya periksa tangan Anda dulu untuk memastikannya." jawab Yesung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Yesung pun mulai memeriksa kedua jari Hankyung yang patah dengan alat-alat yang dibawanya, setelah itu dia mulai mencatatkan beberapa hal penting di buku saku yang juga selalu dibawa bersamanya.

"Hm, ternyata tidak separah yang saya duga sebelumnya, tapi juga tidak bisa dengan gampang disembuhkan." gumamnya. "Patahnya cukup serius, dan aku tahu ada obat yang bisa membantu mempercepat regenerasi sel tulang sehingga bisa menyambung kembali dengan cepat."

"Sungguh? Tolong beritahu saya nama obatnya, supaya saya bisa membelinya sepulang dari tempat ini."

"Sayangnya obat itu belum dijual di korea, dan lagi harganya cukup mahal."

"Apakah saya bisa memesan obat itu dari Anda Yesung-ssi? Katakan berapa harganya." kata Hankyung yang masih belum mau menyerah.

"Jangan terkejut." kata Yesung, lalu menyebutkan harga dari obat yang dikatakannya tadi.

Hankyung hampir tersedak mendengar jumlah uang yang dibutuhkannya untuk mendapatkan obat tersebut. Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut, dokter ini bilang harga obat itu hampir sama dengan setengah gajinya dalam sebulan! Dia tidak mungkin bisa membeli obat itu dengan mudah.

"Selain harus mengkonsumsi obat itu, Anda juga harus mengikuti terapi paling sedikit dua kali dalam seminggu. Saya bisa menjamin, dengan begitu tangan anda bisa lebih cepat pulih."

"Kira-kira memakan waktu berapa lama?"

"Kalau Anda rutin meminum obatnya juga mengikuti terapi itu, bisa kurang dari dua bulan."

Kurang dari dua bulan? Wah! Tentu saja itu hal yang bagus sekali, jadi Hankyung tidak perlu terlalu lama cuti dari pekerjaannya. Dan dia juga tidak ingin terlalu lama tinggal di rumah tanpa mengerjakan banyak hal. Tapi, dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk biaya pengobatannya itu? Tidak mungkin dia meminta jaminan lagi dari kantornya. Bisa-bisa bukannya dibantu, dia malah dipecat karena terlalu banyak menuntut. Hankyung tidak mau hal itu terjadi, dia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hankyung-ssi, apa Anda tidak bisa memikirkan kembali tawaran yang saya sampaikan beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Hankyung.

Hankyung tampak berpikir keras. Kelihatannya Choi Siwon ini memang tulus ingin membantunya. Lagipula Sungmin sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau dia memang sudah seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas luka yang dialami Hankyung. Jadi,

"Apakah untuk mendapatkan obat juga terapi ini saya memang harus tinggal di tempat Anda Siwon-ssi?"

"Tentu saja. Mengingat Jong Woon hyung juga merupakan orang terkenal, tentu dia tidak bisa sembarangan pergi ke sana- ke mari tanpa diketahui oleh banyak orang. Lain halnya jika dia datang ke tempatku, orang-orang pasti tidak akan curiga karena pasti akan menganggap itu hanyalah suatu kunjungan biasa, karena publik sudah tahu bahwa kami sudah lama berteman. Dan lagi di rumah ada yang bisa memasakkan banyak makanan bergizi yang bisa membantu penyembuhan Anda. Jadi sekarang semuanya terserah Anda, Hankyung-ssi."

"Bagaimana saya harus menjelaskan hal ini pada atasan saya? Anda pasti tahu kalau saya bekerja di tempat yang juga menjual berita tentang selebriti. Bukankah hal ini bisa menjadi skandal nantinya?" tanya Hankyung masih merasa tidak yakin.

"Hankyung-ssi, mengenai hal itu biar pihak kami yang memberikan penjelasan pada kantor Anda. Hal yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesehatan Anda. Tolong perhatikan baik-baik." kata Leeteuk yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton.

"Baiklah, saya setuju untuk tinggal bersama Anda, Siwon-ssi."

* * *

**A/N : Akhirnya sempat juga ngepublish chapter ke-empat ini. Oke, seperti biasa author minta reviewnya yah!**

**Seperti janji author sebelumnya :**

**wonnie : peran kyumin? Tentu aja sebagai pemain pendukung *emang sinet! Hahaha!* ini kan saya udah usahain untuk update ASAP, keep support author yah!**

**Elf-evil'without'Horn : iya, ini author udah lanjut terus,**

**Souta Kim : makasih udah menghargai karya author ini, **

**minIRZANTI : wuah, segitunya kepingin HanTeuk. Tapi kan pair ini susah dicari lantaran interaksi mereka juga gak banyak. Ada kok yang nulis ff ttg HanTeuk, tapi , author nemu dimana kemaren, lupa! Hehe. Mau crack? Gimana kalo KangRi aja, alias Kangin Henry? Nah lho! Susah ngebayangin kan? Hahaha! Makasih ya udah terus komen. Jangan bosan2 ngereview ff ini, oke.**

**lolipop Secret : Hanwon=Sihan, sama aja kok. Yang penting tetap keduanya! Hahaha!**

**zakurafrezee : Sibum shipper? Tapi tetap suka kan ma Sihan? Gomawo udah terus kasih komen.. **

**chacha95 : iya, ini udah author bikin kyumin. Angsty but Happy End? Kita liat perkembangannya aja dulu ya…**

**diitactorlove : makasih udah muji ffnya, author jadi malu. Hohoho! WonSung? Wah, belum ada ide nih, tapi di ff ini udah author selipin dikiit. Senang kan?**

**yunieNie : ini kan author udah lanjutkan, **

**youngsu0307 : makasih ya udah terus komen… Ini author selalu usaha update ASAP.**

**HanSora Lee : Gak lama-lama kok author lanjut, tetep komen ya!**

**Park Yuirin : Han-gege gak kaya2 amat kok, cuma suka ngumpulin hape! Hahaha! Author ngebayanginnya pasti gaji reporter sana lebih besar dari reporter di Indo ini, jadi ya wajar aja sih. Terus komen ya!**

**elaShimSparCloud : kyaaaa-! Makasih juga udah menyukai ff ini! Senang deh baca komen kamu. Keep support author, okay!**

**sihan's daughter : bukannya Sihan cuma punya 5 anak lelaki ya? (HenHaeWook ma KyuMi) Hahaha!**

**Setuju : pilih mana, ceritanya panjang tapi lama update, atau gak terlalu panjang tapi cepet update? gomawo udah komen..**

**jesskaaa : Wuah! Ada chingu sesama Sihan shipper? Author juga sama bahagianya sama kamu!**

**Milky Black Snow : Aduh, author jadi malu karena ff buatan author dibilang bagus. Xie-xie! **

**MsJongJin : HanChul shipper? Gak masalah, kan author pernah bilang, kalo author juga suka sama HanChul, suka banget malah! Karena keliatan kalo Heechul itu bener2 sayang ma gege udah kayak sodara. Ini author udah nampilin kyumin semaksimal mungkin kan? Makasih ya udah terus ngedukung author.**

**OktaLuvJaejoong : Sihanchul? Waduh, waduh! Siwonnya keenakan tuh! Hahaha! Terus komen ff ini juga ya!**

**sihanchul21 : Author ketawa baca komen kamu! Habis Sihan tuh bener-bener langka, kalopun ada itu yang pake bahasa inggris, dan itupun juga udah lama semua.. Kamu punya sihan ff? Wuah, tar author baca deh! Makasih yo udah komen. Jangan bosen lho untuk terus komen.**

**Enno Kim Lee : Umin fans Kyu? Tanya langsung ma dia aja. Hehehe! Gomawo udah kasi komen! **

**kyuaniee fiee : udah baca chapter yang ini, bener gak prediksi kamu kalo Minnie nampar Kyu? Makasih ya udah komen! Suka Sihan? Author juga sama.**

**HanJi84 : Iya nih, tebakanmu hampir bener. :D Gomawo udah komen…**

**Udah kan? Wah, capek juga. Oke, author ngantuk! Mau tidur. Tinggalkan jejak kalau mau ff ini cepat dilanjut. ;) ;) ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

* * *

Sungmin mengamati kesibukan Hankyung mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam koper dengan raut wajah yang masam. Dia masih marah pada sepupunya itu karena Hankyung membuat keputusan sendiri tanpa meminta pertimbangan terlebih dahulu padanya. Dan lagi, Sungmin tidak menyukai fakta bahwa lagi-lagi sepupunya itu harus berurusan dengan Choi Siwon. Bukannya dia membenci Siwon, tapi entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan kalau aktor terkenal itu hanya akan membawa masalah ke dalam kehidupan Hankyung.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang tidak enak dilihat mata itu terpaksa membuat Hankyung menghela napas. "Sungminnie, hentikan tatapan matamu yang seolah ingin membunuhku secepat mungkin." ujarnya.

Sungmin mengabaikan perkataan sepupunya itu dan berjalan pergi menuju dapur. Sangat susah untuk membujuknya jika dia sudah merajuk seperti itu. Terpaksa Hankyung mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Tak berapa lama Sungmin kembali lagi ke dalam kamar itu dengan membawa sekaleng minuman ringan. "Siapa yang akan membawamu ke rumah aktor itu?"

"Sebentar lagi manajernya akan datang ke sini dan menjemputku."

Suasana sepi kembali.

"Jujur saja Sungmin, aku lebih suka melihat kau menumpahkan semua kekesalanmu padaku daripada melihat kau berjuang mati-matian berubah menjadi patung seperti itu. Diam bukanlah sifatmu." ujar Hankyung sambil mengawasi reaksi Sungmin dari sudut mata.

Sungmin memberengut. "Kau tahu aku masih kesal padamu Gege."

"Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk kesal padaku. Aku sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar alasan mengapa aku menerima tawarannya."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu dia memanfaatkan temannya yang dokter itu untuk membujukmu. Tapi Gege, tanpa dirinya juga kita masih bisa menemukan solusi untuk mempercepat kesembuhan tanganmu. Sudah berulang kali kukatakan lebih baik kita tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengan seorang selebriti seperti dia. Kehidupan mereka itu dipenuhi dengan skandal, dan bagi orang awam seperti kita skandal itu hanya akan merugikan kehidupan kita sendiri."

"Aku mengerti kecemasanmu itu, dan bukannya aku langsung setuju tanpa memikirkan kembali kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan kalau aku tinggal bersama artis besar seperti dia."

Sungmin menunggu Hankyung untuk melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Leeteuk sudah menjamin kalau kepindahanku ke rumah Choi Siwon tidak akan tersebar kemana-mana. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang tahu tentang hal ini, termasuk dirimu. Lagipula CEO agensi itu langsung berbicara pada atasan kita untuk mengizinkanku tinggal bersama Choi Siwon itu, dan dia setuju."

Sungmin mengernyit tidak suka begitu Hankyung selesai bicara. "Jadi karena seongsangnim setuju, lantas kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau keputusanmu ini tepat, begitu Gege?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mungkin masih belum bisa mengenal watak orang-orang yang ada di perusahaan kita sebaik diriku Gege. Atasan kita itu bukanlah orang yang akan mau menolong seseorang tanpa ada maksud terselubung di dalamnya. Aku bisa mengatakan hal ini karena aku sudah bekerja di sana selama bertahun-tahun."

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau seongsangnim ingin memanfaatkan aku demi kepentingannya sendiri?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Kalaupun dia memang tidak sebaik yang kukira, bisa saja alasan dia mengijinkanku untuk tinggal bersama Choi Siwon ini adalah sekedar profesionalitas semata. Dia hanya ingin aku cepat sembuh dan segera kembali bekerja. Itu saja."

"Terserahmulah Gege." kata Sungmin menyerah. Kalau Hankyung sudah yakin dengan keputusannya, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang bisa membantahnya. "Aku hanya bisa berpesan padamu agar kau lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Ara?"

Hankyung tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Sungmin yang sudah melunak. Lalu dia berjalan ke arahnya dan mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. "Arasso."

"Ohya Gege, berapa lama kau akan tinggal di sana?"

"Yesung-ssi bilang kalau aku beruntung, tanganku bisa pulih dalam waktu dua bulan, atau kurang dari itu."

"Itu berarti selama dua bulan ini tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menempati apartemenmu ini, kan?" kata Sungmin dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar.

Hankyung yang langsung paham ke mana arah pikiran sepupunya itu tertawa pelan. "Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin menempati tempat ini sendirian."

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya pura-pura bersikap kaget. "Dari mana kau tahu Gege?"

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?" Hankyung balas bertanya. "Ya, ya, kau bisa memakai apartemen ini beserta isinya sampai aku kembali."

"Yes!"

"Aku heran kenapa kau sebegitu inginnya tinggal sendiri, padahal di dekatmu ada keluarga yang selalu memperhatikanmu."

"Justru itu masalahnya Gege. Aku ingin tinggal sendiri untuk membuktikan pada keluargaku kalau aku juga bisa sepertimu yang bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan dari mereka."

"Asal kau tahu, hidup sendiri itu lebih menyusahkan dibanding menyenangkan." kata Hankyung mengingatkan sambil merebut minuman milik Sungmin.

"Ah, karena itukah kau memilih tinggal bersama dengan Choi Siwon itu?" goda Sungmin dan sukses membuat Hankyung tersedak.

"Mwo? Apa katamu?" ujar Hankyung terbatuk-batuk sambil membersihkan mulutnya yang terkena cipratan air soda yang keluar kembali akibat tersedak tadi.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang."

"Aish, aku terpaksa harus mengganti bajuku." gumam Hankyung saat melihat bajunya yang basah. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil selembar baju yang tidak dimasukkannya ke dalam koper. Hankyung memang tidak membawa semua pakaiannya karena dia memang tidak akan tinggal di sana untuk selamanya.

"Gege, pembicaraan kita belum selesai."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Apa aku boleh mengunjungimu ke rumah si aktor itu?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap. Ya, ya, dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai Choi Siwon, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tertarik dengan fakta bahwa dia bisa mendapatkan sedikit informasi mengenai selebriti ini melalui sepupunya. Choi Siwon itu sangat tertutup mengenai kehidupan pribadinya, itulah sebabnya mengapa dia bisa seterkenal ini, karena dimana-mana sesuatu yang misterius itu lebih membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu orang-orang.

"Entahlah. Kita harus menanyakannya pada Leeteuk-ssi dulu."

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara klakson mobil dari luar. Keduanya segera tahu kalau Leteeuk sudah datang untuk menjemput Hankyung.

* * *

"Nah Hankyung-ssi, kita sudah tiba di tempat Siwon tinggal."

Hankyung menatap bangunan yang ada di depan matanya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ternyata Choi Siwon juga tinggal di apartemen sama seperti dirinya. Hanya bedanya apartemen yang ditinggali Choi Siwon sepuluh kali lipat lebih mewah dibanding apartemennya sendiri. Hankyung bersumpah dia pernah melihat apartemen ini diiklankan di salah satu stasiun televisi sebelumnya. Mengingat Choi Siwon adalah seorang selebriti yang sangat terkenal, wajar saja jika dia mampu membeli apartemen semahal ini. Hankyung jadi merasa tidak nyaman memikirkan kalau dia akan tinggal di tempat ini selama dua bulan ke depan. Dia pasti tidak akan bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di lingkungan semewah ini.

"Ayo masuk Hankyung-ssi. Siwon sudah menunggu di dalam bersama Jong Woon." Leeteuk mengajak Hankyung untuk masuk ke dalam.

Hankyung berusaha keras untuk tidak terpana dengan pemandangan indah yang disajikan di sepanjang koridor menuju apartemen milik Siwon itu supaya Leeteuk tidak menyadari kalau dia baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat seperti ini.

Saat keduanya tiba di depan pintu, Leeteuk segera menekan tombol di hadapannya dan berbicara di depan kamera kecil dekat pintu tersebut. "Siwon-ah, aku sudah membawa Hankyung-ssi. Cepat buka pintunya."

Pintu segera terbuka dan tampak Siwon sudah berdiri di sana untuk menyambut kedatangan tamunya. "Aku pikir kalian masih akan lama di sana. Masuklah hyung, Hankyung-ssi."

Hankyung mengangguk pelan dan masuk mengikuti Leeteuk. Pintu ditutup kembali.

"Tadinya aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi ternyata Hankyung-ssi ini sudah bersiap-siap bahkan sebelum aku datang ke tempatnya."

"Sini, biar saya yang membawakan barang-barang Anda ke kamar yang akan Anda tempati Hankyung-ssi." Siwon segera mendekati Hankyung dan mengambil koper yang dibawa oleh Hankyung. "Hanya ini saja yang Anda bawa?" tanya Siwon heran saat menyadari bahwa Hankyung hanya membawa satu koper besar bersama tas laptop yang disandangnya.

"Ya." jawab Hankyung singkat, lalu segera melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tidak usah bersikap formal seperti itu Siwon-ssi, juga Leeteuk-ssi padaku, karena bagaimanapun juga kita akan lebih banyak berinteraksi mulai dari sekarang."

"Ah, ya, tadinya aku juga ingin bilang seperti itu. Baiklah Hankyung-ah, kau juga tidak usah bersikap formal pada kami. Benar kan Siwon?"

"Terserah kalian saja. Ayo Hankyung, aku akan menunjukkan kamar milikmu." ajak Siwon lagi. Hankyung menurut dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Siwon-ah, bukankah tadi kau bilang kau bersama Jong Woonie, di mana dia sekarang?"

"Aku tepat di belakangmu Hyung." jawab seseorang dari belakang Leeteuk.

Leeteuk terperanjat dan cepat-cepat berbalik untuk melihat orang yang menjawab pertanyaannya itu. "Yah Jong Woon-ah! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ? Kau membuatku terkejut setengah mati!"

Jong Woon nyengir melihat reaksi Leeteuk yang dianggapnya agak berlebihan. "Baru saja kok Hyung."

Leeteuk menghela napas lega. "Pantas saja aku tidak cepat menyadari aura anehmu." katanya. "Ayo cepat kita susul mereka berdua. Kau harus memeriksa tangan Hankyung sebelum pergi."

"Ara." keduanya berjalan menuju kamar yang akan ditempati Hankyung. "Annyonghaseyo Hankyung-ah." sapa Yesung pada Hankyung yang masih berdiri dan sedang mengamati sekeliling ruangan itu.

"Ah, annyonghaseyo Yesung-ah."

"Bagaimana kamar ini menurutmu Hankyung? Kuharap kau bisa merasa nyaman berada di sini dalam waktu dua bulan ini."

"Tempat ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku Leeteuk, hyung? Boleh aku memanggilmu hyung kan? Aku merasa kalau kau lebih tua dariku." ujar Hankyung sopan.

"Tentu saja kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan yang kau sukai Hankyung-ah." jawab Leeteuk dan menampilkan senyuman malaikat andalannya.

"Hyung! Kau marah saat aku memanggilmu 'Eomma'. Ini tidak adil!" protes Yesung dan segera mendapatkan pukulan keras tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Yah! Siapa juga yang tidak akan marah kalau kau memanggil seorang namja dengan sebutan 'Eomma'?" bentak Leeteuk.

"Hyung, kau memang lebih terlihat seperti seorang ibu dibanding kakak laki-laki menurut kami." Siwon ikut-ikutan mendukung Yesung.

Leeteuk menggeram. "Sekali lagi kalian menggodaku dengan sebutan 'eomma', aku tidak akan lagi mengurusmu Siwon-ah, juga tidak akan berbicara lagi padamu Tuan kepala besar." ancamnya dengan nada serius.

Keduanya tertawa terbaha-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah Leeteuk. Bahkan Hankyung pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka bertiga.

"Hyung, kami hanya bercanda. Jangan terlalu diambil serius." kata Siwon di sela-sela tawanya. Yesung ikut mengiyakan.

"Ah, sudahlah! Tindakan kalian ini tidak lucu!" Leeteuk mengerutkan bibirnya. Berani-beraninya kedua orang ini mengerjai orang yang lebih tua dari mereka! Awas saja nanti! "Jong Woon, cepatlah lakukan tugasmu. Setengah jam lagi aku dan Siwon harus segera pergi."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Yesung menyudahi tawanya dan pergi ke luar mengambil peralatan kedokteran yang selalu dibawanya. "Nah, Hankyung-ah, aku harus memeriksa tanganmu dulu seperti yang dikatakan oleh Leeteuk-hyung. Kemarilah." dia pun duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu mengajak Hankyung untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Hankyung-ah, Jong Woon akan datang ke sini dua kali dalam seminggu untuk memeriksa dan mulai melakukan terapi pada tanganmu itu."

"Baiklah Leeteuk-hyung."

"Tambahan lagi, seorang pembantu akan datang ke sini setiap hari senin, rabu, jumat tiap minggunya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya selama beberapa jam mulai dari jam 9 pagi sampai tengah hari. Itu berarti kau bisa menghindar saat jam-jam seperti itu agar dia tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang lagi di tempat ini. Kau tahu kita harus berjaga-jaga." Siwon menambahkan.

"Ah, Siwon! Jangan lupa pada Mi Sun ahjumma! Hankyung, Mi Sun ahjumma adalah orang yang selalu membuatkan masakan untuk kami setiap kami minta dan dia juga adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya, jadi kami sudah memberitahukan keberadaanmu di sini. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Siwon sebelumnya, kau harus mengkonsumsi berbagai makanan bergizi untuk memperlancar kesembuhanmu, dan Mi Sun ahjumma adalah orang yang akan memasakkan masakan untukmu." jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar.

"Apa itu artinya aku boleh berinteraksi dengannya?" tanya Hankyung sambil sesekali mengamati dokter Yesung yang sedang mengganti perbannya.

"Tentu saja. Malah dia menawarkan untuk menjadi teman bicara denganmu karena dia bisa menebak kau pastinya akan bosan setengah mati berada di tempat ini sendirian. Siwon tidak terlalu sering berada di sini karena pekerjaannya. Tenang saja, Mi Sun ahjumma adalah orang yang baik. Kau pasti akan menyukainya setelah bertemu dengannya."

Hankyung mengangguk-angguk paham. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Yap, sudah selesai." Yesung bernapas lega saat selesai membalut kembali kedua jari Hankyung yang terluka. "Dua hari lagi aku akan datang membawakan obat yang sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya. Tenang saja, lukamu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk diatasi."

"Gomawo Yesung-ah."

Setelah itu mereka masih berbincang-bincang sebentar lalu Siwon dan Leeteuk segera pergi meninggalkan Hankyung setengah jam kemudian untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Yesung juga harus segera pergi karena katanya dia akan tampil di salah satu stasiun tv mala malam ini. Sebelum pergi dia sudah mengingatkan Hankyung agar tidak lupa menonton tv dan melihatnya bernyanyi. Kalau tidak, Hankyung pasti akan menyesal setengah mati karena sudah melewatkan penampilannya yang pastinya akan memukau.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak Hankyung memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Choi Siwon. Tapi sebenarnya kata 'tinggal bersama' itu bagi Hankyung hanya sekedar formalitas saja, karena kenyataannya sampai saat ini Siwon belum pernah benar-benar tinggal di apartemen miliknya bersama Hankyung. Leeteuk sudah mengatakan kalau Siwon memang akan jarang berada di apartemennya sendiri dikarenakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk itu, tapi Hankyung tetap saja masih merasa kesal.

Alasannya?

Apakah Siwon memang benar-benar sesibuk itu sampai tidak punya waktu beberapa menit saja untuk memberi kabar padanya? Ya, ya, Hankyung memang orang asing yang terpaksa tinggal di tempatnya untuk beberapa waktu. Tapi setidaknya Choi Siwon itu kan bisa sekali saja menelepon ke sini dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan pulang atau apa meskipun hanya sekedar basa-basi atau bersikap sopan santun pada tamunya. Justru malah Leeteuk lah yang rutin menanyakan kabarnya tiap dia punya waktu luang.

Hankyung pun sudah bertemu dengan Mi Sun ahjumma, orang yang dipercayakan oleh Leeteuk dan Siwon untuk menemani dirinya. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Leeteuk sebelumnya, Hankyung segera menyenangi keberadaan Mi Sun ahjumma karena dia adalah orang yang menarik dan bisa diajak berbicara apa saja oleh Hankyung. Tapi wanita itu hanya sebentar saja bisa menemani Hankyung, karena dia masih harus mengurusi keluarganya sendiri. Sesudah wanita itu pergi, Hankyung kembali merasa bosan berada sendirian di tempat sebesar itu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasakan kebosanan seperti itu, padahal dulu dia juga tinggal sendiri di apartemen miliknya. Bagi Hankyung suasana di apartemennya masih jauh lebih hidup dibanding apartemen milik aktor ini.

Yesung-yang datang untuk memeriksa lukanya-tahu kalau Hankyung merasa bosan menawarkan bantuan yang dirasakan oleh Hankyung tidak efektif sama sekali. Bayangkan saja, dokter itu berbaik hati ingin memberikan salah satu kura-kura peliharaannya untuk menemani hari-hari Hankyung berada di apartemen tersebut! Katanya Hankyung pasti tidak akan lagi merasa bosan kalau sudah mengamati bagaimana kura-kura itu mengangguk-anggukkkan kepalanya dan berkedip-kedip dengan sangat menggemaskan. Dengan cepat Hankyung menolak tawaran itu dan mengatakan kalau dia bukan orang yang ahli merawat binatang.

Daripada dia nantinya akan depresi karena tidak bisa mengerjakan apa-apa, lebih baik dia mulai mengetik pekerjaannya dengan menggunakan tangan kiri di laptopnya. Yesung sudah berpesan kalau dia tidak boleh menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk beberapa saat, jadi terpaksa dia harus bekerja dengan tangan kiri. Ternyata bisa bekerja lagi-meskipun dengan susah-payah-bisa membuat hatinya tenang kembali.

Hankyung tidak sadar kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam karena dia begitu tenggelam dengan kesibukannya. Dia baru berhenti setelah merasa kehausan dan barulah melihat jam dinding di kamarnya itu. sesudah itu Hankyung berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih.

Saat berada di dapur Hankyung mendengar seseorang membuka pintu apartemen. Pasti itu Choi Siwon. Pikirnya. Tadinya dia ingin bersikap tidak perduli dengan kedatangan sang aktor itu dengan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tapi begitu Hankyung ingin keluar dari dapur, langkahnya segera terhenti saat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya.

Choi Siwon ternyata tidak pulang seorang diri. Kini dia sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu bersama dengan tamunya-seorang yeoja yang tidak dikenal olehnya-dan berciuman! Begitu menyenangkannya ciuman itu sampai-sampai keduanya tidak menyadari kalau Hankyung sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

* * *

**A/N : Chapter 5! Habis dibaca langsung direview lho, kalo enggak, author gak akan lanjut. *ngancem nih ceritanya, hehehe!***

**Oke, gomawo buat yang udah komen chapter sebelumnya…**

**Buat Kyumin shipper, harap ditunggu chapter berikutnya, hehehe... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

* * *

Hankyung masih berdiri terpaku menyaksikan adegan ciuman yang sedang berlangsung di hadapannya. Mendadak dia tidak bisa lagi berpikir secara normal, jadi dia tetap berdiri mematung seperti itu sampai beberapa menit kemudian Siwon menyadari kehadirannya di dekat mereka.

Saat itu posisi Siwon tepat menghadap ke arah Hankyung, sedangkan yeoja yang sedang diciumnya duduk membelakangi Hankyung. Sepasang mata milik Siwon membelalak kaget saat menyadari bahwa Hankyung sedang mendapati kegiatan yang dilakukannya bersama yeoja tersebut, tapi dengan segera mata itu menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian-tanpa menghentikan ciumannya-Siwon mengisyaratkan Hankyung untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan satu tangannya.

Awalnya Hankyung masih tetap berdiri di situ, tapi dengan segera dia kembali ke kesadarannya begitu melihat Siwon sekali lagi berusaha mengusirnya dari tempat itu. Cepat-cepat dia membalikkan badan dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa membuat keributan.

Begitu berada di kamar, Hankyung duduk di tepi ranjang dan berulang kali menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. Baru kali ini dia merasakan keterkejutan yang datang bertubi-tubi dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Pertama, dia terkejut melihat Siwon yang dengan leluasa mengizinkan seorang yeoja masuk ke apartemennya di malam hari. Lalu dengan mudahnya mereka melakukan hal itu di ruangan yang tidak tepat seperti ruang tamu. Selanjutnya dia tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Siwon tadi bersikap tidak peduli padanya dan malah dengan gampangnya mengusir Hankyung agar tidak mengganggu dirinya beserta tamunya itu.

Berbagai pertanyaan pun mulai bermunculan di benaknya. Siapa yeoja itu? Apa dia kekasih Choi Siwon? Kalau memang dia adalah kekasih Siwon, kenapa selama ini dia tidak pernah memberitahukannya pada Hankyung? Atau, mungkinkah Choi Siwon belum memberitahukan keberadaan Hankyung pada yeoja itu? Dan pertanyaan yang paling penting di antara semua pertanyaan tersebut : Kenapa juga Hankyung harus peduli terhadap semua tindakan aktor itu? Hankyung hanya bisa memijit-mijit dahinya karena pusing memikirkan pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab tersebut.

Malam sudah larut, dan Hankyung yang tadinya sudah kelelahan setelah terlalu lama bekerja di depan layar laptopnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Lebih baik dia segera melupakan semua kebingungan yang ditimbulkan oleh aktor itu saat ini. Dia bisa mendapatkan semua jawaban dari pertanyaan itu besok hari langsung dari seorang Choi Siwon.

* * *

Keesokan harinya,

Hankyung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu untuk mengambil air putih. Sekilas dia melihat bayangan dirinya yang terlihat kusut di cermin besar dekat pintu kamar. Hankyung benar-benar tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena terus saja memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi semalam. Memangnya siapa juga yang bisa tidur kalau sudah terpikir banyak hal, pikirnya saat mengabaikan cermin tersebut.

Dia baru saja selesai meneguk minumannya ketika Siwon melangkah masuk ke dapur untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." katanya dengan tenang seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Hankyung memutar bola matanya saat mendengar nada suara itu. Pantas saja orang ini bisa mendapatkan begitu banyak penghargaan, dalam dunia nyata saja dia masih terus berakting. Pikirnya. Dia tetap berdiri di situ untuk menunggu komentar selanjutnya dari Siwon.

Tapi kelihatannya Siwon tidak ingin membicarakan apa-apa pada Hankyung. Usai meneguk minumannya Siwon pun berniat pergi dari dapur dan mengabaikan Hankyung yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Yah!" seru Hankyung. "Berhentilah mengabaikanku seperti itu."

Langkah Siwon terhenti. Dia segera memutar kembali badannya untuk menghadap Hankyung. "Mengabaikanmu?"

"Ya. Apa tidak ada yang bisa kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Tidak." tandasnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Setelah kejadian semalam kau bilang tidak ada yang bisa kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Hankyung tidak percaya atas reaksi Siwon tersebut.

"Hankyung, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan. Pertama kau menuduhku mengabaikan dirimu. Kedua kau bertanya apa ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu atau tidak. Langsung saja arahkan pembicaraan ini ke intinya."

"Kau…" seru Hankyung tertahan. Lalu dia menarik napas panjang, memilih untuk mengalah dan menatap sepasang mata itu dalam-dalam. "Aku sedang membicarakan tentang kejadian semalam. Kejadian saat aku sedang mendapati dirimu bersama tamumu di ruang tamu itu."

"Lantas kenapa? Apa kau ingin tahu siapa perempuan itu?"

"Ani. Aku tidak perlu tahu siapa dia. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah perempuan itu kekasihmu atau sejenisnya, dan apakah kau memberitahukannya tentang keberadaanku di sini untuk sementara waktu."

"Baguslah kalau kau memang tidak ingin tahu tentang perempuan itu. Mengenai dia kekasihku atau bukan, kurasa itu hal pribadi yang tidak perlu kau ketahui. Dan terakhir, setelah memintamu pergi dari sana, bukankah kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau perempuan itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu. Kenapa kau harus menanyakannya lagi padaku?"

"Maaf saja kalau aku terlalu lancang menanyakan hal-hal yang menurutmu sangat pribadi. Tapi kalau memang kau tidak memberitahukan perempuan itu tentang keberadaanku, kenapa kau malah membawanya ke mari? Bagaimana kalau seandainya perempuan itu melihatku dan meminta penjelasan darimu? Seharusnya kau juga sudah mengantisipasi kejadian semalam."

"Kau berlebihan, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi semalam yang bisa membongkar keberadaan dirimu di tempat ini. Kenapa kau harus mengatur apa yang harus kulakukan atau tidak? Aku berhak melakukan apa saja di rumahku." kata Siwon dingin.

Mendengar hal itu, Hankyung mau tidak mau akhirnya tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. "Kalau kau memang tidak suka diganggu, kenapa pula kau harus memaksa-maksa aku untuk tinggal bersamamu? Seharusnya aku memang tidak menerima tawaran untuk tinggal di sini!"

"Kau salah, aku hanya"

"Aku tahu! Kau hanya ingin bersikap simpati pada keadaanku! Sudahlah, tarik lagi semua rasa simpatimu itu terhadapku. Aku tidak bisa menerima bantuan yang setengah hati dari orang lain!" potong Hankyung lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Siwon sendirian di dapur.

"Keterlaluan!" umpat Hankyung setelah masuk dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Sudah berhari-hari dia menahan diri akibat terlalu lama menunggu sendirian di tempat sebesar ini tanpa bisa melakukan hal-hal yang berarti, dan ketika dia bisa bertemu dengan pemilik apartemen ini dia malah dituduh sudah mencampuri urusan Choi Siwon. Hah! Ternyata sifat sesungguhnya aktor itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang selalu ditampilkannya di layar kaca.

Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hankyung kecuali keluar dari tempat ini dan tidak bertemu lagi dengan aktor itu. Kini dia menyesal, kenapa tidak mendengarkan ucapan sepupunya waktu itu. Lalu Hankyung mengambil kopernya dan meletakkan kembali pakaiannya di dalam koper itu.

Setengah jam kemudian, Hankyung keluar lagi dari kamar yang ditempatinya itu. Di luar, dia tidak mendapati tanda-tanda keberadaan Siwon. Bagus! Lebih baik dia segera pergi saja dan tidak perlu berpamitan segala. Toh aktor itu juga sepertinya tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan olehnya. Hankyung pun berjalan menuju pintu apartemen dan keluar dari tempat itu tanpa berbalik sekali pun.

* * *

Sungmin baru saja pulang dari kantornya sore ini. Dia berencana untuk berbelanja sebentar sebelum pulang kembali ke apartemen sepupunya yang untuk sementara dia tinggali saat ini. Sesampainya di minimarket terdekat, Sungmin segera membeli persediaan bahan makanan, juga beberapa cemilan serta berbagai jenis minuman ringan. Dia memang ingin mengisi kulkas Hankyung yang sudah kosong melompong begitu ditinggali oleh pemiliknya. Rasanya senang juga melakukan aktifitas belanja untuk diri sendiri seperti ini. Pikirnya.

Setelah keluar dari minimarket itu, Sungmin yang ingin segera masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiaannya saat melewati game center yang tepat berada di sebelah minimarket tersebut. Sungmin mundur kembali dan berusaha melihat ke dalam bangunan itu melalui etalase kaca depan. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat menyadari siapa orang yang sedang berada di dalam bangunan itu.

Sosok yang dilihatnya tadi adalah Cho Kyuhyun! Saat ini penyanyi itu tengah asyik memainkan salah satu game yang ada disediakan oleh tempat itu. Tentu saja Cho Kyuhyun sudah menyamarkan dirinya sebaik mungkin agar tidak dikenali oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi meskipun demikian, Sungmin tetap saja masih bisa mengenali Kyuhyun. Dia kan memang sudah berkali-kali mengamati si penyanyi itu melalui televisi, majalah, ataupun yang lainnya, jadi mudah saja untuk mengenali sosok Kyuhyun.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang maniak game sejati, dan itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum yang diketahui oleh semua orang. Yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang, kenapa penyanyi itu harus repot-repot datang ke tempat umum seperti ini hanya untuk memuaskan keinginannya untuk bermain game? Dengan uang yang dia miliki, dia bisa membeli semua game yang diinginkannya. Apa sih yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran namja babo itu? Pikir Sungmin.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan bangunan itu selama sepuluh menit hanya untuk mengamati Kyuhyun di dalam sana. Dia baru tersadar setelah seseorang mendehem dan menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga. Tentu saja orang itu curiga. Sungmin sudah lama berdiri di sana tanpa berniat untuk masuk ke dalam. Bisa saja orang itu menduga kalau Sungmin adalah seorang penguntit atau apalah.

Sungmin buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi game center tersebut. Sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya dia masih ingin mencari tahu kenapa penyanyi itu ada di sini. Tapi kalau dia nekat masuk ke dalam dan bertatap muka dengan Cho Kyuhyun, bisa dipastikan akan terjadi perang mulut lagi.

"Aduh, aku ini sudah seperti ssaeng fans saja!" gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju tempat di mana dia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Sungmin sudah meletakkan semua belanjaannya di bagasi mobil. Dia baru akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya saat mendengar keributan yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Oppa! Oppa! Kau Kyuhyun oppa, kan?"

"Jangan berlari seperti itu oppa!"

"Kyuhyun oppa, tolong berhenti!"

"Kya! Kyuhyun oppa saranghae!"

Teriakan demi teriakan mulai bermunculan di sekitar Sungmin. Sungmin sudah bisa menduga apa yang sedang terjadi di belakangnya. Dan saat dia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah dikenali oleh beberapa fansnya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang sudah menubruknya dengan sangat keras dan alhasil keduanya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kau!" suara Sungmin tercekat begitu mengetahui siapa yang tadi menabraknya itu.

"Tolong aku. Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini." pinta Kyuhyun yang jatuh berlutut di hadapannya akibat tabrakan tadi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sungmin segera berdiri dan membantu penyanyi itu untuk ikut berdiri juga. Segerombolan fans Kyuhyun sudah berlari mendekati mereka, jadi Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun untuk berlari mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Untunglah di dekat mereka ada sebuah lorong kecil yang menghubungkan dua toko. Keduanya cepat-cepat berlari ke menyusuri lorong itu dan berhasil menemukan tempat yang sangat kecil dan gelap. Mereka berhenti di sana dan menunggu dengan cemas apakah fans-fans itu berhasil mengejar mereka atau tidak.

Tidak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang berani bersuara sedikitpun saat menunggu kedatangan para fans itu kecuali tarikan napas pelan. Dua puluh menit berlalu dengan sangat lambat di antara keduanya.

Kyuhyun menarik napas lalu memulai pembicaraan dengan suara yang masih pelan. "Kelihatannya mereka tidak berhasil menemukan kita." katanya.

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Dia masih belum berani bersuara. Sudah terlalu banyak keterkejutan yang dialaminya dalam satu hari ini. Dan tanpa diduga-duga, sekarang dia malah berdiri bersama Cho Kyuhyun di tempat sempit seperti ini.

Karena tidak mendengar apa-apa, Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan menatap sang penolong yang sudah berjasa padanya itu. Setelah melihat dengan jelas, barulah dia menyadari siapa orang yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Ka, kau. Bukannya kau si orang aneh yang berkeliaran di agensiku?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Apa katamu? Kau bilang aku orang aneh?" Rasa shock yang dialami Sungmin barusan segera tergantikan dengan rasa marah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Beraninya dia mengatai Sungmin aneh, padahal dia sudah bersusah payah membantu si penyanyi ini. "Kau breng, hmpp!" makian Sungmin segera terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah menutup mulut Sungmin dengan tangannya.

"Ssst. Jangan bersuara keras-keras, siapa tahu mereka masih berada di sekitar sini. Nanti saja kau bisa meneriakiku sepuas hatimu." sergah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meronta-ronta dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari tangan Kyuhyun. Tangan besar itu bukan hanya menutupi mulutnya, tetapi juga hidungnya, jadi dia mulai kehabisan napas.

"Waeyo?" kata Kyuhyun yang masih belum menyadari tindakannya yang sebentar lagi akan mendekati ke kriminal.

Akhirnya Sungmin terpaksa melakukan cara terakhir untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari perbuatannya, yaitu dengan menggigit tangan itu kuat-kuat!

"Aow! Appo!" jerit Kyuhyun, tapi masih dengan suara yang cukup pelan. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang kesakitan akibat terkena gigitan Sungmin barusan. "Kau,"

Sungmin buru-buru mencari oksigen sebanyak mungkin begitu tangan itu terlepas dari mulutnya. Wajahnya jadi memerah akibat terlalu lama menahan napas.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin memprotes, jadi mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat ekspresi wajah orang di depannya itu. "Aduh, tanganku." Tapi tetap saja dia masih mengeluh kesakitan.

Sungmin menatap aktor itu dengan pandangan tajam. "Rasakan. Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya." katanya dengan berani. "Aku ingin pulang."

"Tunggu. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendirian di sini begitu saja."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan menunjukkan kakinya pada Sungmin.

"Omo!" seru Sungmin begitu melihat celana Kyuhyun, tepatnya di bagian lutut sudah dibasahi dengan darah. "Kakimu, kenapa bisa berdarah seperti itu?"

"Waktu terjatuh tadi lututku membentur aspal dengan sangat keras." jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Kini dia mulai merasakan denyut kesakitan di sekitar lututnya.

"Astaga. Kita harus segera mengobatinya. Bisa-bisa kau akan terkena infeksi kalau terlalu lama membiarkan luka itu." kata Sungmin panik. "Tunggu sebentar, aku harus memastikan dahulu apakah kita sudah bisa keluar sekarang atau tidak." dengan cepat dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun, lalu kembali lagi. "Sudah aman. Tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang mencurigakan di sana."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya dengan susah payah. Kelihatannya luka itu cukup parah. Sungmin jadi merasa tidak tega. Lalu dia berdiri di dekat Kyuhyun dan membantu penyanyi itu untuk berjalan.

"Gwenchana?"

"Hm."

"Dimana kau meletakkan mobilmu? Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sana." kata Sungmin saat mereka berjalan dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak membawa mobil."

"Jadi, kau pulang dengan apa? Lukamu ini harus segera ditangani."

Kyuhyun hanya mendesis. Sakit di kakinya mulai tak tertahankan, sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa berbicara banyak lagi sekarang.

"Aish! Baiklah, kalau begitu kau ikut aku pulang ke apartemenku. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kau harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertama sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit." kata Sungmin memutuskan.

* * *

Siwon tengah menjalani sesi pemotretan terakhir untuk sebuah majalah yang akan terbit bulan depan dengan menggunakan wajahnya sebagai cover depan majalah itu. Sebagai manajer yang baik, Leeteuk terus berdiri di dekat juru kamera mengawasi semua kegiatan anak buahnya itu. Beberapa saat lagi jadwal pekerjaan Siwon akan segera berakhir untuk hari ini, dan dia bisa segera kembali ke apartemennya.

Siwon tidak sengaja menangkap reaksi terkejut Leeteuk saat menjawab panggilan di ponselnya di tengah-tengah kegiatannya melakukan berbagai pose. Tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Yak! Pemotretannya sudah selesai." seru si fotografer pada semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya Siwon-ssi." katanya membungkukkan badan pada Siwon yang sudah datang mendekatinya.

"Ne Seung Joon-ssi." Siwon balas membungkukkan badannya. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke ruangan pribadi yang dipersiapkan untuknya.

"Siwon-ah!" Leeteuk datang dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Siwon. Saat itu dia sudah selesai mengganti bajunya.

"Hankyung pergi dari apartemenmu!"

"Mworago?" kedua alis Siwon terangkat tinggi-tinggi begitu mendengar kalimat manajernya. "Maksudmu pergi,"

"Ya Siwon!" sela Leeteuk dengan cepat. "Hankyung tidak ada lagi di apartemenmu. Dia sudah membawa semua barang-barangnya. Mi Sun ahjumma baru saja meneleponku. Tadinya dia bingung kenapa Hankyung belum juga keluar dari kamarnya setelah dia menyiapkan makan siang. Lalu dia memeriksa kamar Hankyung dan mendapati kalau kamar itu sudah kosong."

"Kenapa Mi Sun ahjumma baru memberitahukannya sekarang?"

"Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi kita berkali-kali. Tapi tadi aku lupa mengaktifkan ponselku."

Siwon buru-buru mencari ponselnya dan juga baru menyadari kalau hampir satu hari ini ponselnya pun tidak aktif. Begitu mengaktifkan ponsel itu kembali, dia mendapati sejumlah panggilan masuk, dan beberapa pesan yang belum terbaca. "Mi Sun ahjumma juga menghubungiku."

"Apa yang terjadi sampai Hankyung bisa pergi?" tanya Leeteuk penuh selidik. "Dia tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan sedikit pun."

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti saja kujelaskan. Aku harus menemui dan berbicara dengannya sekarang juga. Hyung, dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Leeteuk segera menuliskan alamat Hankyung pada Siwon di secarik kertas. "Kau harus menyamarkan dirimu dulu. Jangan sampai orang-orang menyadari keberadaanmu di sana."

"Tenang saja, semua perlengkapanku selalu ada di mobil. Tolong tangani semua urusan kita yang belum selesai di sini hyung."

"Ya, ya, pergilah. Dan cepat dapatkan Hankyung kembali. Kau memang sudah seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas masalah kalian."

Siwon masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai menuju ke alamat yang tadi diberikan oleh manajernya itu. Saat ini dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kapan orang itu pergi dari apartemennya? Kenapa dia bisa sampai tidak menyadari kepergian Hankyung, padahal paginya mereka masih bertatap muka dan berdebat. Dan kenapa Hankyung tidak menyampaikan satu patah kata pun sebelum pergi pada dirinya. Siwon benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa kepergian Hankyung yang mendadak ini membuat dirinya panik setengah mati.

Dia sudah bisa menduga kalau Hankyung pastinya marah besar setelah perdebatan mereka pagi ini, dan dia harus cepat-cepat meluruskan segalanya sebelum terlambat. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak bermaksud mengucapkan kata-kata kasar pada orang itu pagi ini. Tapi emosi membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, dan akhirnya keluarlah kalimat-kalimat yang mungkin sudah menyakiti hati orang itu.

"Aish!" gumamnya lalu memukul dahinya berulang kali sambil menyetir mobil itu. Dia harus cepat menemui Hankyung sebelum kepalanya pecah karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

Setengah jam kemudian, Siwon sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu parkiran di dekat apartemen milik Hankyung. Dengan bermodalkan secarik kertas yang dituliskan oleh Leeteuk tadi, Siwon keluar dari mobilnya dan mulai mencari di mana letak apartemen Hankyung. Sebelumnya dia sudah mengenakan mantel panjang, beserta topi dan kacamata hitam supaya orang-orang tidak mengenalinya.

Akhirnya Siwon tiba di depan pintu apartemen yang bertuliskan nomor yang sama dengan yang tertera di kertas yang dipegangnya. Pasti inilah apartemen milik Hankyung. Pikirnya. Lalu Siwon memencet bel apartemen itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar seseorang membukakan pintu apartemen itu.

Ternyata Hankyunglah yang membukakan pintu tersebut. Tapi belum sempat Siwon mengatakan sesuatu, Hankyung menutup kembali pintu apartemennya dengan keras.

Siwon melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Hankyung.

"Yah, Siwon-ah! Sedang apa kau di sini?" tiba-tiba saja Siwon mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Siwon buru-buru memastikan siapa orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

* * *

**A/N : Buat yang udah nunggu-nunggu kelanjutan dari ff ini, maaf banget ya, karena author baru bisa publish sekarang. Author jadi sibuk banget sama kegiatan kuliah, sampai-sampai gak punya waktu luang lagi. Keliatannya yg ngereview juga makin berkurang, jadi author juga kurang bersemangat ngelanjutin ceritanya. Mian… .**

**Untuk yang bertanya-tanya tentang ff "Why I Like You", dengan berat hati author harus meng-hiatuskannya untuk sementara waktu, dan lebih fokus ke ff ini. Author udah nemu ending dari ff ini, tapi author juga belum tahu apa ff ini akan panjang atau cepat selesai. Lagi-lagi ini tergantung dari banyaknya review yang masuk.**

**Oke deh, sekian yang bisa author sampaikan. Enjoy this chapter. **

**MegumiNey/Minney : tau deh, istrinya Umin. Awal-awalnya menentang kyumin, tapi sekarang malah pengin tau kelanjutannya… hahaha! Mana ff nya? Aku menunggu lho!**

**Milky Black Snow : Request 2woon couple yah? Tapi author belum ad aide nih. Kita liat perkembangannya aja yah! Gomawo udah mendukung ff author… ;)**

**Yunienie : Iya, author update kok… Gomawo udah terus mendukung author. :D**

**Ms. Jongjin : Ini author udah berusaha kasih yang terbaik buat kamu. Keep support me yah! Love u too…**

**Jesskaa : Author udah berusaha mempercepat hubungan antara Sihan kok. Tenang aja. Apa? Chingu mau buat ff tentang Sihan juga? Wah! Daebak! :D :D :D Tapi kok awal bulan juni? Kelamaan donggggg….. .**

**zakurafrezee : iya nih, gak nyangka Siwon bisa setega itu sama Hankyung! Tapi tenang aja, ada Minnie yang akan selalu membela Hankyung. Hehe… keep support me! Gomawo buat komennya.**

**youngsun0307 : Sip, author udah lanjut nih. Gomawo… :D**

**HanJi84 : Tenang aja, Hankyung gak akan semudah itu jatuh cinta sama Siwon. *evil smirk. Mwo? Masa chingu tega bikin luka Hankyung lebih parah dari yang sekarang? Kasian gege… ;( Gomawo udah nge-fave ff ini! Saranghae…. **

**Findas Kyuminnielovers : Belum tau nih, siapa yang suka duluan di antara SiHan. Ahaha! Gomawo udah baca ff ini…**

**ANDINAsti : Galau kenapa dongsaeng? Eh, betul kan aku panggil kamu dongsaeng, karena kamu panggil author eonnie.. Itu dia, author lupa save link ffnya HanTeuk, tar author coba cari lagi ya. Mwo? Tao? Tao EXO-M? Kalo iya, author juga SUKAAAA Banget sama magnae yang 1 tu! :D Sama member exo m lainnya juga author suka…**

**ChaaChulie247 : Wah pendatang baru! Selamat datang di ff ni. :D**

**NayaSeunghyun : Tenang chingu, ini author udah lanjut kok. Author nagih ff yang chingu tunjukin kemaren! Mana? Mana? Mana?**

**Kyuheartbeats : yep, ini author udah lanjut kan. Gomawo yah udah menunggu kelanjutannya… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

* * *

Choi Siwon membelalakkan matanya berulang kali saat menyadari kehadiran teman satu agensinya itu di tempat tidak terduga-duga seperti ini. Tambahan lagi Kyuhyun terlihat berjalan dengan dipapah oleh orang yang dikenalinya sebagai saudara Hankyung.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Siwon-ssi, kenapa Anda bisa ada di sini?" kali ini Sungmin yang melontarkan pertanyaan. Dia benar-benar bingung melihat aktor terkenal seperti Siwon bisa berdiri di depan apartemennya.

"Ah, itu, aku datang untuk bertemu dengan Hankyung."

"Hankyung gege?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu Hankyung ge ada di sini?"

Siwon mengangguk. Entah kenapa sekarang dia merasa tidak nyaman karena ditatap dengan pandangan penuh curiga oleh Sungmin.

Lalu Sungmin bergegas berjalan mendekati Siwon dengan masih memapah Kyuhyun dan menekan bel apartemen. Dia sadar kalau hal pertama yang harus diperhatikan adalah luka di kaki penyanyi itu. Sedangkan alasan kehadiran Choi Siwon bisa dicari tahunya nanti. "Gege, buka pintunya. Ini aku, Sungmin." serunya tidak sabar. Dia sampai lupa kalau sebenarnya dia juga memiliki kunci apartemen itu.

"Tunggu sebentar." sahut sebuah suara dari dalam. Kemudian wajah Hankyung muncul kembali dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget dan cemas saat melihat namja yang berdiri di dekat Sungmin. "Astaga!"

"Nanti saja bertanyanya, Ge. Kaki Kyuhyun-ssi harus segera diobati." kata Sungmin sambil membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam. Hankyung agak mundur ke belakang untuk memberikan akses jalan pada keduanya.

Siwon yang melihat perhatian Hankyung yang begitu terfokus pada kedua manusia itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menyelipkan dirinya dan masuk ke dalam dengan diam-diam. Sedangkan Hankyung bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil peralatan P3K yang selalu tersedia.

Sungmin segera mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sofa ruang tamu. "Cepat gulung celanamu." pintanya. Di saat yang sama Hankyung datang dan menyerahkan kotak P3K beserta seember kecil air hangat padanya. Setelah celana Kyuhyun digulung ke atas, dia langsung mengelap luka itu dengan handuk yang sudah dibasahi air hangat lalu menyemprotkan cairan desinfektan ke luka itu untuk mencegah infeksi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan betapa telatennya orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu saat menangani lukanya dengan pandangan kagum. Sepuluh menit kemudian Sungmin sudah selesai membalut luka itu dengan rapi. Dia menarik napas lega dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau masih merasa sakit?"

"Sedikit, tapi sekarang sudah mendingan. Gomawo." ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Sebagai balasannya dia memperoleh senyuman kecil dari Sungmin. Aneh! Kenapa sebuah senyum bisa membuat namja ini terlihat lebih manis dibanding sebelumnya? Batinnya dalam hati.

"Yah! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tiba-tiba saja Hankyung berseru pada satu orang lagi yang baru saja disadarinya ada di ruangan ini bersama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Hankyung, aku ingin bicara padamu." jawab Siwon setenang mungkin.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara." sergahnya. "Lebih baik kau pergi saja Siwon-ssi, aku tidak ingin lagi berurusan denganmu."

"Gege, apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Sungmin sembari berdiri dan membawa semua perlengkapan yang dipakainya tadi untuk dikembalikan ke tempat semula. Hankyung yang dia kenal bukanlah orang yang bisa marah-marah seperti ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kalau gegenya itu sampai berseru seperti itu, berarti ada yang salah dengan Choi Siwon ini, pikirnya.

"Tidak ada." jawab Hankyung singkat. Dia menoleh ke pintu saat mendengar ada seseorang yang menekan bel apartemennya. Astaga! Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang datang dalam satu hari ini? keluhnya sambil pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hankyung-ah, kau ini!" sembur tamu itu begitu pintu sudah terbuka.

"Yesung?" Hankyung menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan kalau orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu benar-benar Yesung atau bukan. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah jadwal terapi tanganmu? Dasar kau ini, aku terpaksa meminta alamatmu dari Leeteuk-hyung." Yesung masuk saja ke dalam apartemen bahkan sebelum tuan rumah mempersilakannya. Tapi dia terpana begitu melihat dua sosok yang sangat dikenalinya berada di tempat yang sama. "Siwon? Kyuhyun?"

"Hei, Yesung-hyung!" sapa Kyuhyun, sedangkan Siwon hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa tahu-tahu kalian berdua ada di tempat ini? Apalagi kau." Yesung menunjuk Kyuhyun lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kakiku terluka Hyung. Jadi aku dibawa ke sini untuk mengobati luka ini." Kyuhyun memamerkan kakinya yang sudah diperban itu.

"Omo! Kau terluka? Parahkah?" tanya Yesung panik. Jelas saja, karena baginya Kyuhyun itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Tenang saja. Semua sudah teratasi dengan baik. Mungkin kau bisa membantuku dengan memberikan resep obat pencegah infeksi."

"Baiklah. Hal itu bisa diatur." lalu Yesung melayangkan pandangannya pada Hankyung yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Kau, duduklah di sini supaya aku bisa memeriksa tanganmu." perintahnya. Hankyung menurut.

Secara pelan tapi pasti Yesung mulai melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter dan menangani jari-jari Hankyung yang patah itu. Dia bahkan membawa semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya dan diletakkan di dekatnya agar mudah diraih.

Di saat yang sama Sungmin kembali dari kamar mandi dan terkesiap saat melihat salah satu penyanyi idolanya sedang berada di apartemen Hankyung! Omo! Mimpi apa dia semalam? Kenapa dalam satu hari ini dia bisa melihat tiga orang terkenal berkumpul di tempat yang tidak terduga-duga seperti ini? Apa dia harus cepat-cepat mengambil kameranya dan meminta foto serta tanda tangan penyanyi itu atau lebih dulu menyapanya? Sungmin benar-benar pusing saat memikirkannya.

Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan ekspresi Sungmin yang berubah-ubah seperti itu merasa geli dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Dari ekspresi itu jelas sekali dia tahu apa yang sedang berjalan di pikiran Sungmin. Tapi dia tidak berusaha mengembalikan Sungmin ke alam sadarnya dan malah terus mengamati penyelamatnya itu. Habisnya jarang-jarang dia bisa melihat hal lucu seperti ini.

Lain halnya dengan Siwon. Meskipun dia sedang mengamati proses pengobatan yang dilakukan oleh Yesung dan pasiennya, tapi pikirannya sendiri tidak ada di situ. Saat ini dia sedang berusaha menyusun kalimat-kalimat yang bisa melunakkan hati Hankyung dan membawanya pulang kembali. Kalau dia tidak berhasil, maka dia sudah memastikan sepupu Hankyung itu tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Hm, sepertinya kita tidak akan sempat menjalani terapi sekarang, mengingat hari sudah malam. Lebih baik aku hanya mengobati lukamu saja, dan kita bisa melanjutkannya beberapa hari lagi. Bagaimana?" ujar Yesung ketika sudah selesai menangani tangan Hankyung. Dia merapikan semua peralatannya dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam tas.

"Ah, itu Yesung, sepertinya kita tidak usah lagi melakukan pengobatan serta terapi pada tanganku ini."

"Wae?" tanyanya dengan tenang.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan penjelasannya dari temanmu itu." kata Hankyung lalu mengarahkan dagunya pada Siwon.

"Sudah kuduga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres saat menyadari kehadirannya di sini. Kau bertengkar dengannya kan, Gege?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah mendekati sepupunya itu. Dia sudah melupakan rencana-rencana yang ingin dia lakukan pada Yesung sang idola. Bagaimanapun juga masalah sepupunya itu jelas merupakan hal yang paling utama untuk dibahas sekarang.

"Ani. Aku tidak bertengkar dengannya. Aku hanya ingin pulang ke sini karena khawatir kalau kau sudah mengacaukan seisi apartemenku." jelas Hankyung.

Sungmin jelas tidak percaya pada pernyataaan sepupunya itu.

"Ah, aku lapar!" tiba-tiba Yesung sudah menyela Sungmin yang ingin berbicara. Dia menghadap Hankyung yang duduk di sebelahnya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Hei Hankyung. Kau sudah merepotkan seorang idola terkenal sepertiku untuk jauh-jauh datang ke tempatmu hanya untuk memeriksa lukamu. Sudah seharusnya kau membalas kebaikanku." katanya.

"Arasso. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Bagaimana?" setelah seminggu menghabiskan waktu bersama, Hankyung jadi akrab dengan penyanyi itu. Apalagi Yesung selalu berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik pada lukanya, jadi Hankyung tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Eh, kau hanya mentraktir makan aku saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan dua orang ini? Hankyung, kau tahu Kyuhyun baru saja terluka, dan aku yakin Siwon bahkan belum makan sejak siang tadi."

"Hyung, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah banyak merepotkan mereka berdua hari ini." kata Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memilih untuk lebih banyak diam.

"Ah, gwenchana Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku bisa menebak maksud dari Yesung. Kau ingin aku memasakkan sesuatu pada kalian, kan?" tebak Hankyung lagi.

Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Ne! Dua hari yang lalu kau sudah berjanji akan memasakkan sesuatu untukku karena sudah mengobati lukamu. Sekaranglah saatnya menepati janji itu Kyung-ah!" katanya tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Tapi, aku belum mempersiapkan bahan-bahannya. Tambahan lagi jumlah kita sangat banyak."

"Tenang saja Gege. Aku baru saja membeli persediaan bahan makanan untuk dua minggu. Itu pasti cukup untuk makan malam kita hari ini. Yesung-ssi," Sungmin mengubah raut mukanya yang semula ingin mengajak berperang menjadi ramah dan penuh kelembutan terhadap idolanya itu. "Tangan Hankyung ge masih belum bisa bergerak secara leluasa, jadi bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menggantikannya memasak untuk kalian? Tenang saja, aku juga tidak kalah dengan gege dalam hal ini, benar kan, Ge?"

Hankyung mengangguk dengan perasaan bingung. Lima menit yang lalu tampang Sungmin sudah menyerupai setan, dan sekarang dengan cepat dia berubah menjadi malaikat kecil yang imut. Aneh sekali! Apa dia salah makan ya?

"Ah, benarkah? Tentu saja saya tidak keberatan." Yesung balas tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Sungmin-imnida, Yesung-ssi. Anda tahu, saya sudah menjadi fansmu sejak lama karena saya sangat mengagumi suara Anda." jawabnya malu-malu. Seorang Sungmin? Malu-malu? Benar-benar kejadian langka! Pikir Hankyung.

"Wah, gamsahamnida Sungmin-ssi."

Menyaksikan obrolan yang sedang berlangsung di hadapannya itu mau tidak mau jadi mengusik perasaan Kyuhyun. Kenapa orang aneh itu bisa bersikap sopan dan ramah pada Yesung, sedangkan pada dirinya orang aneh itu lebih banyak marah dan tidak menyenangkan? Dasar bermuka dua! Awas saja, nanti aku akan mengganggunya jika ada kesempatan. pikirnya. Bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak bisa merencanakan hal-hal iseng dan jahat.

Setelah itu Hankyung dan Sungmin masuk ke dapur dan membiarkan tamu-tamu mereka untuk menunggu hidangan di ruangan tersebut sambil mengobrol satu sama lain. Sungmin sudah lebih dulu menyajikan minuman dan menghidupkan televisi agar mereka tidak terlalu kaku berada di rumah orang.

"Gege, aku tidak tahu kalau Yesung-ssi lah yang menangani lukamu." Sungmin mulai menginvestigasi sepupunya itu dengan suara yang pelan. Dia tidak mau pembicaraan mereka sampai terdengar ke luar sana.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau mengidolakannya. Kupikir kau adalah fans fanatiknya Cho Kyuhyun itu." sindir Hankyung sambil menyiapkan sayuran dan bumbu-bumbu yang akan digunakan ke dalam masakan.

"Aku bukan fansnya!"

"Ya, ya, terserah." Hankyung memandang semua bahan-bahan yang sudah dibersihkannya dengan ragu. "Sungminnie, kau yakin harus membuat makanan sebanyak ini? Ini akan memakan waktu yang lama, sementara para bintang itu sudah terlihat kelaparan." Sungmin berencana ingin membuat Bulgogi, Sup Kepiting serta salad buah untuk makan malam mereka.

"Gege, mereka itu bukan orang sembarangan, jadi kita harus menyajikan yang terbaik untuk menaikkan harga diri. Tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasi semuanya." jawabnya sambil memotong-motong daging dalam waktu yang cepat.

"Terbaik apanya. Mereka kan sudah terbiasa dengan makanan bintang lima. Sekali-sekali mereka juga perlu merasakan makanan yang rasanya membingungkan."

"Kalau untuk Choi Siwon itu sih, aku mau-mau saja Ge."

Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama-sama. Ternyata mereka berdua ini sama-sama punya sisi jahat juga! Seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin, ternyata dia bisa menyelesaikan semua hidangan dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, tentu saja dengan bantuan gegenya itu. Keduanya segera meletakkan semua makanan itu ke atas meja makan.

Setelah yakin bahwa semua sudah terhidang dengan baik, Hankyung berjalan ke depan untuk memanggil tamu-tamunya itu.

"Hei, makanan sudah siap. Kalian boleh ke dapur sekarang."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi ketiganya segera berdiri dan mengikuti Hankyung dengan cepat. Hankyung benar. Mereka sudah benar-benar kelaparan, apalagi ketika aroma masakan yang tercium hingga ke luar semakin membuat perut mereka protes minta diisi.

"Wuah, kelihatannya benar-benar lezat." Yesung melebarkan matanya yang sipit itu saat melihat berbagai jenis masakan yang terhidang di atas meja itu.

"Ayo duduk. Kita bisa makan sekarang." Sungmin tersenyum lebar lalu menyerahkan mangkuk yang sudah berisi nasi ke masing-masing orang. Sementara di sisi lain Hankyung ingin menuangkan air minum, tapi Siwon segera menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja." kata Siwon menggantikan Hankyung.

"Hm! Benar-benar lezat!" puji Yesung setelah mencicipi bagiannya. Matanya beralih pada Sungmin. "Sungmin-ssi, apa kau bekerja sebagai seorang koki?"

Sungmin tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan itu. "Tidak, tidak. Aku bekerja sebagai editor sebuah majalah."

"Benarkah? Tapi kemampuan memasakmu benar-benar bagus."

"Gomawo. Sebenarnya ini belum ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan buatan Hankyung ge."

"Sungminnie!" Hankyung merasa tidak enak mendengar kalimat sepupunya itu. Ditambah lagi kini semua mata menatap dirinya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Lho, aku memang berkata yang sebenarnya Gege. Kalian tahu, gegeku ini sangat ahli dalam memasak, terutama masakan Cina. Nah, masakan andalannya itu adalah Beijing Fried Rice. Hanya dia yang tahu bagaimana cara membuat nasi goreng telur yang biasa saja menjadi luar biasa."

"Aku harus mencoba masakan buatanmu lain kali Kyung-ah. Ingat, kau masih punya hutang padaku." Yesung tidak lagi berbicara melanjutkan makannya dengan gembira. Sudah lama dia tidak memakan masakan rumah seperti ini, dan dia yakin kedua temannya itu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Diam-diam Sungmin mengawasi reaksi Kyuhyun saat mencoba makanan buatannya. Dia ingin tahu apakah penyanyi itu menyukainya atau tidak. Tapi yang ditatap malah tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun dan hanya melanjutkan makannya dengan diam. Ketika Kyuhyun menoleh dan membuat mata mereka saling bertemu, penyanyi itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Apa-apaan yang tadi itu? pikir Sungmin yang merasa malu dan menundukkan kepalanya serendah mungkin. Dia tidak berani lagi menatap penyanyi itu.

Acara makan malam tersebut berakhir dengan cepat, mengingat ketiga selebritis itu harus segera kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Sebelumnya mereka sudah bekerja sama membantu membersihkan semua peralatan makan, meskipun sudah ditolah oleh pemilik apartemen.

"Hankyung, kau pulang denganku, kan?" tanya Siwon yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Hankyung.

"Tidak Siwon-ssi. Aku sudah merapikan kembali barang-barangku ke tempat semula." jawabnya dingin. Pulang dengan aktor ini hanya akan menambah pertengkaran saja.

"Apa kau masih marah karena pertengkaran kita tadi pagi itu? Aku tidak bermaksud mengucapkan kata-kata itu padamu. Tadi aku hanya tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku."

"Kau ini!" tiba-tiba Yesung sudah berada di dekat keduanya dan memukul puncak kepala Siwon dengan keras. "Apa yang sudah kau ucapkan pada Hankyung sampai-sampai dia tidak berniat lagi kembali ke apartemenmu?"

"Hyung."

"Aku tahu. Aku bukannya ingin mencampuri urusan kalian. Hankyung, aku berbicara bukan sebagai teman dari namja babo ini, tapi sebagai seorang dokter. Kau sudah menjalani perawat selama seminggu, jika kau menghentikannya sekarang, aku takut akan terjadi hal yang buruk pada tanganmu itu. Jadi mau tidak mau kau harus terus menjalani pengobatan denganku."

Hankyung cukup lama memikirkan ucapan Yesung. Lalu dia menatap Sungmin yang sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun. Sepupunya itu memberikan sinyal padanya untuk melakukan apa yang terbaik menurutnya.

Hankyung menghela napas lagi, lalu menatap Yesung dan Siwon secara bergantian. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu." katanya dengan nada final.

Siwon baru bisa bernapas lega dan merasa gembira karena Yesung ternyata berhasil membujuk Hankyung untuk kembali dengannya. "Baguslah. Aku janji hal-hal seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi."

"Jangan menjanjikan hal yang tidak pasti Siwon." sindir Hankyung.

"Baiklah, tampaknya semua masalah sudah teratasi. Sekarang waktunya pulang. Ayo Kyuhyun, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kantor. Shindong pasti sudah cemas setengah mati menunggumu di sana."

"Ya, ya." sebelum pergi dia berbalik untuk melihat Sungmin. "Hei, sekali lagi terima kasih atas pertolonganmu hari ini. Kalau ada kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi, aku akan membalas kebaikanmu ini. Arasso?"

"Ne. Hati-hatilah di jalan. Kau juga Yesung-ssi."

Sementara itu Siwon masih tinggal lebih lama karena menunggu Hankyung yang lagi-lagi harus menyusun pakaiannya kembali ke dalam koper. Hal itu tidak memakan waktu yang lama karena Sungmin ikut membantunya.

* * *

Hankyung terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara berisik dari luar kamar. Dia berpikir sejenak dan menyadari kalau dia sudah kembali lagi ke apartemen sepi ini semalam. Sebenarnya Hankyung masih merasa mengantuk, tapi dia tidak akan bisa lagi melanjutkan tidurnya karena suara yang mengganggu itu. Sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, Hankyung meraih ponsel yang berada di dekatnya dan melihat waktu yang tertera di layar itu. Masih jam enam pagi.

Dia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang membuat keributan sepagi ini. Dan sekarang dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan mendapati apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Choi Siwon itu.

Hankyung tidak menyangka sama sekali ketika melihat Siwon berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur dan memegang beberapa peralatan dapur dengan kikuk. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan orang ini? tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?"

Siwon tersentak kaget begitu menyadari Hankyung yang sudah berada di dekatnya. "Kau sudah bangun? Cepat sekali."

"Kau sedang apa?" Hankyung mengulang pertanyaannya. Kemudian dia berjalan masuk ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita berdua." jawab Siwon dengan agak ragu. Ya, dia memang ingin membuat sarapan, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Hankyung.

Hankyung berhenti meminum air putihnya dan menatap Siwon dengan keheranan. "Kau ingin membuat sarapan untukku?"

"Ya. Aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu juga sepupumu semalam yang sudah mengizinkan kami untuk makan malam di sana."

Hankyung terpana mendengar ucapan itu. Jalan pikiran orang ini sangat tidak bisa ditebak! "Kau tidak perlu," katanya tercekat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga sudah merasa lapar lagi sekarang."

Hankyung bisa melihat betapa kikuknya Siwon saat ini, dan entah kenapa dia merasa senang melihat reaksi itu. Cepat-cepat dia menanyakan sesuatu agar Siwon tidak tambah kikuk. "Kau bisa memasak?"

"Bisa. Tapi sudah lama aku tidak memasak lagi, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sibuknya aku." jawabnya jujur.

Mau tidak mau Hankyung jadi tersenyum mendengar kejujuran kecil itu. Orang-orang selalu bilang kalau dia bisa menebak jalan pikiran seseorang dengan mudah. Dan sekarang dia menyadari kalau Siwon sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf padanya dengan membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

"Kau ingin memasak apa?"

"Nasi goreng."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Oh tidak, biar aku saja yang memasak, dan kau harus membantuku. Kebetulan aku juga sudah lapar."

"Tapi tanganmu."

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa kau harus membantuku babo! Pindahkan nasi yang ada di _rice cooker_ itu ke dalam mangkuk putih besar yang ada di hadapanmu. Cepat." perintahnya sambil mengambil semua bumbu dapur dari lemari yang tergantung di atasnya.

Lalu keduanya bekerja sama untuk menyiapkan sarapan dengan cepat. Siwon sengaja mengambil bagian lebih banyak saat memasak dan membiarkan Hankyung untuk mengarahkan apa-apa saja yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan Hankyung yang tangannya masih terluka itu. Seperempat jam kemudian mereka sudah duduk berhadapan dan mencoba masakan buatan Siwon itu.

"Apakah ini Beijing Fried Rice yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin semalam?"

"Mungkin." Hankyung mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Siwon menyendokkan nasi goreng itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Hm, aku tidak menyangka bisa memasak seenak ini!" katanya sambil melebarkan kedua matanya. Cepat-cepat dia kembali memakan nasi gorengnya.

Hankyung tersenyum kecil melihat wajah cerah di hadapannya itu. Aneh sekali, padahal waktu belum berjalan dengan lama, tapi dia sudah menemukan banyak hal yang baru tentang Siwon pagi ini.

"Wah, Hankyung. Kurasa kita bisa menjadi partner yang cocok dalam hal memasak." kata Siwon yang merasa bangga setelah menghabiskan sarapannya tanpa tersisa. "Aku belum mengatakannya semalam, tapi masakan sepupumu itu juga enak. Kalian berdua benar-benar hebat."

"Kau hanya mencoba satu masakan sederhana saja dan langsung menyimpulkan bahwa aku hebat. Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan?" kata Hankyung yang berdiri dan membawa piring-piring yang kotor ke wastafel.

"Ani. Aku percaya dengan ucapan sepupumu yang memuji keahlian memasakmu." Siwon ikut berdiri dan berniat untuk mengambil alih kegiatan Hankyung untuk mencuci piring.

Ketika Siwon sudah berdiri di belakang Hankyung, di saat yang sama lelaki itu juga membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuat keduanya saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang dekat. Sangat dekat malah! Siwon tertegun dan tidak bisa bereaksi sedikitpun. Hankyung juga sama saja. _Kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti ini orang ini ternyata memiliki garis wajah yang sempurna. Hidung itu juga sempurnya. Dahinya, matanya, dan bibir itu_. batin Siwon, lalu tanpa sadar dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hankyung, dan…

"Wae?"

"Hah?" Siwon tersentak dan kembali ke kesadarannya begitu mendengar suara Hankyung.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Hankyung datar.

Siwon tergagap lalu mundur beberapa langkah. "Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku hanya merasa terkejut karena kau tiba-tiba berbalik seperti itu."

"Oh, aku ingin mengambil sabun."

"Sudahlah, biarkan aku saja yang mencuci semua piring ini. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu atau melakukan hal-hal yang perlu kau lakukan."

"Baiklah." Hankyung bergegas pergi dari dapur dan berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya saat ini jantungnya masih berdetak kencang akibat insiden kecil tadi. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa tadi dia hampir kehilangan kendali saat menatap wajah Siwon dari dekat. Apa yang salah dengannya?

Saat perasaannya masih campur aduk seperti itu, Hankyung mendengar seseorang menekan bel pintu. Cepat-cepat dia berjalan ke depan dan membukakan pintu itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Dia benar-benar lupa kalau dia seharusnya memastikan lebih dahulu siapa orang yang berada di luar tersebut sebelum membuka pintu!

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya seorang perempuan cantik yang saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

* * *

**A/N : Yes, chapter 7 is up! Ini buat kalian yang udah lama menunggu #author sok tau! Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telat, author agak panjangin ceritanya. Semoga kalian senang! Ohya, buat silent reader, tolong dong hargai author dengan mereview. Pendek juga gak apa-apa, yang penting kalian tinggalin jejak. Oke! Author sih berharap komen yang masuk kali ini bisa lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya. Tuh, permintaan author gak muluk-muluk kok.**

**Coba tebak siapa yeoja yang udah mengganggu ketenangan SiHan pagi-pagi begini! Author kasih clue ya, dia masih salah satu anggota SM Family. Oke deh, sekian aja yang mau author sampaikan, karena author mau lanjut ngerjain tugas kuliah. Aishh!**

**VitaMinnieMin : Gomawo chingu atas pujiannya. Emang author sengaja bikin karakternya Siwon yang complicated kayak gitu, supaya Han gege tambah gregetan. Ahaha!**

**Zakurafrezee : Han udah balik lagi lho,,,**

**Sihan Lover : Ne, gwenchana dongsaeng. Gomawo udah mau ngereview ff ini. **

**Milky Black Snow : Wah, banyak yang kepingin Siwon oppa menderita nih. Hahaha! Oke, ini udah lanjut kan?**

**Diitactorlove : Oke deh, permintaan maaf diterima, asal kamu tetap ninggalin jejak ya. Hehe!**

**Youngsu0307 : Ini dia udah balik lagi akibat bujukan dari si aneh Yesung! *dipelototin clouds karena ngatain biasnya aneh! Hahaha!**

**Lee Shurri : Yep, ini adegan Kyumin kali ini udah banyak, kan? Makasih atas doanya. **

**FreakG : Oke chingu!**

**Minney : Halah! Ini kurang banyak apa lagi coba? Aku juga mau nuntut. Mana ff kyuminnya? Aku udah nunggu-nunggu nih!**

**VhiaIp : Gomawo chingu… **

**YunieNie : Sip, ini author udah apdet kok.**

**Park YUIrin : Siwon gak bisa nyuruh Han balik, tapi ada Yesung yang lebih dipercayain sama gege. Coba tebak siapa yeoja itu? **

**AIrzanti : Tapi author juga sukaaa sama Tao! *tarik Tao, Kris, Xiumin, Luhan, Chen, Lay, ma Henry jauh-jauh! Aish, tapi ponselnya gak disita kan dongsaeng?**

**Jesskaa : Iya, author ngerti kok, karena author juga pusing dibebani banyak tugas kuliah. Tapi dibawa enjoy aja deh chingu. Tugas-tugasnya dikelarin aja satu per satu. Author tunggu ffnya dengan sabar deh. Oke! Oya, author orang Medan. Kenapa chingu?**

**Nine : It's okay chingu. Yang penting kamu tetep review. Gomawo buat pujiannya..**

**Review atau author gak akan lanjut…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

* * *

Hankyung termangu memandang perempuan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Siwon yang sudah berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Lantas keduanya menatap Siwon.

"Oppa!"

Siwon terkejut begitu melihat siapa perempuan yang bertamu ke apartemennya pagi ini. "Yoona, kenapa kau ke sini?"

Perempuan yang bernama Yoona itu cemberut dan berjalan masuk dan segera menggandeng lengan Siwon. "Pertanyaan apa itu? Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya oppa, kenapa semalam kau tidak bisa dihubungi? Padahal kan aku ingin datang ke sini untuk mengambil mantelku yang ketinggalan."

"O, oh. Aku lupa mengaktifkan ponselku." jawab Siwon dengan terbata sembari menatap Hankyung yang kini sudah menutup kembali pintu apartemennya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Anda siapa?" Yoona kembali melihat Hankyung dan bertanya dengan sopan. "Temannya Siwon-oppa?"

Begitu Siwon menyadari kalau Hankyung masih ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu, dia segera mengambil sikap. "Yoona, perkenalkan ini Hankyung. Hankyung, dia Yoona."

"Annyeonghaseyo." sapa Yoona lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Hankyung.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Hankyung membalas jabatan tangan itu.

"Kau masih ingat insiden yang terjadi padaku waktu itu?"

"Mm, tentu."

"Hankyung ini adalah reporter yang mengalami kecelakaan itu."

Kedua mata Yoona membulat. "Jinja?"

Siwon mengiyakan, lalu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kau lihat, tangannya terluka cukup parah, jadi aku menawarkan pengobatan sebagai permintaan maafku. Jadi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan dia akan berada di sini dan dirawat oleh Yesung-hyung."

"Oh, begitu. Jadi bagaimana keadaan tanganmu sekarang Hankyung-ssi?"

"Sudah lebih membaik, ini semua berkat obat-obatan serta terapi yang diberikan oleh Yesung." jawab Hankyung.

"Kalau kalian berdua tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau kalian melanjutkan pembicaraan ini di ruang tamu? Aku punya jadwal pagi ini dan harus segera bersiap-siap. Kau juga kan?" tanya Siwon pada Yoona yang masih juga memegang lengannya.

"Baiklah. Anda tidak keberatan menemaniku sebentar kan, Hankyung-ssi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Yoona-ssi."

Lalu Yoona dan Hankyung berjalan menuju ruang tamu, sementara Siwon pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan membereskan perlengkapan yang harus dibawanya.

"Hankyung-oppa, boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu, kan?" tanya Yoona memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Sudah berapa lama oppa tinggal di sini?"

"Belum lama."

"Kenapa Siwon-oppa tidak memberitahukan tentang ini sama sekali." gumam Yoona pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, Anda bilang apa barusan?"

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Oppa, jangan bicara seformal itu padaku. Teman Siwon-oppa adalah temanku juga."

Hankyung terdiam memikirkan ucapan yeoja itu. Teman? Kelihatannya hubungan antara dirinya dengan Siwon belum sampai dikatakan berteman seperti. Mereka hanya orang asing yang terpaksa tinggal bersama untuk beberapa waktu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Hankyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Yoona.

"Oppa, sebelum aku datang, kalian sedang apa?"

"Kami baru saja selesai sarapan. Oh ya, apa kau sudah sarapan Yoona?"

"Ne. Baguslah kalau Siwon-oppa sudah sarapan. Dia itu sering sekali lupa makan. Padahal aktivitasnya sangat banyak, dan hampir tidak ada habisnya. Aku takut sekali kalau dia sampai jatuh sakit. Untunglah sekarang ada oppa yang tinggal bersamanya. Setidaknya kalian berdua kan bisa saling mengingatkan untuk makan. Benar kan oppa?"

Hankyung hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kedengarannya Yoona berharap agar mereka berdua bisa akrab. Dia sendiri meragukan harapan Yoona itu, mengingat pertengkaran mereka yang terjadi kemarin.

Kemudian keduanya segera larut dalam pembicaraan lain mengenai pekerjaan Hankyung sebagai reporter sampai Siwon kembali lagi dengan pakaian dan dandanan yang rapi.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama."

"Tidak kok Oppa. Aku malah senang bisa berbicara panjang lebar dengan Hankyung-oppa." sahut Yoona yang segera berdiri mendekati Siwon. "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya. Leteeuk-hyung sudah meneleponku barusan. Oh ya Hankyung, mungkin aku tidak akan pulang dalam beberapa hari ini karena pekerjaanku, jadi tolong jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

Siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkanmu? sungut Hankyung dalam hati. "Baiklah." katanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo Yoona."

"Hankyung-oppa, kami pergi dulu. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Lain kali kau masih mau berbincang-bincang denganku lagi, kan?"

"Ne, Yoona. Kalian berhati-hatilah di jalan." sesudah itu Hankyung mengantarkan keduanya sampai ke depan pintu.

* * *

"Aw! Sakit Yesung!" Hankyung memekik kesakitan saat Yesung mencoba menggerakkan kedua jarinya yang patah. Hari ini adalah jadwal pemeriksaan sekaligus terapi tangannya.

"Padahal aku hanya menggerakkannya dengan pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Lagipula kau itu seorang namja, masa sakit sedikit saja sudah langsung mengeluh."

"Tidak peduli mau yeoja atau namja, yang namanya sakit tetap saja sakit." balas Hankyung tidak mau mengalah.

"Tampaknya obat itu bereaksi cukup lama pada lukamu. Sudahlah, kita ulangi sekali lagi."

Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua jarinya yang terlihat mengerikan setelah perbannya dibuka, Hankyung memilih untuk menonton televisi dan membiarkan Yesung menangani jarinya sendirian. Saat itulah dia melihat Yoona sedang membintangi sebuah iklan produk kecantikan. Dia tertegun. Jadi Yoona yang ditemuinya kemarin juga sama-sama selebriti seperti Choi Siwon, dia tidak tahu sama sekali. Maklum saja, dia kan belum lama tinggal di Korea.

"Hei," panggilnya pada Yesung. "Yoona itu kekasihnya Siwon, kan?"

Yesung mendongak ke atas dan menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. "Dari mana kau tahu? Ah, tunggu. Kau sudah mengenal Yoona?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu dia datang ke tempat ini, dan Siwon memperkenalkannya padaku. Dari interaksi yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, aku bisa menebak kalau mereka memiliki hubungan yang spesial. Benar, kan?" Hankyung pun baru sadar kalau perempuan yang dibawa oleh Siwon malam itu pastinya adalah Yoona. Tapi dia tidak memberitahukannya pada Yesung.

"Jujur saja, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa mereka memang berpacaran atau tidak. Siwon tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa pada kami."

"Kukira kalian temannya."

"Memang. Tapi dia itu jenis orang yang lebih memilih untuk menyimpan masalahnya sendiri dibanding menceritakannya pada orang lain. Dan kami juga tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak sendiri."

Hankyung tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, karena sedikit-banyak dia juga hampir sama dengan Siwon, yang tidak mau membagi masalahnya dengan orang lain.

"Yoona itu gadis yang baik, menarik, dan gampang bergaul dengan siapa saja. Seingatku dia sudah lama berteman dengan Siwon, bahkan sebelum keduanya masuk ke dunia entertainment. Tapi mereka baru terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dua tahun yang lalu, setelah," Yesung tersentak dan baru tersadar dengan ucapannya. "Astaga! Aku terlalu banyak berbicara ya?"

Kedua alis Hankyung menyatu saat melihat reaksi Yesung yang mendadak panik seperti itu. Ada apa dengannya? Kelihatannya ada hal penting dan rahasia yang tidak boleh diberitahu oleh Yesung padanya. Ah, sudahlah, lagipula Hankyung juga tidak terlalu tertarik mendengar cerita sepasang kekasih itu.

Lalu terdengar suara pintu dibuka oleh seseorang. Keduanya segera menoleh dan melihat kalau si pemilik apartemen baru saja kembali dari pekerjaannya.

"Hei Siwon. Cepat sekali kau pulang." sapa Yesung.

"Hei Hyung, Hankyung." Siwon balas menyapa dan berjalan mendekati keduanya. Saat itu Yesung sedang membalut kembali luka Hankyung. "Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu?"

"Sudah lebih membaik."

"Baguslah. Silakan lanjutkan kembali kegiatan kalian. Aku ingin beristirahat." katanya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Hankyung tanpa sadar terus menatap Siwon sampai dia menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua. Dia menyadari wajah Siwon terlihat sedikit pucat. Apa dia sedang sakit, atau hanya kelelahan saja? tanyanya dalam hati.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Hankyung?"

"Hah? Oh, tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan makan malam yang sudah dimasak oleh Mi Sun ahjumma. Kelihatannya tidak cukup untuk kita bertiga."

"Oh iya, sebentar lagi memang sudah waktunya makan malam. Tapi kau tenang saja Hankyung, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Malam ini aku diundang untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temanku, jadi aku akan makan di sana saja."

"Oh. Ya sudahlah."

Lima belas menit kemudian Yesung sudah membereskan semua peralatannya dan pamit pada Hankyung. Dia sengaja tidak berpamitan pada Siwon karena tahu nanti dia malah akan mengganggu istirahat temannya itu. Setelah itu Hankyung masuk ke dapur untuk memanaskan makanan yang akan dia makan malam ini. Lalu Hankyung mendengar hujan mulai turun dengan deras di luar sana.

"Apa dia tidak makan ya?" gumamnya pelan saat menatap hidangan yang sudah berada di meja makan. Saat ini dia bingung ingin memanggil Siwon untuk makan atau membiarkannya beristirahat sampai dia terbangun sendiri karena kelaparan. Tapi kemudian dia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu aktor itu sudah mau merepotkan diri sendiri menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Baiklah, memang lebih baik dia harus memanggil Siwon untuk makan. Mungkin saja dia belum memakan apa-apa karena terlalu sibuk bekerja, dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuhnya.

"Siwon, kau masih tidur?" Hankyung mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan pelan. Karena tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa, dia semakin memperkeras ketukannya. "Siwon. Kau tidak mau makan malam?" begitu selesai berbicara dia mendengar suara petir yang sangat keras lalu diikuti dengan sebuah suara pecahan kaca dari dalam sana. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya terkejut.

Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Pikirnya. "Siwon!" panggilnya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras. Karena tak kunjung ada jawaban dari dalam sana, Hankyung akhirnya nekat membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam.

Hankyung tersentak begitu menemukan Siwon yang sedang berlutut dan memungut pecahan gelas yang ada di lantai dengan tangan gemetar. Dia melihat Siwon yang tidak fokus dan hanya memungut kaca-kaca tersebut secara asal-asalan dan membuat tangannya terluka.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?" Hankyung bergegas berlutut dan menarik tangan Siwon yang terluka. "Hei! Kenapa kau memungut pecahan kaca dengan tidak hati-hati? Lihat ini, tanganmu sampai terluka seperti ini." dia baru menyadari wajah itu terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf," ujarnya pelan.

"Tinggalkan saja pecahan itu, biar nanti aku yang akan membereskannya. Kau duduklah di ranjangmu." kata Hankyung melunakkan suaranya dan membantu Siwon untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu dia pergi ke luar untuk mengambil kotak P3K.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hankyung kembali dan segera duduk di dekat Siwon untuk mengobati lukanya. Hankyung harus melakukannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati, karena tangan kanannya sendiri masih belum bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu? Jangan bilang kau sampai memucat seperti ini karena takut pada petir." Hankyung berniat untuk bercanda, tapi diajak berbicara tidak memberikan respon sama sekali. Siwon hanya terdiam dan menatap tangannya dengan pandangan nanar, seolah pikirannya sedang tidak berada di sana.

Tahu bahwa pembicaraan itu hanya akan menjadi komunikasi satu arah saja, Hankyung menghela napas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan diam.

"Bukan aku, tapi dia yang takut pada petir." gumam Siwon dengan nada sedih.

"Siapa?" ternyata Hankyung mendengar gumaman itu dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat Siwon.

"Sooyoung." begitu mengucapkan nama itu, tanpa sadar air matanya mulai turun.

"Siwon," Hankyung tercekat karena tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau aktor itu akan menangis seperti saat ini. "Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, aktor tersebut malah merangkul Hankyung dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Hankyung tentu saja sangat terkejut, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena menyadari kalau tubuh yang memeluknya itu bergetar dengan hebat. Akhirnya dia diam saja di dalam pelukan itu, dan berharap agar Siwon segera tenang.

"Tolong jangan pergi." pintanya dengan nada memelas dan membuat Hankyung semakin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diri Siwon, tapi Hankyung bisa merasakan bahwa aktor itu sedang menanggung luka yang cukup dalam, sehingga dia membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang saat ini.

Akhirnya malam itu Hankyung terpaksa menemani Siwon hingga aktor tersebut tenang dan jatuh tertidur.

* * *

"Hankyung-oppa!" terdengar sebuah suara perempuan dari belakang Hankyung dan membuatnya berbalik untuk mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Yoona?" Hankyung terperangah begitu melihat perempuan itu. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku baru saja mengadakan pemotretan dengan majalah ini. Harusnya akulah yang bertanya kenapa Oppa ada di tempat ini?"

"Aku bekerja di sini Yoona, dan aku juga baru selesai melapor pada atasanku untuk kembali bekerja."

"Oh ya? Cuti bekerjamu sudah habis?" tanya Yoona kembali yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Tapi kan, tanganmu masih belum sembuh."

"Ah, itu bisa diatur. Lagipula aku merasa bosan jika terus-terusan diam di apartemen itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

"Benar juga. Oppa, kalau urusanmu sudah selesai bagaimana kalau kita minum teh sebentar? Aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu."

Hankyung tersenyum melihat Yoona yang bersikap ramah padanya meskipun mereka belum lama saling mengenal. "Boleh. Di dekat sini ada sebuah café yang biasa kukunjungi bersama teman-temanku. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana saja?" katanya menawarkan.

Yoona tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar Oppa, aku akan menyuruh manajerku untuk pulang duluan." katanya sambil berlari menjauhi Hankyung. Sebentar saja dia sudah kembali lagi dengan membawa tasnya. "Kajja."

"Jadi Oppa, apa kau senang tinggal di apartemen Siwon-oppa?" tanya Yoona begitu keduanya sudah duduk di salah satu meja di café yang sudah disebutkan oleh Hankyung tadi.

"Yah." Hankyung bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu. Untunglah pembicaraan mereka terputus karena seorang pelayan sudah datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Hankyung memesan secangkir kopi hitam, sedangkan Yoona selain memesan teh, dia juga memesan tiga potong sandwich berukuran besar.

"Kau belum sempat makan siang Yoona?" tanya Hankyung saat melihat hidangan di hadapan mereka.

"Sudah Oppa, tapi aku sudah merasa lapar lagi." katanya sambil nyengir.

"Syukurlah kalau selera makanmu masih bagus." Hankyung tersenyum saat mengamati Yoona yang sedang menikmati pesanannya. Kemudian dia teringat dengan kejadian semalam, saat Siwon menyebutkan sebuah nama yang mungkin sangat berarti baginya.

"Yoona, apa kau kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Sooyoung?" tiba-tiba saja kalimat tersebut sudah terlontar dari mulutnya.

Yoona langsung terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi murung dan membuat Hankyung merasa bersalah. Sepertinya dia sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah.

"Maaf, lupakan saja pertanyaanku barusan."

"Tidak apa-apa Oppa." Yoona mencoba tersenyum. "Ya, aku mengenalnya, sangat mengenal Choi Sooyoung."

"Choi? Apa itu berarti dia saudara kandung Siwon?"

Yoona mengangguk pelan. "Sooyoung adalah adik kandung Siwon-oppa satu-satunya. Dia seumuran denganku, dan juga satu-satunya temanku yang paling berharga yang aku punya."

Tampaknya Yoona masih ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, jadi Hankyung memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkannya.

"Aku sudah mengenal mereka berdua sejak kecil karena orang tua kami merupakan teman lama. Karena orang tua ku selalu sibuk bekerja, jadi mereka sering menitipkan aku ke rumah mereka untuk membunuh rasa sepi. Bisa dibilang kami tumbuh besar bersama-sama." Yoona berhenti sejenak untuk meminum tehnya. "Karena selalu bersama-sama, Sooyoung dan aku jadi hampir sama dalam berbagai hal. Dia anak yang manis dan baik hati, dan dicintai oleh banyak orang. Meskipun sangat dimanjakan oleh Siwon-oppa, tapi dia tidak pernah menyusahkan orang lain."

"Sepertinya dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan." Hankyung menanggapi.

"Ya."

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

Yoona terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia sudah meninggal."

* * *

Hankyung membuka pintu apartemen itu dan menutupnya dengan pelan. Dia seolah sudah kehabisan tenaga begitu bertemu dengan Yoona sore tadi, dan sampai sekarang pun dia masih tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan cerita Yoona mengenai kakak-beradik tersebut. Hankyung masih ingat, sebelum berpisah dia sempat menanyakan sesuatu pada Yoona.

"_Kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini padaku?"_

"_Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kau adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya Oppa. Dan aku juga berharap kau bisa mengerti alas an kenapa dia terkadang bersikap dingin seperti itu adalah untuk menutupi rasa kesepiannya. Aku harap dengan adanya kau di sana bisa sedikit mengurangi kesepiannya."_

Hankyung mendesah. Justru dia lah yang menjadi kesepian setelah hidup bersama dengan aktor tersebut. Dia menatap ke sekeliling apartemen dan mendapati tidak ada seorang pun disana. Untuk apa ada tempat sebesar ini, jika tidak pernah ditempati. Lalu dia mencoba berjalan ke kamar Siwon dan mengetuk pintunya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat ini dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Siwon?" panggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya Hankyung memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Ternyata orang itu belum pulang. Tanpa sadar dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Hankyung melihat ada sebuah bingkai foto yang berdiri di atas meja kecil dekat ranjang Siwon. Lalu dia mengambil bingkai foto itu dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Ternyata itu adalah foto Siwon yang sedang merangkul seorang perempuan cantik. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera, dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Pasti dia ini yang bernama Sooyoung, pikirnya. Di saat Hankyung sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, terdengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar itu.

Hankyung bergegas mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Siwon sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membuka baju yang dikenakannya. Setelah Siwon melemparkan bajunya begitu saja di atas lantai, kedua mata mereka saling bertemu lalu keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

"YAH!"

* * *

**A/N : aku baru aja nge-chek traffic stat, dan hasilnya :**

_**For the month of 2012-05, there have been a total of 2,035 Hits and 875 Visitors to all of your stories.**_

**Ternyata ada banyak yang membaca ff ini tapi lebih memilih untuk gak meninggalkan jejaknya sedikit pun. Mereka pada ke mana ya? Ya udahlah, aku juga gak akan memaksa kalian para silent reader untuk mereview lagi. Aku berterima kasih karena kalian mau menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca ff ini. Tapi aku akan lebih berterima kasih lagi kalau kalian mau menghargai aku yang udah berjam-jam menatap layar laptop untuk membuat cerita ini.**

**Banyak reader yang nanya harus manggil aku dengan sebutan apa. Kalian boleh panggil aku dengan nama Fanny, Fanny unnie, Fanny saeng, Fanny-ah, Fanny noona (emang ada reader cowok yah? Hahaha!) terserah. Emang sih rada janggal juga selama ini dipanggil dengan sebutan author. Oke, ini dia chap ke 8. Ada beberapa orang yang menduga kalau ff ini akan mendekati ending, tapi belum kok. Ceritanya masih panjang, soalnya ada banyak ide-ide yang muncul waktu aku mengerjakannya dan aku harus menuangkan segala ide itu! hahaha!**

**Terima kasih juga buat review yang udah masuk. Sory, aku belum bisa balas satu per satu. Chapter depan aja yah. Dan buat Kyumin shipper, wait for next chapter and be patient, 'kay!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

* * *

"YAH!" seru Siwon pada Hankyung yang masih duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Ma, maaf." Hankyung segera memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. "Aku, tadinya aku berpikir kalau kau ada di sini dan mungkin memerlukan bantuanku seperti semalam."

"Lalu, kenapa foto itu ada di tanganmu?"

"Ini, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya." dia bergegas mengembalikan foto itu ke tempat semula dan berdiri. "Maaf kalau aku sudah bersikap lancang. Aku akan keluar sekarang."

Begitu berada di luar Hankyung baru bisa bernapas lega. Dia tidak menduga kalau Siwon akan mendapatinya sedang berada di kamarnya dan bahkan memegang properti miliknya. Itu sebabnya dia segera tahu diri dan langsung meninggalkan si pemilik kamar sendirian di dalam sana. Tambahan lagi, dia tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran sesi kedua dengan Siwon.

Setelah merasa tenang, Hankyung berjalan ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam. Siang tadi Mi Sun ahjumma tidak bisa datang ke apartemen Siwon karena ingin menjemput putrinya yang baru saja kembali dari luar negeri. Hankyung tidak terlalu suka makan di luar dan lebih memilih masakan rumah, jadi dia harus menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan, untuk dua orang, karena masih ada seorang lagi yang tinggal bersama dengannya.

Lantas Hankyung mulai memeriksa isi kulkas untuk menentukan menu masakan yang akan dia buat. Bagi Hankyung kulkas berukuran besar tersebut sudah seperti minimarket kecil yang selalu rutin diisi oleh pembantu tiap minggunya. Namun, sebagian besar dari isi kulkas tersebut akan selalu berakhir dengan terbuang percuma lantaran si pemilik apartemen selalu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di luar. Hankyung tidak habis pikir dengan orang kaya seperti Siwon yang tidak keberatan membuang-buang uangnya seperti itu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Kebetulan sekali! Padahal dia baru saja berpikir tentang Siwon dan tahu-tahu saja orangnya sudah berada di tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Membuat makan malam."

"Mi Sun ahjumma?" tanya Siwon sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Dia sibuk menyambut kepulangan putrinya dari luar negeri, jadi dia tidak bisa datang hari ini."

"Oh." tanpa banyak bicara lagi Siwon mendekati Hankyung dan mengambil pisau yang sedang dipegangnya untuk mengiris sayur-sayuran yang sudah dicucinya terlebih dahulu. "Biar aku saja yang melakukannya, kau bisa mengerjakan yang lainnya supaya makanan kita bisa selesai dengan cepat."

Hankyung tertawa kecil. "Makanan kita? Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku akan memasak makanan untukmu juga?" tanyanya dan membuat Siwon menoleh padanya.

"Kau memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi aku tahu kau bukan jenis orang yang sanggup makan sendiri sementara ada orang lain bersamamu." katanya, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya mengiris sayuran tersebut.

Sesaat Hankyung terdiam dan merasa heran mengapa Siwon bisa menilainya dengan benar, padahal mereka belum terlalu lama tinggal bersama.

"Dan lagi, kalau kau betul-betul membuat masakan untuk satu orang…" Siwon terdiam sejenak dan mengangkat pisau yang sedang dipegangnya. "Pisau ini cukup tajam."

"Akuilah Siwon, selera humormu benar-benar payah." komentar Hankyung setelah mengetahui makna dari ucapan Siwon barusan. Dia pun mulai menyiapkan peralatan yang akan digunakannya untuk memasak.

"Itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang aktor daripada menjadi seorang komedian."

"Ha, ha."

Tanpa disadarinya Siwon tersenyum sendiri mendengar tanggapan Hankyung yang sedikit sinis pada ucapannya. Dia merasa senang karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia bisa membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan dengan seseorang seperti ini. Siwon juga baru menyadari kalau apartemennya ini sudah terlalu lama tidak dihuni oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Mungkin sudah sekitar dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu sejak kepergian Sooyoung.

"Hei! Apa kau sudah selesai mengiris sayuran itu?" tanya Hankyung membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Dia sengaja bertanya seperti itu karena tahu kalau Siwon sedang mengingat hal yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

"Sedikit lagi. Kau ingin memasak apa?"

"Capcay. Kau tidak keberatan dengan masakan Cina, bukan?" tanya Hankyung yang sedang sibuk memanaskan minyak.

"Tidak, justru aku menyukai beberapa masakan Cina. Dulu aku pernah tinggal di Beijing selama beberapa waktu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." katanya lalu menyerahkan sayuran-sayuran tersebut pada Hankyung. Dia memutuskan untuk berdiri di dekat Hankyung untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu Hankyung masih membutuhkan bantuannya. "Sebetulnya aku sudah ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak lama, tapi baru sekarang aku punya kesempatan untuk berbincang lebih lama denganmu. Kau, bukan orang Korea asli, kan?"

Hankyung menoleh sebentar untuk melihat Siwon. "Bukan."

"Pantas saja bahasa Koreamu sedikit beraksen. Jadi kau orang Cina?"

"Sebenarnya aku campuran antara keduanya. Ibuku adalah orang Korea, sedangkan ayahku berkebangsaan Cina. Mereka bertemu saat bekerja di salah satu perusahaan asing di Seoul, lalu memutuskan untuk menikah dan tinggal di Cina karena ayahku tidak terlalu suka berada di negara asing. Meskipun begitu, mereka sering mengajakku ke Korea untuk bertemu dengan sanak saudara ibuku, jadi aku bisa berkomunikasi dalam bahasa ini." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Oh. Lantas kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di Korea sekarang?"

"Tidak. Aku ada di sini karena urusan pekerjaan. Setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku akan segera kembali ke negara asalku. Lagipula, aku tidak berminat untuk tinggal lebih lama di negara ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Sama seperti ayahku, aku tidak suka terlalu lama berada di negara asing."

Siwon tidak tahu dengan pasti kenapa dia tidak senang mendengar ucapan Hankyung barusan. Mungkin itu karena dia baru saja menemukan orang yang bisa akrab dengannya dan kemudian dia harus menerima kenyataan kalau orang itu tidak akan berada lama di dekatnya.

"Oh ya, kudengar kau sudah kembali bekerja hari ini." dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk membuang rasa tidak nyaman akibat ucapan Hankyung tadi. "Bukankah tanganmu masih dalam proses penyembuhan?"

Sejak hari pertama datang ke tempat ini, inilah pertama kalinya Hankyung bisa berbicara banyak hal terhadap Siwon, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka masih membicarakan hal-hal seputar pekerjaan mereka hingga makan malam berakhir.

* * *

Sungmin bersenandung pelan menuju parkiran di mana mobilnya berada. Siang ini dia berniat untuk makan siang di luar bersama sepupunya karena keduanya sudah bosan dengan menu yang ada di cafeteria kantor mereka. Sementara menunggu Hankyung yang masih tertinggal di belakang, dia ingin mengeluarkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu dari tempat parkir.

Saat membuka pintu mobilnya, Sungmin kaget bukan kepalang begitu melihat seseorang sedang duduk di jok mobilnya. Dia hampir saja berteriak panik kalau saja tidak cepat-cepat menyadari siapa orang yang sudah berani-beraninya masuk ke dalam mobilnya itu.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau,"

"Masuklah." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri dan dengan cepat menutup kembali pintu mobil tersebut.

"Ka, kau! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, di dalam mobilku?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah menemukan kembali kesadarannya.

"Kau pernah memberikanku kartu namamu, ingat? Lama sekali aku menunggumu sampai keluar dari dalam sana. Waktuku sampai terbuang percuma, kau tahu."

"Kau mau apa?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya lalu menyerahkannya ke tangan Sungmin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Itu namanya tiket."

"Aku tahu ini tiket!" sergah Sungmin kesal karena Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti orang bodoh. "Tapi untuk apa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Tiket itu pemberian temanku. Tadinya ingin dia pakai sendiri, tapi ternyata dia punya urusan mendadak jadi dia memberikannya padaku."

"Lalu?"

"Dia memberikan tiga tiket, satu untukku dan dua lagi kuberikan padamu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menolongku waktu itu."

"Aku menolongmu bukan karena aku ingin mendapatkan balasan apa-apa darimu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa langsung menerimanya saja tanpa memprotes terlebih dahulu? Aku hanya berpikir sayang sekali kalau tiket ini disia-siakan. Lagipula kau bisa menggunakannya bersama teman ataupun sepupumu itu."

"Hmm." Sungmin menopangkan dagunya sambil mengamati tiket masuk ke Lotte World yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Lalu dia ganti menatap si pemberi tiket dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Ah! Aku tahu sekarang. Sebenarnya kaulah yang ingin sekali datang ke tempat ini, tapi kau tidak ingin pergi ke sana sendirian lalu kau membuat alasan untuk mengajakku pergi bersamamu. Benar, kan?"

"Jangan besar kepala dulu. Seolah-olah aku tidak punya teman lain saja yang bisa kuajak ke sana selain dirimu."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau pergi saja dengan temanmu."

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang dia tidak bisa pergi karena urusan mendadak."

"Maksudku temanmu yang lain. Memangnya temanmu cuma ada seorang saja? Kalau iya, kasihan sekali dirimu. Seorang penyanyi terkenal, tapi hanya punya satu teman saja." Sungmin menggeleng-geleng penuh rasa simpati.

"Yah! Kau mau pakai tiket ini atau tidak?" bentak Kyuhyun yang mendadak ingin menarik lidah orang yang ada di dekatnya itu sekuat mungkin karena terlalu banyak berkomentar.

Sungmin tertawa puas karena bisa ganti membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Selama ini selalu dia yang tidak bisa menahan emosi karena ulah penyanyi tersebut. "Ya, ya. Aku akan memakainya. Nanti aku akan mengajak Hankyung-ge untuk ikut bersamaku. Dia pasti akan senang."

"Baguslah."

"Gomawo."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. "Ternyata kau orang yang tahu berterima kasih juga."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan berbeda denganmu."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun melotot mendengar sindiran Sungmin.

"Aniyo."

Kyuhyun yang memang tidak berniat untuk memperpanjang perdebatan mereka segera melirik jam tangannya. "Ah, aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu di sana jam sembilan tepat. Jangan terlambat." katanya memperingatkan sambil membuka pintu mobil Sungmin.

"Hei, aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan pergi ke sana denganmu." seru Sungmin. Tapi terlambat, Kyuhyun sudah keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya rapat-rapat. "Aish, dia muncul dan pergi begitu saja. Dasar orang aneh!" keluhnya.

Lalu Hankyung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk di kursi yang tadinya diduduki oleh Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Baru saja penyanyi aneh itu datang ke sini dan memberikanku ini." jelas Sungmin sambil melambai-lambaikan dua lembar tiket yang kini menjadi miliknya itu.

"Kyuhyun maksudmu?" tanya Hankyung tidak yakin.

"Siapa lagi?" Sungmin balik bertanya sembari menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. "Jadi bagaimana Ge, kau mau ikut bersamaku, kan?"

"Hm, sayang sekali."

Sungmin segera menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, baru saja Kibum juga memberikan selembar tiket yang sama padaku sebagai permintaan maaf atas insiden yang terjadi padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Ah, kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini ya. Jadi kita kelebihan satu tiket sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak seorang lagi?"

"Siapa?"

"Kita tidak bisa mengajak salah satu dari teman-teman kita, karena mereka tidak boleh tahu tentang kita yang sudah mengenal si penyanyi terkenal itu. Lagipula mungkin dia juga tidak akan suka melihat ada orang lain yang ikut bersama kita. Kau tidak mau mengajak Choi Siwon itu?"

"Memangnya dia mau jika kuajak?"

"Kita tidak tahu sebelum kau menanyakan padanya langsung Ge."

"Kurasa dia tidak akan mau. Seorang _workaholic_ seperti dirinya pasti tidak akan mau membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk pergi ke tempat hiburan seperti ini."

"Ya, kau mungkin benar. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Yesung-ssi saja Ge? Kau kan cukup dekat dengannya." kedua mata Sungmin segera berbinar-binar mengetahui kalau dia punya kesempatan untuk bertemu sekali lagi dengan idolanya tersebut.

"Tunggu, biar kupikirkan lagi."

* * *

"Aku pulang." gumam Hankyung lebih kepada dirinya sendiri saat menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen Siwon. Dia sudah bisa menduga kalau si pemilik apartemen itu tidak akan ada di jam-jam seperti ini.

"Kau sudah pulang?" ternyata dugaan Hankyung salah! Saat melintasi ruang keluarga, dia melihat Siwon sedang sibuk membaca sebuah naskah.

"Kupikir kau masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Jadwal pekerjaanku tidak sama dengan punyamu Hankyung. Dua jam lagi aku akan segera pergi lagi dan mungkin tidak akan kembali sampai besok."

"Apa itu artinya besok pun kau tidak akan punya waktu luang?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Siwon memutar kepalanya supaya bisa menatap Hankyung.

"Aniyo, aku hanya bertanya saja."

"Entahlah." jawabnya mengambang.

Hankyung tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya. _Sayang sekali._ Pikirnya.

* * *

"Ramai sekali!" Hankyung menanggapi saat dirinya dan Sungmin sudah tiba di salah satu taman bermain terbesar di Korea tersebut sambil memandangi kerumunan orang yang datang dengan tujuan yang sama seperti mereka.

"Tentu saja, ini kan hari libur."

"Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan Kyuhyun-mu itu di antara ratusan pengunjung seperti ini?"

"Memangnya dia datang?"

"Mana kutahu!"

Sungmin memutar kepalanya ke segala arah untuk mencari-cari sosok yang dia kenal. Nihil. "Kau tahu Ge, mungkin dia tidak datang."

"Barangkali dia sudah menunggu di dalam." kata Hankyung, mencoba menghibur sepupunya yang merasa kecewa itu.

"Terserahlah. Ayo kita masuk sekarang saja. Kita harus melupakan semua masalah yang ada dan bersenang-senang seharian di sini!"

"Hei, hei. Aku datang ke sini untuk memenuhi pekerjaanku."

Sungmin sengaja mengabaikan ucapan Hankyung tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong, sayang sekali ya Yesung-ssi tidak bisa ikut bersama kita hari ini. Padahal kupikir tadinya kita bisa saling mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Maksudku, kapan lagi kita bisa berkenalan dengan idola terkenal seperti dirinya?"

"Masih ada lain waktu. Ayo, sudah giliran kita untuk menyerahkan tiket-tiket ini." Hankyung pun menyeret masuk sepupunya tersebut ke dalam taman hiburan tersebut.

"Astaga! Ini kan masih pagi, tapi kenapa rasanya setengah dari penduduk Korea sudah ada di sini?" keluh Sungmin ketika tahu bahwa jumlah manusia di dalam tidak kalah banyaknya dengan yang masih menunggu di luar.

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, ini hari libur."

"Dan itu artinya aku harus bersabar menunggu antrian untuk menaiki setiap wahana yang kuinginkan. Astaga!"

"Hei! Beberapa menit yang lalu kau masih bersemangat untuk bersenang-senang, dan belum apa-apa kau sudah mengeluh hanya karena banyaknya pengunjung. Kemana perginya semangatmu itu?"

"Ya, kau harus mencari kembali semangatmu itu, karena aku tidak mau datang ke tempat ini bersama seorang pengeluh, sementara sejak tadi aku sudah menahan diri untuk menunggu kalian."

Otomatis keduanya segera menoleh pada seseorang yang ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Tampak sebuah sosok yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Hankyung sudah berdiri di dekat keduanya. Meskipun sosok tersebut sudah menggunakan peralatan penyamarannya dengan sempurna, tapi keduanya segera menyadari siapa orang tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"Akhirnya, kupikir kalian tidak datang. Aku sudah lama sekali menunggu kalian di dalam sini."

"Maaf, kami pikir Anda tidak datang." sahut Hankyung.

"Akulah orang yang mengundang kalian kemari, bagaimana mungkin justru aku yang tidak datang." Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, jangan bersikap seformal itu terhadapku Hankyung. Namamu Hankyung, bukan?"

"Ya."

"Dia mengajak kita karena dia sendirilah yang ingin datang ke tempat ini Ge." timpal Sungmin sambil nyengir ke arah Kyuhyun. Begitu tahu ternyata penyanyi tersebut ada di tempat ini mau tidak mau membuatnya kegirangan. Semua keluh kesah yang sempat disampaikannya pada Hankyung tadi pun segera terlupakan begitu saja.

"Yah!"

"Sudahlah, jangan marah-marah lagi tuan penyanyi. Bukankah kita datang ke tempat ini untuk melarikan diri sejenak dari kesibukan kita masing-masing? Lebih baik kita segera pergi mencari wahana pertama untuk kita naiki."

"Tunggu sebentar." sela Hankyung.

"Ada apa Ge?"

"Aku tahu kalian memiliki tujuan yang sama untuk bersenang-senang, sementara aku datang ke tempat ini untuk alasan pekerjaan. Menurutku lebih baik jika kita berpisah di sini saja dan nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi saat makan siang. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin segera menolak ide itu. "Tidak bisa begitu!"

"Sungmin, aku harus mengutamakan pekerjaanku. Memangnya kau mau menungguku sampai berjam-jam untuk meliput semua yang ada di sini dan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mencoba wahana yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Hankyung. Bukankah dia bilang kita akan bertemu lagi saat makan siang? Setelah itu dia bisa kembali bergabung dengan kita. Ayolah, kau bukan lagi seorang anak kecil yang harus selalu ditemani oleh pengasuhmu, kan?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi, kuhajar kau!" ancam Sungmin yang tidak suka dikatakan sebagai anak kecil. "Baiklah Ge, kalau itu maumu, akan kuturuti."

"Oke. Aku ingin pergi ke _Folk Museum_ terlebih dahulu. Sampai jumpa lagi." Hankyung melambaikan tangannya dan segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tunggu apa lagi, kita harus segera mencoba semua wahana yang menurut orang-orang sangat mengerikan!" dengan penuh semangat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menuju wahana pertama yang akan mereka naiki.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" Sungmin berjuang keras supaya bisa bertahan dari tarikan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Sungmin merengut. "Kau memang sudah menyamar dengan sebaik mungkin, tapi aku tidak bisa tidak mengantisipasi kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali. Maksudku kejadian saat para penggemarmu menemukan dan mengejarmu sampai kau terluka."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau sampai hal itu terulang kembali, aku tidak mau wajahku ikut terekspos."

"Oh ayolah, katakan intinya saja." tukas Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

"Ck! Aku juga perlu menyamar supaya orang-orang tidak tahu kalau seorang Lee Sungmin ternyata mengenal idola terkenal sepertimu. Aku tidak mau terkena skandal."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras begitu mendengar penuturan Sungmin barusan.

"Skandal kau bilang?" tanya Kyuhyun di sela-sela tawanya. "Kenapa aku harus terkena skandal hanya karena pergi bersamamu? Dan lagi, kau ini seorang namja. Itu hal yang tidak mungkin!"

"Hei, hei. Kau tahu aku bekerja di dunia pers. Hal-hal yang menurutmu tidak mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin bagi kami semudah membalikkan telapak tangan." bantah Sungmin.

"Kalaupun sampai terdengar ada skandal di antara kita, kaulah orang pertama yang akan kucurigai."

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!"

"Ya sudah. Berarti tidak ada masalah, kan?"

"Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa tidak nyaman."

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Tunggu sebentar Tuan Pengeluh." Kyuhyun segera berlari meninggalkan Sungmin. Beberapa menit kemudian dia muncul kembali dengan menyembunyikan kedua tangan di balik punggungnya.

"Kau ingin menyamar sepertiku juga, kan? Tenang saja, aku sudah membawakan satu yang bisa kau pakai sepanjang hari ini." Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar lalu menunjukkan apa yang dipegangnya. "Ini dia!"

Sungmin melotot tidak percaya melihat benda apa yang sedang dipegang oleh penyanyi itu. "Kau, kau bercanda!"

"Siapa bilang?" bantah Kyuhyun, lalu dia segera memakaikan benda yang ternyata sebuah bando berkuping kelinci berwarna pink ke kepala Sungmin. "Dengan begini kau sudah lebih terlihat seperti kelinci yang manis dibandingkan namja yang kerjanya terus menggerutu dan marah-marah sebelumnya." dia tersenyum menyindir. Lalu dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Sungmin yang hendak melepaskan bando tersebut dan memotong ucapan namja itu. "Ayo! Semakin lama kita di sini, antriannya akan semakin panjang!"

* * *

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dengan bermodalkan sebuah peta yang diberikan di pintu masuk tadi, akhirnya Hankyung bisa menemukan lokasi _folk museum_ yang menjadi tujuan utamanya untuk meliput berita. Menurut beberapa orang serta sumber yang dia dapatkan dari internet, museum ini menampilkan berbagai macam kebudayaan Korea sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Hal inilah yang paling dia butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Hankyung pun mulai berjalan perlahan mengelilingi lokasi tersebut sambil mengabadikan semua pemandangan itu dengan kamera miliknya. Dia harus berhati-hati menggunakan kamera tersebut mengingat kedua jarinya yang belum sembuh benar. Sebenarnya dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan Sungmin ataupun seseorang untuk mengambil gambar-gambar tersebut, tapi dia tidak mau mengakui secara jujur di hadapan sepupunya itu. Meskipun Sungmin kelihatannya keberatan karena Hankyung memilih untuk berpisah jalan, tapi Hankyung tahu pasti sepupunya itu akan lebih senang jika Kyuhyunlah yang menemaninya. Terkadang dia sendiri bingung melihat sepupunya itu yang sudah jelas-jelas hampir masuk ke dalam tahap pemujaan terhadap penyanyi tersebut, tapi tetap saja dia menyangkal keras. Tapi Hankyung sendiri tidak mau memperpanjangnya, karena dia menduga mungkin Sungmin merasa malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Apa sudah menjadi sifatmu untuk selalu memaksakan dirimu sendiri melakukan hal-hal yang kau tahu tidak bisa kau lakukan dengan baik?" tanya sebuah suara diikuti dengan direbutnya kamera dari tangan Hankyung.

Hankyung segera berbalik dan tercengang melihat siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ka, kau."

"Kenapa kau harus sekaget itu karena melihatku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang meninggalkan tiket itu di atas meja makan agar aku melihatnya dan datang ke tempat ini?" Siwon tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hankyung yang sudah seperti seseorang yang sedang melihat hantu.

"Aku, aku tidak berpikir kalau kau akan pulang pagi ini."

"Pekerjaanku ternyata lebih cepat selesai daripada yang kuduga sebelumnya."

"Bukankah lebih baik kau menggunakan waktu luangmu untuk beristirahat saja di apartemen?"

"Tadinya aku juga berniat seperti itu sampai aku melihat tiket itu. Aku lalu menduga-duga apa tiket itu memiliki hubungan dengan sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku semalam. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk datang kemari dan menyusulmu."

Hankyung tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia kehilangan semua kata-katanya begitu melihat Siwon ada di sini dan mendengar setiap kalimat yang dituturkannya. Ya, dia memang meninggalkan tiket tersebut di sana agar Siwon bisa melihatnya. Tapi dia tidak menduga sama sekali kalau Siwon bersedia datang ke tempat ini bahkan tanpa menghubunginya terlebih dahulu! Dan yang lebih mengherankannya lagi, bagaimana Siwon bisa dengan cepat menemukannya di tempat ini?

Sebelum pertanyaan itu dia lontarkan pada Siwon, aktor tersebut sudah mendahuluinya untuk berbicara. "Kau datang untuk melakukan pekerjaanmu, kan? Biar aku saja yang memotret semua hal-hal yang kau butuhkan di dalam laporanmu, kau tinggal memberitahuku."

"Objek-objek itu tidak bisa dipotret secara sembarangan Siwon."

"Aku tahu. Aku lebih sudah lama menekuni dunia fotografi, bahkan sebelum aku serius terjun ke dunia entertainment. Tenang saja, kameramu berada di tangan orang yang tepat."

Hankyung tersenyum menanggapi ucapan itu. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Tapi jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan, kau harus mentraktirku makan siang."

"Roger!" kata Siwon yang disambut tawa oleh keduanya.

* * *

**A/N : buat semua yang udah nunggu lanjutan ff ini dengan sabar, ada banyak alasan kenapa chap 9 ini lebih lama dibanding yang sebelumnya. Pertama aku baru pulang dari perjalanan keliling sumut selama seminggu ini dan begitu tiba di rumah, langsung tepar gak ada tenaga buat ngapa-ngapain lagi. Terus temen ngasih novel yang mau gak mau mengalihkan perhatianku dari ff ini saking serunya. #hahaha, ngelempar tanggung jawab sama orang lain! Untuk sejenak, ff ini terlupakan begitu saja. Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe….**

**Tapi, karena besok juga aku masih sibuk untuk ultah besok bareng temen2, (eh, fanny ultah? Iya dong! #gakadayangnanya!) jadi aku putuskan untuk menuntaskan chap ini dan mempublishnya secepat mungkin. Aku banyakin loh sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, hehehe…**

**Ohya, kemarin-kemarin aku ada niat buat ff one atau two shoot yang pairnya berbeda, kalo ada yang mau request, kasitau aja, siapa tau pair yg kalian minta sesuai dengan yang ada di pikiran aku. Oke!**

_**Special thanx for :**_

**Kyuheartbeats ; zakurafrezee ; KimLeechiLici ; jesskaa ; MsJongjin ; Finda kyuminnielovers ; shin ah gi ; HanJi84 ; ChaaChulie247 ; kyuaniee fiee ; Enno KimLee ; YunieNie ; Milky Black Snow ; AIrzanti ; Raichi Lee SangJin Elf ; minney ; aoora ; Rizki ; risa-sparkyumin ; youngsu0307 ; Lee Shurri ; Nine ; Siwonest ; K my name.**

**Sorry karena aku belum bisa balas satu per satu, soalnya masih capek banget nih. Tapi aku benar-benar menghargai kalian yang udah mereview dan membaca semuanya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. **

**Selanjutnya jangan pernah bosan untuk mereview lho, dan kalau jumlah review yang masuk bisa lebih banyak dan cepat, dalam dua hari chap 10 udah bisa ku publish, tapi dengan syarat itu tadi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title **"Love via Interview"

**Author **FannyHan

**Pair **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre **Romance, AU

**Warning **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

* * *

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri museum dan sesekali berhenti untuk memperhatikan hal-hal yang menarik perhatian mereka sambil tak lupa mengabadikannya dengan kamera yang ada dalam genggaman Siwon. Di dalam kebanyakan dipenuhi oleh turis asing juga orang-orang tua yang memang ingin mengetahui sejarah serta kebudayaan Korea. Meskipun ramai, Hankyung merasa sangat nyaman berada di tempat ini sambil terus memandangi miniatur kehidupan orang-orang Korea tersebut.

"Bisa mengetahui kebudayaan baru benar-benar menyenangkan, bukan?" tanyanya pada Siwon yang selalu berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah tahu apa-apa saja budaya orang korea itu?" Siwon balas bertanya. "Kau kan juga masih memiliki darah yang sama." imbuhnya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan hidupku di Cina dan hanya sesekali saja mengunjungi negara ini. Tentunya ada hal-hal lain yang tidak kutahu mengenai Korea."

"Kalau begitu kau harus sering mengunjungi tempat-tempat lain untuk menambah pengetahuan serta pengalamanmu tentang negara ini."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa selalu merepotkan sepupuku ataupun teman-temanku."

"Aku bisa menemanimu."

"Haha, lucu sekali. Aku baru saja menerima tawaran dari seseorang yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah ada di apartemennya sendiri." sindir Hankyung yang berhenti untuk melihat upacara pernikahan yang sedang berlangsung di dekat mereka.

"Itu memang sengaja kulakukan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya sesibuk apa pun pekerjaanku, aku masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk kembali ke apartemen itu. Selama ini aku hanya menghindari kata pulang ataupun rumah karena suatu alasan."

_Pasti dia mengingat adik kesayangannya. _Pikir Hankyung.

"Sepertinya aku juga terlalu lama tenggelam dalam pekerjaanku dan tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini."

"Kau menikmatinya?"

"Ya. Meskipun penuh dengan orang-orang, setidaknya di tempat ini aku bisa melupakan seluruh bebanku untuk sementara waktu." ujarnya sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Lalu dia menatap Hankyung. "Jadi bagaimana, kau mau pergi bersama-sama lain kali?"

Hankyung baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika kemudian dia teringat pada sosok Yoona, gadis yang menurutnya adalah kekasih dari Siwon. _Kenapa orang ini tidak meminta kekasihnya saja untuk menemaninya?_ Tapi niat untuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu segera diurungkannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat ini dia tidak ingin membicarakan orang lain dengan aktor ini.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk membayarkan bagianku, aku bisa mempertimbangkannya."

Siwon tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau orang yang penuh perhitungan seperti itu."

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau tahu tentangku."

"Tapi akan segera kuketahui seiring berjalannya waktu."

"Wah, aku merasa terintimidasi. Sudahlah, arahkan kembali kamera itu ke sana, kita harus mendapatkan banyak foto yang menarik dari tempat ini."

"Baiklah, tadi itu kuanggap kalau kau setuju dengan penawaranku." lalu Siwon kembali mengambil gambar-gambar yang sudah ditunjuk oleh Hankyung untuk diabadikan. "Kau tidak mau difoto seperti mereka?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk beberapa turis asing yang berfoto di dalam museum tersebut.

"Kantorku tidak akan membayar fotoku sendiri. Lagipula tampangku tidak terlalu bagus di dalam kamera. Ayo, ke sebelah sana." Hankyung berjalan maju.

"Siapa bilang?" gumam Siwon. Lalu diam-diam dia mengambil beberapa gambar Hankyung dari berbagai sudut yang berbeda tanpa sepengetahuan si objek itu. "Menarik." katanya saat mengomentari beberapa gambar yang berhasil dia dapatkan.

Saat Siwon berjalan mendekati Hankyung, perhatiannya terusik oleh beberapa perempuan yang sedang berkumpul dan berbicara satu sama lain sambil menunjuk ke arah Hankyung. Ketika dia sudah berada di dekat mereka, dia bisa mendengar salah satunya.

"_Tampan!_" katanya dalam bahasa Jepang. Siwon memang tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang, tapi dia tahu satu dua kata dalam bahasa tersebut karena dia sering mendengarnya dari fans-fansnya ketika berkunjung ke negara tersebut. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak nyaman mendengar perempuan-perempuan itu sedang membicarakan Hankyung, dan dia semakin tidak suka saat melihat salah satu dari perempuan itu mulai berjalan mendekati Hankyung.

"Hankyung, di sana ada yang lebih menarik lagi." Siwon-yang lebih dulu tiba-segera menarik tangan Hankyung dan berjalan meninggalkan perempuan yang bahkan belum sempat berbicara dengan Hankyung itu.

"Apanya yang menarik?" tanya Hankyung yang bingung karena tahu-tahu saja Siwon datang dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Siwon cepat-cepat memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Temanku pernah bilang di ruang _indoor_ terdapat parade tarian tradisional beberapa negara yang bisa kita saksikan secara langsung." terima kasih Tuhan, di saat-saat kritisnya dia bisa mengingat ucapan Sooyoung yang sedari dulu memang ingin sekali berkunjung ke sini.

"Oh, benarkah? Kita harus ke sana sekarang juga!"

"Tentu."

Tanpa disadari oleh salah satu dari keduanya, sepanjang hari itu mereka habiskan mengelilingi tempat-tempat yang ada di taman hiburan itu tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan satu sama lain. Mereka memang tidak mencoba beberapa wahana yang ditawarkan dan hanya terus berjalan menikmati pemandangan yang ada di sekitar, namun itu saja sudah cukup membuat keduanya bersyukur datang ke tempat ini.

* * *

"Kyu! Selanjutnya kita harus masuk ke dalam sana!" Sungmin menunjuk ke arah Ghost House yang sudah penuh antrian.

Mulanya Kyu mengernyit karena tidak menduga kalau namja di dekatnya itu sudah memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya entah dia sadar atau tidak. Tapi saat melihat objek yang dimaksudkan oleh Sungmin, matanya langsung membulat.

"Ke sana maksudmu?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Mm!" angguk Sungmin dengan penuh rasa antusias.

"Ah, tapi, antriannya sangat panjang!" Kyuhyun berusaha mencari alasan.

"Sejak tadi juga kita selalu harus mengantri untuk mencoba setiap wahana yang ada. Ayolah! Aku penasaran sekali ingin masuk ke dalam sana."

"Tapi, tapi, aku sudah lapar. Ini kan sudah tengah hari, jadi bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya. "Belum jam dua belas tepat. Kita bisa makan siang sesudah keluar dari tempat itu. Atau, jangan-jangan kau takut, ya?"

"Mana mungkin aku takut dengan hal-hal seperti itu! Aku hanya sudah merasa lapar karena terus-terusan mencoba wahana yang ada di sini tanpa beristirahat sama sekali."

"Lalu, kenapa kau selalu mencoba menghindar? Ayolah, kalau tadi kita ikut mengantri, pasti kita sudah lama masuk ke dalam sana. Buktikan padaku kalau kau memang tidak merasa takut. Lagipula aneh sekali, masa iblis takut menghadapi teman-temannya?"

"Yah!" Kyuhyun sudah ingin sekali memukul namja berkepala kelinci itu karena sikap tidak sopannya, tapi Sungmin sudah keburu pergi.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit bagi mereka selama berada di dalam arena rumah hantu tersebut. Sesudah keluar, tampak Sungmin berjalan dengan mulut yang tak pernah berhenti mengoceh, sedangkan Kyuhyun berbanding terbalik. Dia terus berjalan dengan mulut yang terkunci rapat.

"Huh! Apanya yang rumah hantu? Itu hanya permainan untuk anak kecil saja dan tidak menakutkan sama sekali! Aku ragu, bahkan anak kecil pun pasti tidak ada yang merasa ketakutan berada di sana. Benar kan, Kyu? Kyuhyun, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali!" tanya Sungmin begitu melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengenaskan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Ternyata kau memang takut dengan rumah hantu tadi. Hahahaha!" bukannya menenangkan, Sungmin memilih untuk menertawakan Kyuhyun sepuasnya. Bayangkan saja, orang dewasa sepertinya masih merasa takut dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ini hal yang menarik sekali, karena Sungmin bisa menemukan hal-hal baru mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Tertawa saja terus, sampai kau tersedak lalu mati." kata Kyuhyun dengan penuh kekesalan melihat tingkah laku namja di sampingnya itu. Sebenarnya dia bukan takut pada hantu dan sejenisnya itu, tapi dia orang yang tidak bisa dikagetkan dengan tiba-tiba, itulah sebabnya sejak dari dalam tadi jantungnya tidak pernah berhenti berdetak kencang.

Bukannya meminta maaf, Sungmin lantas meraih ponselnya dan segera mengambil potret wajah Kyu yang melongo kaget untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengabadikan wajah ketakutan si penyanyi terkenal. Ini hal yang langka." jawabnya enteng.

"Berikan ponselmu itu, biar kuhapus!" Kyuhyun berusaha meraih ponsel tersebut, tapi dengan sigap Sungmin menjauhkan tangannya.

Bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Dia tetap saja mencari celah untuk merampas ponsel itu sampai terjadi pergulatan di antara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun hampir saja berhasil mengambil ponsel yang sedang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Sungmin, kalau saja dia tidak cepat tersadar kalau kini wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter lagi. Keduanya terdiam sambil berpandangan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang berjalan di otaknya ketika kemudian dia perlahan memajukan wajahnya dan akhirnya…

Dug!

"Aow! Aduh! Aduh! Aduh!" Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan karena tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menabrakkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kyuhyun sekeras mungkin.

"Mau apa kau?" bentak Sungmin marah, sampai-sampai dia tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang ada di kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau!" seru Kyuhyun tertahan lalu mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit luar biasa. "Sakit sekali! Memangnya kepalamu itu terbuat dari batu? Keras sekali, tahu!"

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau mengagetkanku dengan tindakanmu barusan."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kulakukan? Aku hanya mencoba maju untuk meraih ponselmu! Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau tadi berpikir aku akan menciummu!"

Wajah Sungmin seketika memerah mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Sebenarnya dia memang memikirkan hal yang sama tadi saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada dirinya.

"Cih, memangnya siapa yang sudi mencium anak kecil sepertimu."

"Kau!" Sungmin sudah ingin melemparkan kalimat balasan, tapi kemudian dia terdiam karena tidak mau bertengkar di tengah umum seperti ini. Sekarang saja mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian di antara beberapa orang yang berdiri di dekat mereka. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo pergi dari sini, aku sudah lapar."

"Aku malah sudah tidak merasa lapar lagi."

"Terserahmu sajalah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." jawab Sungmin yang sudah mulai berjalan maju.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!" Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengejar langkah Sungmin sebelum dia benar-benar ditinggalkan sendirian di tempat itu. Dia sudah berhasil menyejajari Sungmin ketika terdengar seruan dari belakang.

"Kyuhyun-oppa! Dia benar-benar Kyuhyun!"

Lagi-lagi!

Dan mereka berdua terpaksa berlari dengan perut yang belum sempat terisi untuk menghindari efek seruan tersebut yang menyebabkan kerumunan di belakang sana!

* * *

Usai membersihkan dirinya setelah seharian penuh berada di luar, Hankyung berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk menikmati tayangan di televisi. Sebelumnya, mereka berdua sudah makan malam di luar atas ajakan sang aktor dan Hankyung mengiyakan saja selama bukan kantongnya yang terkuras. Ternyata Siwon sudah lebih dulu berada di ruangan tersebut sambil sibuk membaca naskah yang menurut Hankyung masih naskah yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya semalam.

Niatnya yang semula ingin segera duduk di sana sementara diurungkan, lalu pelan-pelan Hankyung berjalan ke dapur. Lima menit kemudian dia kembali ke luar dengan membawa dua cangkir gelas yang berisi kopi dan teh panas. Dia meletakkan cangkir tersebut di atas meja di hadapan Siwon lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Siwon menghentikan aktivitas membacanya sebentar untuk melihat minuman yang sudah diletakkan tersebut.

"Kau sedang membaca naskah apa?" tanya Hankyung sedikit berbasa-basi. Dia meraih remote control di dekatnya lalu menghidupkan televisi.

"Ini naskah untuk drama yang akan kumainkan selanjutnya."

"Oh. Tentang apa?"

"Kisah seorang lelaki yang terjebak dalam masa lalunya sampai-sampai tidak bisa menjalani masa sekarangnya dengan benar. Dia orang yang berbahagia di masa lalunya itu, dan kebahagiaan itu menghilang begitu saja setelah dia bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Biar kutebak, perempuan, kan?"

"Tidak." Siwon menggeleng. "Seseorang itu adalah seorang perempuan tua yang mengaku sebagai peramal. Peramal itu mengatakan kalau lelaki tersebut akan mengalami kegagalan bertubi-tubi di masa depan, sehingga dia menjadi ragu untuk melangkah ke depan."

"Lelaki yang berpikiran dangkal."

"Awalnya aku juga berpikiran sama, tapi setelah aku membaca keseluruhan naskah ini, ternyata ceritanya tidak seburuk dugaanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau mau membacanya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa menunggu sampai drama itu diputar di televisi."

"Memangnya kau tipe orang yang bisa duduk berlama-lama di depan televisi hanya untuk menikmati tayangan seperti drama dan sejenisnya?"

"Tidak."

Siwon tertawa mendengar jawaban langsung dari Hankyung tersebut. Belakangan ini dia mulai bisa tertawa lepas lagi seperti ini setelah sekian lama hanya terus bersikap serius, dan semua tawanya itu muncul sejak dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Hankyung. Ketika berhadapan dengan orang ini, dia bisa bebas berbicara apa saja dan tidak bisa terus mempertahankan image yang sudah dibangunnya selama ini. Rasanya ada perasaan tenang sekaligus lega yang dia dapatkan dari orang ini.

"Apa kopi ini untukku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya', kopi ini untukku." putus Siwon lalu meraih cangkir tersebut untuk menyeruput isinya.

"Apakah nantinya di drama ini ada adegan romantis antara si pria dan wanita seperti ciuman dan sejenisnya?" tanya Hankyung yang sukses membuat orang di sampingnya tersentak dan menunpahkan sebagian kopi ke bajunya. "Siwon! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hankyung segera meraih cangkir di tangan aktor tersebut dan meletakkannya ke tempat semula.

"Panas sekali." keluh Siwon sambil menarik-narik kaus yang sudah terkena noda kopi tersebut.

Hankyung berniat membantu Siwon untuk mendinginkan badannya dengan meraih koran yang ada di atas meja dan ikut mengipasi badan itu. "Kenapa kau bisa bertindak seceroboh itu?"

"Ini salahmu. Kau mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak terduga."

"Hei, hei, itu pertanyaan yang wajar. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau juga akan melakukan adegan itu atau tidak, sama seperti yang dilakukan aktor lainnya."

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Siwon dengan nada bicara yang sulit dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Hankyung mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat Siwon yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dia tidak menyadari kedatangannya, karena Hankyung belum mengenal Siwon dengan baik. Hankyung baru sadar apa yang sedang terjadi sedetik sebelum bibir Siwon menyentuh bibirnya.

Hankyung tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Yang dia tahu saat ini adalah bibir itu terasa lembut dan hangat. Siwon hanya menekankan bibirnya dengan ringan pada bibir Hankyung, lalu mengusapkannya berulang kali. Perlahan Hankyung memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman itu. Bibir mereka bergerak bersama-sama, melebur seakan tidak pernah terpisahkan sebelumnya. Lama sesudahnya mereka berdua melepaskan diri untuk menarik napas yang telah habis.

Untuk sejenak, keduanya membiarkan keheningan menguasai sekeliling mereka, sementara mereka berdua hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Hankyunglah yang pertama kali memutuskan untuk bereaksi.

"Aku, lebih baik aku ke kamar sekarang juga." katanya sambil berdiri dan dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Siwon yang masih juga belum bereaksi.

Setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya terkunci dengan rapat, Hankyung terduduk di tepi ranjang sambil memegang bibir yang tadi menyentuh aktor itu.

Apa yang sudah dilakukannya barusan?

* * *

**A/N dari semua komen yang aku baca, kayaknya semua pada berharap supaya hubungan SiHan lebih ditingkatkan lagi. Bisa aja sih, tapi semua butuh proses. Sekarang mereka udah ada kemajuan, kan? Para reader bisa bersabar, kan?**

**HanJie84 Oke, ini udah dilanjut, kan?**

**Siwonest Terima kasih jg karena mau membaca karyaku^^**

**YunieNie Gomawo^^**

**Ecca augest iya, udah dibanyakin kok. YeHae yah? Aku pikirin dulu ya. Gomawo..**

**Sheendyy iya dimaafkan, asal km selalu meninggalkan jejak ya. Ini aku udah berusaha untuk mempercepat proses di antara kedua pasangan kok,,**

**Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy Oke! Jangan lupa untuk ngereview lagi yah!**

**AIrzanti Iya, Sumut, kenapa Saeng? Makasih ucapannya ya. HeeTeuk yah? Kayaknya menarik juga sih.. :D**

**KimLeechiLici Ini Sihan momennya udah aku banyakin, kan? Makasih juga atas ucapannya. Tolong terus dukung aku yah! **

**Finda kyuminnielovers Gomawo chingu… :D**

**Milky Black Snow Yeppanya lagi sibuk mengurus ddangkoma Unnie! Coba baca lagi chap 1 deh, pasti ada penjelasan kenapa Kibum ikut di ff ini. Dan aku juga berencana untuk mengikutsertakan SJ member di sini meskipun sebagai peran pembantu atau hanya disebut doang, hahaha!**

**ChaaChullie247 Yep, chapter ini udah bikin kamu deg-degan atau belum? Gomawo buat ucapannya!^^**

**Jesskaa Mwo, menikah? Bisa aja sih, tapi masih lama lho.. Yang sabar ya Saeng. Yang penting adegan romantisnya udah mulai jalan, kan?**

**Youngsu0307 iya nih, mereka suka-suka tapi mau! Ini udah lanjut kok.^^**

**Zakurafrezee Ini udah lanjut kok, hehehe…**

**K my name gomawo udah mau ngereview..^^**

**Nine Oke, makasih chingu atas kritik dan saran'a **

**Lee Shurri gomawo juga..**

**Enno KimLee sekarang Siwon malah berani nyium gege, hahaha!**

**MsJongjin adegan romantis'a udah mulai muncul, kan? Jangan lupa review yah!**

**Risa-sparkyumin makasih juga udah mereview ff ini.. **

**Aoora ini udah lanjut kok, thanks yah!^^**

**Minney kan bosan ngeliat Umin yang selalu menderita karena cinta, jadi sifatnya diganti dululah untuk ff ini, hahaha! Umin baik kok, tapi untuk orang tertentu..**

**Raichi Lee SangJin ELF gomawo chingu. chingu bikin ff sihan jg? Wah, ntar aku baca deh!**

**Kyuaniee fiee gomawo juga udah mendukung aku untuk terus berkarya..**

**Shin ah gi aku udah lanjut lho, jangan lupa review yah!**

**Kyuheartbeats belum tau juga ff ini akan berakhir di chapter berapa,^^**

**Kayaknya semua udah dibalas. Oke deh, see you in next chapter! :D Seperti biasa, aku hanya minta review dari kalian, ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

* * *

Hankyung terpaksa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya begitu alarm ponsel miliknya terus berdering. Dia memang selalu memasang alarm supaya bisa cepat terbangun di pagi hari. Tapi untuk hari ini dia tidak memerlukan alarm tersebut karena sepanjang malam dia hampir-hampir tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Apa lagi alasannya kalau bukan kejadian yang berlangsung tadi malam di ruang keluarga itu?

Dan kini dia sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menimbang-nimbang antara keluar dari kamarnya atau tidak. Kalau bisa memilih, dia ingin sekali terus mendekam di dalam kamarnya selama mungkin supaya tidak bisa bertatapan muka dengan aktor itu. Tapi, yang namanya manusia itu, semakin dilarang, akan semakin tidak bisa menahan diri. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk selalu minum air putih sebelum dan sesudah tidur. Dia kehausan. Dan untuk bisa meredakan rasa hausnya, dia harus pergi ke dapur yang letaknya ada di luar sana. Masalahnya, dia masih belum mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Choi Siwon nanti. Dia tidak tahu harus bertampang dan berlaku seperti apa terhadap aktor itu.

Hankyung terus saja berjalan kesana-kemari sambil tak henti-henti mengumpati dirinya yang tidak biasa gugup dan hampir depresi seperti ini. Ah, sudahlah! Dipikirkan seperti apa pun juga cepat atau lambat dia akan bertatap muka dengan Siwon karena mereka tinggal di atap yang sama. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan bersembunyi seperti seorang pengecut. Ini bukan tipenya sama sekali. Dan lagi, dia masih harus pergi ke kantor pagi ini.

Jadi setelah mengumpulkan keberanian serta membulatkan tekad, Hankyung mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa di luar sana. Bagus! Untuk sementara ini dia bisa merasa aman. Hankyung pun meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan satu lengannya ditarik kuat-kuat. Sebuah tangan memaksanya untuk berbalik dan menghadap orang yang sejak semalam terus memenuhi pikirannya. Hankyung terkesiap.

"Kenapa kau bersikap layaknya seorang pencuri seperti itu?"

"Aku, siapa yang bersikap seperti pencuri?" Hankyung berusaha mengelak dan menghindari tatapan mata Siwon yang lurus padanya.

Siwon menyeringai. "Satu lagi hal yang kudapatkan tentang dirimu, kau tidak pintar berbohong. Kau ingin menghindariku." ini bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang sanggup membuat Hankyung tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa. "Kenapa? Apa karena ciuman semalam? Kau tidak menikmatinya? Kalau ya, sayang sekali, padahal sejak tadi malam aku malah menginginkan yang lebih daripada itu."

Tatapan itu lagi-lagi mampu melumpuhkannya. Kini Hankyung hanya bisa terdiam dan menyadari wajah Siwon yang mulai mendekatinya. Sama seperti yang terjadi semalam. Satu sentimeter lagi, tinggal sesenti lagi,

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!" erang Hankyung yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk di ranjangnya. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri sambil memikirkan kembali apa yang baru saja dimimpikan olehnya. Astaga! Dia tidak bisa habis pikir kenapa dia bisa memimpikan hal yang menjurus mesum seperti itu?

Tunggu dulu. Ya, dia memang memimpikan hal yang aneh, tapi kalau dipikir dan diingat kembali, semalam dia juga benar-benar berciuman dengan aktor itu! Arggghhhh! _Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Hankyung_! jeritnya dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sebenarnya ciuman bukanlah hal yang baru baginya. Dia sudah berulang kali melakukan hal itu semenjak duduk di bangku SMA dengan beberapa gadis yang disukainya. Tapi dengan sesama namja? Baru kali ini dia mengalaminya! Dan yang membuatnya bertambah shock adalah, rasanya dia lebih menikmati ciuman yang terjadi semalam ketimbang ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar sudah gila!

"Ayolah Hankyung, kau itu masih normal. Kau masih menyukai perempuan. Kejadian semalam hanya kecelakaan saja!" gumamnya pelan dan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. "Ya, ya, kau masih normal. Anggap kejadian itu sebagai angin lalu."

Maka, setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, dia pun mulai turun dari ranjangnya dan berniat untuk keluar dan menghadapi apa pun yang akan terjadi begitu dia bertatap muka dengan Choi Siwon itu. Bagaimanapun juga, saat ini dia membutuhkan asupan air karena sudah terlalu banyak berkeringat pagi ini.

Sama seperti mimpinya tadi, tidak ada siapa-siapa di luar. Mungkin aktor itu sudah pergi ke lokasi syuting atau ke tempat manapun untuk bekerja. Meskipun dia sudah menduga kalau aktor itu tidak ada lagi, Hankyung masih tetap berjaga-jaga siapa tahu mimpinya itu masih berlanjut. Dia mulai menyisir seluruh ruangan untuk menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran seseorang di apartemen tersebut. Nihil. Ternyata memang hanya dia sendirilah yang berada di tempat itu.

Hankyung baru bisa bernapas lega karena untuk sementara waktu dia bisa terhindar dari situasi canggung yang akan terjadi bila dia bertemu dengan aktor itu. Kemudian dia pergi ke dapur untuk minum air sebanyak yang dia butuhkan.

Selain rutin meminum air putih di pagi dan malam hari, dia juga memiliki satu kebiasaan lagi yang sudah dilakukannya sejak dulu, yaitu berolah raga. Sebelum dia pindah ke apartemen ini, tiap pagi dia akan melakukan lari pagi menyusuri daerah apartemennya. Tapi sekarang dia tidak perlu repot-repot lagi pergi ke luar sana untuk berlari, karena apartemen si aktor ini memiliki ruangan gym sendiri yang bisa Hankyung gunakan. Dasar orang kaya, rasanya segala yang dia butuhkan bisa dia beli dengan uang. Jadi Hankyung kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk kecil dan berjalan menuju ruang gym.

Awalnya Hankyung masuk dengan perasaan yang ringan. Namun, ketika sudah berada di dalam, rasanya ada sebongkah batu besar yang menimpa kepalanya.

_Oh Tuhan!_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Bagaimana dia tidak mengeluh, orang yang tadinya dia pikir bisa di hindari untuk beberapa saat ternyata malah berada di ruangan ini! Hankyung yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya diam terpaku menatap si pemilik apartemen yang sedang melakukan sit-up dengan tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak ditutupi oleh kain selembar pun. Saat dirinya ketahuan sedang berada di dalam kamar Siwon, waktu itu dia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena merasa panik dan ingin cepat keluar dari kamar itu. Tapi kini dia bisa melihat tubuh itu dengan sangat jelas dari jarak pandang yang cukup dekat. Memang dia hanya bisa melihat bagian atas saja, tapi itu saja sudah cukup baginya untuk membuat kesimpulan kalau aktor itu memiliki tubuh yang atletis dan juga proporsional. Jenis tubuh yang sering dilihatnya di televisi dan beberapa majalah olahraga. Belum lagi dia memiliki perut sixpack yang sanggup membuat banyak wanita meleleh karenanya. Kurang ajar! Lelaki ini memiliki semua hal yang diinginkan oleh pria mana pun, termasuk Hankyung sendiri.

_Tenang Hankyung, kau masih seorang lelaki normal dan sehat._ Kembali dia mengulang kalimat tersebut di dalam hatinya.

Karena merasa kesal, Hankyung memutuskan untuk membatalkan rencananya berolahraga pagi dan diam-diam keluar dari tempat ini. Dia tidak cukup cepat untuk melangkah keluar, karena Siwon segera menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap layaknya seorang pencuri seperti itu?"

Hankyung terperanjat begitu mendengar kalimat yang sama persis dengan yang ada dalam mimpinya tadi. Kini dia menyadari kalau Siwon sudah menghentikan kegiatannya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau ingin menghindariku?" tanyanya lagi.

Sebelum memutar badannya supaya bisa melihat Siwon, Hankyung berusaha keras menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Dia harus bisa bersikap senormal mungkin dan tidak boleh menunjukkan kegugupannya di depan orang ini. Ya, dia Hankyung, dia adalah orang yang bisa berpikiran secara jernih bahkan dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakkan sekalipun. Dan lagi, jika dia terbawa dengan suasana canggung ini, bisa-bisa mimpinya tadi akan berlanjut di dunia nyata. Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"Aku tidak menghindarimu. Tadinya aku ingin berolahraga sebentar, tapi kemudian aku baru teringat kalau aku masih harus menyelesaikan laporan pekerjaanku pagi ini." jawabnya tenang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon yang masih meragukan jawaban itu.

"Tentu. Nah, aku harus pergi ke kamar sekarang juga. Kau bisa sarapan sendiri dan tidak perlu menungguku. Ohya, apakah kau juga punya jadwal pagi ini?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Setengah jam lagi aku harus berada di kantor agensiku."

"Oh. Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi nanti malam. Seharian ini aku akan lembur di kantorku." tanpa basa-basi lagi Hankyung segera pergi meninggalkan Siwon seorang diri dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

* * *

Begitu selesai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke kantor pagi ini, Hankyung bergegas menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan. Sebelumnya dia sudah melirik jam dinding dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat. Itu artinya sudah sekitar empat puluh lima menit dirinya mendekam di kamar untuk menghindar dari Siwon, dan tampaknya aktor itu sudah pergi. Jadi dia akan aman-aman saja berkeliaran di apartemen ini.

"Mi Sun ahjumma!" serunya pada wanita setengah baya yang sudah berada di dapur dan mempersiapkan makanan di atas meja makan.

"Oh, Hankyung-ah, kau sudah bangun?"

"Kenapa ahjumma ada di sini pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya sembari duduk di salah satu meja makan. Dia menerima sepiring bubur ayam ginseng bagiannya dan tak lupa berterima kasih.

"Aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang sebentar denganmu, Hankyung. Sejak kau kembali bekerja, kita sudah jarang sekali bertemu, jadi aku menyempatkan waktuku pagi ini untuk bertemu denganmu sebelum kau pergi bekerja." katanya yang ikut duduk menghadap Hankyung.

"Begitukah? Kelihatannya aku jadi merepotkan ahjumma."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putraku, Hankyung-ah."

Hankyung balas tersenyum. "Gomawo. Ah, bagaimana kabar putrimu yang baru tiba dari luar negeri itu, ahjumma?"

"Saat ini dia sedang menunggu panggilan dari berbagai perusahaan tempat dia melamar kerja. Sebenarnya dulu dia sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap di sana, tapi ayahnya berkeras memintanya untuk pulang kembali ke Korea."

"Kenapa dia diminta pulang?"

Mi Sun ahjumma mendesah pelan. "Anak itu bahkan sampai sekarang belum menemukan pasangannya sendiri. Padahal dia sudah cukup mapan, dan di usianya yang hampir mendekati dua puluh empat tahun, sudah seharusnya dia memikirkan tentang pernikahan. Itulah sebabnya kami berniat untuk mencarikan lelaki yang tepat untuknya."

"Oh."

"Hankyung-ah! Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

Hankyung mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung dengan pertanyaan wanita itu. Tapi dia tetap menjawabnya. "Dua puluh enam tahun."

"Ah!" kemudian Mi Sun ahjumma menepuk tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang akan kuperkenalkan pada putriku? Aku memang baru mengenalmu, tapi aku tahu kau lelaki yang baik Hankyung-ah. Tenang saja, putriku itu juga memiliki penampilan dan perilaku yang baik, jadi kurasa kalian berdua sepadan."

"Tapi, kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?"

"Kau tidak suka dengan ideku Hankyung-ah?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu ahjumma. Hanya saja,"

"Begini Hankyung-ah." sela wanita itu. "Aku bukannya berniat menjodohkan kalian atau apa. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan kalian berdua saja. Kalau kalian saling tertarik, maka kalian bisa meneruskan hubungan kalian. Tapi kalau kau merasa tidak cocok dengannya, aku tidak akan memaksa kalian lagi. Kalian cukup berkenalan dulu, bagaimana?"

Entah kenapa Hankyung tidak pernah bisa melawan permintaan dari orang yang lebih tua darinya. Apalagi orang yang memintanya sekarang adalah orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu keduanya di sini. Akhirnya Hankyung menyerah dan menerima tawaran tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." katanya. Kemudian dia berpikir lagi. Sepertinya ide ini tidak buruk juga. Hankyung sudah lama tidak menjalin hubungan lagi dengan perempuan. Dia memang memiliki beberapa kenalan di Korea, tapi hanya sebatas berteman saja. Mungkin dengan begini dia bisa melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Choi Siwon. Ya, dia bisa menerima ide ini.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukan hal ini padanya."

"Tunggu dulu Mi Sun ahjumma, Anda belum menyebutkan nama putri Anda."

"Benar juga. Namanya Hwang Mi Young, tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Tiffany. Mungkin karena selama ini dia berada di lingkungan orang asing, jadi nama itu lebih tepat untuknya. Aku bisa menjamin, kau tidak akan menyesal bertemu dengannya."

* * *

"Gege, kita makan siang di luar saja." tahu-tahu saja Sungmin sudah berdiri di samping meja kerja Hankyung. Padahal saat itu Hankyung masih belum menyelesaikan artikelnya.

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak, jadi aku tidak usah makan siang hari ini."

"Kau harus ikut denganku atau aku tidak akan segan-segan mencabut kabel komputer ini supaya pekerjaanmu menghilang semuanya."

Hankyung memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar ancaman itu. "Ara, aku akan ikut denganmu." lalu dia menyimpan artikelnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mematikan komputer di hadapannya. "Kita akan makan di mana?" tanyanya mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Katanya di persimpangan jalan di depan sana ada sebuah restoran Jepang yang baru saja dibuka. Aku sudah lama tidak menikmati hidangan ala Jepang. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Gege?"

"Yah, asalkan perutku bisa terisi, makanan apa pun tidak jadi masalah."

"Kita tidak perlu menggunakan mobil, karena jaraknya cukup dekat. Dengan berjalan kaki, paling tidak kita bisa berolahraga."

Berbicara soal olahraga, pagi ini Hankyung terpaksa membatalkan rutinitas hariannya itu dikarenakan kehadiran Siwon yang tidak disangkanya. "Benar juga."

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Sungmin, jarak antara restoran Jepang tersebut dengan kantor mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh. Dalam waktu sepuluh menit mereka sudah tiba di sana.

"Kau hutang satu penjelasan padaku, Ge." ujar Sungmin saat mereka sudah selesai memesan makan siang mereka pada salah seorang pelayan.

'Penjelasan apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku satu kali pun saat kita berada di taman hiburan itu semalam? Seingatku kau mengatakan akan bertemu kembali dengan kami saat makan siang."

"Oh, itu. Aku lupa."

Raut wajah Sungmin segera berubah.

"Aku bercanda, aku bercanda." Hankyung buru-buru menenangkan sepupunya itu. "Kupikir aku hanya akan mengganggu kesenanganmu dengan penyanyi itu kalau bergabung dengan kalian, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan kalian."

"Huh, alasan apa itu."

"Tapi kalian memang menikmati semua wahananya, bukan?"

"Awalnya begitu, sampai salah seorang dari pengunjung taman itu mengenali wajah Kyuhyun. Kami terpaksa berlari dan meninggalkan tempat itu lebih cepat dari yang kurencanakan sebelumnya." keluhnya.

"Masih ada lain waktu."

"Maksudmu apa, Ge? Apa kau berpikir kalau kami akan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama lagi seperti kemarin? Oh, yang benar saja! Dia, seorang idola, tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk bersama-sama dengan orang biasa seperti kita ini. Kemarin itu hanyalah balasan atas pertolongan yang kulakukan padanya."

"Tapi,"

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas hal-hal yang tidak mungkin seperti ini lagi." Sungmin terdiam sejenak karena pelayan tadi sudah datang kembali membawakan pesanan mereka. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Saat aku menelponmu siang itu, sepertinya ada seseorang di sebelahmu." lanjutnya.

"Ah, itu,"

"Jangan berbohong padaku Ge."

"Baiklah, saat itu aku bersama Siwon."

"Mwo?" Sungmin membelalak tidak percaya. "Choi Siwon itu? Kenapa dia bisa ada bersamamu?"

"Tenanglah sedikit. Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian."

Sungmin berusaha memelankan volume suaranya. "Ceritakan padaku secara mendetail."

"Aku meninggalkan tiket pemberian Kibum di apartemennya, lalu dia menemukannya. Karena saat itu dia tidak punya jadwal pekerjaan lagi, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul kita ke taman hiburan itu. Dia menemukanku lalu kami mengelilingi tempat itu bersama-sama." Hankyung berusaha menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin.

"Wah, ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Kenapa seorang aktor terkenal sepertinya mau repot-repot mendatangi tempat umum seperti itu? Padahal dia tahu resikonya jika sampai ada orang yang mengenalinya."

"Entahlah." Hankyung mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apa itu artinya hubungan kalian sudah mulai membaik sejak kalian tinggal bersama lagi?"

"Kurasa begitu." akunya. "Dia orang yang bisa diajak berbicara apa saja, dan banyak hal baru yang kutemukan dalam dirinya." lanjutnya sambil meraih sumpit yang ada di dekatnya.

Sungmin menganalisis perkataan itu dalam hatinya. Hanya karena mereka sudah saling berbincang-bincang satu sama lain, bukan berarti Choi Siwon itu bisa langsung mendatangi sepupunya di luar apartemen. Pasti ada alasan lain dibalik kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Dia terkesiap. _Apa jangan-jangan Choi Siwon itu… ah tidak, tidak! Jangan berpikiran hal yang aneh-aneh Sungmin! _katanya dalam hati lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Siapa pun yang memperhatikan tingkah saat ini pasti langsung menarik kesimpulan kalau dia memiliki kelainan.

"Apa kau masih akan terus hidup dalam penyangkalan seperti ini?"

"Hah?" Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Hankyung. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hankyung memilih untuk menggerakkan dahunya ke atas. Sungmin mengikuti arah tersebut dan melihat sebuah televisi yang tergantung di dekat mereka dalam keadaan menyala. Mulanya dia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan sepupunya itu. Namun ketika dia memfokuskan perhatiannya pada tayangan di televisi itu, seketika dia langsung menyadarinya.

Ada perasaan sakit yang muncul dalam dirinya begitu melihat berita mengenai Cho Kyuhyun bersama si penyanyi asal Cina itu. Zhoumi. Bukan hanya itu, sekarang acara itu memperlihatkan beberapa foto kedekatan mereka berdua yang diambil secara diam-diam dan tidak diketahui oleh yang bersangkutan. Tidak mungkin, foto-foto itu membuktikan kalau hubungan yang terjalin di antara mereka lebih dari hubungan pertemanan semata.

Hankyung yang sedari tadi mengamati reaksi Sungmin langsung angkat bicara. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mati-matian berbohong padaku, tapi satu hal yang kutahu adalah kau menyukainya, kan? Lebih dari perasaan suka seorang penggemar terhadap idolanya."

Kali ini dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

* * *

"Ya ahjumma, aku mengerti. Aku akan langsung memberitahukan padanya jika dia pulang nanti." Hankyung bisa mendengar suara Siwon yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung telepon sana begitu dia masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" Siwon langsung menyambutnya begitu meletakkan gagang telepon tersebut ke tempat semula.

"Mm."

"Barusan Mi Sun ahjumma menelepon untuk berbicara padamu. Katanya ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi seharian ini."

"Ah, benar. Aku lupa menghidupkannya." Hankyung segera meraih ponsel yang berada di saku celananya dan menghidupkannya kembali. Terdapat beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab dan pesan masuk yang belum terbaca.

"Ternyata kau sama saja." gumam Siwon.

Tapi Hankyung tidak mendengarkan gumaman tersebut. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, untuk apa Mi Sun ahjumma terus-terusan mencarimu? Kalian masih bisa bertemu besok atau lusa."

"Mungkin dia ingin memastikan waktu luangku."

Kedua alis Siwon menyatu. Dia masih belum paham dengan kalimat itu.

"Dia ingin memperkenalkanku dengan putrinya yang baru saja pulang dari luar negeri itu. Kelihatannya dia ingin menjodohkan kami berdua." tambahnya lagi.

"Apa katamu?" seru Siwon tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Yah! Pelankan suaramu! Kau bisa mengganggu tetangga sebelah."

"Tidak akan ada yang terganggu dengan suaraku." kata Siwon yang masih belum menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Kau tidak tahu apartemen ini dirancang kedap suara?"

"Seharusnya aku tahu. Ini kan apartemen milik orang kaya." responnya dengan nada sarkas. Tapi Siwon tidak menghiraukannya.

"Dan kau setuju?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Selama ini Mi Sun ahjumma sudah sangat baik terhadapku. Lagipula apa urusannya denganmu kalau aku setuju atau tidak?" Hankyung balik bertanya.

"Aku,"

"Sudahlah, saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Aku lelah dan butuh beristirahat. Selamat malam Siwon." Hankyung cepat-cepat memutuskan pembicaraan di antara mereka dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari ini.

Begitu tahu Hankyung sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, Siwon bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri dan meraih ponsel yang diletakkan di atas ranjangnya. Dengan terburu-buru dia mencari salah satu daftar kontak yang ada di ponsel tersebut dan menghubunginya.

"Jong Woonie-hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu." ujarnya bahkan ketika orang di seberang sana belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

**A/N : Karena banyak dari kalian yang masih mendukungku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, aku repost semuanya. Tapi kalau ternyata ffn masih menghapusnya juga, aku terpaksa pindah dari sini. Tolonglah, jangan ada lagi yang menjadi silent reader.  
**

**chap ini lama banget ya dipublishnya? Maaaafff banget. gak tau kenapa pikiranku rasanya blank waktu mengerjakan chap kesebelas ini. Padahal aku udah mulai dari 4 hari yang lalu, dan gak selesai-selesai juga! Serius, aku bukannya sengaja lho buat kalian menunggu-nunggu. Mungkin karena selama seminggu lebih ini pikiranku terkuras habis untuk tugas dan UAS di kampus. Tapi akhirnya bisa juga kok chap ini selesai.**

**Kurang romance-kah? Memang iya, aku belum bisa memasukkannya karena time-nya kurang tepat. Tapi tenang aja, chap depan aku usahain untuk menambah momen romantis mereka. Bisa bersabar sedikit lagi kan, reader?  
**

**Jangan lupa baca ff ku yang baru yah, judulnya "PRECIOUS". Masih tentang SiHan couple, dan satu lagi "MOVE ON". Kalau yang respon banyak, aku lanjut. Kalo enggak, aku simpan lagi aja di folderku. Dan masih ada ff oneshoot, tapi bukan tentang SiHan couple, dan masih belum kelar. Kenapa aku buat lebih dari satu, karena sekarang aku udah punya waktu luang untuk berkreasi lagi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

* * *

Pagi ini Siwon sedang menyesap kopi buatannya sendiri ketika menyadari kedatangan Hankyung ke dapur.

"Pagi." sapa Hankyung dengan suara yang sedikit parau sambil menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelasnya.

"Kau kelihatan berantakan." kata Siwon saat mengamati penampilan Hankyung sejenak. Saat itu Hankyung memang terlihat masih lelah, dan juga ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"Kurang tidur. Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Hankyung begitu menyadari penampilan Siwon yang sudah rapi. Padahal saat ini masih jarum jam masih belum menunjuk ke angka tujuh.

"Ya, Leeteuk-hyung memintaku untuk singgah ke tempatnya sebentar sebelum bekerja."

"Oh. Apa kau sudah sarapan? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatkannya dalam waktu singkat." tawar Hankyung saat melihat hanya ada secangkir kopi saja di hadapan Siwon.

"Sebenarnya aku mau saja, tapi waktuku sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi."

"Jadi kau tidak akan makan sampai siang nanti?" tanya Hankyung sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak suka membayangkan Siwon yang akan melakukan aktivitasnya dengan perut yang tidak terisi oleh makanan.

"Tidak, aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan orang-orang yang akan bekerja sama denganmu. Pekerjaan mereka akan terganggu jika sampai kau pingsan nantinya."

Siwon memutar bola matanya menanggapi ucapan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah pingsan hanya karena tidak sarapan."

"Ya, ya. Terserahlah." ujar Hankyung yang pura-pura tidak peduli. Padahal di dalam hatinya dia sudah berniat akan segera mengirimkan pesan pada Leeteuk untuk memberikan makanan pada Siwon ketika mereka bertemu nanti.

"Kau akan pergi ke kantor hari ini?"

"Ya, tapi hanya sebentar saja karena pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Hari ini aku berencana untuk bertemu dengan putri Mi Sun ahjumma."

"Apa? Secepat itu?"

"Mm. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa." Siwon langsung mengatupkan mulutnya. "Sudahlah, aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Sampai jumpa lagi."

* * *

"Kau akan segera pergi, Ge?" tanya Sungmin begitu melihat sepupunya itu sedang membereskan meja kerjanya.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Siwon dulu?"

"Huh?" Hankyung mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Sungmin dengan ekspresi keheranan.

Melihat wajah bingung itu, Sungmin segera mengerti ketidaktahuan Hankyung akan pertanyaannya. "Jadi kau belum tahu kalau hari ini Choi Siwon akan mengadakan pemotretan dengan majalah kita?"

Kedua alis mata Hankyung terangkat ke atas begitu mendengar kalimat Sungmin barusan. "Apa katamu? Dia akan melakukan pemotretan di sini? Kapan? Hari ini?"

"Gege, tolong tanya satu per satu. Aku tidak bisa menjawab semuanya sekaligus. Ya, dia akan melakukan pemotretan hari ini, tepatnya seperempat jam lagi bersama teman sesama agensinya."

Oh. Jadi pagi tadi ucapan sampai jumpa itu bukan hanya sekedar basa-basi saja. Ternyata Siwon ingin bertemu dengan Hankyung di kantornya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa?

"Siapa?"

"Cho Kyuhyun." jawab Sungmin muram, tapi cepat-cepat dia melanjutkan kalimatnya agar perhatian Hankyung segera teralihkan darinya. "Dan ada tamu spesial juga hari ini."

Hankyung hanya menatap Sungmin dan menunggunya untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Begini, tema untuk majalah kita bulan depan adalah tentang Hari Anak Nasional, jadi pimpinan memutuskan untuk memanggil Siwon yang baru saja terpilih sebagai Duta Anak Nasional beberapa waktu yang lalu. Selain itu, pimpinan juga ingin mendatangkan beberapa anak dari panti asuhan untuk bergabung dalam pemotretan kali ini."

"Oh."

"Aku tidak heran jika Siwonlah yang menjadi modelnya nanti. Tapi kenapa pimpinan kita harus memanggil temannya juga? Dia bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya dekat dengan anak-anak. Bisa-bisa anak-anak itu akan kabur karena melihatnya."

"Kau sangat mengerti dirinya." goda Hankyung. Lantas sebuah ide muncul di dalam kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ikut melihat pemotretan mereka?" tanyanya sambil melirik jam tangannya. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum dia bertemu dengan putri Mi Sun ahjumma, jadi dia tidak perlu terburu-buru.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Pekerjaanku masih banyak."

"Benarkah? Atau kau hanya membuat alasan untuk menghindari penyanyi itu?"

"Kenapa aku harus menghindarinya? Bukannya kau yang ingin bertemu dengan Choi Siwon itu?" balasnya tidak mau kalah.

"Siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya? Bukankah setiap hari kami juga sudah saling bertatap muka." ujar Hankyung membela diri. Tapi dia terlambat menyadari kalau dia mengucapkan kalimat yang salah.

"Oohh, jadi tiap hari kalian saling bertatapan muka." Sungmin manggut-manggut. "Aku tidak menduga ternyata kalian sudah sedekat itu."

"Diamlah. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dan menyapa anak-anak itu. Kau tahu aku sangat menyukai anak-anak."

"Kebetulan sekali ya. Choi Siwon itu terpilih menjadi Duta Anak karena dia juga sama sepertimu, sangat menyukai anak-anak." pancingnya lagi.

"Kau tahu Sungmin, tidak usah saja." putus Hankyung sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi meninggalkan sepupunya itu.

Sungmin tertawa lalu bergegas merangkul bahu Hankyung sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. "Aku hanya bercanda, Gege. Senang sekali rasanya aku bisa ganti menggodamu."

Hankyung menepuk kepala Sungmin.

"Aduh." keluh Sungmin, tapi dia tidak berniat membalas. "Ayo, aku juga ingin menyapa anak-anak itu."

Kemudian keduanya melangkahkan kaki mereka ke studio pemotretan, tempat di mana Siwon beserta beberapa pekerja lainnya berada. Keduanya tidak perlu khawatir untuk masuk ke dalam sana, karena mereka juga salah satu karyawan di kantor tersebut.

Ternyata ada keributan kecil yang sedang berlangsung di dalam sana.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Sungmin pada Kangin yang bertugas menjadi fotografer untuk pemotretan kali ini.

"Salah seorang modelnya tidak bisa datang hari ini."

Sungmin sudah ingin bertanya siapa model yang dimaksud oleh Kangin tersebut, tapi dengan segera dia menemukan sendiri jawabannya ketika melihat Siwon beserta manajernya sudah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Kini manajer itu sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hankyung-ah!"

"Halo Hyung."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Leeteuk setelah membalas sapaan Hankyung dan Sungmin.

"Hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Kelihatannya ada sedikit masalah." ujarnya sambil melirik Siwon yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya.

"Ya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa datang ke tempat ini. Katanya dia ketinggalan pesawat. Dua hari yang lalu dia pergi ke Jepang untuk menggelar konser mini."

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Apa pemotretannya akan ditunda?"

"Itulah." desah Leeteuk. "Bagaimanapun juga pemotretan ini harus dilakukan sekarang, mengingat jadwal Siwon yang sudah penuh hingga beberapa minggu ke depan. Ditambah lagi, anak-anak dari panti asuhan itu sudah hampir tiba."

"Apa tidak bisa hanya Siwon saja yang melakukan pemotretan beserta anak-anak itu?"

"Memang hanya itu satu-satunya jalan agar pemotretan ini tetap berlangsung. Tapi beberapa orang sedikit khawatir jika Siwon tidak bisa mengatasi lebih dari satu anak kecil dalam pemotretan nanti. Harus ada satu orang lagi yang mendampinginya bersama anak-anak itu."

"Benar juga."

"Ah!" tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk menepuk kedua tangannya dan menampakkan ekspresi seolah sedang menemukan pencerahan. Reaksinya benar-benar di luar dugaan, karena sedetik yang lalu dia masih muram. "Hankyung! Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menggantikan Kyuhyun?"

"Hah?" tanya Hankyung dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Ya, kau bisa menggantikannya. Bentuk dan tinggi badanmu tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, jadi kau bisa menggunakan pakaian yang seharusnya digunakan olehnya dalam pemotretan ini. Dan sepertinya kau juga tidak akan kaku lagi berada di depan kamera, mengingat pengalaman yang sudah kau peroleh saat konferensi pers dulu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tapi, tapi, aku bukan seorang model. Aku hanya seorang karyawan biasa. Lagipula pimpinan kami belum tentu akan mengijinkanku untuk mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini."

"Kalau itu yang menjadi masalahmu, aku akan berbicara dengan atasanmu sekarang juga. Kujamin, dia tidak akan menolak, karena bagaimanapun juga kami tidak bisa menemukan model lain dalam waktu singkat. Tunggu sebentar." kemudian Leeteuk segera berjalan menghampiri beberapa orang di dalam sana dan berunding.

"Gege, Leeteuk-ssi itu serius dengan ucapannya." komentar Sungmin bersamaan dengan datangnya Siwon ke hadapan mereka.

"Hei. Annyeonghaseyo Sungmin-ssi."

"Annyeonghaseyo."

"Ternyata kalian datang juga."

Hankyung hanya membalas dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kemudian Leeteuk kembali lagi ke tempat mereka dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Hankyung-ah, salah seorang dari mereka sudah menghubungi atasan kalian, dan mereka juga setuju dengan ideku!" katanya dengan penuh rasa bangga.

"Ide apa?"

"Hankyung akan menggantikan Kyuhyun untuk berfoto denganmu."

"Hyung, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Siwon-ah! Ayo Hankyung, kau harus segera berganti baju dan ditangani oleh penata rias kami." katanya lalu menarik Hankyung yang masih bingung harus berbuat apa.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka keluar dari ruang pribadi yang diberikan pada setiap artis yang akan mengadakan pemotretan dengan majalah tersebut. Mulanya Hankyung tidak ingin keluar, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah karena tidak mau tangannya terputus akibat ditarik terus-menerus oleh sang manajer.

"Tada! Make over ala Park Jung Soo. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Tanpa harus diperintah lagi, keduanya segera mengamati objek yang sedang ditunjuk oleh Leeteuk. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada Hankyung mulai dari atas hingga ke bawah. Tampaknya penata rias sudah melakukan kerja yang baik seperti menata rambutnya dengan penuh gaya, make-up yang tipis, namun mampu membuat wajahnya bersinar. Belum lagi pakaian yang dikenakannya benar-benar pas untuknya. Dia tampak berbeda dari Hankyung yang biasanya.

"Gege! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau setampan ini!" seru Sungmin yang tidak percaya dengan penampilan baru sepupunya itu.

Sekali lagi Leeteuk tersenyum puas. "Benar, kan! Kubilang juga apa! Kau pasti akan terlihat serasi dengan Siwon dalam pemotretan nanti. Kan, Siwon?"

Siwon buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya begitu Leeteuk mendapati dirinya terus-menerus menatap Hankyung.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita tinggal menunggu kedatangan bocah-bocah menggemaskan itu. Ah, ternyata mereka sudah datang." Leeteuk segera menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk. Tampak seorang perempuan tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil dan diikuti oleh tiga orang anak kecil lainnya masuk ke dalam studio.

Mata Hankyung membulat begitu melihat perempuan yang sudah tidak asing lagi di matanya.

"Song Qian!" panggilnya lalu mendatangi perempuan itu yang terkejut karena ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Geng-ge?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"_Ternyata memang benar kau. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" _saking senangnya melihat perempuan itu, Hankyung segera berbincang-bincang dalam bahasa tanah airnya.

"_Aku yang bertugas untuk mendampingi anak-anak ini."_ perempuan yang bernama Song Qian tersebut juga membalas ucapan Hankyung dengan menggunakan bahasa Cina.

"_Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga berada di Korea."_

"_Ceritanya panjang, Ge."_

Kemudian Hankyung teringat kembali dengan tiga orang yang pastinya saat ini sedang bingung dan meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Kalian, kenalkan, dia ini Song Qian. Dia ini adalah juniorku waktu masih sekolah dulu. Song Qian, kenalkan. Ini sepupuku Sungmin, Choi Siwon, juga manajernya Park Leeteuk." Hankyung menunjuk mereka satu per satu agar perempuan tersebut bisa mengenalnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jeoneun Song Qian imnida. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Victoria." perempuan tersebut mengenalkan dirinya dan tak lupa bersikap ramah.

"Annyeonghaseyo Victoria-ssi."

"_Daddy_!" tiba-tiba saja seorang bocah lelaki maju ke depan dan memeluk kaki Hankyung erat-erat. Spontan kelima orang dewasa tersebut segera menatap bocah itu.

"Henli-ah, jangan begitu." seorang bocah lelaki lainnya datang menyusul bocah kecil itu dan berusaha untuk menariknya dari kaki Hankyung.

"_Daddy_!" bocah itu tetap tidak mau melepaskan dirinya. Meskipun masih merasa bingung, Hankyung memutuskan untuk menggendong bocah tersebut. Hankyung baru bisa mengamati wajahnya dengan jelas ketika mereka sudah berhadapan. Bocah itu putih, mungil dan tidak terlihat seperti orang korea asli. Ketika melihat bocah itu, Hankyung teringat pada tikus putih kecil yang dipelihara oleh temannya. Segera saja dia tidak bisa tidak merasa jatuh cinta pada bocah kecil yang imut itu.

"Siapa namanya? Henli?"

"Henry." koreksi Victoria. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba memanggilmu seperti itu. padahal dia tidak pernah begini sebelumnya."

"Mungkin aku mengingatkannya pada ayahnya. Benar kan, anak manis?"

"Gege, sebenarnya Henry itu masih belum bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Korea dengan lancar. Dia berasal dari luar negeri, dan baru tiba di tempat kami belum lama ini. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat tengah berlibur ke sini."

"Begitukah?" Hankyung langsung merasa prihatin dan juga sedih begitu mengetahui latar belakang Henry yang saat itu sedang memeluk lehernya erat-erat. Lalu dia menyadari Siwon sudah berdiri di dekatnya sambil mengelus pipi bocah itu.

"Oh, kenalkan anak-anak lainnya." Victoria berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ini Donghae, Kris. Dan yang sedang kugendong ini namanya Amber."

"Annyeonghaseyo." seru Donghae dengan penuh semangat. "Ayo Kwis, bilang annyeong pada ahjussi-ahjussi ini." katanya sambil menarik Kris supaya lebih dekat dengannya. "Henli-ah, ayo turun."

"_Don't wanna_!"

"Dia bilang apa?" tanyanya lagi pada Kris.

"Gak mau."

"Omo! Lucu sekali anak-anak ini!" seru Sungmin sambil mencubit pipi kedua bocah lelaki tersebut. "Anyeong, Sungmin imnida. Kalian mau permen?"

"Enggak. Ahjumma bilang permen akan membuat gigi kita rusak, dan tidak bisa makan lagi."

"Aish, pintarnya." puji Sungmin lagi yang sudah terpesona pada anak-anak itu.

"Hankyung, Siwon, pemotretannya sudah bisa dimulai." ternyata sejak tadi Leeteuk sudah berada jauh dari mereka dan sekarang sedang berbicara dengan Kangin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

Kemudian pemotretan tersebut dimulai dengan satu syarat, sebisa mungkin sang fotografer tidak mengambil wajah Hankyung secara keseluruhan. Artinya dia tidak mau wajahnya dikenali ketika foto-foto tersebut terpampang di majalah nanti. Ini permintaan darinya yang segera disetujui. Bagaimanapun juga, dia bukan seorang model.

Meskipun begitu, Kangin berhasil mendapatkan foto-foto yang diinginkannya. Sesi pemotretan kali itu tidak terlalu mengarahkan banyak gaya pada modelnya, mengingat ada beberapa anak kecil yang ikut ambil bagian. Jadi, mereka diminta untuk bergerak senyaman dan sebebas mungkin. Chemistry di antara mereka benar-benar terbangun dengan baik. Bukan hanya dengan anak-anak itu, namun juga di antara Siwon dan Hankyung. Ada saat-saat di mana keduanya terlihat seperti pasangan sungguhan, dan membuat orang-orang yang melihat mereka mau tidak mau merasa berdebar-debar dan malu sendiri.

Siwon tidak tahu kenapa, yang pasti saat ini dia sangat menikmati saat-saat pemotretan bersama Hankyung dan anak-anak ini. Padahal sudah tidak terhitung lagi banyaknya dia melakukan kegiatan ini, tapi sebelum-sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan nyaman seperti ini. Segalanya terasa lebih mudah dan tepat.

* * *

Akhirnya pemotretan itu selesai juga. Kini semua sedang bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan studio, karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dikerjakan. Namun, ada satu kendala lagi yang muncul. Si kecil Henry tidak mau lepas dari Hankyung! Sejak awal dia selalu berada dalam gendongan Hankyung, dan sekarang dia tidak mau kembali bersama Victoria dan teman-temannya.

Victoria sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk membujuk Henry, tapi bocah tersebut malah mulai menangis dan semakin lengket pada Hankyung. orang-orang di sekitar mereka juga tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Dia tidak mau lagi lepas darimu." ujar Siwon, lalu tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingin membawanya pulang, _Daddy_?"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Dia harus kembali ke panti asuhan bersama Qian." Sebenarnya, kalau memang bisa, Hankyung pun tidak rela melepaskan anak itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Henry kan bukan binatang piaraan yang bisa dia bawa pulang sesuka hatinya.

Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai bocah itu kelelahan dan tertidur agar Hankyung bisa memberikannya pada Victoria. Dan memang tidak lama kemudian rencana mereka berhasil. Kini mereka sudah berada di parkiran kantor dan mengantarkan kepergian Victoria beserta anak-anak itu dengan mobil yang dia bawa.

Hankyung mengecup dahi Henry sebelum menutup pintu mobil dan melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil itu perlahan mulai bergerak meninggalkan mereka.

"Sepertinya kau juga tidak rela membiarkan mereka pergi."

"Ya. Aku harus datang berkunjung ke panti itu nanti."

"Aku ikut, Ge! Aku juga sangat menyukai anak-anak itu. terutama si kecil Donghae yang tidak pernah habis bercerita tentang ikan peliharaannya." Sungmin tersenyum lebar mengingat tingkah laku anak-anak itu.

"Sudah hampir jam makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut dengan kami saja?" kata Siwon menawarkan. "Aku akan mentraktir kalian, sebagai balasan karena kau sudah setuju untuk menggantikan Kyuhyun."

"Ge, bukankah kau bilang kau ada janji dengan seseorang?"

Hankyung menghela napas. "Sudah kubatalkan. Tidak kusangka pemotretan itu akan berlangsung lama."

Siwon mencoba menyembunyikan senyumnya dari kedua saudara sepupu itu begitu mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Kemudian dia berpura-pura membersihkan tenggorokannya untuk menarik kembali perhatian keduanya. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Kau ikut dengan kami Sungminnie?"

"Mm."

"Oh ya, di mana Leeteuk-hyung?"

"Sepertinya dia masih belum selesai berbincang-bincang dengan fotografer kalian. Minta ampun! Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sampai-sampai lupa waktu seperti itu."

* * *

"Yoboseyo?" sapa Hankyung ketika menerima satu panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Padahal saat itu dia sedang bersama seseorang, dan dia merasa tidak enak karena bertelepon di depan orang itu.

"Kyung-ah! Ini aku."

"Aku tahu ini kau Yesung. Ada apa?"

"Aish, kau tidak bisa diajak berbasa-basi."

"Bisa, tapi saat ini sedang bersama seseorang."

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali, padahal aku baru saja ingin mengundangmu untuk makan siang bersama sepupumu juga Kyuhyun hari ini."

"Ah, kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu."

"Aku tidak yakin, karena jarang sekali aku bisa memiliki waktu luang yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bahas dengan kalian."

"Pentingkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, beritahu aku alamatnya melalui pesan, lalu aku akan ke sana." putusnya lalu mengembalikan ponselnya ke tempat semula.

"Ada apa, Oppa?"

"Ah, tidak. Baru saja dokterku mengatakan kalau kami harus bertemu. Mungkin dia ingin membahas tentang luka tanganku ini." katanya sambil menunjukkan tangan kanannya. Lalu dia terpikir lagi. Kalau Yesung memang ingin membicarakan tentang lukanya, kenapa juga dia harus membawa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun? Aneh sekali.

"Sekarang juga?"

"Ya. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak jika harus meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Oppa. Aku tidak keberatan. Apalagi ini menyangkut tanganmu yang sedang terluka. Pergilah. Kita masih bisa bertemu lain kali."

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hankyung memastikan sekali lagi.

Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Gomawo, Tiffany." sebelum pergi, Hankyung membayarkan pesanan mereka pada salah seorang pelayan.

Ya, baru saja Hankyung sudah bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Tiffany setelah semalam mereka terpaksa membatalkan acara pertemuan itu. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Mi Sun ahjumma, putrinya memiliki penampilan serta perilaku yang mengesankan Hankyung. Tapi hanya sebatas itu saja. Hankyung tidak merasakan hal-hal lain ketika sudah berbincang-bincang dengan gadis itu. Bukan karena Tiffany itu tidak menarik atau apa, hanya saja Hankyung merasa biasa-biasa saja pada gadis itu. Ah, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Lagipula ini masih pertemuan mereka. Tidak tertutup kemungkinan baginya untuk merasa tertarik pada Tiffany pada pertemuan berikutnya.

Kemudian Hankyung tidak lupa untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Sungmin.

"Hankyung-ah! Di sini!" tampak Yesung melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari sudut sana bersama Kyuhyun.

"Itu mereka. Ayo." ajak Hankyung pada sepupunya itu. "Kalian sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya sambil duduk. Dia sengaja segera mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Yesung agar sepupunya itu bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan idolanya.

"Lumayan. Kalian pesan saja apa yang kalian inginkan."

Karena tadi dia sebenarnya sudah makan, Hankyung hanya memesan secangkir kopi, sedangkan Sungmin memesan satu set makan siang.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Hankyung yang sudah tahu kalau Yesung dan Kyuhyun ternyata sama-sama baru kembali dari Jepang. Kalau Kyuhyun ke sana untuk mengadakan konser, lain halnya dengan Yesung. Dia pergi ke Jepang untuk mengadakan jumpa fans dengan para penggemarnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Baik-baik saja."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja!" dengus Kyuhyun. "Akibat ulah Hyung, seongsangnim jadi memarahiku habis-habisan."

"Karena pemotretan semalam?"

"Ya."

"Lho, kupikir bukan salahmu kalau kau ketinggalan pesawat."

"Itu memang bukan salahku, melainkan salah Yesung-hyung!" tuduh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, diamlah." kata Yesung yang tiba-tiba saja mulai merasa panik.

"Tidak mau. Sebenarnya aku masih kesal denganmu. Kalau saja kau tidak datang malam itu dan memaksaku untuk minum denganmu, aku pasti tidak akan terlambat bangun dan ketinggalan pesawat."

"Hei, itu bukan kemauanku. Siwonlah,-" lalu Yesung tersadar dan segera menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Siwon? Kenapa tiba-tiba namanya terkait dengan masalah kalian?" tanya Hankyung yang mulai merasakan keganjilan.

O-oh!

* * *

Hankyung bergegas pulang ke apartemen setelah acara makan siangnya dengan ketiga orang itu berakhir. Dia tahu, kecil sekali kemungkinan Siwon berada di apartemen pada jam-jam seperti ini. Tapi mungkin saja dia cukup beruntung dan bisa menemuinya di sana. Yang pasti dia harus segera mendapatkan jawaban dari aktor itu.

Ketika sudah masuk, Hankyung melihat sepasang sepatu di lantai depan. Itu berarti aktor itu sudah berada di apartemennya.

"Choi Siwon, aku perlu bicara denganmu." panggilnya saat memasuki ruangan utama.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian orang yang dipanggil muncul dari dalam kamarnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa raut mukamu terlihat serius begitu?"

"Bisakah kau berikan alasan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa datang semalam?"

Siwon tampak terkejut dengan arah pembicaraan Hankyung. "Bagaimana, maksudku, apa maksudmu?"

Hankyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku menunggu penjelasanmu Choi Siwon-ssi."

Tapi Siwon hanya bergeming dan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dan hal itu membuat Hankyung menjadi kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Yesung. Ternyata kau berniat untuk mensabotase acara pertemuanku dengan putri Mi Sun ahjumma. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu. Kenapa kau harus mencampuri urusanku?"

Siwon menarik napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkan pernyataannya. "Baiklah, kau menginginkan jawaban yang sesungguhnya bukan?" tanyanya sambil menatap Hankyung lurus-lurus. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan sejak awal aku sudah menyukaimu, dan itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin kau dijodohkan dengan orang lain!"

* * *

A/N : Ini untuk seseorang yang mengatasnamakan dirinya sebagai SiBum shipper :

_**Author. Kemarin aku udah sneng ini dihapus. Tpi kok republish lagi? Tahu kenapa aku sneng, soalnya ini merusak pair Sibum.**_

Dari kalimat Anda, saya bisa menyimpulkan kalau Anda adalah tipe orang yang bisa bersenang-senang di atas kesusahan orang lain. Jahat sekali Anda ini.

_**Menghilangkan Wonkyu sja para sibum shipper belum.**_

Apa hak Anda untuk menghilangkan karya orang lain? Apa Anda tidak tahu, sebagai seorang penulis, ada harga yang harus dibayar seperti waktu, tenaga, pikiran, dan yang lainnya? Untuk membuat suatu tulisan butuh waktu berjam-jam, bahkan sampai berhari-hari! Dan Anda ingin menghapusnya? Di mana nurani Anda? Saya membuat karya ini hanya sekedar untuk mencari kesenangan. Saya senang menulis. Saya senang membagi tulisan saya pada orang lain. Dan saya senang jika mendapatkan respon dari para pembaca.

_**Gak mau tmbah saingan. Situ hangeng ama heechul saja.**_

Saya tidak mengerti saingan apa yang Anda maksud. Tapi yg saya tahu adalah fanfiction itu dibuat berdasarkan kedekatan antar tokoh di dunia nyata. Jadi yang harus mutlak itu Hanchul, Sibum, Kyumin, EunHae, dan sebagainya. Sedangkan yang lainnya tidak bisa? Sudah saya katakan sejak awal, saya menyukai kedekatan di antara Siwon-oppa dan Han-gege, itu sebabnya saya membuat ff ini. Saya tidak tahu apakah Anda ini masih seorang remaja yang labil hingga memiliki pemikiran yang sempit seperti itu. Tapi tolonglah, seperti kata oppadeul : **Blow Your Mind!**

Dan yang lucunya, saya lihat Anda meninggalkan komentar di chapter 11 yang artinya Anda sudah membaca keseluruhan ff ini sebelumnya! Untuk apa? Bukankah Anda tidak suka dengan pair ini? Okelah, Anda bisa berdalih dengan mengatakan kalau di ff ini ada KyuMin. Tapi satu hal yang ingin saya ingatkan pada Anda, di luar sana masih BANYAK KYUMIN FIC yang JAUH LEBIH BAGUS dan JAUH LEBIH MENARIK daripada buatan saya, jadi Anda tidak perlu repot untuk membaca karya saya.

Saya tidak pernah memaksa orang lain untuk membaca karya saya. Kalau Anda memang tidak suka, tolong tinggalkan ff ini dan biarkan saja. Toh saya tidak akan merugikan Anda. Janganlah merusak reputasi Sibum shipper dengan komentar Anda yang seperti ini, karena saya yakin di luar sana masih banyak Sibum shipper yang berpikiran luas dan dewasa, seperti kata salah seorang pembaca ff ini.

Terakhir, karena Anda juga mencantumkan kata Maaf,-yang saya tidak tahu apa manfaat dari kata tersebut dalam komentar Anda-saya juga meminta maaf jika ada kata-kata saya yang menyinggung perasaan Anda.

Kalau memang Anda sebegitu tidak sukanya dengan karya ini, Anda bisa meminta pendapat para pembaca lainnya apa karya ini layak dibaca atau tidak. Kalau Anda sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang sesuai dengan pemikiran Anda, maka saya akan segera memindahkan karya ini dari tempat ini. Tapi kalau tidak, silakan Anda yang meninggalkan karya saya ini.

* * *

**Untuk reader lainnya, maaf kalau aku belum bisa membalas review kalian satu per satu. Mood aku benar-benar terganggu sehabis membaca komen yang satu itu. Untung saja semangatku untuk melanjutkan ff ini gak ikut terganggu.**

**Tolong diberi komentar dan sekali lagi, jangan jadi silent reader ya.**

**Oh, juga untuk para Kyumin shipper, sorry kalau di chap ini belum ada momen mereka. Tapi kalian bisa mengunjungi karya author sahabatku yang menulis ff Kyumin. Itu pure Kyumin, dan belum ada couple lain sebagai tambahan. Meskipun saya berharap dia bisa mencantumkan Sihan di sana #ngarep, hahahaha! Judulnya : Accident That Ends in Love. Mohon direview juga ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan sejak awal aku sudah menyukaimu, dan itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin kau dijodohkan dengan orang lain!" tandas Siwon yang sukses membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam mematung.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Hankyung untuk dapat mencerna kata demi kata tersebut. "Ap, apa?" tanyanya tergagap setelah berhasil menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sedetik setelah Siwon mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, sebuah tendangan keras mendarat di perutnya. Tendangan itu menghantamnya dengan begitu cepat, sampai Siwon terhuyung-huyung mundur ke belakang.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" serunya penuh dengan nada kemarahan.

Siwon segera memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit itu dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Hankyung. "Ya! Aku sudah gila! Aku sudah merasa seperti orang gila sejak kau muncul di hadapanku!" bentaknya seraya maju ke depan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hankyung hanya bisa tercengang mendengar perkataan itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini. Sejak pertama kalinya aku melihatmu, mataku sudah tidak bisa lagi lepas darimu. Alasan mengapa aku terus-terusan memaksamu untuk tinggal bersamaku bukan hanya karena aku mengkhawatirkan lukamu, tapi juga karena aku ingin lebih mengenalmu. Setelah itu aku mulai tersadar seharusnya aku tidak mengundangmu masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Itulah sebabnya aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menghindarimu di awal kau tinggal di tempat ini." putusnya.

Lalu Hankyung teringat kembali pada saat Siwon jarang pulang ke apartemennya. Jadi alasan kenapa aktor itu jarang berada di apartemennya bukan karena menghindari kenangannya bersama adiknya melainkan untuk menghindari, dirinya?

"Tapi ternyata usahaku itu sia-sia. Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku saat kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemenmu setelah pertengkaran pertama kita waktu itu. Kau tidak tahu betapa berterima kasihnya aku pada Yesung-hyung karena bisa membujukmu untuk kembali ke sini. Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menghindarimu dan mulai berbicara padamu. Tapi semakin aku berbicara padamu, semakin aku mengenal bagaimana kau sesungguhnya. Dan ketika aku tidak bisa lagi menekan perasaanku, ciuman itu terjadi."

Hankyung hanya terdiam. Tidak tampak ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya. Meskipun begitu, Siwon tahu kalau dia masih ingin mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mencium seseorang karena tidak sengaja ataupun hanya karena terbawa suasana. Ciuman waktu itu adalah wujud dari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu."

"Lalu apa definisimu tentang ciuman yang kau lakukan dengan Yoona waktu itu?" sebuah pertanyaan yang terduga-duga terlempar dari mulutnya.

Kali ini Siwonlah yang terdiam. Kelihatan jelas kalau dia sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dalam pikirannya. "Aku, itu."

Hankyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, jangan mencoba untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak masuk akal lagi padaku." Lalu dia menatap Siwon dengan pandangan nanar. "Kau tahu Siwon, mulanya aku menyangka kalau sebenarnya kau ini adalah orang baik. Tapi aku salah. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan bajingan-bajingan yang pernah kutemui." ketusnya dingin.

"Hankyung!"

Tapi Hankyung tidak mau lagi berhenti dan mendengar ucapan dari Siwon. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyuhyun uring-uringan. Dan jika dia sudah uring-uringan seperti ini, semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya akan kelabakan menghadapinya.

Biasanya Kyuhyun akan selalu tenang jika sudah berkencan dengan segala jenis game miliknya. Tapi saat ini game itu malah menjadi korban kemarahannya sendiri. Begitu pekerjaannya selesai tadi, Kyuhyun segera menggunakan psp yang selalu setia mengikutinya. Tapi semenit kemudian dia malah membantingkan psp itu keras-keras ke atas sofa yang ada di dalam kantor milik manajernya, Shindong. Kemudian dia mulai menarik suara, dan mencoba untuk bernyanyi karena dia selalu merasakan ketenangan setiap dia mendengar suaranya sendiri yang merdu itu. Tapi lagi-lagi dia seperti teringat sesuatu yang menyebalkan lalu mulai berteriak-teriak sendiri.

"Yah, Kyuhyunie! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Shindong yang ikut-ikutan frustrasi akibat ulah anak didiknya ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." ucapnya ketus.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, kau kelihatan seperti seseorang yang habis bertengkar dengan kekasihnya."

"Huh! Kekasih apanya! Dia itu hanya orang aneh yang bertingkah aneh dan membuat orang jengkel!"

"Siapa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia kelepasan bicara! "Ah, tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa."

Shindong menyerah untuk mencari tahu masalah yang sedang dialami oleh Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau pulang saja, toh tidak ada lagi yang harus kita kerjakan hari ini."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa Hyung." pamitnya tanpa basa-basi lagi. Sepertinya memang dia harus segera pulang untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Awalnya Kyuhyun sudah berencana untuk langsung pulang dan tidak singgah ke mana-pun juga. Tapi dia langsung teringat pada seseorang yang sudah membuatnya uring-uringan seperti ini. Jadi segera saja dia memutuskan untuk menemui dan meminta penjelasan dari orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa orang itu bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Semuanya dimulai saat siang tadi, ketika Yesung mengundang Lee Sungmin itu bersama sepupunya Hankyung untuk makan siang bersama. Ya, ya, memang siang tadi dia juga tidak bisa tidak melemparkan kekesalannya pada hyung kesayangannya itu. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Seongsangnim marah besar padanya karena tidak bisa mengikuti pemotretan bersama Siwon, dan lagi dia harus kehilangan uang masuk dari pemotretan tersebut. Kemudian dia baru tahu kalau hyungnya itu sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan baik! Bukan hanya dia yang marah, tapi Hankyung yang terpaksa menggantikannya juga.

Akhirnya Yesung memang mengakui kesalahannya dan segera meminta maaf kepada keduanya, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tenang sebentar. Tapi kemudian dia mulai menyadari satu hal. Sejak tadi sepupu Hankyung itu tidak mengeluarkan sama sekali. Padahal biasanya dia akan selalu mengoceh bahkan jika tidak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Ada apa dengannya? Apa sebelumnya kepalanya sempat terbentur? Atau dia sedang menderita panas dalam?

Karena ingin tahu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengejar namja itu ketika acara makan siang mereka berakhir. Oh ya, saat itu Hankyung sudah pergi lebih dulu untuk mengadili tersangka yang satunya lagi. Jadi, Kyuhyun menarik tangan namja bernama Sungmin itu dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Yah, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau kelihatan seperti orang yang kehilangan roh seperti itu?"_

"_Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Sungmin pelan seraya mengibaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memegangi tangannya._

"_Aku tidak percaya!"_

"_Terserah. Kyuhyun-ssi, aku harus kembali ke kantorku sekarang juga. Sampai jumpa."_

Karena ekspresi Sungmin yang terlihat sangat dingin tersebut akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan membiarkannya pergi. Benar-benar! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Kyuhyun bukannya terlalu ingin tahu masalah namja itu, tapi dia tidak tahan melihat sikap diamnya itu. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya mulai menyukai keberadaan Sungmin. Ya, terkadang dia memang sangat cerewet dan blak-blakan, apalagi jika Kyuhyun sudah memancing emosinya. Dan justru sifatnya itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun diam-diam merasa senang. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak tahan melihat sikap diam namja aneh itu. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun harus tahu apa yang menyebabkannya bertingkah seperti itu.

Saat ini sudah malam. Pastinya pemuda itu sudah selesai bekerja dan sekarang sudah berada di apartemennya. Jadi Kyuhyun pun melajukan mobilnya ke daerah di mana namja itu tinggal. Ketika tengah melintasi daerah tersebut, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya, dan ternyata sosok itu benar-benar orang yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Lee Sungmin! Sedang apa dia di taman pada jam-jam begini? Sendirian pula.

Lantas Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, lalu segera keluar menghampiri namja itu.

"Hoi!"

Perlahan Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat siapa orang yang berani-beraninya menghancurkan lamunannya. Sekilas dia kelihatan terkejut, tapi dengan segera raut wajahnya kembali datar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya seperti itu."

"Aku sedang malas kembali ke apartemenku." jawabnya kelu. Itu betul. Saat ini Sungmin memang tidak ingin buru-buru kembali ke apartemen milik sepupunya itu karena dia merasa kesepian di sana. Setidaknya di taman ini dia masih bisa melihat satu-dua orang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya karena dia tahu namja ini tidak akan meladeni ucapannya lagi. Lalu dia ikut duduk di samping Sungmin tapi dengan posisi memunggungi lelaki itu. Bukan hanya itu, dia dengan seenaknya menyandarkan punggungnya ke tubuh Sungmin sehingga membuat namja itu terkejut.

"Yah! Mau apa kau?"

"Berisik sekali kau ini. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar."

"Kalau kau ingin beristirahat, langsung pulang saja dan tidur di ranjangmu sendiri. Jangan jadikan aku sandaranmu!"

"Tapi tubuhmu terlihat mengundang." jawabnya sekenanya dan membuat wajah Sungmin memerah. "Ternyata memang senyaman yang kuduga."

Entah kenapa kalimat terakhir itu akhirnya meluluhkan Sungmin. Dia menghela napas dan membiarkan Kyuhyun bersandar sesuka hatinya.

"Hei, kau pernah merasakan patah hati tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

Terdengar helaan napas. "Produserku mengatakan kalau aku masih belum sempurna dalam menghayati sebuah lagu, meskipun teknik bernyanyiku sudah bagus."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kaukatakan?" tanya Sungmin yang ikut-ikutan bingung. Aneh sekali, selama ini semua lagu yang dibawakan oleh penyanyi terkenal ini terdengar sempurna di telinganya. Lantas kenapa dia bilang kalau produsernya masih meragukan kemampuan bernyanyinya?

"Laguku yang terbaru menceritakan tentang seseorang yang patah hati dan rasanya dia sampai ingin mati karena tidak bisa menahan perasaan itu. Produserku mengatakan kalau aku masih belum bisa mendalami perasaan itu dengan baik, itu sebabnya dia memintaku untuk mengingat kembali bagaimana rasanya patah hati."

"Kau belum pernah merasakan patah hati?"

"Belum. Semua perempuan yang kuinginkan bisa kudapatkan dengan mudah." jawabnya jujur dan membuat Sungmin mendelik. "Tapi," Kyuhyun mulai melanjutkan ucapannya. "Saat ini ada satu orang yang tidak bisa kuraih meskipun aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan simpatinya. Apa itu bisa disebut patah hati juga?"

"Tentu saja tidak idiot!" ujar Sungmin kesal. "Patah hati itu adalah keadaan di mana kau merasakan sudah tidak ada lagi jalan ataupun harapan untuk mendapatkan orang yang kau cintai."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Karena kau orang tolol."

"Hei! Kasar sekali ucapanmu itu. Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati untuk membagi masalahku denganmu, dan ini balasan darimu?"

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot membagi masalahmu denganku?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang masih datar. Padahal di dalam hatinya dia mulai merasakan suatu harapan.

"Karena aku mulai menimbang-nimbang untuk menjadikanmu sebagai temanku."

Dengan cepat harapan yang muncul itu menghilang kembali, dan diikuti dengan perasaan kecewa serta marah. Sungmin segera berdiri dan membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar padanya kehilangan keseimbangan. Akibatnya kepala penyanyi itu membentur kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu dengan keras.

"Aduh! Yah!"

"Teman katamu?" desis Sungmin dengan penuh emosi. "Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menjadi temanmu!" bentaknya lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang melongo seperti orang bodoh.

* * *

.

.

.

Sungmin langsung melemparkan tas kerjanya begitu saja setibanya di apartemen. Dia masih belum bisa menahan perasaan marah akibat ucapan penyanyi barusan.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya keras-keras. Dia tahu tidak akan ada orang yang mendengarkannya, karena hanya dia sendiri yang tinggal di apartemen ini.

"Tidak baik mengucapkan kata-kata itu di malam hari seperti ini, Sungmin." sahut sebuah suara yang membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Gege!" serunya begitu melihat sepupunya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku kaget dengan keberadaanmu yang tiba-tiba! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Untuk menenangkan pikiranku."

"Hah?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau bertengkar lagi dengan Choi Siwon itu."

"Tidak, ini jauh lebih buruk daripada itu."

"Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Tidak sampai kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu, dan setelah kau membersihkan dirimu sendiri. Sementara itu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." perintah Hankyung sembari mendorong sepupunya itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Sungmin sudah keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan penampilan yang lebih segar. Di dapur Hankyung sudah menunggunya untuk makan malam bersama. Mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan sesudah makan malam berakhir karena Hankyung tidak mau Sungmin tersedak ketika mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Jadi dari tadi aku terus-terusan bersabar hanya untuk mendengar kalau Siwon menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" tanya Sungmin di akhir cerita sepupunya itu.

"Kupikir kau akan terkejut setengah mati mendengarnya, tapi ternyata kau menanggapinya dengan sangat tenang." Hankyung sendiri tidak menyangka kalau reaksi yang diharapkannya dari Sungmin berbanding terbalik.

"Kenapa aku harus terkejut? Aku sudah lama menyadari perasaannya padamu."

Dan kini justru Hankyunglah yang terkejut mendengar penuturan itu! "Apa kau bilang?"

Sungmin menggeleng tidak percaya ternyata sepupunya bisa sebuta itu kalau sudah menyangkut dirinya sendiri. "Apa selama ini kau tidak menyadari perhatiannya padamu lebih dari seorang teman? Bahkan aku yakin kalian sendiri tidak pernah memutuskan untuk berteman sebelumnya. Mulanya aku berpikir memang sudah sifatnya untuk berbaik hati pada orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya. Tapi pemotretan semalam akhirnya membuatku yakin untuk menyimpulkan kalau dia memang menyukaimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Semuanya sudah tergambar dengan jelas mulai dari bagaimana pandangannya yang tidak pernah lepas darimu, raut wajahnya yang senang ketika kau berada di dekatnya, sampi bahasa tubuhnya yang ingin melindungimu. Seolah-olah hanya ada dirimu di dalam pandangannya, Ge. Kurasa orang-orang di studio pun sudah bisa menduga-duga sendiri."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu itu."

Demi Tuhan! Kenapa banyak sekali orang buta di sekelilingnya? Pikir Sungmin.

* * *

.

.

.

Saat ini Hankyung sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Siwon setelah menginap sehari bersama Sungmin. Berkat bujukan sepupunya itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali dan menghadapi aktor itu sekali lagi. Dia memang masih merasa bimbang karena seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada laki-laki yang memiliki perasaan spesial padanya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa lari begitu saja dari masalah ini. Dia tidak ingin aktor itu berpikir kalau Hankyung membencinya. Meskipun kalimatnya kemarin terkesan kasar, tapi dia sama sekali tidak membenci Siwon. Dia hanya shock atas pengakuan itu. Ditambah lagi Hankyung tidak bisa percaya kalau Siwon bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya padahal dia sendiri sudah memiliki seseorang di sisinya.

Bagaimanapun juga Hankyung harus berbicara pada Siwon untuk mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Siwon, tapi di sisi lain dia juga tidak bisa melupakan Yoona begitu saja.

Saat dirinya tengah sibuk bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri, sebuah panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Hankyung-ah! Syukurlah, akhirnya kau mengaktifkan kembali ponselmu."

"Ada apa Leeteuk-hyung?"

"Aku mencemaskan keadaan Siwon."

"Huh?" Hankyung bisa merasakan kepanikan di dalam suara Leeteuk. "Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya dengan perasaan was-was.

"Justru itu yang tidak kutahu. Sejak pagi tadi dia sudah kelihatan pucat, tapi dia masih bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya sampai sore ini. Lalu saat mencoba untuk menanyakaan keadaannya malam ini, tiba-tiba saja dia tidak bisa dihubungi. Baik ponsel dan telepon rumahnya tidak diangkat sama sekali. Dan sebentar lagi hujan akan turun deras. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Tanpa perlu diberitahu lagi, Hankyung sudah mengerti apa yang sedang dimaksudkan oleh Leeteuk. Siwon kelihatannya memiliki kenangan pahit ketika hujan turun. Entah apa sebabnya. Dan itu semakin membuat Hankyung merasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Hyung tenang saja, sebentar lagi aku akan tiba di apartemennya dan memastikan keadaannya."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak Hankyung. Kalau saja pekerjaaanku tidak menumpuk, aku sendiri ingin pergi ke sana. Tolong beritahu aku jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, ne?"

"Ya, tentu Hyung."

"Gomawo Hankyung-ah." ucap Leeteuk sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Tetesan demi tetesan air hujan mulai berjatuhan tepat saat Hankyung sudah tiba di depan bangunan tinggi itu. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar bunyi gemuruh yang mengiringi hujan. Sebentar lagi petir pun akan ikut menyusul, dan itu semakin membuatnya ingin segera menemui Siwon dan mendapati kalau aktor itu baik-baik saja.

Lalu dia masuk ke dalam apartemen yang sudah sangat familiar itu dan berjalan ke kamar Siwon.

"Siwon, apa kau ada di dalam?" panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

Sama seperti peristiwa sebelumnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir yang cukup menyakitkan telinga.

"Siwon! Aku masuk!" Hankyung pun menerobos masuk ke dalam karena tidak mendapatkan sahutan dari dalam.

Sesuai dugaannya, ternyata Siwon ada di dalam sana. Jika saat itu dia mendapati Siwon yang tengah berlutut di lantai kamarnya, sekarang dia melihat aktor itu sedang duduk di ranjangnya dengan kondisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dari jarak yang dekat Hankyung bisa melihat kedua tangan Siwon yang terkepal dengan erat dan gemetar. Pandangan matanya pun juga tidak fokus. Dia seolah sedang kehilangan arah.

Melihat kondisi yang sedang dialami oleh aktor itu membuat hatinya ikut terasa sakit.

"Siwon." Hankyung berjalan mendekat. Ketika dia sudah duduk di tepi ranjang tersebut, Hankyung meraih satu tangannya. "Tenanglah, ini aku."

Perlahan Siwon mulai menggerakkan kepalanya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bulir-bulir keringat dan menemukan kedua mata Hankyung.

Sejenak, mereka hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Hankyung, apa kau akan meninggalkanku sama seperti Sooyoung? Apa kalian berdua ingin meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara yang pecah.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Hankyung tidak tahu pasti perasaan apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. tapi yang jelas kata-kata itu sudah meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Lalu dia merangkul tubuh yang masih gemetaran itu ke dalam pelukannya. Siwon pun perlahan membalas pelukan itu. Setelah pelukan itu terurai, mereka kembali saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik hingga Siwon menutup jarak dengan menyentuhkan kedua bibir mereka. Kali ini, tanpa ada perasaan ragu lagi, Hankyung membalas ciuman tersebut sampai dia merasakan gemetar di tubuh Siwon menghilang.

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N : Huft! Selesai juga. Bisa tarik napas sebentar sebelum lanjut ke chapter 14. Ohya, ada yang bilang ff ini ditaruh pembatasnya, sebenarnya aku udah bikin garis pembatas tiap pergantian scene, tapi mungkin kebanyakan reader baca dari hp, jadi gak keliatan. Nah, udah aku cantumin jarak lagi kok sekarang.**

**Dan aku juga terharu banget saat baca2 review dari kalian yang masih menginginkan ff ini untuk dilanjut, meskipun ada flamer. Sebenarnya sih aku juga gak mau terpengaruh sama dia, tapi aku hanya ingin membuka pikirannya aja. Makasih ya buat dukungan kalian. Makasiiiiihhhhh bangeeettt! Gak tau mau bilang apa lagi.**

**Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena belum bisa membalas review dari kalian, karena waktu asyik-asyiknya ngetik akhir dari chap ini, eh gak taunya listrik padam! Dasar PLN sialan! Gak bisa diajak kompromi dulu nih. Dan karena aku tahu kalian juga sudah sangat penasaran dengan jalan ceritanya, jadi aku segera publish sekarang juga#untung baterai laptop masih tersisa setengah. Gak apa-apa kan reader?**

**Satu lagi, bagi kalian yang udah berteman denganku di fb, tolong sebutkan nama fb kalian ya supaya bisa aku tag tiap mempublish chapter ini. jadi kalian gak usah terlalu capek mondar-mandir dif fn. Hahaha!**

**Oke deh, selamat membaca dan jangan jadi silent reader, please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

* * *

.

.

.

_Sedikit pemberitahuan, ff ini kutargetkan akan selesai di chapter 20. Bisa lebih dari itu, atau bisa juga kurang dari itu. Dan ke depannya konflik akan bertebaran di mana-mana. Oke, happy reading . . ._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Hankyung menghembuskan napas panjang ketika memandangi wajah Siwon yang sudah tertidur pulas. Dia masih belum berniat meninggalkan kamar itu karena tangannya sendiri masih dipegangi erat-erat oleh aktor itu. Saat menoleh, dia melihat bingkai foto yang dulu sudah pernah dilihatnya. Kemudian dia meraih bingkai foto itu dengan satu tangan yang masih terlepas.

Foto itu kelihatannya belum terlalu lama diambil, karena wajah Siwon masih sama seperti yang sekarang. Apa mungkin foto ini merupakan kenangan terakhir Siwon dengan adiknya itu? Entahlah, Hankyung tidak tahu pasti. Dan dia juga masih ragu untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Siwon.

Sejak awal, dia tahu kalau aktor ini menyimpan banyak rahasia dalam dirinya sendiri. Tapi, karena tahu Hankyung hanyalah orang asing, dia pun tidak ingin mencampuri kehidupan pribadi Siwon. Namun, pikirannya seringkali terusik mengingat Siwon yang selalu melakukan hal-hal tak terduga. Salah satunya adalah pengakuannya yang mengejutkan itu. Hankyung tidak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya dilihat oleh aktor tersebut dari dalam dirinya hingga dia bisa memiliki perasaan pada Hankyung. Tidak, Hankyung tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

Sekali lagi dia mengamati foto perempuan itu dengan seksama. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sooyoung sehingga menimbulkan luka yang teramat dalam pada kakaknya itu? Apa Hankyung memang harus mencaritahu semuanya? Dia tidak ingin menanyakannya pada Siwon, karena dia tahu itu hanya akan membuka luka lama.

Yoona…

Ya. Dia bisa mencaritahu sedikit informasi dari gadis itu. Terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Yoona, gadis itu sudah bercerita sedikit tentang masa lalu Siwon dan adiknya yang sudah meninggal itu. Tapi tidak secara keseluruhan. Hankyung tahu, tidak seharusnya dia mencaritahu latar belakang Siwon, tapi ada satu hal dalam diri aktor itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa terus tinggal diam. Misalnya saja traumanya yang selalu muncul itu harus segera dihentikan sebelum Siwon semakin terpuruk dalam masa lalunya.

Pelan-pelan Hankyung meletakkan kembali bingkai foto tersebut dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Siwon. Kelihatannya besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang, jadi dia harus segera tidur untuk mengumpulkan energi. Sebelum pergi, dia mengusap dahi Siwon dengan lembut dan memastikan kalau Siwon sudah tidak apa-apa.

* * *

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Siwon terbangun dengan perasaan panik. Dia duduk dan memandangi seluruh kamarnya. Rasanya semalam dia menyadari kehadiran Hankyung di sisinya. Tapi ada di mana dia sekarang? Atau Siwon hanya bermimpi?

Untuk memastikannya, Siwon segera keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari sosok Hankyung. Pertama dia pergi ke kamar Hankyung dan mengetuk pintu berulang kali. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam sana. Kemudian dia pergi mencari ke seluruh ruangan dan lelaki itu tetap tidak ada. Berarti kepulangan Hankyung semalam hanya bagian dari mimpinya saja.

Karena kesimpulan itu, akhirnya Siwon berjalan menuju dapur dengan langkah gontai. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana kalau Hankyung tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya?

Namun semua pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya segera menghilang begitu Siwon melihat hidangan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja makan lengkap dengan segelas jus jeruk. Di dekat mangkuk piring tersebut ada secarik kertas yang segera dibaca olehnya.

_Tolong lebih perhatikan kesehatanmu dan makanlah._

Kertas tersebut memang hanya berisi sepenggal kalimat, namun itu saja mampu membuat perasaan lega menguar dari dalam diri Siwon.

Syukurlah, ternyata dia tidak bermimpi.

* * *

.

.

.

Hankyung mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja dan sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Sebelum berangkat kerja, dia sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan Yoona saat makan siang. Meskipun beberapa hari yang lalu dia masih marah, namun sekarang dia harus berterima kasih pada Yesung karena sudah memberikan nomor ponsel gadis itu.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Di salah satu restoran yang dipesankan oleh Yoona dan tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin gadis itu sudah tahu kalau ada hal yang penting yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya.

"Hankyung-oppa!" panggil sebuah suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya. Gadis itu sudah tiba.

Hankyung melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa aku sudah membuatmu lama menunggu?" tanya Yoona yang mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Hankyung. senyuman lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku juga baru saja tiba."

"Baguslah."

Hankyung memberikan isyarat pada salah seorang pelayan untuk memberikan menu pada mereka.

"Lho, kau belum memesan apa-apa?"

"Akan lebih baik kalau kita memesan bersama-sama."

Sesudah itu pelayan tersebut pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

"Aku kaget saat Oppa meneleponku pagi ini."

"Maaf, apa aku sudah mengganggu kesibukanmu?"

"Aniyo." Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku justru senang karena bisa berbincang-bincang lagi dengan Oppa."

"Oh. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan sesudah makan. Kau pasti sudah lapar, kan?"

Yoona tertawa. "Kau tahu saja, Oppa."

Lima belas menit kemudian.

"Nah, aku sudah menyelesaikan makan siangku. Kau bisa bertanya padaku sekarang." Yoona melipat kedua tangannya ketika meja mereka sudah dibersihkan oleh pelayan.

"Yoona, apa kau tahu kalau Siwon memiliki trauma?"

"Trauma?" Yoona mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak, dia tidak pernah tahu itu.

"Kelihatannya kau juga tidak tahu."

"Memangnya Siwon-oppa punya trauma apa?"

"Dia tampak selalu ketakutan dan tidak bisa berpikir normal lagi tiap hujan turun. Kelihatannya ketakutannya itu berhubungan dengan adiknya, karena dia selalu menyebut-nyebut nama Sooyoung."

"Ah." Yoona menganggukkan kepalanya. Kini dia mengerti, tapi juga tidak bisa menahan perasaan sedihnya. "Kalau begitu, semuanya menjadi masuk akal sekarang."

"Maaf kalau aku harus membuka luka lama lagi. Tapi, bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang menyebabkan Sooyoung meninggal?"

Lalu Yoona mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Hankyung.

_Sooyoung didiagnosa menderita penyakit jantung ketika berusia sembilan belas tahun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menduga hal itu, karena seumur hidupnya Sooyoung terlihat baik-baik saja. Seminggu setelah perayaan ulang tahunnya, dia mendadak jatuh pingsan dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Saat itulah dokter memberitahukan penyakit itu kepada Siwon dan kedua orangtuanya. Siwon tidak hanya terkejut, tapi juga merasa terpukul menerima kebenaran tersebut. Namun dia berusaha untuk tegar ketika melihat senyuman adiknya itu. _

_Awalnya mereka tidak memberitahukan penyakit itu pada Sooyoung, tapi akhirnya dia mengetahuinya sendiri. Melihat kedua orang tua mereka yang terus saja sibuk bekerja meskipun tahu putri mereka sedang sakit membuat Siwon mengambil keputusan untuk membawa Sooyoung ke apartemennya. Setahun sebelumnya dia sudah meninggalkan rumah mereka karena alasan pekerjaan. Sooyoung juga tidak keberatan dengan keputusan itu, mengingat usianya yang tidak panjang lagi._

_Meskipun tahu dirinya sakit, Sooyoung bersikeras untuk tetap hidup normal seperti sebelumnya. Dia tetap melanjutkan kuliahnya dan meminta semua orang untuk tidak memperlakukannya seperti orang sakit. Setelah itu, beberapa kali penyakitnya mulai kambuh, tapi tidak sampai membuatnya harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Ada saat-saat dimana Sooyoung merasakan nyeri di dadanya, tapi dia berusaha untuk menahan sakit itu._

_Setahun kemudian keadaan mereka tampak baik-baik saja, seolah-olah tidak pernah ada kabar tentang penyakit itu. Semuanya berjalan lancar, sampai takdir itu datang dengan tiba-tiba. Satu malam, Siwon terpaksa pulang terlambat akibat kesibukannya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dia sempat menghubungi Sooyoung, dan adiknya itu menyarankannya untuk tidak memaksakan diri untuk pulang. Tapi Siwon menolak karena dia tahu sebentar lagi hujan akan turun, sementara adiknya itu tidak terlalu suka dengan hujan. Akhirnya Sooyoung menyerah untuk membujuk kakaknya itu dan mengatakan kalau dia akan menunggu._

_Siwon pikir adiknya itu akan menunggu di dalam apartemen seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, tapi saat itu Sooyoung merasa sangat bosan karena terus-terusan mengurung diri di dalam. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di pintu masuk gedung apartemen mereka dan bermaksud menyambut kakaknya di sana. Sementara itu Siwon semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya karena menyadari hujan yang sudah turun dengan deras. Mendadak dia mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar sangat keras di luar sana. Diapun segera teringat pada adiknya dan merasakan firasat yang aneh._

_Siwon sudah hampir sampai di apartemennya ketika dia menerima kabar kalau Sooyoung dilarikan kembali ke rumah sakit. Perasaan takutnya semakin menjadi-jadi saat pembantunya memberitahu melalui telepon kalau Sooyoung mengalami serangan jantung ketika sedang menunggunya di luar apartemen. Dia seharusnya tahu kalau Sooyoung mungkin akan menunggunya di luar, dan mencegahnya sebelum memutuskan pembicaraan di telepon. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, dan Siwon segera membelokkan mobilnya ke rumah sakit._

_Dia tiba di depan pintu ruangan di mana Sooyoung berada bertepatan dengan keluarnya dokter yang menangani Sooyoung. Saat itu Yoona juga baru tiba dan berniat masuk ke dalam kamar. Kemudian dokter itu dengan berat hati menyampaikan kabar kalau Sooyoung sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Siwon yang sebenarnya setelah mendengar kabar kematian itu karena dia berubah seperti patung bernyawa. Sampai adiknya disemayamkan, tidak ada ekspresi apa-pun di wajahnya. Bahkan tangisan pun tidak ada. Semuanya hanya bisa menduga kalau dia berduka dan mengalami kesedihan yang sangat dalam karena ditinggal oleh satu-satunya saudara yang dia miliki._

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kematian Sooyoung masih berdampak sangat besar pada Siwon-oppa hingga kini." kata Yoona pada akhirnya. Tanpa disadarinya air matanya ikut jatuh di pipinya.

Hankyung yang melihat air mata itu segera meraih sapu tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Yoona. Setelah itu dia terdiam kembali untuk merenungkan cerita itu.

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menghilangkan luka itu dari Siwon-oppa dan menepati janji terakhirku pada Sooyoung."

Hankyung mengarahkan kembali pandangannya pada Yoona.

Yoona tersenyum getir dan mencoba menjelaskan apa yang belum diketahui oleh Hankyung. "Sewaktu kami masih bersekolah dulu Sooyoung menyadari perasaanku pada Siwon-oppa lebih dari perasaan seorang adik pada kakaknya. Aku tidak pernah mengakuinya karena takut akan merusak persahabatanku dengannya. Tapi Sooyoung malah merasa senang dan berusaha untuk mendekatkan kami berdua semampunya. Selama aku mengenalnya, aku tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar kalau Siwon-oppa berkencan dengan yeoja. Kupikir itu karena waktu Siwon-oppa habis terpakai untuk kuliah sambil bekerja, dan juga untuk merawat Sooyoung. Hal itu membuatku merasa memiliki kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk mendapatkan hati Siwon-oppa, karena akulah satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengannya setelah Sooyoung.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku tidak melihat adanya perkembangan dalam hubungan kami. Siwon-oppa memang masih tetap bersikap baik padaku, tapi hanya sebatas itu saja. Aku sudah hampir menyerah karena lelah menunggu, tapi Sooyoungie terus saja mendukungku. Tak lama setelah kepindahan Sooyoung ke apartemennya, Siwon-oppa akhirnya mendatangiku dan mengatakan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius denganku. Aku senang sekali karena akhirnya perasaanku disambut olehnya. Lalu kami mulai melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang berpacaran. Sampai beberapa hari sebelum kematiannya, Sooyoung mengatakan ingin menitipkan Siwon-oppa padaku. Dia membuatku berjanji untuk terus berada di samping Siwon-oppa dan membahagiakannya. Aku setuju karena aku sangat mencintai kakaknya. Lebih dari hidupku sendiri."

Mendengar kalimat akhir itu membuat Hankyung merasa sangat bersalah. Bagaimana mungkin kehadirannya bisa merusak hubungan di antara Siwon dan Yoona? Mereka memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, dan tidak seharusnya Hankyung semakin memperburuk keadaan. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu Yoona kalau Siwon telah mengakui perasaannya padanya. Tidak. Gadis ini tidak layak mendapatkan kabar itu. Lantas, apa yang harus dilakan oleh Hankyung sekarang?

"Mianhe Oppa, kelihatannya aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara." kata Yoona yang membuyarkan pikiran Hankyung yang sudah jauh dari sini.

"Ah, tidak. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu mengingat masa lalu."

"Gwenchana, Oppa. Aku justru bersyukur karena bisa mengeluarkan sedikit bebanku hari ini."

Hankyung membalas senyuman Yoona. "Sepertinya kita sudah cukup lama berada di sini." katanya saat melirik jam tangannya. "Maaf Yoona, aku masih harus kembali ke kantorku. Kau tidak ingin pergi juga?"

Yoona menggeleng pelan. "Kau bisa pergi lebih dulu Oppa. Sebenarnya aku masih memiliki janji dengan teman lama di sini."

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu denganku."

"Ne, Oppa. Berhati-hatilah di jalan."

Hankyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke kasir untuk membayarkan pesanan mereka. Sesudah itu dia melambaikan tangan pada Yoona dan pergi.

Di luar dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Hankyung oppa!"

"Tiffany?" Hankyung mengangkat kedua alisnya begitu melihat perempuan itu berjalan mendekatinya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku punya janji untuk bertemu dengan temanku di sini. Oppa sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan salah seorang kenalanku."

"Sayang sekali, padahal kalau aku datang lebih cepat kita bisa makan siang bersama."

"Masih ada lain waktu." ujar Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kau akan pergi Oppa?"

"Ya, aku masih harus ke kantor lagi."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi."

"Ya, sampai berjumpa lagi." Hankyung menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Tiffany yang masih berdiri mengantarkan kepergiannya.

Setelah Hankyung menghilang dari pandangannya, Tiffany berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran dan mencari sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Eonnie, di sini." panggil sebuah suara dari pojokan sana.

Tiffany tersenyum lebar dan segera mendekati orang yang memanggilnya. "Yoona-ah! Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu juga."

"Eonnie, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?" tanya Tiffany sambil meletakkan tasnya ke atas kursi yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Sama sepertimu Eonnie."

"Aigo, kenapa wajahmu kelihatan kusut begini? Apa yang baru saja terjadi padamu?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya baru teringat kenangan lama."

Tiffany mengerutkan dahinya. "Pasti kenangan yang menyedihkan." tebaknya. "Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin menyampaikan kabar yang menyenangkan."

"Kabar apa?" Yoona berusaha mengembalikan raut wajahnya yang ceria supaya tidak membuat Tiffany khawatir padanya.

Tiffany mengisyaratkan padanya untuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka sejenak karena dia sedang memesan minuman pada pelayan. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, dia kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan pria yang kuinginkan."

"Benarkah?" kedua mata Yoona sontak melebar. "Siapa dia? Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

"Tanya satu per satu Yoona. Beberapa hari yang lalu ibuku memintaku untuk bertemu dengan pria pilihannya. Mulanya aku menolak, karena Oh My God, memangnya jaman sekarang perjodohan itu masih berlaku? Tapi ibuku terus memaksaku dan aku pun setuju. Dan setelah aku bertemu dengan pria itu, aku malah ingin berterima kasih pada ibuku."

"Karena dia ternyata merupakan pria idealmu?"

"_Exactly_."

"Eonnie, kau membuatku penasaran. Siapa dia?"

"Namanya Hankyung."

"Mwo? Hankyung-oppa?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tiffany mengerjapkan matanya menanggapi keterkejutan gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu. Kemudian dia menepuk kedua tangannya. "Ah! Tentu saja kau mengenalnya. Aku sampai lupa kalau ibuku pernah memberitahuku tentang Hankyung-oppa yang saat ini tinggal di rumah Siwon-oppa. Ternyata kau sudah lebih dulu mengenalnya."

"Aku tidak menyangka dunia bisa sesempit ini."

"Hei, kalau kau sudah mengenalnya, ceritakan padaku lebih detil tentang dirinya. Aku belum terlalu mengenalnya karena baru dua kali bertemu."

"Hm. Sebenarnya aku juga jarang bertemu dengannya." aku Yoona yang membuat Tiffany sedikit kecewa. "Tapi kupikir dia orang yang baik." lanjutnya lagi.

"Benar, kan? Kupikir juga begitu."

Yoona tertawa kecil saat melihat raut wajah Tiffany yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi cerah kembali. "Tampaknya kau sangat menyukainya, Eonnie."

"Siapa yang tidak menyukainya?" kemudian Tiffany mulai menimbang-nimbang. "Kalau mereka tinggal bersama, itu artinya mereka sudah berteman. Dan kau, sebagai yeojachingu-nya Siwon-oppa bisa menjadi temannya juga. Yoona-ah, bisakah kau membantu mendekatkan kami berdua?"

"Apa kau ingin menjadikanku seorang cupid?"

"_Please…_" Tiffany melipat kedua tangannya dan menunjukkan ekspresi memelas.

"Ara~~. Aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan Hankyung-oppa."

* * *

.

.

.

Usai makan siang, Sungmin berniat keluar dari aula pertemuan untuk mencari di mana letak toilet. Tadi dia sudah bertanya kepada salah seorang panitia, dan sekarang dia berjalan ke arah yang sudah ditunjuk oleh panitia tersebut. Saat ini Sungmin diutus oleh kantornya untuk mengikuti seminar di sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Karena masih ada waktu sebelum sesi ketiga dilanjutkan, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dulu.

Sesudah keluar dari toilet, Sungmin berjalan kembali menuju aula tersebut. Tapi sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selalu tersesat ketika berada di gedung-gedung besar seperti ini. dia lupa arah mana yang dilaluinya untuk kembali ke ruangan itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia terpaksa harus mencari karyawan hotel ini supaya menuntunnya kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Sungmin terus saja berjalan melewati satu per satu kamar dan berharap menemukan ruangan informasi.

Dan ketika sedang berjalan menelusuri lorong tersebut, Sungmin mendapatkan pemandangan yang tidak diduganya sama sekali. Di depannya tampak Cho Kyuhyun sedang berjalan bersama Zhoumi dan berdiri di sebuah kamar.

Sebelum masuk Kyuhyun melihat ke sana ke mari seperti sedang memastikan tidak ada seorangpun di sekitar mereka. Dia tidak melihat ke belakang, di mana ada Sungmin yang sedang memerhatikan mereka dengan seksama.

Mulut Sungmin terbuka saat menyaksikan adegan yang sedang terjadi di depannya.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mencium Zhoumi!

Sungmin tidak bisa bergerak. Dia juga tidak bisa segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Rasanya kakinya sedang ditahan oleh benda yang sangat berat. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat dia melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun mencoba meraih bibir pria itu ke bibirnya sendiri. Mulanya Zhoumi memberontak, tapi karena tenaga Kyuhyun dirasa lebih besar darinya, akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukannya.

Dan setelah ciuman itu berakhir, keduanya segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sungmin pernah terluka. Baik itu fisik maupun hatinya. Semua luka itu meninggalkan rasa sakit yang ringan dan juga berat, hingga dia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit itu. Tapi semua rasa sakit yang pernah dialaminya dulu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang. Dia merasa seolah perasaaan dan hatinya hancur berantakan saat itu juga. Dan di tengah kesakitan yang sedang melandanya, dia teringat kembali pada ucapan sepupunya saat itu.

_"Apa kau masih akan terus hidup dalam penyangkalan seperti ini?"_

* * *

.

.

.

Hankyung baru saja sampai di apartemen itu dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah mendapatkan satu pelukan yang mengejutkannya.

"Siwon, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Tolong, biarkan seperti ini dulu. Aku ingin memastikan kalau kau ada di sini."

Hankyung tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa selalu dengan mudahnya menyerah dengan semua permintaan lelaki ini. Lalu dia membiarkan Siwon memeluknya untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku senang kau sudah kembali." kata Siwon yang bernafas di tengkuknya, dan itu membuat Hankyung merasakan getaran yang aneh. Astaga! Dia harus segera menghentikan ini semua.

"Apa kau sudah selesai memastikannya Siwon, karena aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hankyung. Ada ketakutan yang tampak di dalam mata itu. "Tidak, aku tidak akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang buruk." sela Hankyung.

Siwon menghembuskan napas lega. "Kau mau duduk dulu?"

"Tidak perlu. Kita bisa membicarakannya di sini."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Siwon setelah menjauh dari Hankyung, tapi tidak terlalu jauh. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Apa kau mencintai Yoona?" tanyanya langsung, karena dia tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. "Tolong jawab dengan jujur."

"Apakah jawabanku nantinya akan mengubah pandanganmu terhadapku?"

"Mungkin."

"Baiklah." Siwon menghela napas dan memandang Hankyung tepat di manik matanya. "Aku mencintainya, tapi tidak sebesar cintaku pada Sooyoung. Sejak dulu aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih terus berhubungan dengannya?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencintainya sebagai seorang perempuan, dan tetap tidak bisa. Tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau tindakanku selama ini salah. Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahuinya."

"Sudah cukup." Hankyung mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku menghargai kejujuranmu serta perasaanmu padaku. Tapi saat ini aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu karena ini hal yang baru bagiku. Akan lebih baik kalau kita saling memberikan waktu untuk berpikir. Aku harus menemukan sendiri perasaanku padamu seiring berjalannya waktu, sementara kau harus menetapkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin saja perasaan yang sedang kau alami saat ini hanya bersifat sementara. Jadi sampai saat itu tiba, maukah kau menungguku?"

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak menolakku?"

Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Siwon menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya dan sekali lagi meraih Hankyung ke dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau mau memberikan kesempatan padaku. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau masih belum bisa membalas perasaanku, asalkan kau tetap berada di sini, itu saja sudah cukup buatku."

Sepertinya Hankyung harus membiasakan dirinya terhadap sentuhan aktor ini mulai dari sekarang.

* * *

.

.

.

Sungmin terkejut begitu mendengar seseorang sedang mengetuk-atau lebih tepatnya menggedor-gedor-pintu apartemennya. Semua lamunannya buyar seketika.

Sambil berjalan menuju pintu, Sungmin mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Siapa yang sedang bertamu di malam selarut ini? Apa mungkin itu tetangganya yang sedang mabuk, dan salah mengenali apartemennya?

Dengan perasaan was-was dia perlahan membuka pintu tersebut.

Dia kaget bukan kepalang begitu melihat sosok menjulang Cho Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Kyuhyun terlihat berantakan dan sedikit pucat. Ada apa dengannya? Dan rasa kagetnya tidak berhenti sampai di situ, karena sekarang penyanyi itu mendaratkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

"Ya, yah!" Sungmin berusaha untuk mendorong Kyuhyun, tapi tidak bisa. Tubuh penyanyi itu ternyata lebih berat dari dugaannya.

"Aku baru saja merasakan patah hati. Ternyata rasanya begini menyakitkan." katanya pelan dengan nada suara yang jelas-jelas terluka.

Sungmin bisa merasakan kausnya mulai basah. Kyuhyun menangis?

Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk merangkul Kyuhyun dan mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut. Harus bagaimana lagi? Hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya terhadap penyanyi ini.

* * *

.

.

.

Gak penting sih sebenarnya, tapi waktu iseng menjelajah arsip screenplay ternyata ff EXO mulai bertaburan ya. Aku juga suka EXO, tapi lebih suka lagi sama EXO M karena member yang disukai ada di sana semua. Kalau liat EXO M, aku jadi kepikiran sama SUJU M, dan kalau kepikiran SUJU M aku jadi keingat sama SiHan…! _Lagi galau mikirin comeback Han ge yang berdekatan sama comeback SuJu oppadeul#abaikan!_

Ohya, sorry buat kalian yang belum berteman denganku di FB. Aku kemarin sempat ol sebentar, tapi belum sempat meng-add fb yang kalian sebutkan. Kalian coba cari aja fb : **MEY STEPHANIE SIAHAAN**, dan kirim inbox, lalu aku akan mengkonfirmasinya dengan senang hati. Oke!

**Sheendyy : **gak apa-apa, yang penting kamu tinggalkan jejak. Haha! Ini udah mulai diperjelas satu per satu, kan?

**Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy : **waduh, kehadiran Yesung masih harus ditunda dulu nih, berhubung konflik pemeran utama udah mulai bermunculan. Tapi dia masih ada kok! Tenang aja.

**FrankiezCrazy : **Chapter 14 udah datang Saeng, makasih buat dukungannya yah! ^^

**YunieNie : **Mau shipper apa pun itu, yang penting saling menghargai. Ya nggak? Terus dukung aku ya!

**Purpleita : **Selamat datang reader baru! ^^ Senang bisa baca komen kamu. Kalo mau tau fb aku, kamu liat di atas, atau gak cari di profil aku yah. FF ini juga sempat hilang kok. Tolong terus dukung aku ya! Gomawo.

**LiHae a.k.a Laila R : **kalo gak frontal, gak bakal dia disebut Evil! Ahaha!#dideathglare Kyu. Terus tinggalkan jejaknya yah. ^^

**Choikyuhae :** KyuMin ini sebenarnya yang paling ribet chingu dibanding SiHan sendiri. Aku aja sampe pusing mikirin kisah mereka. Di sini udah diceritain kok tentang masa lalu Choi bersaudara juga Yoona. Terus dukung aku yah! ^^

**Zakurafrezee : **Wah, akhirnya kamu muncul lagi chingu, kutungguin lho! Hahaha!

**Lullu48129 : **Ini udah diceritain tentang masa lalunya Siwon-Sooyoung-Yoona. Apa? Adegan apaan? Aku kurang ngerti nih#sok polos! Wuahaha! Yadong nih. Masih lama itu chingu.

**Ecca Augest :** Ini chapter 14. Baca dan review yah. Dan masalah kapan ffnya selesai, udah aku jelasin di awal kok. Gomawo…

**Lee Hyuka :** Makasih udah bilang ceritanya bagus. Itu di atas udah aku sebutin nama fb ku, kamu tinggal add dan kirim inbox aja. Okey! Tolong dukung aku yah. ^^

**Aku : **Chapter ini udah jadiankah mereka?#lirik SiHan. Aku juga bingung! Hahaha. Tenang aja chingu, habis ini KyuMin momen akan bertebaran kok! Makanya dukung aku terus yah!

**Chokyunnie : **Ini udah kulanjut, lho. Makasih udah mendukung aku. ^^

**Lici Lee : **Hallo juga saeng! Aku tuh selalu senang baca repiu dari kamu lho. Makasih banget karena udah mendukungku. Ini aku udah usahain semampuku untuk membuat ff ini semakin baik lagi. Tenang aja ya. Adegan2 romantis udah ada di depan mata kok. Hahaha!

**Annie Pumpkins : **Iya juga sih, di sini KyuMin lebih complicated dibanding SiHan sendiri. Tapi tenang aja, jalan cerita KyuMin akan lebih lancar ke depannya kok. Jangan lupa terus dukung aku. Oke!

**Kang Eunra : **Makasih udah mau ngeripiu, jangan jadi silent reader lagi ya… Ini udah aku update secepat mungkin. ^^

**Rizki : **Kamu jadi suka sama SiHan? Wah! Senangnya! Makasih juga atas komentarnya. Dan terus dukung aku ya.

**Han Gege : **iya, aku gak peduliin si flamer itu lagi kok. Toh dia juga gak muncul lagi. Makasih juga udah mendukung aku…

**Aidenlee : **waduuhh, jangan nangis sekarang chingu… karena chapter berikutnya akan lebih parah lagi! ahaha!#digaplok SiHan dan KyuMin! Gomawo udah mensupport aku. Jangan bosan ninggalin komennya ya.

**Key Shirui Alegra tiqa** : Ini udah di update lagi, kecepatankah? Semoga tidak. Tenang, tenang, semakin ke depan, adegan romantisnya semakin banyak kok. Makanya, dukung aku terus yah! ^^ Gomawo.

**Cho JunRy : **Nah, ini udah muncul chapter yang selanjutnya. Makasih udah semangatin aku. Aku tetap semangat kok, berkat review dari kalian. ^^

**Leelee Min : **Gomawo udah baca ceritanya. Kyumin momen? Ada tuh, bentar lagi. Hahaha!

**Vivinefetaria : **Makasih juga udah mendukungku… ^^

**KyuminSelamanyah** : Annyeong wie! 16 yah, kamu panggil eonnie aja kalo gitu. #gak mau nyebut umur karena sensitive banget tuh. Hahaha! Iya, iya, aku juga karena suka sama KyuMin makanya buat ff tentang mereka juga. Fb? Itu udah aku sebutin di atas? Makasih udah mendukung aku ya. Jangan bosen untuk komen lagi, lho.

**Evilyoura301 : **Makasih juga udah mau komen.. ^^ aku udah tag-in kamu kan?

**Alin Kim Na Na : **Iya, udah selalu aku tag-in, kan? Kyumin jadian? Tenang aja, gak lama lagi kok.

**Aoora : **Gomawo chingu, udah terus meripiu karyaku ^^

**ChaaChullie247 : **Aduh,,, makasih atas dukungannya yah. Aku terharu tiap baca komen dari kamu#halah, lebay. Tapi bener lho! Ini mulai diceritain lho, masa lalu Siwon-oppa. ^^ tolong dukung aku ya. Henry dan Donghae? Itu udah kupikirin kok.

**Fira Lau** : Iya, aku gak peduli lagi sama itu flamer kok. Makasih yah udah dukung aku. Tolong tinggalin jejak lagi ya… ^^

**2K Ribbon : **Aku selalu tenang kok, Saeng. Makasih juga karena selalu menantikan karya ini. Tolong dukung aku lagi ya! ^^

**Azezeheart : **aku gak marah kok. Gomawo juga udah mendukungku ^^

**Choi Young Gun : **makasih ya atas dukungannya, Mira. ^^ jangan lupa tinggalkan komen lagi ya kalo chap ini udah dibaca.

**K my name **: iya, aku gak mikirin si flamer itu. ini udah terus aku lanjutin kok. Jangan lupa komen lagi ya. Oke!

**Park Hyo Ki** : Nah, udah kulanjut kok. Gomawo atas komennya. Sering-sering tinggalin jejak ya. ^^ Dan makasih udah menyukai Sihan..

**Mikoto : **Aduh, jangan stress dong chingu. Ini udah aku lanjut kok. Komen lagi yah. Gomawo.

**Ena'wonkyu : **Makasih udah semangatin aku. Terus baca dan komen ya! ^^

**Yunjae SN : **Aku gak akan ninggalin karya ini kok. Tenang aja. ^^ Makasih ya udah komen. Sering-sering lho. Hahaha!

**Reeiini : **Oke, ini udah terus lanjut kan! Thanks yah. Jangan lupa komen lagi. Oke!

**Jesskaa : **Yaaaahhh,, kok gak jadi buat fic Sihannya saeng? Sedih nih. Tapia pa boleh buat deh, kalo keadaannya gak memungkinkan. Makasih lho udah mendukung aku. Henry itu untuk sementara waktu disimpan dulu, tar dia akan muncul lagi kok. Hahaha! Ngebet banget ya sama pernikahan SiHan. Ada waktunya kok!

**Siwonest : **Iya chingu, aku masih terus lanjut kok. Tolong dukung aku terus ya. ^^

**Kyuhaefangirl : **Haha, lucu deh baca komen kamu. Tapi makasih banyak udah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. dukung aku lagi ya!

**Katskrom : **Gomawo juga! ^^

**Enno Kim Lee : **Yep, udah lanjut lagi kok. Jangan lupa komen ya.

**Aery0021 : **Iya, udah kulanjut kok. Gomawo. ^^

**Mrs. Hyukie : **Iyah, mudah-mudahan gak didelete lagi. *please God!* Gomawo udah baca ff ini. Komennya ditunggu.

**Kyuheartbeats : **iya, dijadikan couple kok chingu. Tapi sabar yah… aku juga gak mau pisahin mereka kok. ^^ Jangan lupa komen lagi, oke!

* * *

Udah semua kan? Ohya, para reader yang dulu-dulu pada kemana semua ya? Kok gak pernah muncul lagi. Yaudah deh.

Sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya…

Dan aku kepingin review, review, review … Hahaha!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

* * *

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi seperti ini. Namun satu hal yang dia tahu adalah dia tidak ingin buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun. Bukan, bukan karena dia menginginkan pelukan tersebut, tapi karena dia yakin pelukan itu bisa menenangkan penyanyi tersebut.

Kyuhyun masih terus menangis dalam diam dan itu membuatnya ikut merasa sedih sekaligus bingung. Beragam pertanyaan mulai bermunculan dalam benaknya. Patah hati katanya? Dengan siapa? Bukankah baru siang ini Sungmin memergoki penyanyi ini sedang bermesraan dengan temannya yang bernama Zhoumi itu. Bahkan mereka sampai masuk ke dalam kamar hotel dan melakukan hal yang hanya mereka dan Tuhanlah yang tahu. Jadi kenapa dia sampai harus mengalami patah hati? Semakin Sungmin mengurutkan semua pertanyaan itu, dia semakin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Sungmin mulai merasakan bahu yang dirangkulnya itu bergetar. Dia takut jangan-jangan tangisan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan saat dia menunduk untuk menatap Kyuhyun, dia mendengar tawa kecil yang berasal dari penyanyi itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dan mulai menjauh dari Sungmin. "Kau pikir aku betul-betul patah hati? Yang benar saja!"

Sungmin tertegun. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Beberapa menit yang lalu dia kelihatan seperti anak kucing yang dibuang, dan sekarang dia mulai tertawa tanpa ada hal yang pantas ditertawakan. Astaga! Hanya karena satu kali patah hati saja lelaki ini sudah berubah menjadi orang gila.

"Aku hanya berakting. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aktingku tidak kalah dengan aktor-aktor yang ada di dalam drama bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Akting apanya? Jelas sekali kalau orang ini betul-betul terluka. Kenapa dia harus menutupinya?

"Aku haus. Kau pasti punya beberapa kaleng bir, kan? Tolong berikan padaku." katanya sambil memasuki apartemen tersebut melewati Sungmin yang masih terkejut dengan kelakuannya yang tidak bisa ditebak itu.

Kyuhyun pun duduk di salah satu sofa dan menunggu sampai Sungmin mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. "Hei! Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana? Kau harus menjamu tamumu dengan baik." serunya lagi.

Sungmin yang tidak ingin bertengkar pada saat ini memilih untuk melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Kyuhyun. Lalu dia menutup kembali pintu apartemennya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa kaleng bir miliknya.

Begitu kaleng-kaleng minuman itu sudah terletak di hadapannya, Kyuhyun segera menyambar salah satunya dan menenggak bir itu dengan tidak sabar. Sejenak aktivitas minumnya terhenti lantaran dia menyadari tatapan Sungmin yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau tidak ikut minum?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu dan mengambil sebuah kaleng. Dia pun ikut menenggak minuman keras itu supaya Kyuhyun tidak mengajukan protes lagi.

Keduanya menikmati minuman itu dalam diam. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara, karena mereka sudah terlanjur merasa nyaman dengan keheningan di malam itu, setidaknya begitulah menurut Sungmin. Dia masih terus minum, tapi sedikit demi sedikit. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah membuka kaleng yang kelima.

"Kyuhyun, sudah cukup." Sungmin maju dan menahan Kyuhyun yang ingin mengambil satu kaleng lagi. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menoleransi tindakan penyanyi itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku menguras semua minumanmu? Tenang saja, besok aku akan menggantinya dua kali lipat." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada suara seperti orang mabuk. Melihat sejumlah kaleng bir yang sudah kosong itu, terang saja kalau dia akhirnya mabuk.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Siapa yang peduli dengan kesehatanku? Saat ini aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang…" katanya lagi sambil membuka kaleng bir yang ada di tangannya. Tapi Sungmin langsung sigap dan meraih kaleng itu dari tangannya. "Hei!"

"Kau tidak boleh minum lagi." tegasnya.

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai berani melarangku? Kau hanya pria kecil yang angkuh!" Kyuhyun menumpahkan amarahnya dan berdiri dari sofa yang dia duduki. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Kyuhyun pun mulai berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju pintu apartemen. Tapi, belum sempat dia meraih kenop pintu itu, mendadak tubuhnya roboh.

Sungmin bergegas menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk berdiri kembali. "Bahkan berdiri saja kau sudah tidak mampu. Bagaimana kau bisa menyetir mobil untuk pulang?"

Kyuhyun diam saja saat Sungmin memapahnya untuk kembali duduk di sofa. Dengan susah payah akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai sofa itu. Sungmin ingin sedikit menjauh ketika Kyuhyun sudah mendahuluinya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu bahunya.

Kenapa lagi dengan orang ini? keluhnya dalam hati. Dia diam saja dan menunggu sampai Kyuhyun berbicara lagi.

Menit demi menit berlalu dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau penyanyi itu akan menyuarakan pikirannya kembali. Lalu Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati kalau Kyuhyun sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya satu hari ini kesabarannya sedang diuji oleh tingkah-tingkah Kyuhyun ini. Dia pun tidak ingin marah seperti biasanya. Dia juga tidak terluka saat mendengar kalimat sinis yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun barusan karena dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu. Melihat kondisi orang ini, entah kenapa dia paham kalau Kyuhyun lebih terluka dari dirinya sendiri.

Pelan-pelan dia menopang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membaringkan tubuh itu ke atas sofa. Setelah yakin posisi tidur Kyuhyun sudah cukup nyaman, dia berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengambil selembar selimut tebal. Orang ini lebih baik menginap di apartemennya, daripada harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Sungmin menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati supaya dia tidak terbangun. Lalu dia berlutut di dekat kepala penyanyi itu dan menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam.

_Kalau sedang tidur orang ini tampak seperti malaikat_. Pikirnya.

Kemudian dia mulai membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa dan siapa yang sudah menyakiti hatimu, tapi melihatmu terluka seperti ini membuatku ikut terluka. Kumohon, jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihanmu dan bersikaplah seperti Kyuhyun yang selama ini kukenal."

Usai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sungmin bergerak maju dan mengecup kedua bibir tersebut. Lama dan penuh perasaan.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Tunggu dan lihat saja." katanya lagi dengan tersenyum penuh arti. Ya, dia tidak akan terjebak lagi dalam pertanyaan sepupunya waktu itu.

* * *

.

.

.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun perlahan membuka dan menatap langit-langit di atas sana. Di mana dia sekarang? Itu bukan langit-langit yang selalu dia lihat di kamarnya. Lalu dia mencoba duduk dan tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalanya. Kenapa kepalanya bisa terasa pusing sekali? Dia mencoba meredakan sakit kepalanya dengan memijat-mijat bagian kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Setelah cukup lama, rasa sakit itu mulai memudar.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian ruangan. Satu per satu memori dalam otaknya menyapanya. Rasanya dia sudah tahu di mana dia sekarang. Dia sedang berada di apartemen seorang Lee Sungmin. Sosok yang segera terlintas di dalam kepalanya begitu dia keluar dari hotel itu dengan sejumlah luka hati yang ditorehkan oleh Zhoumi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa sangat membutuhkan kehadiran orang itu setelah pergi dari hotel itu. Jadi di sinilah dia sekarang dan sampai tertidur pula.

Tunggu, di mana lelaki itu?

Kyuhyun bergegas untuk bangkit berdiri saat kedua matanya menangkap secarik kertas di atas meja di hadapannya. Apa ini? pikirnya seraya meraih kertas itu.

_Tolong hubungi nomor ini begitu kau bangun._

_078-xxx-xxx-xxx_

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa ini pesan yang ditujukan untuknya? Entahlah. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika dia mencoba menghubungi nomor yang tertera di atas kertas tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa ini kau?" tanya Sungmin di seberang sana tanpa mengucapkan sapaan terlebih dahulu.

"Mm."

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu sebelum berangkat bekerja, tapi kupikir kau butuh istirahat yang lebih banyak."

"Tunggu, kau meninggalkanku sendirian di apartemenmu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan pekerjaanku, bukan? Apa kau takut ditinggal sendirian? Kekanak-kanakan sekali." terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang sana.

"Yah! Bukan itu maksudku. Kau tahu aku akan pergi dari apartemenmu setelah bangun, lantas bagaimana dengan kunci apartemenmu nantinya?"

"Itulah sebabnya aku memintamu untuk menghubungiku. Dengar, kunci yang ada di pintu sekarang adalah duplikat dari kunci asli yang ada di tanganku. Kau bisa membawanya bersamamu dan menyerahkannya padaku begitu kita berjumpa lagi."

"Hah, memangnya aku mau bertemu denganmu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah menggoda. Dia berharap bisa memancing emosi lelaki itu pagi ini.

"Terserah. Tapi jika ada satu barang yang terhilang dari apartemenku, kaulah yang akan segera kulaporkan pada polisi."

Kyuhyun mendesis kesal. Kenapa dia lebih sering kalah jika sudah beradu mulut dengan lelaki ini? Padahal orang lain tidak akan pernah bisa membalas ucapan-ucapan sinisnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menemuimu setelah pekerjaanku selesai. Tapi tidak hari ini, karena aku masih sangat sibuk."

"Arraso. Sudah ya. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan artikelku. Sampai jumpa."

Kyuhyun menutup kembali ponselnya dan tersenyum. Kelihatannya dia memang datang kepada orang yang tepat.

* * *

.

.

.

Hankyung tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasinya saat sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri sampai tidak tahu kalau Siwon sudah berada di ruangan yang sama sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Astaga!" Hankyung terkejut ketika membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Siwon di sana. "Kau, tidak bisakah kau mengeluarkan suara sebelum mengagetkanku seperti ini?"

"Tampaknya perhatianmu terlalu larut pada makanan itu, jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu."

"Duduklah, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita."

Siwon menurut dan segera duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. "Kali ini apa yang kau buat?"

"Aku mencoba membuat pancake." jawab Hankyung sambil menyerahkan bagian untuk Siwon.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang pancake itu dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak terlalu bisa memakan makanan yang manis." katanya dengan nada menyesal.

Hankyung tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya. Tenang saja, pancake itu sudah kubuat tidak terlalu manis. Kau bisa memakannya dengan tenang."

"Kenapa kau bisa mempertimbangkannya?"

"Karena aku juga sama sepertimu, aku tidak suka makanan atau minuman yang terlalu manis."

"Benarkah?" senyum Siwon merekah saat mendengar kata 'sama' dari Hankyung. Dia senang

menyadari fakta kalau mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan. Kemudian dia menyuapkan sepotong pancake itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak, sama seperti semua masakanmu yang pernah kumakan." pujinya tulus dan menyuapkan sepotong lagi.

"Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat hidangan itu. Kalau saja Tiffany tidak menawarkan resepnya padaku semalam, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya."

Siwon menghentikan aktivitas makannya. "Tiffany?" entah kenapa selera makannya segera berkurang begitu menyebutkan nama itu. "Kupikir kalian baru sekali saja bertemu."

"Sebenarnya kami sudah dua kali bertemu. Tapi yang kedua kali terjadi secara tidak sengaja." kata Hankyung sambil mengingat-ingat kembali. Lagi, dia tidak menyadari raut wajah Siwon yang sudah mengeras. "Dia juga meminta nomorku sebelumnya agar bisa menghubungiku."

"Apa? Kalian baru bertemu dua kali dan sudah bertukar nomor?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hankyung bingung. Rasanya hal itu sudah biasa. Setidaknya untuk Hankyung yang sering bertemu dengan orang-orang baru saat bekerja.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Hankyung tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Siwon yang ditekuk dan dia kembali menyuapkan pancakenya dalam diam. "Hei, kau cemburu?" tebaknya.

Siwon hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan makannya.

Hankyung mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau seposesif itu."

"Aku sudah selesai." kata Siwon sambil berdiri dan membawa piring dan gelasnya ke wastafel untuk dicuci.

"Biar aku saja yang mencucinya." Tapi Siwon mengacuhkan ucapannya dan mencuci peralatan makan yang sudah kotor itu.

Setelah meletakkan peralatan itu ke tempatnya semula, Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Hankyung yang bingung dengan tindakannya.

Hankyung buru-buru berdiri dan mengejar Siwon yang sudah mengambil perlengkapannya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau marah?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Siwon, tolong jangan rusak moodku di pagi hari ini."

Siwon berbalik dan menghadap Hankyung. "Kau mau supaya aku tidak marah?"

Hankyung menautkan kedua alisnya tanda kalau dia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan itu. Tapi dia mengangguk juga.

Lalu seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampan aktor tersebut sebelum dia berujar kembali. "Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak menyebut nama gadis itu di depanku, dan-" tiba-tiba saja dia menarik bagian belakang kepala Hankyung dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di dahinya. "Dan tidak marah jika aku melakukan ini. Sampai berjumpa lagi nanti malam." dia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Hankyung yang masih terpana.

"Yah!" seru Hankyung saat sudah tersadar. Tapi Siwon sudah terlanjur pergi.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hyung, seongsangnim memanggilmu ke kantornya." lapor Kibum saat melewati meja kerja Hankyung.

"Sekarang?"

"Ya."

Hankyung berdiri dan pergi ke ruangan di mana atasannya berada.

"Masuk." sahut suara di dalam sana ketika Hankyung mengetuk pintunya.

"Permisi Seongsangnim. Anda memanggil saya?"

"Oh, Hankyung-ssi. Duduklah dulu." pria separuh baya itu mempersilakan Hankyung untuk duduk di kursi di hadapannya. "Bagaimana kondisi tanganmu? Apa sudah membaik?"

"Ne, Seongsangnim. Tangan saya sudah hampir pulih berkat bantuan Anda."

"Baguslah." atasannya tersenyum. Hal yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh Hankyung. "Kau tidak ingin minum dulu? Aku bisa memesankannya pada sekretaris Jung.

"Ah, tidak usah Seonsangnim. Saya tidak terlalu merasa haus." tolak Hankyung dengan sopan. Jujur saja, dia mulai merasa tidak enak karena tiba-tiba saja atasannya ini bersikap terlalu ramah padanya.

"Begitukah?" pria itu menghela napas lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita segera bicara ke intinya saja. Hankyung-ssi, apa Anda masih tinggal di rumah aktor bernama Choi Siwon itu?"

Hankyung mengangguk.

"Sampai berapa lama Anda akan tinggal di sana?"

"Saya sudah berada di tempat itu hampir sebulan, dan dokter pribadinya mengatakan saya membutuhkan satu bulan lagi sampai tangan saya benar-benar pulih."

"Oh. Jadi masih ada sisa sebulan lagi." pria itu mengangguk mengerti. "Begini Hankyung-ssi, saya tahu sebenarnya ini tidak berkaitan dengan pekerjaan Anda, tapi apakah Anda tidak menemukan hal-hal menarik tentang kehidupan aktor itu?"

"Maksud Anda?" tanya Hankyung yang sudah bisa menerka apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh atasannya ini.

"Kita semua tahu Choi Siwon itu merupakan salah satu dari sekian aktor yang tidak pernah mengumbar kehidupan pribadinya. Sampai sekarang tidak pernah ada yang berhasil mendapatkan informasi selain kehidupannya sebagai seorang aktor. Jadi, apakah Anda tidak menemukan semacam bagaimana kehidupan asmara ataupun keluarganya selama kalian tinggal bersama?"

Mulut Hankyung segera terkatup rapat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Jadi ini maksud Sungmin waktu itu. Ternyata atasannya memanfaatkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Siwon.

"Hankyung-ssi?"

"Ah, sejujurnya seongsangnim saya juga tidak tahu banyak mengenai kehidupan pribadi Choi Siwon. Selama ini dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan jarang berada di apartemennya sendiri." jawab Hankyung dengan tenang. Sejauh ini dia tidak berbohong. Belum.

"Benarkah?" raut wajah pria itu terlihat kecewa. "Hm. Itu tidak mengherankan, mengingat dia sedang berada di puncak karirnya saat ini."

Hankyung mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi masih ada sebulan lagi bagi Anda untuk memperoleh informasi yang menarik dari dirinya Hankyung-ssi."

"Seongsangnim, bukankah saya bekerja untuk meliput berita mengenai kebudayaan negara-negara asing?"

"Ya, ya. Saya paham maksud Anda. Hanya saja, majalah kita laku di pasaran karena kita menjual berita para idola sebelum majalah lainnya tahu. Dan sekarang kita memiliki kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan berita dari seorang aktor terkenal, bukankah sayang sekali jika kita menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini begitu saja?"

_Kaulah yang menyayangkan kesempatan itu, bukan aku_. Pikir Hankyung dalam hati.

"Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau saya mengajukan penawaran pada Anda?"

"Penawaran?"

"Kalau Anda berhasil mendapatkan satu saja berita menarik mengenai aktor itu, saya akan segera menaikkan jabatan Anda."

_Jadi maksudnya aku harus menjual Siwon demi mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan?_ Pikirnya lagi. "Bagaimana kalau saya tidak mendapatkan informasi yang Anda inginkan?"

Pria itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak percaya kalau Hankyung tidak bisa menebak sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Tentu saja tidak ada kenaikan jabatan." kemudian dia bersandar kembali di kursinya yang empuk itu. "Dan Anda akan segera saya kembalikan ke kantor cabang yang ada di Cina secepatnya." katanya dengan nada final.

* * *

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja menyusun dokumen-dokumen yang ada di atas meja kerjanya saat ponselnya bergetar pelan. Dia meraih ponsel itu dan melihat daftar nama yang tertera di layar ponsel tersebut.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Kenapa penyanyi ini meneleponnya? Pikirnya sambil menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Hei, kau sedang apa?"

"Bekerja." jawabnya heran. Sejak kapan penyanyi itu bisa berbasa-basi padanya? "Ada apa?"

Terdengar suara Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang dari seberang sana. "Begini, aku, sekarang aku sedang melakukan rekaman untuk album baruku."

"Lantas?"

"Ya, ya. Kau masih ingat kalau aku pernah ditegur oleh produserku, bukan?"

"Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun-ssi. Langsung saja katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Baiklah, tapi awas jangan sampai kau tertawa!" ancam Kyuhyun lagi. Benar-benar. Sebenarnya siapa yang punya kepentingan sekarang? Pikir Sungmin. "Aku sudah paham tentang rasa sakit yang dimaksud oleh produserku itu, tapi aku sedikit merasa gugup untuk menyalurkannya pada laguku."

"Ahhh… aku paham. Kau ingin aku meyakinkanmu, kan?"

"Begitulah. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin meminta bantuanmu, tapi aku juga tidak mau memberitahukannya pada teman-temanku. Ini, sedikit memalukan."

"Oh, maksudnya kau jadi tidak tahu malu kalau bersamaku?"

"Lebih baik kumatikan saja ponselku."

"Tunggu, tunggu." Sungmin tersenyum kecil membayangkan Kyuhyun yang pasti sudah merasa kesal di seberang sana. "Aku akan memberitahukan satu hal yang menarik."

"…"

"Tuangkan saja semua perasaanmu itu pada lagu barumu karena itu akan membantumu meringankan semua bebanmu saat ini. Kalau kau memang ingin menangis, menangislah. Setelah itu kembalilah seperti dirimu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun sang idola, juga Cho Kyuhyun yang lebih sering menjengkelkan daripada menyenangkan. Aku yakin lagu itu akan daebak. Jadi berikanlah yang terbaik pada lagumu, juga pada orang-orang yang akan mendengarkannya. Cho Kyuhyun, aza aza fighting!"

"Gomawo."

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menutup kembali ponselnya. Jalan di depannya masih panjang, tapi setidaknya dia mulai melangkah maju.

"Lee Sungmin, aza aza fighting!" serunya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N : Jujur deh, ini chapter yang paling menguji kesabaranku. Udah tiga hari yang lalu kukerjakan dan baru selesai hari ini. Alasannya? PLN bertingkah lagi, tiada hari tanpa mati lampu dan itu bikin chapter ini putus-nyambung-putus-nyambung#halah, kayak lirik lagu aja! Tapi akhirnya selesai juga.

aku mau nanya dong,

Waktu kalian baca ff ini, menurut kalian di antara Siwon dan Hankyung siapa yang akan jadi seme dan uke? Ada salah satu reader yang nanya, kupikir udah pada tahu semua. Jadi kuserahkan sama kalian aja.

Kalian berharap ada NC-annya ya? Ahahaha! Udah ada beberapa pertanyaan seperti itu juga, dan jujur aku belum kepikiran sampai ke sana.

Tolong dijawab ya.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 16 udah selesai tuh. Kalo review yang masuk banyak, besok udah bisa kupost. Hohoho!**_

* * *

**Allin** : Aku juga gak rela memotong ceritanya. Tapi udah itu jatahnya chingu… Nah, ini udah ada lanjutannya. Apa yang dilakukan QMi di dalam kamar? Seperti kata Umin, hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhanlah yang tahu. Hahaha! Thanks atas ripiunya.

**Rizki** : Sebenarnya bisa lebih cepat lagi kok chingu, tapi tuh pihak PLN gak bisa diajak kerja sama. Bukannya sekarang mereka udah kayak jadian gitu ya? Aku juga jadi bingung. NC? Apaan yah itu? Aku kurang ngerti nih. Hahahaha! Masalah siapa uke, siapa seme coba cek jawaban dari reviewer deh chingu. Kirain kamu udah tau.

**Aoora** : Iya, si evil patah hati karena Mimi. Dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa pergi ke tempatnya Umin. :D Oke deh, ini lanjutannya.

**LiHae a.k.a. Laila R** : Ceritanya makin menegangkan? Akan semakin menegangkan lagi saeng.#kok ff ini berasa horror ya? Dan mungkin kamu masih semakin penasaran dengan chapter berikutnya mengenai KyuMin ini.

**Key shirui Alegra tiqa** : Aku juga kepingin update tiap hari Key, tapi selalu ada aja hambatannya. Oke kan, aku udah manggil kamu Key. Yep, si evil harus dibikin patah hati dulu baru bisa nyatu sama Umin, hohoho! Ini aku udah usahain SiHan untuk lebih romantis, tapi pelan-pelan dulu ya, soalnya kan janggal juga kalo mereka langsung mesra-mesraan. Apa? 50 chapter? #tepar. Tapi makasih yah udah terus menunggu karya ini.

**Milky Black Snow** : Yeah, I'm here too. Lama tak bersua yah fu-chan :D Kenapa nilai-nilainya bisa jeblok? Tapi jangan terbawa stress ya… Yep, Kyu suka ma Mimi, tapi sayang ditolak. Hahaha! Gpp kok kalo gak suka EXO, kan perspektif orang beda-beda. Gomawo juga.^^

**EvilYoura301** : Iya, semakin ke depan akan semakin banyak masalah saeng. Mimi gak sampe jadi uke kok, alnya kan si evil segera ditolak. Oke, ini udah lanjut, kan?

**Kang eunra** : Makasih juga udah meripiu ^^ Semoga chap ini juga makin seru.

**YunJae SN** : Kamu juga suka EXO chingu? Aku juga suka ma baby panda. Tapi makin ke sini aku kok kepincut sama lesung pipinya si Lay yah? Gak tau kenapa. Masalah dia yang gak punya couple, kemaren aku pernah liat di satu web katanya dia dicouple-in ma Suho, dan nama official pair mereka kalo enggak LayHo ya SuLay? Wkwkwkwk! Sule dong! Tapi mereka cocok-cocok aja tuh. Makasih juga udah meripiu..^^

**Lullu48129** : Tenang aja, Han Gege akan segera menjawab kok, bukan dengan kata-kata tapi dengan perbuatan? o.O hahaha! Liat ke depannya deh. Kamu pasti akan semakin penasaran habis membaca chap ini. ;)

**xMingx **: Aduuuhh, makasih udah menyenangi ff aku. Iya, ini udah aku lanjut, ne? Jangan sedih lagi mikirin Siwon-oppa, karena ke depannya kamu akan tambah sedih…hohoho!

**Lici Lee** : Ini pas lagi gak? Kayaknya enggak deh. Hahaha! Iya saeng, aku juga gak mau kena terror sama kalian yang menginginkan SiHan dan KyuMin couple. 20+80? Maksudnya kepingin ff ini sampe 100 chapter? Nanti gak akan selesai-selesai dong ceritanya.

**Purpleita** : Nah, kehadiran kedua yeoja itu (tiff ma yoona) kan menjadi penambah konflik di antara SiHan. Tenang aja, mereka gak akan terlalu menyusahkan kok, tapi gak tau juga ya. Hahaha. Iya nih si evil, langsung nyosor aja, gak nyadar kalo Umin lagi beredar di sana. Gomawo juga atas ripiunya.

**Han gege** : iya, ini bikin kamu deg-degan juga, nggak?

**Annie Pumpkins** : Jangan bersedih gitu dong, ini KyuMinnya udah kuperbanyak, lho… Gomawo yah udah ripiu ^^

**Azezeheart **: Udah ada gambaran sih tentang kelanjutan dua yeoja setelah tertolak sama SiHan. Tapi gak mungkin dikasitau sekarang, kan? Hehehe! Gomawo udah meripiu ^^

**K my name** : Wah, kamu kelihatannya harus bersabar menunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Aku juga sering keinget sama Han gege tiap nulis ff ini :'( tapi dia udah jauh lebih bahagia kok sekarang..

**Park Hyo Ra **: Kok bisa ketinggalan chingu? Chapter ini masih ketinggalan juga, gak? Iya, iya, aku ngerti. Ini ff tentang SiHan dan KyuMin. Para pemain tambahan itu cuma bumbu2 penyedap doang kok#berasa masakan. Hahaha! Nih, ada nyempil tuh kisu. :D

**ChaaChullie247 **: Ini hubungan mereka semakin berkembang lagi kok. ^^ iya, ya, kasian juga tuh dua yeoja. Tapi apa boleh buat deh. Kok bisa salah sangka chingu si Kyu naksir ma Umin? Yep, ini udah lanjut lagi, kok. :D

**Siwonest** : Gomawo ^^,, iya nih konflik sudah mulai terasa menyebar di mana-mana. Iya, aku tau kok siapa aja reader lama dan reader lama yang baru muncul, hahaha.

**Aku** : hahaha, gatel banget ya. Sabar deh chingu, gak lama lagi kok hubungan mereka jadi lebih serius. Iya nih, si Kyu udah mulai mikir-mikir keberadaannya Umin.

**Ecca augest** : gak jahat juga kok Siwon, dia masih nyari waktu untuk mutusin yoona. Iya, aku juga gak mau lama-lama update yang ke 15.

**Leenahanwoo** : Gomawo chingu. Setau aku ya, SiHan itu kan official pair di SJM, jadi sah2 aja ada ff yang buat mereka sebagai pair. Meskipun aku juga gak keberatan dengan crack pair, karena itu kan tergantung pandangan kita juga. Iya, ff ini pernah terhapus. Sebenarnya aku juga masih sedikit takut tiap publish, siapa tau akan didelete lagi. Tapi aku juga gak mungkin mengendapkan ide ceritanya terlalu lama, ntar jadi hilang. Chingu juga keep writing yah! :D

**Andre yanzuar** : Waduh! Aku benar-benar gak nyangka ada cowok yang baca apalagi menyukai ffku. Hahaha. Makasih ya. Ini udah kulanjutin lagi kok.

**FrankiezCrazy** : Hahaha! Di ff ini Yesung udah ada yang punya lho saeng.. siapa dia? Mari kita liat nanti. Iya, betul. Konflik SiHan udah banyak dimasukin orang luar. Yep, gomawo udah terus dukung aku.

**KyuMinSelamanyah **: Tidak! Jangan cekek aku, tar kamunya yang kelabakan karena ff ini menggantung… Hahaha! Biar kujelaskan, Umin suka Kyu, Kyu suka Mimi, Mimi suka, siapa ya? Tebak aja deh. Emosi to the max-nya ganti Changmin yah! Haha! Lucu, lucu! Konfliknya gak berat-berat kok untuk KyuMin, tapi untuk SiHan? Bahagia banget ya liat si evil tersiksa. Ini untuk mengganti chapter-chapter sebelumnya aku udah perbanyak kyumin lho. Aku juga mau SiHan kawin lari, tapi apa gak capek tuh?

**Choikyuhae** : iya juga ya, gak kebayang kalo mereka tau SiHan itu saling suka. Hahaha! Kalo dia gak cinta ma Mimi, gak bakal keadaannya separah itu. kasian sih, tapi apa boleh buat, ini demi kelangsungan ff ini. seperti kata umin, hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhanlah yang tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar hotel itu. oke, gomawo udah mereview.

**YunieNie** : Ini udah lanjut dan makin banyak konflik lho! Gomawo ^^

**Par Hyo Ki **: Wah, gak bisa nahan lagi nih kayaknya,, :D

**Mikoto **: Yang ini seru juga nggak? Eh, btw, tuh popcorn buat apa? Kan kamu bukannya mau nonton film, cuma baca ff doang. Hahaha!

**Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy** : Saran? Bolehhh dongggg…. Nah itu dia, aku juga maunya publish kilat, tapi tuh PLN yang ngatur semuanya.. Gomawo ya! ^^

**Sheendyy** : Iya, Umin kasian.. tapi sedihnya gak akan lama kok. Dan Kyu juga akan sadar sebentar lagi. Oke, aku udah update lagi, kan?

**Katskrom **: Ne, gwenchana saeng. Iya, aku juga maunya mereka langsung jadian, tapi kan situasinya juga gak mendukung. Sinet banget yah ekspresinya. Kyu emang suka ma Mimi, tapi bentaran doang kok. Habis itu dia akan terpesona dengan bunny ming. Gomawo ^^

**Aidenlee** : awalnya emang Umin kasian, tapi dia juga gak mau terus-terusan dikasihani, lho. Hankyung udah tau perasaan Siwon, tapi dia masih belum tahu gimana perasaan dia ke Siwon. Pelan-pelan dia nyadar sendiri kok. Oke ya, gomawo ^^

**Enno KimLee** : Yaaahhh, begitulah kira-kira~~ YoonTiff? Kita liat aja gimana rencana mereka ke depannya. Kan si Kyu suka ma Mimi, makanya dia nyosor semaunya. Umin gak salah paham kok, emang si Kyu sempat suka ma Mimi, tapi ditolak. Ini SiHan momen udah ada lagi kan? Gomawo ya udah review.^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

* * *

.

.

.

Ketika keluar dari dalam kamarnya, samar-samar Hankyung mendengar suara musik di dekatnya. Karena penasaran, dia mulai menyusuri seluruh apartemen dan berharap mengetahui sumber suara tersebut. Lalu Hankyung terhenti pada sebuah kamar yang tidak pernah digunakan oleh Siwon sebelumnya, dan alunan musik itu terdengar semakin keras dari dalam sana.

Apa Siwon sudah pulang? Dia pikir dialah orang pertama yang tiba di apartemen sore ini.

Dia mulai menggerakkan kenop pintu dan berusaha membuka daun pintu itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak terdengar oleh siapa pun yang ada di dalam sana.

Ternyata benar aktor itu sudah berada di apartemennya. Hankyung memperhatikan lebih cermat dan mendapati kalau aktor itu tengah belajar menari? Atau berdansa? Dia tidak bisa menebak dengan tepat karena gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Siwon terlalu kaku. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk bertahan di sana dan mengamati Siwon yang sedang berlatih di depannya. Sesekali dia tertawa pelan saat melihat Siwon melakukan kesalahan dan menampilkan wajah putus asa. Tapi dia tetap tidak berhenti dari latihannya bahkan hanya untuk mengatur napas pun tidak. Dan hal itu membuat Hankyung cukup terkesan. Ternyata aktor ini benar-benar total pada pekerjaannya.

Kemudian Siwon berniat untuk melakukan gerakan berputar. Tapi sayang, dia terlalu cepat menggerakkan kakinya ke depan sehingga dia tidak mampu lagi menahan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh.

"Omo!" Hankyung terkejut dan buru-buru menghampirinya. "Gwenchana?"

"Kau, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Siwon yang berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Hankyung.

"Belum lama."

"Seharusnya kau bisa mengeluarkan suara supaya aku tahu kehadiranmu di sini."

"Bukankah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama pagi ini?" Hankyung menyerahkan handuk yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

Siwon menerimanya dan menyeka keringat yang sudah bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Hei, kau sedang berlatih menari atau apa?"

"Menari. Ada satu scene dalam drama yang mengharuskanku untuk melakukan sebuah tarian."

"Oh." Hankyung paham sekarang. "Menjadi seorang aktor itu ternyata cukup menyusahkan juga. Untung saja aku hanya orang biasa."

Siwon tersenyum geli mendengar komentar itu.

"Tapi gerakanmu cukup payah juga." goda Hankyung.

"Sudah lama aku tidak berlatih lagi."

"Hm." Hankyung melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya sambil mengamati Siwon dengan serius. "Kau mau aku mengajarimu?"

Siwon tertegun mendengar tawaran itu. "Memangnya kau bisa menari?"

"Kurasa begitu. Sebelum bekerja sebagai seorang reporter aku cukup aktif dalam kegiatan teater dan sebagainya."

"Benarkah?"

"Hei, jangan meragukanku secepat itu." Hankyung dengan cepat mengerti pandangan ragu yang diarahkan padanya. "Setidaknya dulu aku pernah mengambil jurusan seni tari di sekolahku."

Siwon tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ini pertama kalinya dia bisa melihat wajah Hankyung yang merengut karena ingin meyakinkan dirinya. Dia terlihat menggemaskan. "Ya, ya, aku percaya padamu."

"Bagus. Jadi kau ingin berlatih tarian apa?" Hankyung mulai membuat gerakan untuk meregangkan otot-otot lengannya.

Siwon mengarahkan dagunya pada televisi yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu dan menampilkan klip video penyanyi luar negeri.

"Kau yakin ingin mempelajari tarian ini?" tanya Hankyung setelah memutar kembali video tersebut dan memperhatikannya dengan cermat.

"Bukan yakin, tapi harus."

"Baiklah. Pertama kau harus berdiri tegak seperti ini. Lalu buka kedua kakimu sejajar dengan bahu." kemudian dia mulai mencontohkan posisi tubuhnya agar bisa ditiru oleh Siwon. "Kita akan mempelajari gerakan kaki dulu, setelah itu kita gerakan tangan menyusul. Gunakan hitungan satu sampai empat supaya kau tidak ketinggalan ritmenya."

Siwon pun mulai mengikuti gerakan demi gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Hankyung dengan tekun. Hankyung bergerak secara bertahap mulai dari gerakan sederhana hingga ke bagian yang lebih rumit. Dengan sabar dia melatih dan menunggu sampai Siwon bisa menguasai tiap gerakan dengan sempurna. Mau tak mau aktor itu harus mengakui kalau Hankyung bisa menjadi pelatih yang baik. Dia bisa dengan cepat menguasai tarian di dalam video klip tersebut dan dengan cepat pula mengajarkannya pada Siwon.

Keduanya terus berlatih dan berlatih hingga melewati jam makan malam. Saat Hankyung berhenti sejenak untuk memutar ulang video itu, Siwon segera menyuruhnya untuk mem-pause-kannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau melewatkan bagian awalnya."

"Maksudmu saat dia berdansa dan memeluk si penari latar ini?" tunjuknya dan segera mendapat jawaban 'ya' dari Siwon. "Tapi, kupikir kau hanya perlu melakukan tarian tunggal saja."

"Tidak, aku diharuskan mencontoh semuanya."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita melatihnya sekarang juga. Kau masih bisa bertahan sedikit lagi, kan?" Hankyung merasa sedikit canggung untuk berlatih gerakan yang dimaksudkan karena itu artinya dia harus menjadi si penari latar yang akan dipeluk dan ditatap lekat oleh Siwon. Kemungkinan Siwon akan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan sangat besar, sama seperti pagi tadi.

Siwon mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyambut tangan Hankyung dengan sikap seorang gentleman sejati. Saat Hankyung sudah meletakkan telapak tangannya dia atas tangan Siwon, aktor itu mulai menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

Terlalu erat, terlalu erat! seru Hankyung dalam hati.

"Wow, untuk ukuran tubuh laki-laki, lingkar pinggangmu cukup kecil juga." komentar Siwon saat melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Hankyung.

"Diamlah."

Beberapa menit kemudian kemudian Hankyung mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Siwon. Dia bersumpah baru saja melihat senyum samar aktor itu. Dan saat Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, Hankyung dengan sigap mundur dan mendorong tubuh di hadapannya jauh-jauh.

"Oke, oke. Kau sudah menguasainya dengan sempurna." selanya. Dia tidak berani melihat ekspresi apa yang terpampang di wajah itu. Jadi Hankyung segera berbalik dan bermaksud untuk mematikan televisi di depan sana.

Tapi sepertinya hari itu nasib baik belum berpihak padanya. Saat sedang melangkah ke depan, tahu-tahu saja Hankyung tersandung kakinya sendiri dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Siwon yang saat itu masih berada di dekatnya reflex menarik tangannya untuk mencegah supaya dia tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Sayangnya Siwon tidak terlalu cepat melakukannya hingga akhirnya keduanya terjatuh bersama-sama. Keduanya sama-sama terduduk di atas lantai tersebut.

"Hei, gwenchana?" tanya Siwon dan dijawab dengan erangan kesakitan. "Hankyung!" dia bergegas mendekat karena melihat Hankyung yang memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya. "Apa kakimu terluka?"

Hankyung berusaha menjawab dengan napas terengah-engah dan menahan sakit. "Ku, kurasa begitu."

Siwon memegangi pergelangan kaki itu dan mencermatinya sejenak. "Kakimu terkilir dan harus segera ditangani." dengan mudah dia mengangkat tubuh Hankyung dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"He, hei! Turunkan aku!" seru Hankyung yang tidak menyangka akan digendong ala pengantin oleh lelaki ini.

"Kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan kaki yang terluka seperti itu." Siwon tidak menggubrisnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di kamar Hankyung dan pelan-pelan dia membaringkan tubuh itu ke atas ranjang. "Tunggu sebentar, dan jangan bergerak." perintahnya lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Hankyung menurut dan segera mendengar keributan di luar sana.

Lima menit berlalu dan Siwon kembali lagi dengan membawa kotak P3K dan sebuah mangkuk kecil di tangannya. Dia duduk di dekat kaki Hankyung dan mengambil kain dari dalam mangkuk tersebut.

"Aku akan mengompres kakimu dengan air dingin sebelum membalutnya. Ini untuk mencegah pembengkakan yang mungkin akan terjadi." dia meletakkan beberapa es batu ke atas kain tersebut, membungkusnya, lalu perlahan menyentuhkan kain itu pada kaki Hankyung.

Hankyung meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan sensasi dingin yang datang menyerang pergelangan kakinya. Siwon berusaha untuk mengompresnya sehati-hati mungkin agar Hankyung tidak terlalu menahan rasa sakitnya. Sesudah itu dia mengeluarkan gulungan perban dari dalam kotak P3K dan mulai melilitkannya pada kaki Hankyung.

Sebentar saja dia sudah selesai melakukan pertolongan pertama pada pemuda Cina itu. "Nah, sudah selesai." katanya dengan nada puas karena melihat lilitan pada kaki Hankyung tidak terlalu berantakan. Pandangan matanya kembali lagi pada Hankyung. "Kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang?"

"Ne, gomawo."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku. Akulah yang sudah menyebabkanmu terluka seperti ini. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas kecelakaan yang kualami. Bagaimanapun juga aku juga bersalah karena tidak bisa bersikap hati-hati."

Karena senyuman itu, Siwon tidak mau menyalahkan dirinya lagi. "Kau tidak boleh bergerak dulu dan istirahatkan kakimu. Dengan begitu kakimu yang terkilir itu akan sembuh secepatnya. Sementara itu aku akan memanaskan makan malam untuk kita."

"Kau tidak perlu sampai serepot itu."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan." sela Siwon yang sudah berdiri dan membereskan semua peralatan yang dibawanya. "Setelah cukup lama menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih, aku yakin kau pasti sudah kelaparan sama sepertiku."

"Tapi,-"

Siwon sudah berjalan pergi dan menutup pintu kamar Hankyung. Untung saja hari ini Mi Sun ahjumma datang dan membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka, jadi Siwon hanya tinggal memanaskan makanan itu dan membawakannya ke kamar. Dia mulai membongkar lemari dapur bagian bawah untuk mencari meja nampan yang rasanya pernah dilihat olehnya. Ada! Lalu Siwon mulai menyusun hidangan di atas meja nampan tersebut dan tak lupa meletakkan minumannya juga. Dia tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya sendiri dan berharap semoga Hankyung senang melihatnya.

Tapi Siwon terpaksa menelan sedikit kekecewaan ketika memasuki kamar itu. Pasalnya dia mendapati Hankyung sudah tertidur lelap. Siwon meletakkan meja nampan itu ke atas meja terdekat dan berjalan mendekati Hankyung. Tampaknya dia tidur dengan pulas. Pastinya tenaganya sudah terkuras habis saat melatih Siwon sore ini, jadi dia tidak tega membangunkannya. Setelah memastikan kalau keadaan Hankyung sudah baik-baik saja, Siwon keluar lagi dengan membawa makanan yang pada akhirnya tidak tersentuh sama sekali oleh Hankyung.

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi Siwon masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya sedetik pun sejak dua jam yang lalu. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit gelisah karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hankyung. Padahal dia tahu sendiri kalau Hankyung sudah tidak apa-apa, tapi perasaan itu tidak bisa dia enyahkan sama sekali. Daripada terus-terusan seperti ini, lebih baik dia pergi untuk memastikan sekali lagi.

Siwon berusaha melangkah dengan pelan ketika memasuki kamar itu. Dia tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun yang bisa membangunkan Hankyung nantinya. Saat sudah berdiri di dekat pria itu, kedua alisnya menyatu.

Hankyung memang masih tertidur, tapi dia tidak berhenti bergumam dalam tidurnya. Selain itu Siwon bisa melihat bulir-bulir keringat mulai keluar dari wajah dan tubuhnya. Bahkan Hankyung yang tadinya tidur dengan posisi yang nyaman sekarang mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Siwon buru-buru memegang dahinya untuk memastikan. Panas sekali. Jangan-jangan dia jadi demam akibat terkilir tadi? Pikirnya.

Untungnya kotak P3K masih berada di sana, jadi Siwon tidak perlu repot lagi untuk mengambil thermometer dalam kotak itu.

39,7 derajat celcius. Astaga! Demamnya tinggi sekali. Siwon bergegas keluar dan pergi ke meja telepon untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Ayo angkat! Serunya berulang kali dalam hatinya.

"Yoboseyo?"

Akhirnya! Siwon mendesah lega. "Hyung! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Lagi?" sahut suara di seberang sana dengan nada malas dan sedikit terganggu.

"Hyuuung! Hankyung demam tinggi. Kurasa itu akibat kakinya yang terkilir."

"Mwo?" suara itu mengeras dan kedengaran sekali kalau orang itu mulai tersadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya. "Yah Siwon! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan padanya kali ini?"

"Nanti saja kujelaskan. Sekarang tolong beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan. Demi Tuhan Hyung, tubuhnya panas sekali!"

"Tenang dulu. Baik, aku akan menginstruksikan pelan-pelan. Dengarkan baik-baik."

Jadi sepanjang malam itu telepon wireless itu tidak pernah terlepas dari tangan Siwon agar dia dan Yesung tetap terus berhubungan dan dia bisa melakukan apa-apa saja untuk meredakan demam Hankyung. dia tidak peduli sudah membuat kacau seisi dapur dan juga tidak tidur semalaman asalkan demam itu bisa turun dan mereda.

* * *

.

.

.

Hankyung terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin dan berat di atas dahinya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke atas untuk mengambil benda yang ternyata kain basah yang digunakan untuk mengompres dahinya. Huh? Kenapa kain ini harus ada di atas dahinya? tanyanya tidak mengerti. Lalu saat dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, dia melihat Siwon yang tertidur di dekat ranjangnya dengan posisi yang masih terduduk.

"Siwon?" panggilnya pelan.

Siwon mulai terbangun mendengar panggilan tersebut. Dia tersenyum ketika matanya sudah bertemu dengan Hankyung. "Ah, kau sudah bangun?"

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Hankyung yang berusaha untuk duduk.

"Kau terkena demam tinggi. Mungkin itu karena kakimu yang terkilir." Siwon kembali meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Hankyung untuk memastikan apa panasnya sudah turun atau belum. "Hm, panas dahimu sudah normal kembali."

"Aku sama sekali tidak sadar semalam." kata Hankyung sedikit menyesal. "Jadi kau sudah merepotkan dirimu untuk merawatku?"

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatmu sakit."

"Terima kasih. Tapi sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Kurasa begitu." Siwon berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya. "Ah, aku lapar sekali. Tunggu, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita."

"Tidak usah." cegah Hankyung. "Biar aku saja yang membuatkannya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau perlu beristirahat yang banyak. Lagipula ini hari libur, jadi kau berbaring saja di sana."

"Tidak." Hankyung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengejar Siwon yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke dapur. Sejenak dia terpaku menyaksikan kekacauan di sekelilingnya. "Wow." baru sebentar saja dia tidak ke dapur dan keadaannya sudah seperti kapal pecah.

"Hankyung, sudah kubilang,-" ucapan Siwon terpotong saat Hankyung berusaha merebut panci dari tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi."

Tapi Siwon tidak mau mengalah dan berusaha merebut kembali benda itu dari tangan Hankyung. lalu terjadilah perebutan di antara mereka berdua hingga Hankyung tidak menduga menginjak sesuatu di bawah sana dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Lagi!

"Awas!" Siwon segera menarik tangannya supaya Hankyung tidak terjatuh ke belakang dan membentur lemari besar yang berdiri kokoh di sana.

"Arrghh!" teriak keduanya, lalu terdengar suara berdebum yang cukup keras.

Perlahan Hankyung membuka kelopak matanya dan menyaksikan hal yang membuatnya shock. Kalau semalam mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi duduk, kini malah lebih parah! Dia terbaring di atas lantai dengan tubuh Siwon yang menimpanya.

"A, ah. Siwon, kau tidak apa-apa?" dia mencoba untuk segera terlepas dari posisi tersebut. Tapi tidak bisa, karena Siwon menguncinya.

"Hei, seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku kalau wajah yang terbaik itu bisa kita lihat saat bangun tidur. Dan sekarang aku percaya." katanya dengan nada suara rendah dan bergairah?

Sebelum Hankyung sempat membalas ucapan itu, Siwon sudah lebih dulu mengunci kedua bibir mereka. Kenapa lelaki ini selalu saja mencuri kesempatan seperti ini? keluhnya dalam hati. Tapi dia pasrah saja dan membiarkan Siwon melakukannya.

Mulanya ciuman itu terasa ringan sampai Siwon mulai memperdalamnya dengan memagut bibir bagian atas dan bawah Hankyung secara bergantian. Hankyung sebenarnya tidak ingin merespon, tapi karena Siwon adalah seorang pencium yang handal, mau tak mau dia terbawa oleh ciuman tersebut. Aktor itu mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menyapu bibir bagian bawah Hankyung. Lalu perlahan dia memberikan tanda agar Hankyung membuka mulutnya dan memberikan akses pada lidahnya untuk masuk. Hankyung cepat paham dan perlahan juga membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah itu menjelajahi seisi ruangan dalam mulutnya. Siwon dengan senang hati mempertemukan lidah mereka dan aksi kait-mengkait antar lidah dimulai.

Keduanya begitu sibuk bergulat satu sama lain hingga akhirnya suara bel pintu menyadarkan mereka untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

Suara bel pintu yang tak henti-hentinya berbunyi menandakan kalau si pengganggu/tamu itu merupakan orang yang tidak sabaran.

Hankyunglah yang pertama kali tersadar dan mendorong tubuh Siwon untuk kedua kalinya sampai Siwon jatuh terguling di sampingnya.

Arrggh! Sial! Sial! Sial! umpat Siwon dalam hati sampai memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke lantai.

Hankyung pun bergegas berdiri dan menuju interkom untuk memastikan siapa tamu yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Yesung? Kenapa dia bisa datang sepagi ini?

Lalu dia menarik napas dalam-dalam agar napasnya teratur kembali dan merapikan bajunya yang kusut. Setelah yakin, dia membukakan pintu untuk tamu mereka.

"Hankyung-ah! Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Ya, dari mana kau tahu aku sakit?" tanya Hankyung bingung.

Yesung masuk ke dalam dan membiarkan Hankyung menutup kembali pintu apartemen itu. "Siwon, bocah sialan itu membuatku tidak tidur semalaman untuk menanyaiku bagaimana cara menurunkan demammu. Oh ya, di mana dia? Dia pasti belum pergi, bukan?"

"Ah, itu." Hankyung ingin menjawab, tapi Yesung sudah terlanjur mencari ke seisi ruangan. "Yah! Siwon-ah! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ?" seru Yesung saat mendapati Siwon yang mencoba berdiri dari lantai dapur. Dia semakin bingung melihat kondisi dapur yang kacau-balau.

"Aku terjatuh." jawab Siwon dan menghadiahi Yesung dengan tatapan kesal. "Hyung, kenapa kau datang?"

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Bukankah semalam kaulah yang memintaku untuk menyempatkan waktu melihat kondisi Hankyung pagi ini?"

"Ah, benar juga." bukan Yesung yang salah, melainkan dirinya. Tapi tetap saja hyungnya ini datang di saat yang tidak tepat sama sekali!

"Yesung, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi." kata Hankyung dari belakang.

"Itu tidak masalah Hankyung-ah. Lagipula aku datang ke sini untuk melihat kondisi tanganmu juga. Aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk kembali ke sini siang nanti, jadi lebih baik kuperiksa sekarang saja."

"Oh."

Siwon berjalan meninggalkan keduanya dengan raut wajah yang masih keruh dan kembali ke kamarnya. "Aku ingin tidur." katanya lagi.

"Siwon-ah, apa kau punya jadwal hari ini?"

"Siang nanti, Hyung."

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Yesung begitu Siwon sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Hankyung hanya bisa mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah."

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak Sungmin terakhir kali bertemu dan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun melalui telepon. Dan hingga saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda kalau penyanyi itu akan kembali menjumpainya. Yah, memang selama ini juga kehadiran Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa diduga olehnya.

Sungmin menghela napas lagi. Rasanya dia sudah seperti seseorang yang sedang menunggu kepulangan kekasihnya saja. Tidak, tidak! Dia harus mengenyahkan pemikiran itu jauh-jauh! Saat ini dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak memikirkan Cho Kyuhyun dan lebih baik fokus pada pekerjaannya. Kalau memang sudah waktunya, penyanyi itu akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Dan sore ini dia sudah menyelesaikan semua jatah pekerjaannya dan berniat untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Setelah berpamitan dengan beberapa karyawan yang masih berada di sana, Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran di mana mobilnya berada.

Sungmin sudah memasangkan sabuk pengamannya ketika dia mendengar ketukan dari kaca mobilnya. Dia menoleh dan terkejut begitu menyadari siapa orang yang sudah mencegahnya untuk segera pulang. Cepat-cepat dia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menatap orang itu lekat-lekat.

"Ka, kau?"

"Aku masuk ya." kata orang itu lalu dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mobil Sungmin dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu?"

"Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya kenapa kau selalu muncul dengan tiba-tiba?"

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaan." jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Hei, hei. Ke mana perginya sikap ramahmu yang waktu itu? Apa saat itu aku hanya berhalusinasi saja, ya?"

Sungmin memutar kedua matanya. "Langsung saja katakan apa maumu Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke dagu dan tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaket yang dikenakannya. "Ini."

Sungmin menerima benda yang ternyata sekeping kaset DVD dari tangan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. "Apa ini?"

"Hasil rekaman lagu baruku. Entah kenapa aku ingin memberikannya lebih dulu padamu. Jangan senang dulu, aku hanya merasa kalau kau sangat menantikan suaraku."

"Cih." Sungmin melemparkan kepingan itu ke atas jok belakang.

"Yah!"

"Nanti akan kudengarkan, kalau sudah punya waktu luang."

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai tidak mendengarkannya, kalau tidak,-"

"Kalau tidak, kau akan apa?" tantang Sungmin.

"Ani." Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Sungmin. "Ayo ke taman hiburan lagi." cetusnya tiba-tiba.

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja! Mumpung jadwalku sedang kosong."

"Untuk apa kita ke sana? Lagipula sekarang sudah sore."

"Ayolah, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menaiki semua wahana yang menyeramkan itu lagi. Ini belum terlalu sore kalau kita pergi pergi sekarang juga." Kyuhyun pun memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya.

"Mobilmu ada di mana?"

"Kutinggalkan di apartemenku."

Sekali lagi Sungmin hanya menghela napas dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Mengherankan sekali, kenapa dia tidak bisa menentang permintaan orang ini?

* * *

.

.

.

Di permukaan Sungmin memang menunjukkan kalau dia tidak terlalu bersemangat datang ke taman hiburan ini, tapi dalam hatinya dia merasa senang karena Kyuhyun mengajaknya. Di satu sisi lagi dia paham kalau Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menuangkan emosinya dengan pergi ke tempat ini.

"Aku terlihat seperti sedang bergaul dengan buronan." keluh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan sudah menyamar lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengeluh. Ayo! Aku ingin mengendarainya semuanya hari ini." kata Kyuhyun bersemangat dan menarik tangan Sungmin ke loket pembelian tiket.

Sungmin menolak mati-matian ketika Kyuhyun menawarkannya untuk memakai kembali bando telinga kelinci seperti sebelumnya. Untungnya dia ingat membawa topi di mobilnya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengenakan topi itu.

Lalu mereka mulai mendatangi setiap wahana-wahana yang dirasakan memacu adrenalin keduanya. Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk mencoba semua wahana sampai-sampai terlintas ide cemerlang di otak Sungmin.

"Benar kau ingin mencoba semuanya?" tanya Sungmin ketika mereka sudah turun dari salah satu wahana. Tampak cengiran jahat terbentuk di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mulai menyesali ucapannya barusan. Dia sudah bisa mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Tidak, tidak! Aku ingin mencoba semuanya kecuali yang satu itu!"

"Yang satu itu apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Aku sudah tahu maksudmu! Kau ingin masuk ke dalam rumah hantu sialan itu lagi, kan? Ya kan?"

"Wah, hebat sekali! Ternyata kau bisa membaca pikiranku!" Sungmin bertepuk tangan.

"Aku tidak mau! Bukankah waktu itu kau yang bilang kalau wahana itu hanya cocok dimasuki oleh anak-anak saja?" tentang Kyuhyun.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin sekali lagi masuk ke dalam sana. Ayolah Kyuhyun, aku sudah menemanimu untuk menaiki semua wahana yang kau inginkan. Sekarang giliranku."

"Anio!"

Sungmin mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa membujuk Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Ah! Ada satu jurus andalannya yang dia tahu akan berhasil meluluhkan hati semua orang."Kyu,~"

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar suara manis yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir namja di sebelahnya itu. Dia semakin tertegun lagi saat menyaksikan namja itu ekspresi yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Ya, Sungmin sedang melemparkan jurus aegyonya yang terkenal itu.

Mudah saja baginya melakukan hal itu, dia hanya perlu tersenyum manis dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang bulat itu sampai hati orang yang melihatnya luluh seketika.

"Aigo. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu ke mari." Keluh Kyuhyun yang mulai goyah.

Hah! Ternyata memang tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa tahan dengan King of Aegyo Sungmin! Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Jadi, kita akan masuk ke sana?"

"Sudah, jangan banyak bertanya lagi." Kyuhyun lebih dahulu berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Sambil berjalan dia mulai mempersiapkan hati dan batinnya untuk menghadapi kejutan-kejutan yang akan terjadi di dalam sana.

Di dalam Sungmin bisa merasakan Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa cemas. Dia memutuskan untuk meraih satu tangan penyanyi itu dan mengusap-usapkan punggung tangannya.

"Tenanglah, kau hanya perlu berjalan ke depan dan melewati semuanya dengan kepala dingin." katanya penuh arti. Dia bukannya membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat ini tanpa alasan apa-apa. Sebenarnya ini caranya untuk membuat Kyuhyun tidak lagi tenggelam dalam kesedihannya.

Setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut, Kyuhyun mulai tenang dan berusaha bersikap wajar. Lalu pelan-pelan mereka berjalan ke depan sana.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih tetap takut, tidak?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka berdua sudah keluar dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun menarik napas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak lagi. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan mau ke tempat itu lagi untuk ketiga kalinya!" ancamnya.

"Arasso."

"Aku lelah. Ayo beristirahat sebentar." ajak Kyuhyun.

Keduanya sedang berjalan menuju taman terdekat untuk duduk dan beristirahat sejenak saat kedua mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi di matanya.

"Kyuhyun, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sungmin yang mengekor Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Dia terkejut begitu menyadari Kyuhyun sedang berjalan mendekati seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk bersama beberapa anak remaja dan tertawa-tawa bersama. Sungmin menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Yeoja itu, bukankah dia kenalan Hankyung-ge. Siapa namanya? Song Qian, atau Victoria? tanyanya dalam hati. Kelihatannya yeoja itu sedang membawa anak-anak dari panti asuhan untuk bermain ke tempat ini.

"Kau." Kyuhyun menunjuk yeoja itu yang langsung berdiri saat melihatnya.

"Oppa!"

"Bisa-bisanya kau tersenyum dan tertawa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Sampai kapan kau terus melarikan diri dan menyakiti semua orang?" kecamnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Victoria yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Sungmin jelas bingung menyaksikan tindakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi dia lebih bingung lagi untuk melakukan apa sekarang. Mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh di depan sana ataukah menenangkan yeoja yang saat ini berada di dekatnya?

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N : **Aku gak brenti ketawa baca tebakan-tebakan kalian mengenai siapa yang jadi uke dan seme di antara SiHan! Yah, sebenarnya aku pernah baca SiHan fic yang memposisikan Siwon sebagai uke-nya Han dan bahkan sampe hamil segala lagi! Asli deh, geli banget bacanya, hihihi!

Ya udah lah, yang penting aku udah nepatin janji untuk update kilat, kan? Untuk yang selanjutnya aku gak janji cepat yah, soalnya laptop ma kompi udah mulai sakit nih kayaknya. Bye-bye reader. Jangan lupa ripiu lagi, lho! Siapa tau aja aku bisa usaha lagi untuk mempercepat publish chap selanjutnya. #!

* * *

.

.

.

**YunieNie** : Di chapter ini SiHan momennya masih kurang, gak? :D

**Katskrom** : Gomawo saeng… Iya, KyuMin momen memang belum romance, masih tahap pedekate mungkin, yah. Hahaha! Di sini SiHannya udah banyak belum? Emang menurut kamu endingnya gimana?

**Zakurafrezee** : Kok bisa ketinggalan, chingu? Tapi gak apa-apa kok. Iya, ke sininya masalah di antara mereka akan semakin rumit. TaoRis yah? Kan udah banyak yang bikin ff ttg mereka, sekarang aku mau melestarikan SiHan dulu aja chingu. Hahaha!

**ChaaChullie247** : Jauh banget pair-in Siwon ma atlit Indo! Kkkk! Trus, kalo SiwonxKangin, siapa dong yang jadi semenya? Kayaknya pair ini ada juga deh. Soal NC itu tergantung permintaan aja. Aku juga kepingin mengenyahkan bos Han scepat mungkin, tapi dia masih harus ada demi kepentingan ff ini. Haduh!

**Reeiini** : Kan gentian dulu ma KyuMin, biar jatahnya sama rata chingu. Ini udah lanjut lagi, kan?

**LiHae a.k.a Laila** : Hah? Belum pernah dapat ff yang isinya Siwon jadi uke? Aku udah sering lho#gakadayangnanya. Bagus dong kalo kamu jadi suka ma KyuMin karena cerita ini. :D Han masih bimbang nih ceritanya. Tapi belum tau juga akan gimana ke depannya. Hahaha!

**Alin** : Kalo POV kyu, mungkin gak ada. Tapi akan kuusahain agar bisa menceritakan masa lalu dia ma Mimi. Mungkin chapter depan udah terungkap.

**Sparkyu** : Iya, ini udah dilanjut lho.

**Kang Eunra** : Tambah seru? Bagus dong! Jadi semangat nulis lagi nih. Iya, semoga Han gak ngorbanin Siwon demi keegoisan bosnya yah. Kemarin sih udah aku kasitau mungkin akan berakhir di chapter 20, tapi mungkin bisa lebih dari itu. Kita liat ke depannya aja ya. Alnya konfliknya masih panjang sih kalo kata aku. Aku juga maunya Siwon yang jd seme, tapi ada jg yang minta dia jadi uke, jadi bimbang nih. Hihihi!

**FrankiezCrazy** : Belum tau juga saeng. Hahaha! Mwo? Kepingin Siwon jadi uke? Aku mikir2 dulu deh. Sihan udah berasa pasutri? Bagus dong! Yep! Aku juga sebagai SiHan shipper akan terus semangat kok!

**Key Shirui Alegra Tiqa** : Makasih yaaa :D Ini udah update lagi. Iya, Umin gak mau tinggal diam aja. Sekarang dia akan menyusun rencana untuk jatuhin hati c epil. Hohoho! Di sini romancenya SiHan masih kerasa smooth gak sih? Kayaknya gak lagi deh…

**Sheendyy** : Yep! Tebakanmu betul sekali! Masih ada masalah besar yang menunggu SiHan di depan sana.

**Maya Sakura** : Gpp chingu, yang penting km masih mau ripiu lagi. Gomawo ^^

**Lee lee min** : Gomawo juga karena udah terus menunggu ff ini. Waduh, kamu udah kepingin endingnya ya? Masih lama nih. Hahaha!

**Risa Sparkyumin** : Sampai berbinar-binar? Waduh, senangnya ada yang gak sabar menantikan ff ini. :D Soal NC, kita liat nanti ya! Sekarang aku mau usahain KyuMin dulu. Menurutku juga Siwon seme sejati, tapi…

**Park Hyo Ra** : Ikutan nyanyi ah, lalala under my skin#cuma ngerti lirik yang itu ! Kisu kali ini masih kurang lagikah?

**Evilyoura301** : Kok bisa bingung saeng? Nah, disini Siwon udah nyerang bibir'a Han lagi. Parah juga dia! Hahaha! Soal ff yang lain itu nanti akan kuusahain ya…

**WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah** : Astaga, panjang benar nama kamu saeng. Ngakak deh baca komen kamu. Senang banget ya liat c Kyu menderita lahir batin. Soal HaeMin, itu gak mungkin lagi, karena kan di sini Donghae jadi anak kecil bareng Henry. Nah, JungMin tuh siapa lagi? Soal rivalnya Kyu, akan aku usahain deh. Iya sih, gak mungkin cuma Umin aja yang menderita gara2 si epil itu. Nanti sih Siwon bakal lebih daripada patah hati, kayaknya.

Sayang banget tuh kursi gak ada salah apa-apa malah dibanting. Hahaha!

**Lullu48129** : Aku juga gak mau buat gege galau… tapi ini demi kepentingan cerita . Siwon gak akan sampai hati musuhin gege kok. Tenang aja ya. Qmi? Kita liat chapter depan.

**Choi Kyo Joon** : Oke, jadi intinya kamu kepingin Siwon yang jadi seme, kan? Mwo? 4 ronde? o.O, sebenarnya aku juga belum kebayang akan bikin NC-an, hahaha!#ketawasetan! Jangan nyemplung ke empang, itu kan kotor! Gomawo yah udah ripiu. ^^

**Min Neul Rin** : Gpp kok. Tinggalin jejak lagi ya.. Gomawo :D

**ChoiKyuHae** : Yup, toss juga deh. PLN keterlaluan nih, gak ngerti penderitaan para author dan reader yang udah menunggu ff ini. Hahaha! Iya, Kyu bilang dia udah bisa menghayati lagunya. Mm! Sungmin sekarang udah berani ambil langkah untuk maju pantang malu… Hihihi! Iya kan, yang nyosor itu selalu Siwon! Hankyung mah anteng-anteng aja.

**Dhianelf4ever** : Jadi kamu meripiu supaya ffnya cepat dilanjut? Nakal ya! Tapi gpp deh, yang penting kamu udah tinggalin jejak.

**Aku** : KyuMin udah ada kemajuan, kan? Ya iya dong, alnya Umin kan udah bertekad bakal jatuhin hati Kyu. Hahaha. Aduh itu digaruk aja dulu biar jangan gatal-gatal lagi. Iya, iya, ini udah diupdate lagi, kan?

**Lici Lee** : Wah, jadi feeling kamu terhubung dengan baik yah sama ff ini! :D Siapa yang bilang sampe chapter 16 saeng? Masih lama kok, kamu tenang aja yah. . .

**Annie Pumpkin** : Iya, si Kyu lagi patah hati. Tapi masih ada Umin kok yang akan nemenin dia. ^^

**Neu** : Gomawo.. sering-sering komen ya.

**Ms Jongjin** : Me too chingu! Kenapa baru muncul lagi? KyuMin bentar lagi kok, jadi tenang aja ya. :D Ini aku udah tepati janji.

**Aidenlee **: Aku juga mau dicium ma Han Gege, tau nggak! . Hahaha, senang banget ya liat Siwon oppa cemburuan. Ini udah kupublish A.S.A.P lho!

**Xmingx** : Dan kamu masih akan terus penasaran dengan setiap konflik yang bermunculan saeng. Yep, udah lanjut lagi, kan? Makasih ya atas dukungannya. ^^

**Evil Thieves** : Nc-annya dipertimbangkan dulu ya. Masih mikir-mikir nih. Foursome? Waduh!

**Par Hyo Ki & Mikoto** : Kok aku punya feeling kalian itu satu orang yang sama ya? Ini lanjutannya udah dibikin lebih panas lagi, kan? Makasih ya udah ripiu. . .

**Enno KimLee** : Waduh, aku malah gak tau Siwon pernah keliatan keuke-ukean di ff ini. Iya, ini udah dipost lagi, kan? Masalah apa yang akan dilakuin Gege, dia sendiri juga masih bingung ini.

**Rizki** : Kenapa gak bisa komen, chingu? Oke, ini udah ASAP kok.

**Choi Young Gun** : Apa? Golok? Jangan bawa-bawa golok dong, itu kan tindakan kriminal. . . Maklumlah, si Kyu kasar gitu kan karena hatinya habis tercabik-cabik. Tapi Umin juga gak akan tinggal diam kok. Dapat berita gak enak apa Mira? Dan sekarang aku juga jadi bingung untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan jadi uke dan siapa yang akan jadi seme.. Hahaha! Kan aku juga harus menghargai kalian yang udah menyempatkan waktu untuk baca dan ripiu karyaku. ^^ Iya, gpp kok. Yang penting chap ini gak ketinggalan lagi, kan?

**Lollipop Secret** : Wah, lama gak nongol ya saeng. Senang banget ya liat Siwon menderita sebagai uke? Ini udah ada chapter 16.

**K my name** : Iya, ya. Apa yang terjadi di dalam hotel antara Qmi? Nanti akan terungkap deh. Aku juga kepingin liat mereka ber15 lagi deh. . . T.T Iya ya, masalah siapa yang seme dan siapa yang uke, kita liat aja nanti. Oke. Laptop kamu udah baikan, nah giliran laptop aku yang mulai berulah . . . Gomawo ya!

**Nurul **: But I start to thinking 'bout Han Ge being uke, hahaha! Jadi gimana dong?

**Dengel Okie** : Ya, kita liat aja ke depannya. Oke! Gomawo atas ripiunya. :D

**Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy : **Oke, oke, ini udah diperbanyak lagi adegan romannya, tapi sayang, bang Yesung jadi cockblocker nih! Hahaha!


	17. Chapter 17

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

.

.

.

_**Selamat membaca dan tolong tinggalkan jejak ya. Aku akan usahain chap depan dipost lebih cepat lagi.**_

Sungmin masih menatap perempuan yang saat ini tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya di salah satu restoran cepat saji. Bahkan setelah sepuluh menit sejak mereka tiba di sini, Victoria masih belum bisa menghentikan air matanya. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Kau sudah merasa lega sekarang?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati saat menyerahkan sapu tangannya pada yeoja itu.

"Ne, gamsahamnida Sungmin-ssi." jawab Victoria dengan sedikit isakan tangis yang masih tertinggal dalam suaranya.

Seorang pelayan tiba dan meletakkan dua gelas minuman dingin yang belum lama dipesan oleh Sungmin ke atas meja mereka.

"Minumlah dulu. Tenggorokanmu pasti sudah kering karena banyak menangis."

Victoria mengangguk lalu menyesap minumannya perlahan. "Mianhe, karena aku kau terpaksa tinggal lebih lama di sini."

"Tidak, aku malah akan lebih merasa bersalah jika meninggalkan perempuan yang sedang menangis begitu saja. Mengenai Kyuhyun, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi aku minta maaf atas sikapnya tadi."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, Sungmin-ssi. Kyuhyun-oppa tidak bersalah sama sekali. Semua ucapannya itu benar, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa." Victoria menunduk. "Aku memilih untuk melarikan diri karena… aku takut. Aku sangat takut pada orangtuanya."

"Orangtua siapa?"

"Zhoumi-ge."

Lelaki itu lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara mereka bertiga? Tanya Sungmin dalam hati. Namun dia tidak ingin memaksa Victoria untuk membeberkan masalah mereka, karena dia tahu dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Victoria menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menatap wajah Sungmin yang tampak penasaran. "Sungmin-ssi, bolehkah kalau aku bercerita sedikit tentang keadaanku, karena sudah terlalu lama aku memendamnya seorang diri. Aku juga tahu kalau kau mengenal Zhoumi-ge, bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku pernah bertemu sekali dengannya. Dan ya, kau boleh bercerita jika kau mau."

Kemudian Victoria mulai menjelaskan dari awal. Dia mengenal Zhoumi saat mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama di China. Tidak berapa lama keduanya mulai menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari seorang teman. Tapi hubungan keduanya sangat ditentang keras oleh orang tua Zhoumi karena mereka merupakan orang berada dan ternama di China, sedangkan Victoria hanya seorang yatim piatu dan bisa bersekolah di sana karena beasiswa. Orangtuanya meninggal saat dia duduk di bangku SMP karena penyakit misterius yang sedang mewabah saat itu.

Lantas Ibu Zhoumi mendatanginya dan memohon agar dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Zhoumi. Ibunya juga meminta Victoria untuk meninggalkan China dan mengirimnya ke Korea dengan menggunakan kekuasaan dan uang yang dimilikinya. Victoria yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya menurut dan tidak memberitahu Zhoumi tentang apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh ibunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya? Kalau kalian memang saling mencintai, kalian pasti bisa menghadapi orangtuanya bersama-sama dan menemukan jalan keluarnya." tanggap Sungmin yang merasa kalau gadis ini terlalu cepat menyerah.

"Aku, aku pun sangat ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Zhoumi-ge. Tapi, ibunya mengancam kalau aku buka mulut, dia akan menghentikan seluruh kegiatan Zhoumi-ge di dunia entertainment. Menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah impian terbesarnya sejak dulu, dan bagaimana mungkin impiannya terhenti hanya gara-gara keegoisanku untuk terus bersama?"

"Apa mungkin kedatangannya ke Korea bukan hanya untuk berkarir, tapi juga mencari keberadaanmu?"

Victoria mengangguk pelan. "Dia meminta bantuan Kyuhyun-oppa, teman baiknya sekaligus seniorku waktu berada di sekolah yang sama."

_Jadi begitu. Kyuhyun ternyata sudah lama mengenal Zhoumi, bahkan sebelum mereka terjun ke dunia yang sama. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun sudah lama memendam perasaannya pada pemuda Cina itu?_ tanyanya lagi hanya di dalam hatinya.

"Victoria-ssi, kalau Zhoumi-ssi masih terus mencarimu hingga sekarang, bukankah itu artinya dia masih sangat mencintaimu? Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir kalau hal ini tidak adil baginya karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa?"

"…"

"Dan kulihat kau juga masih menctintainya, bukan?" Sungmin membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Kejarlah cintamu selagi kau bisa, karena mungkin saja tidak ada lagi kesempatan yang kedua. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak masalah yang akan kalian temui, asalkan terus bersama, kalian pasti bisa menghadapinya. Kalian masih saling mencintai, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk berpisah."

"Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin segera menyela. "Maaf kalau aku sudah bersikap lancang. Tapi entah kenapa aku harus mengatakan ini padamu, agar kau tidak menyesal nantinya."

Victoria menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak bersikap lancang, Sungmin-ssi. Hanya saja aku mulai berpikir kalau ucapanmu benar. Tidak seharusnya aku menyerah sampai di sini."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menepuk bahu gadis itu dengan pelan. "Selamat berjuang, dan aku berdoa supaya kau berhasil."

Tetes air mata mulai berjatuhan kembali dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. "Terima kasih banyak Sungmin-ssi. Padahal kita baru saja saling mengenal, tapi kau sudah memberikan nasihat yang baik padaku."

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu." dia jadi merasa tidak enak. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi, orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kita. Mereka mungkin berpikir kalau akulah yang sudah menyebabkanmu menangis." bujuknya.

"Ne." jawab Victoria sambil menghapus air matanya.

Sungmin memandang keluar melalui kaca jendela di depannya. Langit sudah tampak gelap. "Kelihatannya kita harus bergegas pulang. Kau mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu Sungmin-ssi. Aku sudah meminta seorang temanku untuk menjemputku. Mungkin dia sudah menunggu di parkiran sekarang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke sana bersama-sama." sarannya sembari meletakkan selembar uang di atas meja mereka.

Keduanya berjalan hingga ke areal parkiran.

"Sungmin-ssi, terima kasih atas semuanya. Sampai bertemu lagi." Victoria membungkukkan badannya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ne, terima kasih juga karena sudah kau mau berbagi cerita denganku."

"Ah, tolong sampaikan salamku pada Hangeng-ge. Kalau kalian punya waktu, kalian bisa mengunjungi panti asuhan tempatku bekerja. Sepertinya Henry juga sudah merindukannya."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, nanti akan kusampaikan. Kami juga pasti akan datang ke sana secepatnya." janji Sungmin yang jadi teringat kembali dengan anak-anak itu.

Setelah memastikan mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Victoria dan temannya itu pergi, Sungmin segera mendatangi mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih saja berpikir keras saat sudah mencapai apartemennya sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari seseorang sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam di depan pintu.

"Yah! Sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti orang tolol begitu?" bentak orang itu dan berhasil membuat Sungmin terperanjat.

"Omo!"

"Aish, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sudah membuang banyak waktu demi menunggumu pulang?"

"Memang siapa yang memintamu untuk menungguku? Bukannya kau sendiri meninggalkanku dengan seenaknya sore ini?"

"Aku tidak tahan berlama-lama dengan perempuan itu." ujarnya ketus.

"Perempuan itu punya nama."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namanya. Yang aku tahu dia hanyalah seseorang yang sudah melukai hati banyak orang lain!"

"Kau,-" tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sungmin segera mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkan kepalan tangan itu tepat di wajah Kyuhyun. Sebegitu kerasnya pukulan itu hingga membuat penyanyi tersebut tersungkur di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main akibat serangan mendadak itu. Refleks dia menyentuh wajahnya yang sekarang terasa sakit.

"Apa orangtuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun? Apa orang-orang di sekitarmu tidak pernah memberitahumu kalau kau tidak boleh bersikap kasar terutama pada seorang wanita? Aku tahu saat ini kau sedang gusar dan kecewa, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa meluapkan amarahmu kepada siapapun sesuka hatimu. Victoria, dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi sasaran kemarahanmu."

"Dan kenapa dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi sasaran kemarahanku?" ulang Kyuhyun sambil berusaha berdiri. "Dia yang sudah menimbulkan kekacauan di antara kami. Dia yang sudah melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Dan dia juga yang telah menyakiti perasaan orang yang selama ini paling ingin kujaga! Dia orangnya!"

Begitu melihat pertahanannya runtuh, serta menyadari betapa rapuhnya sebenarnya penyanyi itu membuat Sungmin urung meneruskan amarahnya. Orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang sesuka hatinya, melainkan pribadi yang sudah terlalu lama menyimpan kesedihan di dalam hatinya.

"Kyuhyun," panggilnya dengan nada suara yang pelan. Lalu timbul keinginan yang kuat dalam hatinya untuk memeluk tubuh namja itu erat-erat agar dia bisa merasa tenang dan juga diterima. Jadi Sungmin melakukannya. Perlahan dia merengkuh tubuh penyanyi itu ke dalam pelukannya lalu dia mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga sama terlukanya dengan mereka berdua. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu seperti itu. " ujarnya lirih.

Kemudian Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di bahu pemuda itu. "Tolong, jangan lagi mengingatkan aku pada mereka. Saat ini aku sedang berusaha keras untuk melupakan semuanya."

"Kalau begitu aku pun akan membantumu untuk melupakannya."

.

.

.

Hankyung segera keluar dari dalam kamarnya begitu mendengar bel apartemen berbunyi_. Siapa lagi yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?_ pikirnya.

"Ah!" dia sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui siapa tamu tersebut melalui intercom.

"Oppa, annyeonghaseyo." sapa perempuan itu saat Hankyung sudah membukakan pintu.

"Tiffany, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tiffany tersenyum dan menunjukkan kantungan belanja ke hadapan Hankyung. "Eomma memintaku memasakkan sesuatu untuk kalian. Kebetulan hari ini kesehatannya kurang baik."

"Oh, begitukah. Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot sampai datang ke tempat ini, karena aku sendiri bisa memasakkan sesuatu untuk kami."

"Tidak apa-apa, Oppa. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu lagi."

"Baiklah. Ayo ke dapur, aku akan menyiapkan minuman untukmu. Kau tidak akan segera memasak, bukan?"

"Ne." angguk Tiffany penuh semangat. Kemudian dia mengikuti Hankyung dari belakang. "Oppa, kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"Tidak, aku hanya akan menyerahkan hasil pekerjaanku siang nanti."

"Baguslah." gumam perempuan itu. "Aku bisa lebih lama di sini."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ah, anio Oppa."

"Siapa yang datang Hankyung?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyentakkan keduanya.

"Ah, Siwon." ujar Hankyung saat melihat aktor itu berjalan memasuki dapur. "Tiffany, putri Mi Sun ahjumma datang berkunjung ke mari."

_Perempuan itu lagi? _

"Annyeonghaseyo Siwon-oppa." Tifanny buru-buru berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Tiffany. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Benar. Oppa, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Siwon ikut duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan perempuan itu dan tersenyum, meskipun setengah terpaksa. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau?"

"Aku juga." Tiffany duduk kembali setelah dipersilakan oleh si pemilik apartemen.

"Seharusnya aku tidak heran kalau kalian sudah saling mengenal." ujar Hankyung yang menambahkan satu cangkir lagi untuk Siwon.

"Dia hoobae-ku saat kuliah dulu."

"Dan juga teman baik Yoona." tambah Tiffany.

Satu alis Hankyung terangkat saat berbalik. "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Oh ya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini Tiffany?" sela Siwon.

"Eomma memintaku untuk menggantikannya memasak hari ini, Oppa."

Siwon sedikit meragukan alasan kedatangan perempuan itu, karena lihatlah sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira hanya karena mengucapkan alasan itu. Pasti ada alasan lain. Pikirnya mulai curiga.

"Kau tidak bekerja, Hankyung?"

"Siang nanti. Kau sendiri?" Hankyung balik bertanya sembari meletakkan minuman yang sudah dibuatnya di atas meja. Dia pun ikut duduk di sebelah Tiffany dan membuat pandangan Siwon semakin tajam.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi." jawabnya yang mulai merasa tidak enak karena harus meninggalkan mereka berduaan di apartemennya. "Tiffany, apa kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku belum bekerja Oppa, jadi aku bisa agak lama di sini untuk menemani Hankyung-oppa." ujar Tiffany yang tidak menyadari maksud di balik pertanyaan Siwon yang ingin agar dia segera pulang.

Gawat. Pikirnya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi apa?

"Siwon? Siwon!" Hankyung melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah aktor itu yang ternyata sudah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, apa?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya teringat ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." jawabnya yang sepenuhnya tidak berbohong karena memang ada sesuatu yang baru terpikirkan olehnya tadi. Lalu dia mulai menyesap minumannya.

"Apa?"

"Pekerjaanku."

"Oh."

Lalu mereka bertiga mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan selama beberapa menit sampai Siwon memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan mempersiapkan diri.

Di dalam kamar, aktor itu melakukan persiapan dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Dia takut kalau terlambat sedikit saja, rencananya akan berantakan. Jadi, setelah mandi dan berpakaian lengkap, dia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kali ini ada apa lagi, Siwon?" jawab suara di seberang sana dengan enggan.

"Hyung! Kau harus membantuku!"

"Siwon, kau tahu aku bukan pengangguran yang siap kau panggil kapan saja."

"Tapi Hyung, ini benar-benar gawat!" Siwon mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar panik. "Hankyung terluka lagi."

"Mwo, kenapa lagi dengannya?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu, Hyung. Tapi barusan aku melihat jarinya yang patah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dan tidak biasanya dia menjerit kesakitan seperti itu. Aku takut, jangan-jangan jarinya terkena infeksi."

"Infeksi apa? Jarinya sudah kuperiksa setiap waktu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia akan terkena infeksi." sangkal Yesung.

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu. Kau harus segera datang dan memeriksanya, Hyung! Dia kelihatan sangat kesakitan. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku pagi ini, dan tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Arasso, arasso. Aku akan ke sana sekarang juga."

"Benarkah? Gomawo Hyung."

"Hm."

Sambungan telepon tersebut terputus dan meninggalkan sebuah senyuman puas di wajah aktor itu. Satu lagi rencananya berhasil terlaksana.

Lalu Siwon membereskan peralatannya dan membawa semuanya keluar. Sebelum berangkat, dia menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk berpamitan dengan dua orang yang masih sibuk berbincang-bincang di dapur sana.

"Kalian, aku harus pergi sekarang juga."

Hankyung mengernyit sebentar. Tidak biasanya pria ini berpamitan dengan wajah yang sangat cerah begini. "Pergilah saja."

"Hati-hati, Oppa."

Siwon tersenyum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Baiklah, nikmati waktu kalian sebaik mungkin." karena sebentar lagi waktu kalian untuk berduaan akan segera habis. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Gege! Tunggu sebentar!"

Hankyung berbalik dan melihat Sungmin melangkah terburu-buru untuk mengejarnya. "Ada apa Sungmin?"

"Kau belum bercerita lagi."

"Tentang apa?"

Sungmin memelankan suaranya supaya hanya mereka berdua yang mendengarnya. "Alasan kenapa seongsang-nim memanggilmu minggu lalu."

"Ah." Hankyung seharusnya sudah tahu apa yang ingin diketahui oleh sepupunya ini, karena Sungmin selalu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kantor mereka. "Lebih baik kita bicara di dalam mobilmu saja."

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Lalu keduanya berjalan menuju areal parkiran.

"Jelaskan." ujarnya setelah mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil dengan pintu dan jendela yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Kau benar."

"Aku memang selalu benar. Tapi apa maksudmu?"

Hankyung memutar bola matanya. "Kau benar karena seongsangnim punya alasan dibalik penyembuhan tanganku."

"Dia memintamu melakukan sesuatu?"

Hankyung mengangguk. "Tepatnya dia memintaku untuk mencari informasi mengenai kehidupan pribadi Siwon agar bisa dimuat dalam majalah kita.

Sungmin melengos. "Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini jadinya. Dasar makhluk penghisap darah. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau hal itu nantinya akan menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Siwon itu!"

"Dia tahu, tapi dia lebih mementingkan urusannya sendiri."

"Lantas, apa yang akan kau lakukan Gege? Aku tahu kau tidak akan semudah itu menyetujui permintaannya."

"Yah." Hankyung menghela napas. "Dia sedikit mengancamku."

"Ancaman?"

"Kalau aku tidak berhasil melaksanakan permintaannya, aku akan segera dikembalikan ke Cina."

"Benar-benar!" Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa mendengar kalimat itu. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk kembali serius. "Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian?"

"Masih sama seperti biasa. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengalihkan pembicaran?"

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Sungmin yang mengabaikan pertanyaan sepupunya itu. "Dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu, dan kalian hanya tinggal berdua saja di sana. Kau masih ingin membuatku percaya kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian? Yang benar saja, Gege!"

"Ya, yah! Memang tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kami berdua."

"Lihat. Mukamu sendiri sudah memerah. Jangan membantah lagi, Gege. Katakan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kalian!" paksa Sungmin.

"Aish." desis Hankyung yang merasa frustrasi. Terkadang sepupunya ini memang bisa sangat memaksa seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." ujar Siwon saat memasuki apartemennya. Dia melihat sepasang sepatu sudah berada di lantai, dan artinya Hankyung sudah lebih dulu pulang.

"Oh, ternyata kau sudah pulang, Tuan Pembuat Masalah." sahut Hankyung dari ruang tengah. Saat itu dia sedang menonton acara di televisi.

"Kau sebut aku apa barusan?" tanya Siwon seraya mendekati lelaki itu.

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak tahu apa-apa Choi Siwon. Berapa kali kau harus memanfaatkan Yesung untuk menjalankan semua rencana burukmu?"

"Ah, apa hari ini Yesung-hyung datang ke mari?" tanya Siwon lagi sepolos mungkin.

Hankyung memutar bola matanya saat melihat aktor itu tidak juga mau mengakui pebuatannya. "Ya, dia datang ke mari karena kebohonganmu."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang memintanya ke mari untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

"Berhentilah memanfaatkannya Siwon. Aku heran, kenapa kau selalu bersikap aneh pada hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Tiffany."

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku tidak ingin kau dekat dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini giliran Siwon yang memutar bola matanya. Jawabannya sudah terpampang dengan jelas, tapi Hankyung masih bisa bertanya dengan nada polos seperti itu. Apa dia ini memang polos atau hanya berpura-pura saja?

"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya lagi?"

"Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku? Apa yang kau lihat dariku?"

Siwon tertegun sejenak. Tidak menyangka kalau Hankyung akan menanyakan hal lain. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu." tandasnya.

Siwon tersenyum lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di samping pemuda China itu. Dia senang karena Hankyung kelihatannya tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah yang sudah ditimbulkannya tadi pagi.

"Ya, yah!" Hankyung tergagap karena tidak menyangka kalau aktor itu sudah menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti ini."

"Tidak, aku perlu seperti ini." balas Siwon dan membuat Hankyung berhenti untuk memprotes. "Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Huh? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya." aku Hankyung. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Karena itulah yang terjadi padaku saat pertama kali melihatmu. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa merasakan hal itu karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Setelah pertemuan pertama itu aku tidak tahu sudah seberapa sering aku memikirkanmu. Seberapa inginnya aku berjumpa kembali denganmu dan juga seberapa kuatnya perasaanku untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam tentangmu." Siwon menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping agar bisa bertatapan dengan Hankyung. "Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau sudah puas sekarang?"

"Ya." katanya pelan.

"Bagus."

_Apa kau masih akan terus menyukaiku kalau kau tahu hal buruk apa yang sedang menanti kita di depan sana, Siwon?_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N : **Chapter kali ini lama ya? Soriii bangettt… Sebenarnya aku udah kepingin upload dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tp temenku cerita kalo ff dia terdelete lagi, makanya aku batalin deh. Maklumlah, sedikit trauma karena ff ini pernah terdelete sebelumnya.

Kalian udah liat mv SFS, kan? Rasanya sampai saat ini mv Don't Don masih yang termahal, dan mv Happiness masih yang terbaik. Dan entah kenapa mv SJ M selalu terlihat sedikit lebih baik. (just my opinion).

Mengenai cerita Kyu yang takut masuk ke rumah hantu itu sebenarnya hasil pengamatanku dari beberapa video yang ada lho, contohnya :

Saat pembuatan mv Don't Don, Kyu ngomong kalo dia salut sama hyung2nya yang masih terus aja menari meskipun ada ledakan yang keras. Padahal dia sendiri yang cuma melihat dari jauh masih kaget begitu mendengar ledakan itu.

Saat GDA 2009, si evil sama bang ikan dikejutkan sama orang-orang bertopeng setan. Nah di situ si Kyu yang paling kaget.

Saat perayaan ultah bang ikan sama Mochi-han gege masih ada-lagi-lagi si evil kaget setengah mati karena Siwon mainin petasan di dekat dia. Sampai jatuh segala, lagi!

Jadi intinya, si Evil paling gak bisa dikejutkan.#kepo. Hahaha!

Judul FF SiHan/HanWon itu **Will This Be The End** deh, kayaknya. Aku nemu itu di AsianFanFic, pastinya sih . FF itu sekuel dari ff sebelumnya yg aku lupa judulnya, dan di sana ada KyuMin, ChullTeuk, YeWook, dll.

.

.

.

**Katskrom : **Mau lemonan? Sabar ya, ada waktunya kok. Hahaha! Kenapa gak buat ff sendiri aja saeng, kamu bisa mengarang sampai sejauh itu lho. ;) Wah, aku sebenarnya masih baru di dunia per-Yaoi-an, makanya gak tau soal susunan nama semexuke itu. Oke deh, selamat membaca chapter yang ini ya.

**Min Neul Rin : **Nah, di sini udah mulai terungkap kan, antara Vic-Zhou-Kyu. Maaf yak arena gak bisa update kilat.

**Kang Eunra** : Hehe, makasih ya. Yep, kemajuan SiHan itu perlahan tapi pasti#apaansih! Konflik sih enggak, kehadiran Vic hanya untuk menjelaskan masa lalu Qmi aja kok. Soal blog itu ya, aku belum sempat mengurusnya lagi. Antara sibuk dan malas. Hahaha! Tapi sesegera mungkin akan kuperbarui deh. Sekali lagi makasih ya atas reviewnya.

**Alin : **Sihan momennya keren? Baguslah! :D Di sini udah diceritain tentang masa lalu mereka kan? Makasih ya udah selalu mendukung karya ini. ^^

**Annie Pumpkin : **Ya, emang sengaja sih kehadiran Yesung di sini antara diharapkan dan tidak diharapkan#digampar clouds, hahaha! Tau nih, sekarang gantian si epil yang marah-marah. Di sini udah dijelasin kok alasan kenapa dia marah

**Park Hyo Ra : **Hahaha, bayangan kamu sampai sejauh itu ya.*mengenai abs-nya bang kuda. Kayaknya kamu seneng banget sama lagu Mirotic. Kalo iya, sama dong. Aku juga paling suka sama lagu TVXQ yang satu itu. Mwo? YunhoxSiwon?#pingsan! Masalah yadongan, kita liat nanti ya! ^^

**FrankiezCrazy : **Aduh,, maaf ya Saeng udah buat kamu nunggu lama. Kemarin itu aku gak langsung upload karena masih keluyuran dulu bareng temen. Biasa, anak gaul, hahaha! Jangan kelamaan mesam-mesemnya ya, tar orang rumah curiga. Hihihi! Itu udah aku sebutin ff yang kumaksud di chap sebelumnya. Makasih buat dukungannya. ^^

**LiHae a.k.a Laila : **Kebanyakan ff Siwon yang jadi uke itu dalam bahasa inggris saeng, dan biasanya aku nemu di LiveJournal. Lumayan banyak juga kok komunitas SiHan shipper di sana. Dan untungnya bukan Heechul yang jadi Siwon. Kalo iya, kasian banget deh si Yeppa diserapahin. Hahaha! Sebenarnya ff ini sendiri ada unsure angst-nya lho. Tapi nanti. #ngasi hint dikit gak apa-apa deh. Jangan lupa ripiu lagi ya. ^^

**Evilyoura301 : **Hahaha, kesal sama Yeppa ya? Nah, klo di ff ini masih kesal juga gak ma si oppa yang satu ini? Kayaknya banyak banget ya yang kepingin si evil disiksa? Haduhh! Sebenarnya aku juga sih! Hahaha! Nah, Umin udah memenuhi keinginan kalian. :D

**Choikyuhae : **Aku juga sama, klo liat video lama SJ yang personilnya masih lengkap, rasanya galau banget deh. Apalagi waktu liat mv Bonamana, di mana Kyu menggantikan posisi Gege, aku benar-benar gak rela. Bukannya aku gak suka sama Kyu, tapi kayaknya tempat Gege itu gak akan bisa digantikan sama sekali oleh siapa-pun, karena di setiap performance SJ, dia yang paling berkonsentrasi di antara semuanya. Woah, jadi ikutan curcol. Yah, intinya sih kalopun Gege masih ada di SJ, agensi mereka-tunjuk SME-gak akan pernah memberikan yang terbaik bagi dia seperti yang sekarang ini. Iya, Siwon suka banget nyuri kesempatan. Tapi tetep aja Gege gak nolak. Hahaha! Lho, bukannya waktu pemotretan si evil memang gak ikut, kan? Iya, iya, pesanan kamu akan dipertimbangkan lagi. ^^

**Aku : **Hahaha, banyak yang protes dengan kehadiran Yeppa, ya? Si Kyu udah kenal lama kok sama Vic, tapi baru sekarang terungkap. Ya, ya, ini udah aku post lagi kok supaya gatal kamu mereda. :D

**Reeiini : **Kamu menunggu-nunggu Sihan momen ya? Tenang, tenang. Masih ada lagi kok sampai seterusnya. Maaf ya kalo chap kali ini agak/terlalu lama, alasannya udah kujelasin kok di atas. Ini akan aku usahain untuk ngepost lebih cepat lagi ya. ^^

**ChaaChulie247 : **Wah, di sini ada satu yang bersyukur dengan kedatangan Yeppa. Hihihi! Waduh, seram juga sih ngebayangin Kangin oppa sama Siwon oppa ganti-gantian di atas ranjang. Hiiiiii! Yep, mereka cinta segitiga gitu deh. Tapi si Kyu dari awal udah gak ada kesempatan lagi. Kasihan… hahaha! Momen SiHan selangkah demi selangkah kok, dan soal Nc-an, kita tunggu aja ya! ^^

**Rizki : **Gregetan banget ya sama momennya SiHan? Tenang aja, masih banyak kok. Wahaha! Jangan lama-lama ya penasarannya.

**Siwonest : **Aku juga kepinginnya sama kok, soal Siwon yang jadi seme. Sebenarnya si Yeppa di sini kasian lho, selalu muncul di saat yang tidak terduga. Hahaha! Iya, laptopnya udah bagus lagi kok, jadi bisa ngetik lagi nih. Makasih ya! ^^

**Sytadict : **Annyeong juga. Selamat datang reader baru! ^^ Iya, aku akan usahain untuk memperbanyak SiHan dan Kyumin momennya kok. Di sini udah dijelasin sedikit kan, masalah Kyu dan Vic. Makasih atas ripiunya ya…

**MsJongjin : **Hahaha! Lagi dan lagi si Yesung disalahin nih sama para reader. Kasiannya nasibmu bang#lirik Yeppa yang mojok bareng kura-kuranya. Gak apa kok. Dibikin bandel gimana maksud kamu? Kalo mau liat tingkah Siwon yang berbeda dari tingkah dia di ff ini, kamu bisa pertimbangkan baca Precius kok#ceritanyalagipromosi. Hehehe. Nado saranghae….

**Choi Kyo Joon : **Boleh dong, lebih bagus lagi kalo kamu mau ngeripiu di setiap chapter. Hahaha! Duh, maaf ya kali ini gak bisa update kilat. Tapi lain kali akan lebih aku usahain deh. Masalah semexuke bentar lagi akan terjawab kok. ^^

**Risa Sparkyumin : **Haha, ngaku sendiri ya kalo kamu pelit. Kalo emang pulsa kamu gak memadai, jangan paksain untuk ngeripiu. Aku gak masalah kok, tapi tetep aja kalo yang komen dikit aku bakal menunda posting chap berikutnya#samaajadong! Ahahahaha! Emang udah pernah liat kuda liar yang kelaparan chingu? Iya kan, Han Ge itu emang Oppa yang paling manis dan lembut di SJ+M. :D . Tunggu, jangan kaburr!

**RuCho D'Evil : **Yang penting kamu meninggalkan jejak itu aja udah jadi penyemangat sendiri kok buatku. Siplah, ini udah lanjut lagi.

**Choi Young Gun : **Nah, ini aku balas lagi kok. ^^ Itu maksudnya nari ala Yesung yang octopus dance bukan, sih? Wahaha! Iya, aku juga baru tau banyak yang galau karena foto-foto ultah si Seo yang beredar itu. Mau gimana lagi, habisnya Han gege itu gak tertahankan buat bang kuda. Gak apa-apa kali sama ChulBum, kan mereka cuma temen SiHan doang.#bagiku sih iya. Sampai guling-guling? o.O Nah, itu makanya aku bilang sampai geli sendiri ngebaca itu ff dan akhirnya gak sanggup untuk lanjut. Hahaha! Makasih yah udah terus menunggu lanjutan ff ini.

**Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy : **Haduuuhhh, Yeppa! Lagi-lagi kau disalahkan. Hahaha! Gak ada hubungan yang lebih mendalam kok antara Kyu dan Vic. Tenang aja ya. Posisi Ming masih aman kok. Gomawo atas ripiunya ^^

**Zakurafrezee : **Sekali ini kehadiran Yesung benar-benar mengganggu ya. Sabar ya bang Yeye. Siwon sih gitu, giliran kepepet aja langsung nyari Yesung, nah giliran kesenangannya terganggu si Yesung malah dimarahin. Hahaha! Gak apa-apa kok, yang penting kamu masih baca ff ini.

**Lolipop Secret : **Inget dong ;) Tuh udah kusebutin judul ff yang kumaksud sebelumnya. Gomawo ya udah ngeripiu lagi. ^^

**K my name : **Mian, kalo chap yang ini agak lama. Banyak banget deh halangan untuk posting ff yang satu ini. Tapi selanjutnya akan kuusahain untuk ASAP lagi ya. Mungkin kamu masih akan penasaran lagi deh. Tungguin aja, ya! ;)

**YunieNie : ** Iya juga ya. Baru nyadar kalo di chapter ini mereka sering grogi sampai jatuh berulang kali. Iya, aku juga ngerasa momen mereka masih kurang. Tenang aja deh, gak lama lagi momennya akan tambah banyak kok. Gomawo juga ^^

**Sheendyy : **Udah dijelasin kok kenapa Kyu bisa kenal Vic. Kamu masih penasaran lagikah? :D

**Guest(?) 1 : **Bentar lagi kok. Makasih atas reviewnya. ^^

**Evil Thieves : **Iya, iya. Kyumin udah mulai dimajuin kok. Tapi kan gak mungkin juga kalo mereka dibikin langsung jadian, apalagi cinta-cintaan. Ada prosesnya dong. Gomawo ^^

**Guest (?)2 : **Iya, iya. Ini udah lanjut lagi kok. ^^

**Aiden Lee : **Yap! Tebakanmu benar! :D Nah, di atas udah jelas kan official pairnya siapa aja. Makasih ya. ^^

**Dhianelf4ever : **Gak apa-apa kok, yang penting kamu mau baca aja aku udah seneng lho. Gomawo ^^

**Rihyun701 : **Halo reader baru! ^^ Wah, tau nggak, aku senyum-senyum sendiri lho waktu membaca komen kamu. Gak nyangka kalo kamu bisa suka sama SiHan apalagi ff ini. Sampein terima kasihku juga ya sama temen kamu yang udah nyaranin untuk baca ff ini. kira-kira dia baca juga gak? Iya, sama, aku juga masih kangen sama Gege sampai sekarang. Kamu mau fave ff ini? Lebih dari boleh, kok! Makasih atas dukungannya ^^

**Guest (?) 3 : **Nih udah dijelasin sedikit antara Kyu-Vic-Mimi. Jangan penasaran lagi ya. Gomawo ^^

**Key Shirui Alegra Tiqa : **Gak apa-apa kok. ^^ Soal 'Hard', kita liat aja ke depannya ya. Kalo banyak yang kepingin, aku usahain deh. Hehehe. Makasih juga karena selalu setia menunggu ff ini. ^^

**Guest (?) 4 : **Iya, iya, udah dilanjut lagi kok. ^^

**Guest (?) 5 : **Nc-annya? Kita tunggu tanggal mainnya, oke?

**WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah : **Aku baru tau lho kalo Umin dekat ma Jungmo. Kirain dia cuma deket sama si Monkey doang. Masuk akal juga sih, karena mereka sama-sama gitaris, kan? Maklum lah, bias aku tuh Han ge, jadi aku lebih menelusuri jejak-jejak dia#halah! Umin sih di setiap ff yang aku temui emang selalu jadi seme. Kemarin juga aku pernah nemu HanMin fic, tapi jangan tanya aku nemu di mana karena aku udah bener-bener lupa. Hahaha! Nah, nah, si Kris juga jadi anak-anak lho di ff ini. Dan nanti banyak KrisTao/TaoRis shipper yang-mungkin-protes. Mau SiHan make-love? Tenaaaaanggg. Ada saatnya kok. Yah, seperti yang aku bilang kemarin, dua yeoja itu ada sebagai bumbu dalam cerita ini. Makasih banyak ya udah komen chap yang ini. Soal saingan Kyu, akan kupertimbangkan lagi deh. ^^

**Wonnie : **Aku juga mikirnya gitu. Kadang Siwon itu bisa jadi cute banget kalo udah sama-sama Gege. Makanya, aku lebih sering melihat VS SJ M, karena di situ mereka berdua bisa lebih lepas dan rileks. Kalo di VS SJ, mereka berdua kebanyakan diam, manggut-manggut, senyum. Gitu doang. Kalo memang memungkinkan, saran kamu akan kupertimbangkan lagi deh. Yang paling penting itu interaksi mereka berdua udah terasa manis, kan? :D Makasih juga udah menyukai dan mendoakan ff ini. hahaha!

**FreaSungMinnieYunJaeShipper : **Makasih udah bilang ff ini keren. ^^ Nasib YoonTiff masih mengambang nih. Hohoho! Tuh, udah aku sebutin judul ffnya di atas. Gomawo atas reviewnya. :D

**Guest (?) 6 : **Iya, ini udah update lagi. Gomawo ^^

**Guest (?) 7 : **Annyeong juga chingu… Wah, senangnya kamu mau nyempatin waktu kamu untuk baca ff ini dari awal sampai chap 16, :D Kamu suka SiHan? Ternyata masih ada satu orang lagi yang menyukai kedekatan mereka. Hahaha! Aku juga punya folder khusus foto-foto dan video mereka berdua, lho! Siwon sendiri pernah bilang kalo dia itu punya banyak kesamaan dengan Gege, makanya mereka jadi sehati gitu deh. Dan bagiku mereka itu juga couple ya paling klop dan manis. ^^ Aku udah usahain untuk update secepatnya kok. Jangan korbanin boneka kamu, kan sayang. Hahaha! Gomawo atas komentarnya.

**Jaylyn Rui : **Halo juga Saeng. Sama aja kok sama aku. Sampai sekarang aja aku juga masih merasa kalo HanChul-SiChul-SiBum itu rada janggal. Mungkin karena aku jarang melihat interaksi antara mereka ya. Kok bisa sih tiba-tiba aja kamu nemu mv SiHan? Tapi bagus dong, karena itu kamu jadi tertarik untuk baca ff ini. Makasih banyak ya atas pujian dan dukungannya… :D

**Lici Lee : **Iya saeng, kemarin-kemarin juga akunku sempat bermasalah, makanya aku jadi sanksi untuk memposting chap ke17 ini. FFN ini gak bisa damai-damai aja deh. Soal konflik SiHan, yang penting gak akan terasa kayak sinet kok. Wahaha! Iya, iya. Dari kemarin juga udah banyak yang ngantri minta momen SiHan diperbanyak. Tenang aja ya. YeWook?#smirk.

Enno KimLee : Ya, mungkin aja Han-Ge diam-diam suka dikissu ma Wonppa. :D Aku juga suka sama tingkah Siwon yang selalu lepas kendali kalo udah berhadapan sama Gege. Haha! Makasih ya udah terus menunggu ff ini.^^

**Demiawrahmah/YunJae SN : **Kamu ketinggalan ya? Semoga chapter yang ini gak ketinggalan lagi ya. Gak apa-apa kok. Yang penting kamu masih membaca ff ini. Oh gitu ya, pasangan SuLay disamain sama susu kedelai! Hahaha! Masuk akal juga sih. Tapi aku pribadi sih lebih suka mereka dipanggil LayHo, karena aku selalu nyebayangin Laylah yang jadi seme, dan Suho jadi uke. Mereka juga udah official, kan? Oke, requestnya akan kuusahain ya.

**XmingX : **Sabar ya… Ini udah ada lanjutannya kok.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

.

.

.

_**Ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena udah membuat kalian lama menunggu. Happy reading! :D**_

.

.

"Yah! Choi Siwon!" seseorang berseru dari belakang dan membuat orang yang dipanggil memutar tubuhnya.

"Ah,hei Hyung!"

"Jangan berkata hei sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti itu, Bocah Sialan!" Yesung memukul bagian belakang kepala Siwon dengan keras.

"Hyung, sakit. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku?"

"Kau masih ingin bertanya?" mata Yesung membesar.

"Ayolah, Hyung. Tidak baik emosi pagi-pagi seperti ini."

"Siapa yang tidak emosi karena sudah dibohongi? Aish! Anak ini. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa bertingkah aneh seperti itu."

Tentu saja Yesung sedikit frustrasi melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini. Semalam dia benar-benar percaya kalau Hankyung terluka parah. Karena paniknya, dia sampai meninggalkan sarapannya, dan meninggalkan kura-kura peliharaannya yang belum diberi makan. Dan sampai di sana, dia melihat Hankyung yang ternyata sehat-sehat saja dan tidak terluka seperti yang dikatakan oleh Siwon. Mereka berdua-ralat, bertiga-sama-sama terkejut begitu mengetahui alasan kenapa Yesung bisa datang ke apartemen sepagi itu. Akhirnya mereka berkesimpulan kalau aktor itu sedang mempermainkan mereka.

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Bukankah bagus karena kau datang lebih awal, maka lukanya pun bisa diperiksa lebih awal juga."

Sekali lagi Yesung memukul kepalanya. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi, arasso?"

"Ara, ara."

"Oppa!" Yoona berlari-lari kecil untuk menghampiri mereka. "Oh, Yesung-oppa, annyeong!" sapanya sambil membungkukkan tubuh pada sunbae-nya.

"Annyeong, Yoona."

"Syukurlah, ternyata Oppa ada di sini, jadi aku tidak perlu repot lagi mencarimu." lalu dia mendekati Siwon dan menggamit lengannya.

"Siwon-oppa, kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi?"

Sebelum menjawab, Siwon menatap gadis itu dengan penuh penyesalan. Dia baru sadar kalau belakangan ini dia hampir tidak mengingat keberadaan Yoona. Tapi dia tidak mungkin jujur mengakuinya. "Mianhe. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang membuat pikiranku teralihkan." katanya seraya mengusap kepala Yoona.

Yoona cemberut mendengar jawaban yang sudah sangat sering didengarnya itu. Dia ingin memprotes, tapi Yesung segera menyela.

"Yoona, kenapa kau ingin mencariku?"

Mata gadis itu kembali menatap Yesung. "Aku ingin mengundangmu ke pestaku, Oppa."

"Pesta?"

"Siwon-oppa, kau tidak ingat?" tanya Yoona kembali saat mendengar keduanya bertanya secara bersamaan.

"Ingat apa?"

"Besok hari ulang tahunku, Oppa!"

"Oh, benarkah?"

Melihat ekspresi terkejut yang ditampilkan oleh lelaki itu mau tak mau membuat hati Yoona terasa sakit. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang paling dekat dengannya melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri? Harus dia akui kalau dia merasa sangat kecewa. Tapi dia berusaha untuk menutupinya dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak ingat, Oppa."

"Mianhe." Siwon semakin merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana." Yoona mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Jadi, kembali ke topik kita yang pertama. Oppa, besok aku akan mengadakan pesta di klub yang biasa kita datangi. Apa kau bisa ikut?" tanyanya pada Yesung.

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku melewatkan hari yang paling spesial untuk hoobae-ku yang paling manis ini." jawab Yesung seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu.

"Gomawo, Oppa. Aku tidak perlu lagi bertanya padamu Siwon-oppa. Karena kau sudah melupakan ulangtahunku, kau tahu kau harus datang."

"Baiklah."

"Ah! Aku juga akan mengundang Hankyung-oppa! Aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan, jadi Tiffany-unnie pasti akan merasa senang sekali." katanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kedua alis mata Siwon terangkat tinggi-tinggi saat Yoona menyebutkan nama perempuan itu. Lagi! "Yoona, apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Oppa?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Tiffany-unnie jatuh cinta pada Hankyung-oppa! Itu sebabnya kenapa dia ingin sekali dekat-dekat dengannya. Upps! Aku keceplosan." Yoona segera menutup mulutnya.

"Mwo? Siapa Tiffany ini?" tanya Yesung yang sejak tadi ternyata sudah berubah menjadi penonton.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri besok, Oppa. Ah! Aku harus segera menemui manajerku dan juga mencari Kyuhyun-oppa. Sampai bertemu lagi." Yoona melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Gawat, ini benar-benar gawat."

"Apanya yang gawat?" tanya Yesung yang ternyata mendengar gumaman Siwon.

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja, Hyung."

.

.

.

"Kau mendapat undangan dari seorang Im Yoona?" seru Sungmin tidak percaya.

Hankyung terpaksa harus menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin akibat suaranya yang terlalu keras itu. "Ya. Dan kenapa kau harus histeris seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita kalau kau mengenal model terkenal itu?"

"Dia,-" Hankyung berhenti sejenak. "Kekasih Siwon. Mungkin."

Sungmin terbelalak kaget. "Apa maksudmu? Choi Siwon sudah memiliki kekasih? Tapi, kenapa dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"Masalahnya sedikit rumit."

"Kau tidak ingin menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Maaf Sungmin, kali ini tidak. Ini menyangkut kehidupan pribadinya."

"Aku baru tahu kalau Choi Siwon itu ternyata tipe orang yang suka berselingkuh." Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak, dia bukan orang seperti itu." Hankyung langsung menyelanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi menegang seperti itu, Gege? Apa kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta padanya?"

Sebenarnya Sungmin hanya melontarkan pertanyaan itu sebagai pertanyaan lalu saja, namun ternyata ditanggapi berbeda oleh lawan bicaranya. Hankyung tampak menerawang jauh ke depan sana, seolah sedang mencari jawaban.

"Omo! Jadi betul kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Entahlah, masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu."

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk jujur pada perasaanku sendiri. Dan sekarang kenapa kau tidak bisa menerapkan perkataanmu pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Sudahlah. Kita lupakan dulu tentang perasaanku. Aku datang ke sini untuk mengajakmu ikut besok."

"Ka, kau mengajakku untuk ikut ke pestanya?"

"Ya. Dia bilang dia tidak keberatan jika aku membawa salah seorang kenalanku."

"Tapi, bukankah pesta itu nantinya bersifat tertutup dan hanya untuk kalangan mereka saja?"

"Mungkin saja, karena dia tidak menjelaskan secara spesifik. Dia percaya kalau aku datang ke sana sebagai tamu, bukan sebagai pencari berita. Lagipula dia mengundang Kyuhyun juga."

"Memangnya apa hubungannya denganku kalau dia mengundang penyanyi itu?"

"Ada banyak alasan kenapa kau harus ikut. Sudahlah, jangan berdebat lagi. Kau mau menemaniku atau tidak?"

Sungmin tampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Kapan lagi dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghadiri pesta di kalangan selebriti? Sayang sekali kalau dia melewatkan kesempatan yang satu ini. Dia sudah bisa menebak kalau pesta itu nantinya akan dihadiri oleh banyak orang-orang terkenal.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Aku merasa sedikit grogi." kata Sungmin ketika keduanya keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Mereka berdua baru saja tiba di klub tempat Yoona menyelenggarakan pesta ulangtahunnya.

Hari ini, usai bekerja Hankyung memang segera kembali ke apartemennya sendiri agar bisa mengenakan pakaian yang tidak dibawanya dan pergi bersama-sama dengan sepupunya itu. Sebelumnya Siwon sudah menawarkan untuk pergi bersama, namun dia menolak. Dia meminta aktor itu untuk terus berada di sisi Yoona sepanjang hari ini untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Hankyung tidak ingin membuat gadis itu kecewa di hari yang spesial baginya.

"Sudahlah, kita masuk sekarang saja."

Di dalam ternyata sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul, dan bisa dipastikan mereka bukan orang-orang sembarangan. Beberapa kali Sungmin terpana dan menyebutkan nama-nama yang menurutnya sangat terkenal di Korea. Dia tidak tahu kalau Hankyung sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua orang itu.

"Hankyung-oppa, kau sudah datang!" seorang perempuan berlari kecil mendatangi keduanya.

"Hei Tiffany." sapa Hankyung. "Kenalkan, ini sepupuku. Namanya Lee Sungmin. Sungminnie, dia Hwang Tiffany."

"Annyeonghaseo Sungmin-ssi."

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sungmin balas membungkukkan badannya.

"Oppa, kau kelihatan sangat tampan!" puji Tiffany. Memang benar, saat itu penampilan Hankyung sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Dia mengenakan kaus hitam lengan panjang dan dilapisi jaket kulit berwarna coklat. Bagian leher kausnya berpotongan rendah, sehingga menampakkan dadanya yang cukup bidang. Selain itu, hari ini rambutnya ditata sedikit berantakan dan membuatnya kelihatan semakin tampan.

"Gomawo. Kau juga sangat cantik malam ini."

Tiffany tersipu malu mendengar pujian itu.

"Oh ya, di mana orang yang sedang berulang tahun sekarang?"

"Ah, sebentar lagi dia akan muncul. Oppa, lebih baik kita duduk dulu saja sambil menunggu kedatangan mereka." kata Tiffany sambil menarik Hankyung menuju meja yang terletak di pojokan.

Kemudian ketiganya duduk di meja tersebut dan memesan minuman pada seorang pelayan yang segera mendatangi mereka. Semakin lama suasana di dalam klub itu semakin ramai dan dipenuhi oleh dentaman musik yang cukup menyakitkan telinga.

"Itu dia!" pekik Tiffany untuk mengalahkan suara musik.

Keduanya segera mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh gadis itu dan melihat beberapa orang gadis sedang menuntun Yoona memasuki ruangan. Kelihatannya mereka ingin memberikan kejutan pada gadis itu karena Hankyung baru sadar kalau mata gadis itu ditutupi oleh selembar kain. Ketika mereka sudah tiba di tengah-tengah ruangan, Siwon, Yesung dan juga Kyuhyun ikut muncul sambil mendorong kereta makanan yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah cake ulangtahun. Cake itu berukuran cukup besar, berwarna putih dan pink, serta dipenuhi hiasan-hiasan yang khas untuk perempuan. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Hankyung sedikit mual. Namun, berbeda dengannya, Sungmin malah lebih bersemangat melihat cake itu, karena dilapisi warna kesukaannya.

Selembar kain yang menutup matanya itu akhirnya dilepas, dan segera saja semua orang di sekitarnya bertepuk tangan bersamaan dengan reaksi terkejut yang ditampilkan oleh gadis itu.

"Oppa, ayo kita ke sana."

"Tidak, lebih baik aku melihat dari sini bersama Sungmin."

Tiffany sedikit merengut. "Begitukah? Baiklah, aku ke sana dulu, nanti aku akan kembali."

Hankyung melambaikan tangannya ketika Tiffany mulai beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan keduanya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berlangsung di antara mereka, karena baik Sungmin maupun Hankyung terlalu berkonsentrasi melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

Kini seseorang menyerahkan sebuah pemantik pada Yoona agar dia bisa menyalakan lilin yang bertengger di sekeliling cake-nya, dan mulai memandu semua orang untuk menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Sejenak semuanya terdiam saat Yoona melakukan _make a wish_. Suara mereka bergemuruh kembali ketika gadis itu mulai meniup lilinnya satu per satu.

Hankyung tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak ingin lagi melihat ke arah mereka, di mana Yoona mulai mengambil sepotong cake itu dan menyuapkannya pada Siwon. Jadi dia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak melihat ketika mereka berpelukan dan disambut sorakan oleh orang-orang di dekat mereka.

Keadaan yang sama ternyata juga dialami oleh sepupunya. Sungmin pun ikut memilih untuk melihat ke arah lain ketika seorang perempuan yang dikenalnya sebagai Seohyun menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke salah satu meja untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Gege, aku ke bar dulu." katanya sambil membawa minumannya.

Saat Sungmin sudah pergi, Hankyung memutuskan sudah saatnya dia mendatangi Yoona dan mengucapkan selamat padanya. Dan lagi saat ini kerumunan itu sudah mulai berpencar dan tinggal beberapa orang saja di sekitarnya.

"Oppa! Kau ternyata datang!" Yoona tersenyum saat melihat Hankyung yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah mengundangku, bukan?" Hankyung balas tersenyum dan mencoba untuk tidak menatap lelaki di dekatnya. Lalu dia merogoh sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya yang ternyata sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru laut dan dihiasi pita dengan warna senada. "Saengil Chukae. Ini hadiah dariku." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kotak itu ke tangan Yoona.

"Gomawo, Oppa! Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu memberiku hadiah."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Boleh kubuka sekarang?"

"Lebih baik kau membukanya nanti. Sebenarnya hadiah itu tidak sebanding dengan hadiah-hadiah lainnya."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Oppa. Benda apa pun ini, aku pasti akan menyukainya. Baiklah, aku akan membukanya nanti. Nikmati pestanya Oppa, aku harus menemui beberapa kenalanku. Kau tidak keberatan, kan Oppa?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Tiffany menjawab mewakili Hankyung. "Karena aku yang akan menemaninya. Ayo Oppa, kita kembali ke meja tadi dan berbincang-bincang lagi."

Tanpa sengaja tatapan Hankyung dan Siwon saling bertemu saat keduanya mulai ditarik oleh kedua gadis itu ke arah yang berlainan. Namun Hankyung dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh dan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terus menatapnya.

Sementara di meja bar Sungmin meneguk minumannya perlahan dan tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari dua orang di depan sana. Meskipun awalnya dia menuju bar ini untuk menghindari pemandangan itu, namun nyatanya sampai sekarang dia tidak berhenti mengawasi orang itu. Kyuhyun dan Seohyun, yang kelihatannya begitu tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mereka. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat melihat lelaki itu merangkulkan sebelah tangannya pada gadis itu.

_Huh! Ternyata dia hanya seorang bajingan_. Umpatnya dalam hati. Lalu dia buru-buru meneguk semua isi dalam gelasnya dan meminta bartender untuk mengisi gelasnya kembali.

Sungmin terlalu berkonsentrasi pada minumannya sampai tidak menyadari seseorang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di sampingnya.

"Awalnya kukira kau bukan tipe orang yang kuat minum jika dilihat dari wajahmu. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah."

Mendengar pernyataan yang sepertinya ditujukan untuknya itu membuat Sungmin menoleh dan terkejut saat mendapati siapa yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara.

"Omo! Kau, Kim Jung Mo, gitaris band TRAX yang terkenal itu!" serunya seketika.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Oh, rupanya kau sudah mengenalku. Rasanya sedikit tidak adil, karena aku bahkan belum mengetahui namamu."

"Kau ingin tahu namaku?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Lee Sungmin-imnida." katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi Sungmin-ssi, bisakah kau beritahu alasan mengapa kau datang ke tempat ini, karena sejak awal aku memperhatikanmu kau tidak pernah menyapa dan mendatangi si pemiliki pesta."

"Kau sudah memperhatikanku selama itu?" Sungmin menyodorkan gelasnya untuk diisi kembali. Sekali lagi dia menghabiskan minumannya dengan sekali teguk saat melihat kini kedua orang itu bahkan mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Benar-benar terlihat sangat mengganggu dan menjijikkan baginya. "Aku datang ke sini untuk melihat orang tolol."

"Hmm. Harusnya kau lebih menikmati pesta ini daripada memperhatikan siapapun orang yang kauanggap tolol itu. Jadi bagaimana, kau mau bersenang-senang denganku?"

Sungmin tertawa kecil dan mulai merasakan pandangannya semakin kabur.

"Tampaknya kau sudah terlalu banyak minum."

"Ani. Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Tuan, berikan aku segelas lagi."

Jung Mo melarang bartender itu dengan satu isyarat. "Sungmin-ssi, lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"Kenapa aku harus pulang? Aku masih baik-baik saja." ujar Sungmin dengan nada suara orang yang sedang mengigau.

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku."

"Kau,-"

"Terima kasih sudah menemaninya. Sekarang biarkan aku yang mengambil alih dan membawanya pulang. Ayo." lelaki itu menarik Sungmin agar dia berdiri lalu membawanya pergi meninggalkan Jung Mo seorang diri.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku masih ingin berada di sana,~" ujar Sungmin sambil terpontang-panting menyeleraskan langkahnya dengan langkah Kyuhyun.

Begitu penyanyi itu sadar kalau berjalan dengan benar saja Sungmin sudah tidak bisa, kemudian dia ganti menopang tubuh lelaki itu. "Kau sudah mabuk." ujarnya dingin.

"Aku tidak mabuk. Kalian semua salah,~"

Tapi Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ucapannya dan terus membawa Sungmin sampai ke tempat di mana mobilnya berada.

Dengan sedikit memaksa, dia akhirnya bisa membuat lelaki itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun buru-buru menghubungi manajernya.

"Shindong-hyung, antar aku pulang sekarang juga. Aku sudah berada di mobilku."

Lima menit kemudian, lelaki bertubuh gempal itu datang menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kyu, ke, kenapa, tiba-tiba saja… kau minta, pulang?" tanyanya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Sudahlah Hyung. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam sekarang juga dan antarkan aku ke tempatnya."

Shindong melirik ke dalam mobil dan tertegun melihat ternyata ada penghuni baru di dalam mobil mereka. "Kyuhyun! Siapa dia?"

"Kenalanku. Ayo cepat, jangan banyak bertanya lagi."

"Aish! Dasar kau ini, selalu saja bersikap seenaknya."

Kyuhyun baru saja akan mengenakan sabuk pengamannya ketika tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua mendengar suara 'bruukk' dari belakang. Cepat-cepat keduanya menoleh dan mendapati kalau Sungmin sudah terjatuh ke bawah dengan mata terpejam.

Shindong berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya melihat posisi yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu dan memandang Kyuhyun. "Tampaknya kau harus duduk di belakang, dan menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh lagi."

Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan lalu menuruti saran manajernya dan keluar lagi untuk duduk di bangku belakang.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, ayo cepat duduk di kursi." perintahnya seraya menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Mmhh, kau mengganggu saja." balas Sungmin yang ternyata tidak benar-benar tertidur. Dengan bantuan penyanyi itu, dia bisa duduk kembali dengan benar.

"Benar-benar. Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika lelaki di sampingnya mulai menarik-narik bajunya.

"Kyuhyun,~ Kenapa kau selalu menyakiti perasaan orang lain?~ Kenapa kau mencintai orang yang salah?~Padahal aku begini menyukaimu, tapi kenapa kau tidak menyadarinyaaa?"

Kedua orang yang masih berpikiran normal di dalam mobil itu tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Shindong mencoba melirik dari kaca spion, lalu buru-buru memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke depan begitu mendapatkan pandangan mematikan dari artis asuhannya itu.

"Ya, yah! Lebih baik kau diam dan tidur saja."

"Aku tidak mau,~" sekarang Sungmin berbalik ke samping dan menghadap penyanyi itu.

"Ka, kau mau apa?" Kyuhyun tergagap begitu kedua mata Sungmin terbuka dan menatapnya lurus-lurus.

Lalu Sungmin menarik kepala penyanyi itu agar lebih dekat dengannya, dan dengan cepat dia menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman! Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh lelaki itu, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak menjauhi Sungmin karena dia masih ingin menikmati sepasang bibir mungil itu. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Sungmin segera menarik diri dan menatap penyanyi itu sekali lagi.

"Saranghae, Kyu." katanya pelan.

Penyanyi itu tidak punya banyak waktu untuk tertegun dan memikirkan kembali kalimat itu, karena tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara mual dari Sungmin.

"Howeeekkk!" Sungmin dengan sukses memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke atas orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Rasanya Kyuhyun seperti sedang ditarik kembali ke dalam rumah hantu yang pernah dikunjunginya beberapa hari yang lalu dan merasakan pemandangan yang jauh lebih mengerikan!

"GWAAAAAHHHHHH! SHINDONG HYUUUNGGG!"

.

.

.

Pesta tersebut masih terus berlanjut hingga tengah malam menjelang. Dan meskipun Yoona-lah yang menyenggarakan pesta, tapi saat itu justru Hankyung yang menjadi sorot perhatian para tamu. Usai berbincang-bincang, Tiffany mengajaknya untuk turun ke lantai dansa dan menari bersama yang lainnya. Hankyung tidak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan gadis itu lalu menyetujuinya.

Mulanya Hankyung hanya bergerak seadanya dan mengimbangi gerakan Tiffany. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai merasakan kesenangan tersendiri saat mendengar lagu kesukaannya diputar. Jadi dia mulai menari seperti yang sudah sering dia lakukan bersama teman-temannya di Cina dulu. Dengan cepat dia menyatu dengan irama musik dan melupakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Perlahan satu per satu orang mulai berkumpul dan memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum. Hankyung menari dengan sangat lihai, ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang lentur membuat setiap gerakan terlihat sempurna. Rasanya seolah dia memang dilahirkan untuk menari dan menari.

Hankyung tidak tahu, di antara kerumunan orang tersebut, ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya bukan dengan tatapan kagum, melainkan dengan tatapan yang sulit dijabarkan dengan kata-kata.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lagu itu habis diputar dan membuat Hankyung kembali ke kesadarannya. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari orang-orang itu saat sudah berhenti menari.

Tiffany-yang sejak tadi ikut terpukau bersama yang lainnya-mencoba menerobos kerumunan tersebut dan mendekati Hankyung.

"Oppa! Aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak lagi hal-hal dari dirimu yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu!" serunya lalu berjinjit dan mengecup Hankyung tepat di bibirnya! Tak lupa gadis itu melingarkan kedua tangannya di leher Hankyung agar bisa lebih lama merasakan ciuman itu.

Hankyung tidak bisa berbuat banyak lagi karena saat ini mereka sedang disaksikan oleh berpuluh-puluh pasang mata dan tidak mungkin dia mempermalukan Tiffany dengan menarik tubuhnya untuk melepaskan kecupan itu.

Lagi-lagi semua orang bertepuk tangan karena merasa mendapatkan tontonan gratis dari keduanya.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Tiffany melepaskan diri dari Hankyung dan menatap pemuda itu dengan senyuman lebar. "Mian Oppa. Tapi aku tidak menyesali perbuatanku."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke tempat kita." kata Hankyung yang mulai merasa risih karena dipandangi sebegitu rupa oleh orang-orang itu. Setelah mereka meninggalkan lantai dansa itu, orang-orang tidak lagi peduli dengan keduanya dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Tiffany, aku harus pergi ke belakang sebentar."

"Pergilah Oppa." kata gadis itu sambil duduk kembali di tempatnya.

Kemudian Hankyung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit di dalam sana, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan kembali ke ruangan tersebut. Hankyung tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau di luar sana sudah ada seseorang yang bersandar di salah satu dinding dan menunggunya.

"Siwon."

"Kita pulang sekarang juga." katanya dingin dan tegas seraya menarik tangan Hankyung.

"Kenapa, pestanya bahkan belum selesai."

"Sekarang!" tandasnya dan terus membawa lelaki itu menuju mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil Siwon tidak bersuara sama sekali dan hanya terus berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depan mereka. Hankyung juga tidak ingin membuka pembicaraan, karena dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan dalam pikiran aktor ini.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Siwon masih belum juga melepaskan tangannya dari Hankyung. Dia bahkan terus membawa lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hankyung tidak bisa menahan diri lagi ketika Siwon membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding.

Hankyung semakin merasa terintimidasi saat aktor itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di dinding dan mengunci tubuhnya hingga dia tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Pandangan mata itu begitu berbeda dari pandangan mata yang selama ini dilihat oleh Hankyung. Kini pandangan mata itu terasa menakutkan karena mengandung kemarahan di dalamnya, dan itu membuat Hankyung semakin tidak bisa berkutik.

"Siwon."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu di depan mataku?"

"Itu,-"

"Kau tahu, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menciummu seperti itu lagi. Tidak boleh ada orang yang menyentuhmu selain diriku sendiri karena kau milikku!" serunya seraya membenturkan kepalan tangannya ke dinding itu dengan keras.

Hankyung menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha agar tidak semakin terintimidasi dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini. "Tidak, aku bukan milikmu."

"Bukan katamu?" Siwon memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik Hankyung ke dalam ciuman yang penuh dengan emosi dan hasrat yang mendalam.

.

.

.

**A/N : **Jadi ini syaratnya : Kalau jumlah review melebihi angka 50, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk menaikkan rating ff ini*evilsmirk*. Nah, kalau syaratnya terpenuhi, jangan cari FF ini di rate T, tapi carilah di rate M. Ayo silent reader, kali ini tunjukin diri kalian.

Bagi kalian yang bertanya soal fbku atau mau ngobrol dengan aku di fb, cari aja **Mey Stephanie Siahaan. **Oke! Untuk sementara waktu, aku menghilang dulu ya….bye reader~~*kabursebelumdiprotes*

.

.

.

**Kim Pumpkin : **Setelah ff ini, hubungan SiHan akan diperjelas kok. Dan mungkin KyuMin juga. Jadi terus dukung aku, ya! Gomawo :D

**Guest(?) 1 : **Udah lanjut nih…

**Evilyoura : **Aku gak tega buat orang jahat, Saeng. Waduh, maaf ya udah membuat kamu menunggu lama. Tapi kali ini gak lama, kan? Di sini Kyumin masih tetap menggemaskan nggak? Mengenai pasangan bang Yeye, kita tunggu bentar lagi ya… ^^

**Dhianelf4ever : **Mianhe~~~ Tapi chap ini cepat, kan? Iya, ini udah diusahain untuk semakin mendekatkan Sihan lho. Jangan lupa komen lagi ya…

**Guest (?) 2 : **Soal HanWon? Mungkin ada. Tunggu aja ya. Makasih udah membaca ff ini. Jangan lupa untuk tinggalin ripiunya lagi ya….

**Annie Pumpkin : **Gak banyak yang patah hati kok, cuma satu-dua orang aja. Chapter depan kedua couple tambah seru kok. Kali ini update-nya lama, nggak? Komen lagi ya. ^^

**Key Shirui Alegra Tiqa : **Aku habis liburan nih, jadi barang-barang elektronik terlupakan untuk sementara waktu. Hehehe. Mianhe,~ KyuMin sih enggak rumit-rumit amat kok. Dan masalah SiHan, kayaknya setelah chap ini Key bakalan semangat 45 menantikan chap selanjutnya. Hahaha! :D

**ChaaChullie247 : **Minnie sih kepinginnya masih lama marah, tapi dia jadi gak tega begitu melihat wajah Kyuppa yang mengenaskan(?) wahaha! Nanti Kyu akan tau cerita ZhouVic, kok. Soal flashback Yesung itu, memang sengaja gak terlalu aku buat karena nanti akan semakin memperpanjang cerita, sementara kalian udah kepingin SiHan dan Kyumin bersatu. Jadi, bayangin sendiri aja ya. Hahaha! Kayaknya setelah ini kamu bakalan berapi-api menantikan chap yang akan datang deh… :D

**reaRelf : **Iya, pukulannya Min mantep banget, habisnya dia kan jago beladiri. Oke, ini udah lanjut lagi kok. Jangan lupa diripiu ya…. ^^

**Kang Eunra : **Maaf sudah membuat kamu menunggu..*deepbow* Mau panggil aku eonnie? Boleeehh... Yep, ini udah diusahain untuk secepat mungkin. Gomawo yah! ^^

**Rio : **Oke, ini udah dilanjut. Soal KyuMin nc, bisa diatur kok. Jangan lupa komen lagi ya… :D

**Zakurafrezee : **Kalo emang syaratnya terpenuhi, di chapter depan mungkin bakalan full SiHan. Hahaha! Makasih udah mereview lagi.. ^^

**Choikyuhae : **Halo juga! Humm, Siwon pernah hampir nyium Gege, tapi gak jadi karena Gege langsung mundur.*Huh, gege nih paling tau ngerusak suasana!* Dulu, waktu Gege masih ada, dialah yang paling sering jadi korban skinship Siwon. Dia tuh suka grepe2in butt-nya Gege, karena katanya butt-nya Gege itu yang paling bagus dari semuanya. Haduuhh! Nah, aku juga sebenarnya bingung banget kenapa kayaknya SiBum itu berkibar banget di ffn ini, sementara dari pengamatanku Siwon tuh paling sering ya sama Hankyung. Coba cek deh video lama, mereka itu asal apa-apa berdua mulu, bisik-bisikan, gandengan tangan. Sampe-sampe member sj lainnya itu dilupain. Setauku ya-dan didukung sama perkataan GF-, HanChul juga belum pernah kisuan. Sama kayak di atas,-waktu SM Town deh kayaknya-Chul hampir nyipok gege, tapi Yesung muncul tepat pada waktunya*thanks to bang Yeye!* Jadi mungkin gif yang kamu liat itu cuma fanmade. Tapi aku gak tau juga kalo mereka udah kisuan atau belum. Aku juga sering nemu pic SiHan kisuan, tapi jelas fanmade. Waduuuhhh, jadi panjang benar penjelasannya.

Masalah Han yang bakal mengorbankan Siwon ato nggak, setelah ini akan terjawab kok. Kamu juga jangan lupa ripiu lagi ya~~ :D

**Aoora : **Gak apa-apa kok. Oke, jangan lupa review chap ini ya ;)

**Lici Lee : **Lho, kok masih penasaran juga Saeng? Kyu-Zhou-Vic kan memang terlibat cinta segituga*halah bahasanya*. Di sini Tiff juga ganggu hubungan SiHan lagi sih. Gimana dong? Hahaha, sori deh udah bikin senyum kamu mubazir. Nah, kalo di chap ini gimana?

**FrankiezCrazy : **Iya, si Kyu lagi labil saeng. Death chara? Kayaknya sih iya, tapi…. Tebak sendiri aja deh. Hahaha! Udah dilanjut lagi, kok. :D

**Mira : **Kan justru cemburunya Siwon itu yang paling dinanti-nantikan! :D Di atas udah aku sebutin nama FB aku kok. Jangan lupa baca dan review chap kali ini ya! ^^

**Min Neul Rin : **Oke!

**RuCho D'Evil : **Ini lanjutannya udah datang lagi. Masih mau ninggalin jejak, gak? Hahaha!

**MsJongjin : **Iya, iya. Ngerti deh sekarang. Sekarang aku udah berusaha untuk gak ngecewain kamu lagi kok. Masalah SiHan dan KyuMin, sabar ya. Masih banyak momen manis yang menanti mereka. Love u too … :D

** :** Ini udah diusahain untuk gak datar lagi, kok. Tenang aja ya…

**Guest (?) 3 : **Makasih ya udah semangat membaca ff ini. jadi terharu nih. Masalah Sibum shipper ataupun perang sesama shipper tuh aku juga baru tau di ffn ini aja, karena aku juga masih pendatang baru di sini. Tapi udah gak kupeduliin lagi kok. Jangan lupa ripiu lagi ya. Dan cantumin nama kamu juga. Oke!

**Guest (?) 4 : **Kan Ming penasaran sama masa lalunya Kyu. Kalo dukung SJ itu pasti dong. Jangan bosan untuk meripiu lagi ya. ^^

**Jayly Rui : **Oh, gitu ya. Ini udah dilanjut kok. Chapter kali ini menurut kamu gimana? :D

**Villie : **Haduuhh, maaf, maaf. Memang plot dari awalnya Sungmin harus lebih bersabar sama Kyu.. Tapi nanti ada sedikit perubahan kok. Tenang aja. Lho, Zhoumi kok jahat? Dia kan juga menderita, dan kalo dia nerima Kyu, gak ada KyuMin dong?

Hahaha! Kamu juga suka uke!Suho ya? Aku pernah nemu satu ff LayHo, dan ceritanya manis banget. Jadi sjak saat itu aku selalu mikir yang cocok jadi uke ya si Suho aja. Oke deh, ini udah lanjut. Aku tunggu komen kamu ya..

**Wie : **Aku udah baca inbox kamu di Fb saeng, jadi sekalian aku balas di sini aja. Gak papa kok. Nih, Jung Mo udah muncul. Tapi gak tau deh ke depannya bakal gimana. Hahaha! Aku juga nunggu nc-an SiHan bakal terjadi atau nggak di chapter depan.*ikut nyiapin kantong darah* :D

**Lihae : **Iya, gpp. Eh sama dong. Aku sama chinguku juga suka banget sama mv Opera, soalnya disitu oppadeul gantengnya habis-habisan! Jangan lama-lama kasiannya sama si evil, nanti dia kesenangan. Hahaha! Oke deh. Gomawo atas ripiunya.

**Guest (?) 5 : **Aku juga udah usahain untuk nge-tag kalian semua, tapi ada aja satu-dua orang yang kelupaan. Mianhe. Nanti aku usahain untuk tag kamu lagi ya. Tapi jangan lupa cantumin nama kamu ya untuk ripiu chap selanjutnya ^^

**xMingx : **Makasih banyak udah mau menjadi reader setiaku… :D Kali ini gak terlalu lama kan? Soal tawaran bos gege bakal diterima atau enggak, bentar lagi akan terjawab kok. Bisa sabar dikit lagi, kan? Sihan dan Kyumin udah kuusahain semakin dekat dan manis kok. Gomawo ^^

**Aiden_lee :** Iya, iya, ini udah update cepat, kan? Jangan lupa ripiu lagi ya! :D

**Lullu48129 : **Soalnya aku juga suka sama karakter yang terlalu posesif dengan apa yang dia punya. Hehehe! Jangan lupa baca dan ripiu lagi ya. :D

**Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy : **Justru cemburu Siwon itu yang paling menarik, kan? Kasih Yeppa ke kamu? Boleeeehhhh *digeplak Clouds karena seenaknya* Ini udah secepat mungkin.

**Neymin053 : **Kemana aja dirimuuuuu Neyyyyy? Dari kemaren-maren udah diingatkan juga, jadi tanggung sendiri deh karena ketinggalan banyak. :p Km kira dua yeoja itu bola? Bisa ditendang begitu aja. Hahaha! Iya, iya, aku tau km pecinta KyuMin, makanya ini dibikin sebagus mungkin. Aihhhh! Aku jadi malu nih, masa curhatanku dibongkar di kolom ripiu begini? Nc-annya masih dipertimbangkan, nih. Lho, km ngapain ditag? Sms aja juga bisa kaleee..

**Choi Kyo Joon : **Kok bisa gitu ya? Yaudah, mungkin ffn emang lagi eror. Soal typo, harus aku akuin kalo aku itu sering publish chap tanpa ditinjau ulang lg. Mian. Kayaknya perpanjangan chapter masih mungkin kok, karena konflik juga masih ada. jadi jangan sedih dulu ya... Makasih atas ripiunya. ^^ Jangan lupa ripiu lagi ya...


	19. Chapter 19

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin, Qmi

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

.

.

.

Spoiler Warning_**: **_Karena ternyata ada beberapa reader yang gak bersedia rating ff ini dinaikkan, jadi aku mengambil keputusan untuk melepas satu chapter di rated M, dengan judul yang masih sama. Bagi yang ingin membaca adegan yang gak terpotong, baca bagian itu dulu-jangan lupa komen-lalu balik lagi ke chapter ini. Jangan sampe terbalik. Oke, happy reading… ^^

.

.

.

**Chapter 19-B**

**.**

**.**

"Bukan katamu?" Siwon memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik Hankyung ke dalam ciuman yang penuh dengan emosi dan hasrat yang mendalam.

"Si, Siwon hentikan!" Hankyung mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong tubuh itu agar menjauh darinya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal-hal seperti ini tanpa seizinku? Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu?"

"Kaulah yang telah membuat pikiranku kacau seperti ini! Sejak kau muncul dalam kehidupanku, aku selalu merasa ada hal yang salah dan benar secara bersamaan. Tidak bisa menjagamu untuk tetap berada dalam jarak pandangku saja sudah membuatku hampir gila. Dan baru saja aku harus menyaksikanmu disentuh oleh orang lain. Demi Tuhan Hankyung! Berapa lama lagi kau memaksaku untuk terus menahan diri?"

Hankyung termangu untuk sesaat. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya. Tidak saat dia melihat raut wajah yang sekarang sedang menunjukkan rasa frutrasi yang amat mendalam itu.

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa, Siwon kembali memperkecil jarak di antara mereka lalu mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka agar dia bisa menatap mata itu lebih dalam lagi.

"Kau sudah membuatku berterus terang sampai seperti ini, lalu kenapa kau juga tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku?" ujarnya sambil merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Apa… maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakan kalau sebenarnya kau juga sudah menaruh perasaanmu padaku. Seandainya kau tidak menyukaiku, kau pasti akan menolak tiap kali aku hendak mengecupmu, memelukmu, atau apapun itu yang membuatku bisa menyentuhmu. Tidak, kau tidak pernah mengeluhkan apa pun dan malah terus membiarkan aku melakukannya. Bahkan di pesta itu aku bisa melihatmu yang tidak ingin terus memandangku bersamanya. Jadi, berhentilah menyembunyikan perasaanmu dan tolong berterus teranglah."

"Siwon, itu,"

"Kumohon." pintanya dengan amat sangat.

Seumur hidupnya, Hankyung tidak pernah bertemu seseorang yang meminta sesuatu darinya sampai memelas seperti ini, seperti Siwon. Tapi dia masih terus bertahan untuk diam dan memandang jauh ke dalam sepasang mata itu seolah ingin mencari kepastian. Lagi, dia mulai merenungkan ucapan barusan. Dia juga ingin sekali mengatakan kalau hidupnya pun mulai berubah setelah mengenal aktor itu. Siwon itu adalah seseorang yang selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Terutama ketika dia menyampaikan perasaan sukanya pada Hankyung. Seharusnya Hankyung merasa tidak nyaman, karena ini bukanlah perasaan yang familiar baginya. Tapi nyatanya dirinya tidak terganggu dengan perasaan itu.

Kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak setiap sentuhan yang ditawarkan oleh lelaki itu? Kalau boleh jujur, dia pun sebenarnya lebih menikmati setiap ciuman yang diberikan Siwon dibanding ciumannya bersama perempuan di masa lalunya. Bahkan kini dia merasa terganggu ketika Tiffany mencoba melakukan hal yang sama. Siapa Choi Siwon baginya? Apakah dia sudah memiliki arti dalam kehidupan pemuda Cina itu?

Sampai akhirnya Hankyung menunjukkan senyumannya. Bukan sembarang senyuman yang selama ini dia berikan pada semua orang yang ditemuinya, melainkan senyuman lembut yang hanya akan dia berikan pada orang yang spesial baginya. Dan kini dia baru menyadari seberapa berartinya lelaki di hadapannya ini baginya.

Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkesimanya saat memandang senyuman itu. Kenapa hanya dengan sebuah senyuman saja wajah itu menjadi lebih berbeda di matanya? Terlihat seperti malaikat. Meskipun dia belum pernah melihat malaikat yang sesungguhnya, namun begitulah yang dia rasakan sekarang. Tapi dia tidak sempat lagi menikmati senyuman itu lebih lama, tidak sempat lagi membalas senyuman itu karena tiba-tiba saja Hankyung berinisiatif untuk menarik wajahnya dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Aktor itu bahkan belum sempat memejamkan kedua matanya ketika-lagi-lagi-dengan cepat Hankyung menarik diri dan melepaskan ciuman itu. Kembali mereka saling beradu pandang. Sementara yang satu menatap dengan pandangan kebingungan, yang satunya lagi malah menunjukkan hal sebaliknya.

"Hankyung,"

"Kau, apa aku bisa memegang ucapanmu itu?"

Siwon semakin bingung mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. Tapi dia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya untuk merespon.

"Sejujurnya, sampai sekarang aku sendiri masih belum yakin tentang bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu. " ucapannya terhenti sejenak. "Tapi kalau kau memang begitu mencintaiku, tolong buktikan dengan perbuatan. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan agar aku bisa meyakinkan perasaanku sendiri."

Siwon hampir-hampir tidak memercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Apa yang Hankyung katakan barusan? Lakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Itu terdengar seperti sebuah undangan.

"Hankyung, apa kau yakin?" tanyanya langsung, karena dia tahu Hankyung mengerti betul apa yang dia tanyakan.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan ingin menjadikanku milikmu seutuhnya?" Hankyung balas bertanya dan dengan cepat memperoleh anggukan kepala. Dia tersenyum lagi. "Kalau memang dengan jalan ini kita bisa menetapkan perasaan kita masing-masing, maka lakukan saja."

Tatapan lurus itu telah memberikan sinyal padanya untuk menghilangkan semua keraguan yang barusan menyelimutinya. Ya, inilah saatnya bagi mereka untuk memastikan dan mengulang semuanya dari awal. Siwon balas memberikan senyuman yang penuh dengan berbagai makna di dalamnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuktikan jika kita berdua sudah saling terikat sejak awal."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru bisa bernapas lega setelah melihat sosok tak berdaya itu sudah berbaring dengan tenang dan nyaman di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Butuh usaha ekstra baginya untuk membawa sosok itu kembali ke apartemennya dan bahkan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ada kedamaian yang sarat di wajah itu saat dia melihat dari dekat, dan itu saja sudah membuatnya kehilangan perasaan gusar akibat kecelakaan yang tidak diduga-duga dalam mobil itu.

Baru saja dia sudah meminta manajernya untuk kembali sendiri saja setelah mengantarkan mereka berdua ke apartemen ini. Mulanya Kyuhyun merasa kesal karena mendapatkan 'hadiah istimewa' berupa muntahan dari lelaki ini. Namun dia tidak bisa lagi meluapkan kekesalannya, karena Sungmin sudah terlanjur pergi ke alam mimpi. Terpaksa dia menelan kembali semua amarahnya.

Untungnya, Shindong-hyung selalu membawa banyak pakaian di dalam mobilnya, untuk berjaga-jaga. Jadi dia segera mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah tercemar itu sambil mengingat dalam hati untuk menuntut ganti rugi pada namja ini. Dia sendiri tidak terkena sedikitpun cipratan muntahannya. Ck. Benar-benar keberuntungan kecil di tengah kesialan.

Alasan kenapa penyanyi itu tidak segera meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di apartemennya adalah karena dia merasa tidak enak. Dia tahu beberapa waktu yang lalu dirinya sudah cukup banyak merepotkan Sungmin karena bertingkah aneh dan mabuk di kediaman orang lain. Setidaknya sekarang kondisi mereka berbalik, dan dia pikir kini saatnya bagi dirinya untuk membalas perbuatan Sungmin. Bagaimanapun juga, dia bukan orang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kursi yang tergeletak di dekatnya lalu duduk dan memandangi namja yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas itu. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang sudah terjadi di kelab itu.

Kyuhyun hampir tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri ketika mendapati kehadiran namja ini di tempat yang sama dengannya. Tapi kemudian dia mulai memikirkan alasan kenapa Sungmin bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahun juniornya. Semua orang di kantornya sudah tahu betapa dekatnya hubungan Siwon dan Yoona. Dan karena sekarang Hankyung-yang notabene merupakan sepupunya-untuk sementara waktu tinggal di apartemen temannya itu, kemungkinan besar Siwon juga sudah memperkenalkan gadis itu pada Hankyung. Jadi tidak heran jika Yoona pun mengundang Hankyung ke pestanya. Dan Hankyung tidak lupa mengajak sepupunya.

_Ya, pasti seperti itu._ Pikirnya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Sebenarnya selama di pesta itu pikirannya mulai berkecamuk karena menimbang-nimbang apakah dia perlu mendatangi namja ini atau tidak. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, dia membiarkan namja ini memeluknya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan jika diingat lagi sekarang, Kyuhyun merasa ada perasaan yang aneh yang melandanya. Bukan karena dia tidak menyukai pelukan itu. Tapi malah sebaliknya. Entah kenapa dia merasa pelukan itu adalah sesuatu yang dia harapkan sejak dulu. Pelukan yang bukan hanya membawa ketenangan, namun juga perlindungan baginya. Dulu dia pikir Zhoumi-lah yang mungkin bisa memberikan perasaan itu. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang dia menyadari ada orang lain yang bisa menawarkan hal yang sama padanya?

Lelaki ini hanyalah orang asing yang tidak sengaja bertemu dan mengenalnya. Namun sekarang, Kyuhyun tahu posisi Sungmin bukan lagi sebagai orang asing dalam hidupnya. Jika diurutkan kembali dari awal, namja ini sudah beberapa kali memberikan bantuan kepadanya lebih dari yang bisa dia dapatkan dari teman-temannya. Kalau begitu, siapa namja ini bagi dirinya? Kyuhyun pernah mencoba untuk mempertimbangkan Sungmin menjadi temannya, tapi orang yang bersangkutan malah tidak setuju dan marah padanya.

Apa namja ini tidak suka berteman dengannya karena sebenarnya dia membenci Kyuhyun? Tidak, tidak. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tidak pernah membencinya. Lagipula siapa yang akan bersedia membantu orang yang dibencinya? Sungmin selalu menerima kehadirannya yang terkadang terkesan tiba-tiba. Dia juga mampu mengimbangi sifat Kyuhyun yang selalu berubah-ubah, dan membuat suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih baik.

_Siapa namja ini bagi dirinya?_ Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Ketika Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dari kursi itu, tanpa sengaja lengannya menyentuh tumpukan majalah yang tergeletak di atas meja yang tak jauh dari mejanya. Langsung saja tumpukan itu jatuh berserakan dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup mengganggu. Tapi ternyata tidak cukup mengganggu Sungmin yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terbangun akibat suara itu.

Kyuhyun mendesis pelan seraya mencoba memunguti satu per satu majalah itu. Tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti bergerak saat dia mendapati hal yang menarik di dalam majalah itu. Dengan cepat dia melihat satu per satu sampul majalah itu, dan hal yang sama masih tetap tertinggal di sana.

Semua majalah itu menampung hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Entah itu foto dirinya yang menjadi sampul majalah tersebut, maupun berita-berita tentangnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, masih belum mengerti tentang majalah itu. Setelah mengembalikan semuanya ke tempat semula, lagi-lagi penyanyi itu menemukan tumpukan album lagunya di atas meja itu. Satu kesimpulan mulai tergambar dalam pikirannya.

Kemungkinan besar Sungmin ternyata penggemar beratnya.

Tapi sebelum dia bisa memastikan kesimpulan itu dengan tepat, tiba-tiba saja rasa penasaran meliputinya saat dia melihat sebuah laptop yang terpampang di hadapannya. Dengan hati-hati sekali dia mulai menghidupkan peralatan elektronik itu dan mulai menjelajahi dokumen yang ada di dalamnya. Kursor yang sedang diarahkannya terhenti begitu dia membaca sebuah dokumen berinisial C.K. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia membuka dokumen itu.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya sudah menegaskan kalau dia tidak akan terkejut lagi ketika melihat dokumen itu ternyata berisi puluhan atau bahkan ratusan foto-fotonya, mv, serta mp3 lagu-lagu yang pernah dia nyanyikan. Namun di antara itu semua, ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Di bagian paling bawah dokumen itu, terdapat sebuah file yang berlabel 'Untitled'. Dia tidak tahu apa kira-kira isi data tersebut, tapi dia begitu penasaran dan membukanya.

Ternyata sebuah tulisan yang kelihatannya diketik secara asal.

_Mulanya aku tidak mengenalmu, sampai tidak sengaja aku mendengar lagu yang kau nyanyikan. Kau menyampaikan isi lagu itu dengan baik hingga tanpa sadar aku terlarut saat mendengarkannya. Bukan hanya karena kau mampu menjiwai kata demi kata dalam lagu itu, namun suaramu pun ikut menyempurnakannya. Sejak saat itu aku mulai mencari semua lagu yang pernah kau nyanyikan, dan tidak ada satu pun yang mengecewakanku._

_Aku selalu memimpikan jika suatu saat aku bisa melihatmu bernyanyi secara langsung di hadapanku. Aku ingin memastikan apakah kau membawakan lagu itu sama sempurnanya dengan rekaman yang selalu kudengar. _

_Apakah aku sudah jatuh cinta pada suaramu atau pada lagumu?_

_Kemudian hal tak kuduga sebelumnya terjadi. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu secara langsung denganmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar nyanyianmu, karena kau bertemu denganku bukan sebagai penyanyi, namun sebagai dirimu sendiri. Kau menunjukkan jati diri yang selama ini tidak pernah kau tunjukkan di hadapan semua orang._

_Satu kali pun aku tidak pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi di hadapanku, dan entah kenapa aku tidak terusik dengan hal itu. Sebagai gantinya, kau membuatku semakin mengerti siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya._

_Apakah aku sudah jatuh cinta pada dirimu, si penyanyi sempurna itu atau pada dirimu yang ternyata sama tidak sempurnanya denganku?_

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertegun usai membaca tulisan itu. Jadi begitu. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau ada seseorang yang memikirkannya sejak lama hingga saat ini. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk mematikan laptop itu dan beralih pada pemiliknya.

Entah karena perasaannya baru saja tersentuh oleh untaian kalimat itu atau yang lainnya, kini Kyuhyun mengusap dahi namja itu dengan lembut. Kemudian perlahan dia ikut bergabung dengan Sungmin di atas ranjang tersebut dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. Kali ini penyanyi itu ingin ganti memberikan perasaan tenang padanya.

"Terima kasih." ujarnya seraya mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut di atas dahi Sungmin. Dengan segera dia ikut menyusul Sungmin dan tertidur bersama-sama dengan posisi berpelukan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Siwon tersenyum saat terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasakan tubuh hangat yang menekan tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia baru saja melewati malam yang paling berkesan dalam hidupnya. Ditambah lagi sekarang dia bisa menyambut hari bersama orang yang paling dicintainya yang sepanjang malam tak pernah dia lepaskan barang sejenak. Semuanya terasa sempurna, terasa tepat, dan terasa membahagiakan, sampai-sampai dia harus meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua ini nyata.

Siwon merendahkan kepalanya agar wajahnya bisa menyentuh puncak kepala Hankyung. Perlahan dia membaui rambut Hankyung yang wanginya terasa menyegarkan baginya. Sebelah tangannya semakin mengetatkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping itu, sedangkan tangan yang sebelah lagi mulai menggambar berbagai pola di kulit punggungnya. Dia ingin sekali segera membagi kebahagiaan pagi ini kepada Hankyung, tapi dia juga tidak ingin membangunkan pria itu. Dengan sabar dia menunggu sampai Hankyung membuka mata dengan sendirinya seraya bersenandung pelan. Tidak ada waktu yang harus diburu, jadi dia bisa merasakan semua ini lebih lama.

Rupanya kesadaran mulai memanggilnya, ketika samar-samar Hankyung mendengar senandung dan merasakan sentuhan lembut di kulitnya dalam tidurnya. Beberapa kali matanya harus mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang menerangi ruangan itu.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara lembut yang berasal dari orang di dekatnya.

Ternyata butuh waktu beberapa menit baginya untuk menarik kembali ingatan tentang apa yang sudah terjadi padanya semalam. Dan selama itu pula matanya tertuju langsung pada sepasang mata yang masih tetap setia menatapnya. Ketika akhirnya ingatan demi ingatan itu membanjiri kepalanya, mau tidak mau dia segera menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi semburat merah.

Siwon tertawa kecil ketika mengamati reaksi tak terduga itu. Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam di antara keduanya, dia mulai mengetahui satu per satu sisi lain yang selama ini tidak pernah ditampilkan oleh Hankyung. Sebisa mungkin dirinya harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang kembali lelaki itu lantaran menampilkan ekspresi malu yang tak tertahankan itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau malu seperti itu?"

"…"

Tangan kanan yang tadinya dia pakai untuk menyentuh punggung Hankyung, kini perlahan bergerak dan menangkap dagu itu agar wajah Hankyung bisa terangkat ke atas.

"Tatap aku, Geng." pinta Siwon yang masih mempertahankan suara lembutnya.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik Hankyung kembali membelalakkan matanya karena mendengar Siwon yang memanggil nama aslinya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia patuh dan membalas tatapan itu.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Siwon, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada sepasang bibir di hadapannya itu. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, manis, dan singkat, tapi mampu membuat Hankyung semakin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Refleks, dia cepat-cepat membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang milik Siwon dan tentu saja hal itu membuat senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Serius Geng, jangan tunjukkan reaksi tak tertahankan seperti itu kalau kau tidak mau kuserang untuk kesekian kalinya." godanya.

Masih belum ada tanggapan. Barangkali lelaki itu masih berjuang keras merangkai kata-kata untuk membalas ucapannya.

"_Geng-bao_…"

"Berhentilah menggodaku Siwon. Kau tidak tahu betapa besarnya rasa malu yang sedang kualami sekarang."

Siwon tersenyum karena akhirnya lelaki itu meresponnya, meskipun dengan nada suara yang pelan.

"Kenapa kau harus malu? Semalam merupakan malam yang paling luar biasa bagiku."

"Tetap saja…"

"Kau tidak menikmatinya?" tanya Siwon dan menunjukkan kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

"Bukan, bukan berarti aku tidak menikmatinya…" Hankyung segera kalang kabut. "Hanya saja-aish! Lebih baik aku segera mandi saja." dia mengerang frutrasi saat mencoba turun dari ranjang itu. Tapi ketika kakinya berusaha menopang berat badannya, dia kembali terjatuh di lantai.

Siwon dengan cepat turun dan mendapati Hankyung. "Hankyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sakit…" rengeknya. Tunggu dulu, Hankyung merengek? "Bagian bawah tubuhku terasa sakit sekali."

Aktor itu segera mengerti rasa sakit apa yang dimaksud oleh Hankyung. Tentu saja dia akan merasakan sakit sesudah kejadian itu. Dia sedikit menyesal, kenapa semalam dia begitu kasar pada Hankyung. Padahal Hankyung sendiri sudah memperingatkannya kalau ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hankyung benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila semalam, hingga dia tidak bisa lagi berpikiran jernih.

"Mianhe." Siwon mengecup pipi itu dan mengangkat tubuh itu agar kembali berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa berdiri lagi, jadi bagaimana aku akan beraktivitas hari ini?" Hankyung merengut dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menuduh. Dia seolah ingin mengatakan-bukan, meneriakkan-, _Ini semua akibat ulahmu! _

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Hankyung. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang sudah kulakukan. Jadi katakan, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Mandi." jawab Hankyung singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memandikanmu. Aku juga harus membersihkan tubuhku."

"Mwo?" Hankyung tersentak kaget. "Kenapa kau harus ikut mandi bersamaku? Kau hanya perlu mengangkatku ke kamar mandiku dan membiarkanku sendirian."

Siwon tertawa kecil menyaksikan ulah Hankyung yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. "Anggap saja aku tidak mendengar apa-apa, _Geng-bao_." dia mencoba berdiri dan mengangkat kembali tubuh Hankyung.

"Hei, untuk apa kau membawa selimut itu? Kau ingin menutupi tubuhmu indahmu itu? Oh, ayolah Hankyung, seolah-olah aku tidak melihat semuanya semalam. Kau tidak perlu menutupi tubuhmu lagi."

_Sialan! Orang ini suka sekali mempermalukanku seperti ini! _rutuknya dalam hati. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Siwon dan membiarkan selimut itu tergeletak di ranjang.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, orang mesum!" serunya galak.

"Arra, arra." Siwon sedikit mengangkat alisnya ketika menyadari ternyata sifat Hankyung bisa berubah-ubah dengan cepat seperti ini. Ke mana Hankyung yang selalu bersikap dewasa dan tenang yang selama ini dia kenal? Tapi itu membuatnya semakin menyukai orang ini.

Lalu Siwon membawa Hankyung masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya, setelah mengabaikan protes Hankyung yang ingin mandi di kamar mandinya sendiri. Dengan hati-hati sekali dia menempatkan tubuh itu pada posisi senyaman mungkin di dalam _bathtube_ besar miliknya. Sesudah itu, dia sendiri ikut masuk dan setengah berbaring di samping Hankyung.

Hankyung masih sedikit menolak saat Siwon menawarkan untuk menggosok seluruh tubuhnya, tapi toh akhirnya dia terdiam karena Siwon mengabaikan penolakannya. Bahkan tanpa sadar dia mulai menikmati acara mandi bersama itu, karena Siwon memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut, seolah dia adalah boneka keramik yang bisa pecah kapan saja. Mereka masih bertahan di dalam kamar mandi itu selama setengah jam. Lalu Siwon memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara mandi itu setelah menyadari tubuh Hankyung yang mulai menggigil kedinginan.

Setelah membungkus tubuhnya sendiri dengan handuk, dia mencoba mengeringkan tubuh Hankyung dengan handuk lainnya dan membawa kembali Hankyung menuju ranjangnya. Lalu dia keluar sebentar dan membawa perlengkapan pakaian milik Hankyung yang diambil dari kamarnya.

"Aku bisa memakainya sendiri. Kau lebih baik berpakaian sekarang." perintah Hankyung yang segera dituruti oleh aktor itu.

"Kau bisa menunggu sebentar lagi? Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan." setelah mendapatkan anggukan kepala, Siwon kembali keluar dari kamarnya.

Hankyung menghela napas setelah sosok Siwon menghilang dari hadapannya. Untung saja sekarang hari libur, jadi dia tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke kantor dan bekerja.

Bicara mengenai kantor dan pekerjaan, tiba-tiba Hankyung mengingat kembali semua pembicaraan yang pernah terjadi antara atasannya dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu, dia tidak boleh selamanya menghindar dari permintaan atasannya itu. Lagipula hanya tinggal soal waktu hingga atasannya itu menuntutnya. Hankyung merenung untuk memikirkan jalan mana yang harus dilewatinya untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam antara dirinya dengan Siwon, rasanya dia harus mempertimbangkan tawaran sepupunya itu. Ya, dia harus berbicara lagi dengan Sungmin untuk memastikan kalau sepupunya itu tidak main-main.

"Kenapa kau mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seperti itu?" tanya Siwon yang ternyata sudah kembali dari luar sana.

Hankyung tersentak dan menatap Siwon yang datang dengan membawa meja nampan yang sudah dipenuhi makanan dan minuman. Siwon meletakkan nampan itu di hadapan Hankyung yang sudah sedari tadi duduk di ranjangnya. Kemudian dia ikut duduk di samping Hankyung.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Hankyung saat melihat sudah ada dua piring yang masing-masing berisi dua tangkup roti panggang yang aromanya segera menggugah indera penciumannya, serta dua gelas jus jeruk. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sangat lapar.

"Mm." Siwon mengangguk. "Maaf kalau aku membuat hidangan yang sangat sederhana. Kupikir aku harus membuatkan sarapan secepat mungkin, mengingat kita sudah menghabiskan banyak tenaga semalam." Sepertinya menggoda Hankyung akan menjadi hobinya yang baru mulai sekarang.

Hankyung mencoba mengabaikan godaan itu dan mengambil setangkup roti untuk dimakan olehnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Siwon was-was.

"Enak. Kau harus mencobanya sendiri." kata Hankyung sambil menggigit roti yang berisi keju itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Siwon mengarahkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada Hankyung, lalu dia membuka mulutnya, meminta Hankyung untuk menyuapinya.

"Aish! Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil?" kata Hankyung memprotes, meskipun dia tetap menyodorkan roti miliknya ke dalam mulut Siwon.

"Apa kau tidak punya jadwal apapun hari ini?" tanya Hankyung usai menghabiskan sarapannya. Saat itu Siwon tengah meletakkan meja nampan itu di lantai, bergabung dengan pakaian mereka yang masih tergeletak di sana.

"Aku akan pergi ke lokasi syuting sore nanti. Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Justru aku ingin kau segera pergi dan membiarkanku beristirahat sendirian."

"Hmm, sayangnya aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu, karena aku masih ingin terus berada di kamarku." sebenarnya masih ada makna lain yang tersirat dalam ucapan itu. Siwon ingin menyatakan kalau dia masih akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Hankyung selama yang dia inginkan, karena Hankyung sendiri masih tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

"Ughh!" Hankyung merutuki kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk segera kabur dari kamar ini.

"Jangan selalu memprotes seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa jika aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu?" Siwon kembali merengkuh tubuh Hankyung ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di dadanya. Lalu dia membenamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Hankyung dan menghirup aroma shampoo yang selama ini dia gunakan.

Hankyung sendiri tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan lagi, karena dia tahu akan sia-sia saja. Siwon tidak akan melepaskannya. Lagipula ada sebuah kenyataan yang belum ingin dia ungkapkan pada lelaki itu. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya merasa sangat aman dalam pelukan itu.

Akhirnya keduanya kembali tertidur karena rasa lelah itu belum sepenuhnya menghilang dari tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

**A/N : **Lagu Gulliver keren banget ya! Gila, tiap hari aku bisa mutar lagu itu sampe 20x! Dan aku baru nyadar suara bang ikan ternyata sangat sekseh#kemanaajalo? Apalagi pas bagian, "Baby, are you baby, baby…" Aish! Meleleh seketika! Cuma mau bilang itu aja. Haha! :D

Buat kalian yang bertanya-tanya kenapa kali ini postingannya lama, itu karena aku baru selesai magang. Mungkin ke depannya juga akan semakin sibuk dengan urusan kuliah. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk menulis/mengetik chap selanjutnya.

Kalian pasti udah tau kalo komen dari reader itu salah satu penyemangat author untuk terus berkarya. Jadi siders, tolong hargai aku juga ya. Untuk yang membaca ch 19A dan 19B, jangan ninggalin satu komen untuk sekaligus ya. Tapi tinggalkan jejak di masing-masing ch.

Ah, satu lagi. Aku mau ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi para reader yang menjalankannya. Aku bingung nih, apa cerita ini dijeda dulu untuk sementara waktu sampe lebaran tiba. Menurut kalian?

.

.

**Reeiini : **Wah, bisa sampe kelewatan berarti ff ini agak terlalu cepat diupdate ya? Tapi makasih udah mereview kembali. Hahaha! Aku baru tau kalo ada muntah yang elit! Masalah perasaan Bang evil ke ming, lebih baik kamu tebak sendiri. Oke? ;)

**Min neul rin : **waaahhh,, jangan ngamuk dong. Aku punya alasan untuk kabur, kok. Untuk menyelesaikan 2 chapter sekaligus.. Mungkin agak lama ya? Tapi yang penting udah update lagi lho.. :D

**Chloe : **Dari awal2 kan selalu disebutin Sihan saeng… Mian, aku gak bisa bikin Hanwon di ff ini, karena bisa2 aku didemo! Hahaha! Gomawo atas ripiu-annya. ^^

**VhiaIP : **Makasih udah menyukai ceritanya.. :D Oke, ini udah update lagi.

**Rihyun : **Wah, kok bisa banyak yang ketinggalan cerita ini ya? *mulai mikir untuk update sekali dua minggu* becanda ding! Oohh, temen kamu itu SD ya, yah mudah-mudahan aja dia cepat insyaf dan mau komen. Hahaha! Iya, aku juga cenderung suka sama yang namanya crack pair, dan aku udah kepincut berat sama SiHan couple, jadi rasanya sedikit janggal kalo mereka berdua dipasangin ma orang lain. Aku juga ngucapin terima kasih karena kamu udah menyukai pair ini! )))

Rencananya sih begitu, Zhou-Vic akan lanjut. Lho, Mochi kan udah muncul sebagai anak kecil, jadi gak mungkin lagi. Oh, kamu Khuntoria shipper ya? Senang dong, kan baru2 ini mereka ketemu lagi. Iya, si Minnie udah confess. Geng ge juga :3! Gak ada rape-rapean segala kok. Dua-duanya sama-sama mau dan ikhlas. Wahahaha!

Beta reader? Boleh juga sih. Tapi aku gak tau ada yang bersedia atau nggak.

Oke deh, aku menunggu komen kamu di chapter ini ya! ^^

**Key shirui Alegra tiqa : **Pokoknya ada aja deh. Nah, di sini pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab, kan? Komennya ditunggu lagi ya. Gomawo.

**WonkyuAegya : **Gomawo… ^^ Oke deh, aku akan usahakan untuk gak terlalu lama mengupdatenya..

**MsJongjin : **Hahaha! Excited banget yah sama pengakuannya si Bunny Ming? Sampe tereak2 gitu.. :D Ehhhh, aku udah gede kok*pout*, tapi baru-baru ini aja ketularan yadongnya si Monkey*mulai nyari kambing hitam* hahaha! Mwo? Kok kebalik gitu jadi gege yang hamil? Andweeeee!

Love u too … ^^

**Cottoncandyme : **Makasih, akhirnya ada satu lagi Sider yang tobat(?) Kalo si Kyu yang nyupir dan Umin nyerang dia, kan bahaya tuh! Bisa-bisa kecelakaan mereka.*ngayalbebas* makanya Shindong oppa sengaja ambil peran di sini. Waduhhhh, ini salah satu yang udah kena yadong-nya si unyukunyuk, hahaha! Oke deh. Masih mau ninggalin jejak lagi, kan?

**LiHae aka Laila : **Mau yang M? Boleehhh… Ini chap baru udah muncul. :D Komen lagi ya.

**Jaylyn Rui : **Hahaha! Makasih atas sumbangannya :D Gak ada adegan rape segala kok. Tenang aja ;) Oke, tinggalin komen lagi ya!

**Qusyaka : **Okeeee…!

**WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah : **Waduh, ada yang kesenangan lantaran si evil dimuntahin.. Hohoho! Soal Momo or Jung Mo, masih bisa diatur kok. Sekarang tinggal nunggu ide aja supaya dia bisa tampil lagi. Pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab di 2 chap ini, kok. Iya, aku juga udah mikirin kelangsungan hidup 2 yeoja itu. Oke deh, makasih udah terus mendukung ff ini. :D

**Sha : **Oke, tapi komennya lain kali panjangin lagi ya.. ;)

**Rizky : **Kali ini makin hot juga, gak? Doamu terkabul, kok. Wahaha!

**Sytadict : **Gpp kok. Iya, si Ming bisa berani bertindak setelah mabuk aja. Habis itu dia balik lagi ke sifatnya yang semula. Hahaha! Wahh, kayaknya komen-komen di chap 18 banyak yang teriak ya. Semoga gak kehabisan suara aja deh. Gomawo. ^^

**FrankiezCrazy : **Inget umur Saeng, inget umur… Hahaha! Si Tiffany mengacau malah membuat Sihan menuju sweet moment, kan? Oke! Kamu juga terus semangat berkarya yah! ^^

**Mey_chan : **Oke, jangan lupa dikomen lagi ya.. Kalo bisa agak dipanjangin lagi komennya.. ^^

**Lee minji elf : **Halo reader baru. ^^ Wah, terima kasih karena udah mencintai karyaku. Iya, aku terus melanjutkan cerita ini kok. Tenang aja. ;) Sekali lagi gomawo ya. Dan jangan bosan meninggalkan jejak. ^^

**reaRelf : **Masih kepingin Jungmo muncul lagi ya? Bagus deh, kalo humornya tersampaikan. :D Iya, Ming nyium Kyuppa lagi. Hehehe! Oke, ini udah lanjut kok. Komen lagi ya! ^^

**Kyumin4ever : **Lho, kok Sibum sih? Kamu salah ketik mungkin ya… momen Kyumin memang masih ditahan untuk membuat reader penasaran. Hahaha! Kamu pingin JungMo tampil lagi? Bisa diatur itu. Banyak yang suka si evil disiksa ya. Gomawo atas komennya. Aku tunggu komen kamu lagi ya! :D

**KimPumpkin : **Duh, dimana-mana yang namanya NC-an ya harus vulgar dong Chingu, hahaha! Kalo masih polos, chap yang satu diabaikan aja. Baca chap 19-B di rated T. Gimana? Satu per satu dulu ya dijelaskan. Sekarang giliran Sihan. Kyumin selanjutnya. Oke? Gomawo. ^^

**Kang Eunra : **Iya, makasih juga udah menantikan ff ini. :D Syaratnya terpenuhi kok, soalnya ternyata ada banyak yang pikirannya yadong*aku juga! Hahaha!* Kyumin masih harus ngantri dulu ya.. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi, oke?

**Dhianelf4ever : **Wahaha, masa sampe nyiapin batin segala sih? Aku malah udah gak berdaya setelah menyelesaikan 2 chap ini. Iya, ini udah lanjut, kan?

**Ena'wonkyu** : Iya, udah aku lanjut lagi kok. Jangan lupa dikomen lagi ya! ^^ Han-ge hamil? M-preg dong!

**Umi Elf Teukie : **Hahaha! Iya, aku ketularan si Unyukie nih. Aku juga gak tega kalo konfliknya berkepanjangan. Tenang aja ya. Kamu masih mau komen lagi, kan? Gomawo..

**Annie Pumpkin : **Iya, ternyata Umin bisa nyosor duluan. Hahaha! Kyu kayaknya sedikit demi sedikit mulai nyadar kok. Oke, ini udah update lagi.

**ChaaChullie247 : **Jangan peluk2 Hee sembarangan, ntar kamu dicakar Heebum. Hahaha! Maaf ya kalo agak lama updatenya*bow* udah siapin yang dingin-dingin dulu kan, sebelum baca chapter kali ini? Gomawo! ^^

**Kang Ji Ae : **Apa yang Siwon perbuat? Baca aja deh ya. Hahaha!

**Ecca augest : **Aduh, terkesan lambat ya hubungan mereka. Mianhe. Tapi udah kuusahain untuk memperjelas lagi kok. ^^

**Guest 1 : **Hahaha, aku juga suka sama cemburunya Wonppa, habis benar-benar menggemaskan sih! Wookie dari awal juga udah keluar kok. Tapi masih belum muncul lagi aja. Sabar ya.. Yeppa juga masih sabar kok menunggu pasangan hidup(?)nya. Reaksinya Kyu? Berlebihan! Hahaha! Jangan lupa komen lagi ya.. gomawo.

**Evilyoura301 : **Nah, ada satu lagi yang ketauan yadong. Hihihi! Emang kamu mau di antara KyuMin ada orang ketiga?*nunjuk Jung Mo* Sekali-sekali emang perlu tuh si evil dimuntahin. Wahaha!*dideathglare sparkyu* Makasih udah mendukung untuk menulis NC, lho?

**Novita : **Okeee,,, Jangan lupa komen lagi ya.

**Rachma99 : **Makasih :D Masih mau ninggalin jejak lagi, kan?

**Insa : **Ada satu lagi yang ketauan yadong nih. Oke deehh.

**Ggogabang : **Makasihh. :D Halo juga reader baru! Ini udah lanjut kok. Aku tunggu komen kamu lagi ya ;)

**YunieNie : **Gomawo. YoonTiff ya? Tunggu aja deh. Oke, ini udah lanjut lagi meski gak kilat ^^

**Hannie0709 : **Gpp kok. Asal kamu gak jadi Sider lagi ya. Kamu suka juga sama SiHan? Duh, senangnya.. Ternyata masih ada lagi yang mencintai pair ini. TumbIr yang kamu maksud itu yang judulnya F**kYeahSihan, bukan? Soalnya aku juga sering berkunjung ke sana.

Iya, Siwonppa emang posesif, malah menjurus over kali yah? Entahlah! Hihihi. Banyak yang kepingin dua yeoja itu segera dihilangkan, ya. Hm, hm. Makasih udah terus menunggu ff ini.

**Guest 2 : **Iya, iya, ini udah dimasukin NC kok. Duh, kamu tinggal di asrama ya? Mungkin baca chapter kali ini agak lama dong. Aku harap kamu bisa baca secepatnya. Iya, semoga ff ini gak kena hapus lagi. Gomawo ^^

**Mikoto n Park Hyoki : **Iya, iya, iya. Aduuuh, ngakak deh baca komen kamu. Kamu juga suka banget sama SiHan ya?

**ChoiKyuhae : **Yep, orang mabuk itu katanya sih selalu jujur*gak tau pasti karena belom pernah mabok. Hahaha!* Kan bekas ciuman Tiff segera dihapus sama Bang Won. Hehehe. Waduhh, sampe ada acara rekam-merekam segala? Hati-hati lho, ntar yang ada malah dituduh ngikutin jejak mas A***. Hihihi! Oya, aku lupa bilang. Dulu juga aku pernah nemu gif SiHan yang kissing, topless dan dengan posisi berbaring juga, lho. Cuma lupa aku save.*ketauanyadong!* itu juga keliatan nyata banget. Tapi, gak tau juga deh. Kan di SS 2 Siwonpa nyium pipi gege! Dan itu sweet banget! Hahaha!

**Guest 3 : **Iya, kamu gak perlu kuatir, yang rated M-nya dipisah kok.

**Han gege : **Hahaha! Aku juga menunggu komen kamu. Oke?

**Nayla : **Umm, sebenarnya aku juga gak ngerti dengan jelas. Kemarin sempat baca kamus ff, tapi udah gak ingat lagi. Kamu coba cari di google aja yah. Intinya sih yang aku tau: K itu Kids, T itu Teens, dan M itu untuk Mature yang ceritanya berisi adegan vulgar dan kekerasan gitu deh, dan untuk reader yang umurnya udah 16 taun ke atas. Sorry, aku gak bisa jelasin dengan sejelas-jelasnya.*deepbow* Makasih ya udah mendukung cerita ini. :D

**Rio : **1 kata juga untuk kamu : Gomawo! :D

**FazaPhantomhive : **Annyeong juga reader baru! ^^ Gomawo atas pujiannya. Berharap ada NC juga ya? Hahaha! Gak bosan untuk ninggalin ripiu lagi, kan?

**Neymin053 : **Wahaha! Panjang bener review-annya chingu! Siapa yang tante-tante? Si Seo? Dia sih masih mbak-mbak kayaknya. Hihihi! Iya dong, Kyumin hubungannya bakalan berlanjut, tapi masih bertahap lantaran si evil baru patah hati. Masa orang habis patah hati langsung cinta-cintaan segala?

Ya ampun, masih belum puas aja sama kisuannya Kyumin. Kan kamu udah baca beratus Kyumin fic yang lebih dari kisuan. Hahaha! Oke deh. Tengkyu atas komennya Ney!

**Guest 4 : **Makasih… :D Jangan lupa komen lagi ya, dan cantumin nama kamu juga.

**Lici Lee : **Annyeonghaseyo juga Saeng. Iya, ffn belakangan selalu eror. -_-

Aduuuhh, jangan ancam aku! Iya, iya, Sihan udah dibikin seromantis mungkin kok. Wahaha! Ada satu lagi yang ngikutin jejaknya bang A***! Gpp kok mau ripiunya pendek atau panjang, yang penting kamu tetap ninggalin jejak. Hehehe. :D

**Guest 5 : **Makasih ya.. Kalo kamu komen lagi jangan lupa cantumin nama kamu ya. ^^

**xMingx : **Hahaha, makasih ya. Nah, kamu lain sendiri. Sementara yang lain kepingin banget Kyu tersiksa, kamu malah seneng liat Wonppa yang menderita. Hihihi! Siders-nya udah mulai unjuk gigi kok. Oke, ini udah dilanjut kok! Gomawo ^^

**Aiden Lee : **Iya, beneran kok. Kamu mau baca juga yang lepasannya? Dia udah sadar kok sama perasaannya, meskipun dengan sedikit tekanan*nunjuk-nunjuk bang kuda*. Hahaha!

Andweee! Han gege itu punyakuuuu!*dikejarGengfans

Bagus dong kalo humornya nyampe, soalnya aku masih belum yakin bisa bikin humor dengan baik dalam cerita.*curcol* Iya, iya, aku udah muncul lagi kok. Gomawo ^^

**Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy : **Hahaha! Sama, sama. Aku juga suka sama cemburunya bang Won yang mengarah ke ituuuu…*yadongkumat*

Iya, aku orang batak dan tinggal di Medan. Lho, kamu juga? Wah, senangnya ternyata ada yang satu daerah sama aku. ^^

**Ichachan : ** Halo juga reader baru. :D Makasih atas reviewnya. Jangan bosan-bosan untuk ninggalin jejak lagi. Oke? Aku udah lanjut lagi, kok.

**Evil Thieves/Villie : **Tenang aja, di sini fokusnya SiHan dan Kyumin kok. Zhou udah sama Vic. Request kamu aku tampung dulu ya..

Lay emang keliatan macho, apalagi kalo udah berubah jadi dancing machine-nya Exo-M. Haha, sama dong, aku juga mikirnya Sulay itu jadi Sule. Tapi mereka berdua udah official yah.

**Triple3r : **Boleh kok. Kamu kurang suka sama SiHan ya? Tapi gpp sih, soalnya perspektif orang berbeda-beda. Makasih ya udah mau membaca ff ini. :D Iya, udah kulanjut lagi kok.

**Enno KimLee : **Itu karena dia terpesona ma Gege.*Siapa sih yang gak terpesona kalo udah liat gege nari? Reaksi Kyumin keesokan harinya disimpan dulu untuk ch berikutnya yah.

Iya, Siwonppa suka manfaatin Yeppa demi kepentingannya sendiri nih. Dia gak rape gege kok, cuma sedikit maksa doang. Hihihi! Oke deh, gomawo atas komennya ^^

**K my Name : **waduh, jangan sedih lagi ya. Ini aku udah bales ripiu kamu kok. Iya, Wonppa ngamuk. Serem juga ya? Jangan penasaran terus dong. Ini udah kulanjut soalnya.

**Choi Kyo Joon : **Aih, aku gak ngancem kok, Cuma kasi peringatan aja*lho, apa bedanya? Hahaha! Habisnya aku juga penasaran nih sama para sider. Aku gak tau deh kalo lemonan mereka sekecut yang kamu harapkan. Alnya aku yg ngetik sendiri udah kehabisan tisu krn kbanyakan mimisan! Hihihi! Oke deh, makasih ya udah nyempetin untuk komen mll pm. :D

**PurpeitaOnyx Girjunhallyc : **Makasih jg Saeng karena udah bela2in komen di inbox aku. ^^ Oke, permintaan kamu terpenuhi kok. Jangan penasaran lagi ya. Oke!

**Riana : **Sabar yaaa.. Ini udah kulanjut lagi kok. :D Jangan lupa komen lagi ya.

**_Me_ : **Oke! ;)

**Young Jae : **Iya, iya, udah aku update kok. Sorry karena sedikit lama. Si Han gege diapain yah? Baca aja deh, biar kamu gak penasaran lagi. :D

**Katskrom : **Dimaafin kok. Duh, kayaknya keyboard kamu harus segera diganti deh. Hehehe. Banyak sih yg bilang 2 yeoja itu nyebelin, tapi untuk seterusnya mereka gak akan ganggu lagi kok. Kyumin nc-an? Ditampung dulu, oke! ^^

**Elfkyumin : **Sekarang. Kamu udah boleh senyum lagi kok. Makasih juga karena menyukai cerita ini ^^

**FreakG : **oke, oke, oke! :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

.

.

.

_**Selamat membaca, dan jangan pernah bosan untuk meninggalkan komennya ya reader yang baik *puppy eyes***_

Sungmin mulai terbangun ketika merasakan sesuatu yang cukup berat menekan tubuhnya. Dia mencoba membuka kedua matanya, tapi rasanya berat sekali. Dia masih ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya selama mungkin sampai kemudian terdengar gumaman pelan yang bersumber dari orang di sebelahnya.

Tunggu dulu, orang di sebelahnya?

Tanpa diperintah lagi kelopak matanya terbuka secara otomatis, dan dia segera melihat ke sebelahnya.

Omo! Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun bisa ada di sampingnya? Dan dia, dan dia… telanjang!

"GWAHHHH!" Sungmin segera duduk dan menendang tubuh di sebelahnya itu sejauh mungkin sampai sukses mendarat dengan suara bedebum yang cukup keras.

Mendengar teriakan yang memekakkan telinga tersebut juga segera mengalami rasa sakit akibat terjatuh barusan membuat Kyuhyun segera kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"YAH! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membangunkanku dengan sebuah tendangan seperti itu?" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap punggung dan bokongnya yang terasa sakit.

Sungmin segera mundur sampai ke sudut dinding dan menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut, seolah sedang terpojok. "Ka, kau, apa kau melakukan sesuatu padaku semalam?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku? Melakukan sesuatu padamu? Heh! Justru kaulah yang sudah melakukan sesuatu padaku semalam!"

Kedua mata Sungmin langsung membulat dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Yah, yah! Jangan langsung berpikiran kotor seperti itu!" sergah Kyuhyun, seolah tahu apa yang sedang berputar di kepalanya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu semalam, bodoh! Coba kau pastikan sendiri tubuhmu."

Lalu Sungmin segera melihat tubuhnya yang tersembunyi di balik selimut tersebut. Ternyata pakaiannya masih melekat dengan sempurna di tubuhnya. Tapi dia belum bisa bernapas lega dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Kau bilang tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku? Tapi kenapa tubuhmu telanjang seperti itu?" tunjuknya pada bagian atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak ditutupi sehelai baju.

"Aku kepanasan." katanya singkat, lalu dia segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih ingin mengintrogasi kehadiran penyanyi itu di apartemennya segera ikut turun dan mengejar Kyuhyun. Tapi begitu kakinya menyentuh lantai, tiba-tiba saja gelombang vertigo segera menyerang kepalanya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun yang segera membatalkan niatnya begitu melihat Sungmin sudah terjatuh di dekat ranjangnya.

"Kyu, kenapa kepalaku terasa pusing sekali?" tanyanya sambil memijat-mijat dahinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Karena kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan minuman beralkohol di pesta semalam." jawabnya seraya membantu Sungmin untuk duduk kembali di pinggir ranjangnya. Dia pun ikut duduk di samping namja itu dan memastikan kalau keadaannya baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah?" lalu dirinya mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali urutan peristiwa di pesta semalam. Tapi nihil. Dia hanya tahu kalau dia marah karena melihat Kyuhyun bersama yeoja lain dan bermaksud mengabaikan keduanya dengan minum sebanyak mungkin. Setelah itu dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Ughh! Kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali?" erangnya frutrasi.

Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk mengusap punggung namja di sampingnya itu. Namun begitu tangannya sudah bergerak maju, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin langsung menatapnya. Dia kembali menurunkan tangannya dan batal melanjutkan keinginannya tersebut.

"Kau, karena kau sudah berada di apartemenku semalaman, aku asumsikan kau bisa memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal mengenai kejadian semalam."

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal menanggapi perintah lelaki yang tidak tahu berterima kasih ini. Dia harus diberitahu kalau semalam Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar berjasa menyelamatkan dirinya dari semua orang!

"Aku melihatmu mabuk dan hampir digoda oleh lelaki hidung belang-"

"Lelaki hidung belang? Siapa dia?"

Sebenarnya penyanyi itu hanya asal menyebut saja barusan, "Kau tidak perlu tahu." sergahnya.

"Ah! Aku ingat sekarang." Sungmin menepuk kedua tangannya. "Saat itu aku sedang berbicara dengan Kim Jung Mo-ssi. Tapi, apa yang kami bicarakan waktu itu?" tanyanya lagi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei! Kau mau aku menjelaskan atau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kesal karena tiba-tiba saja namja ini bisa mengingat teman seagensinya itu.

"Ya, ya. Teruskan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Tapi aku melihat dia sedang menggodamu, lantas aku menyelamatkanmu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

"Kim Jung Mo bukan orang seperti itu."

"Terserah apa katamu." Kyuhyun mengedikkan kedua bahunya. Tidak peduli dengan pembelaan Sungmin terhadap Jung Mo itu. "Lalu aku membawamu pulang-tenang saja, aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk mengurus mobilmu yang tertinggal di sana-bersama manajerku. Sepanjang jalan kau mengoceh tidak karuan dan me-MUNTAH-kan seluruh isi perutmu padaku sebelum, sebelum…" penyanyi itu segera kehilangan kata-katanya saat mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Sungmin padanya di mobil itu.

"Aku muntah di depanmu?" seru Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Ya. Dan kau harus mengganti biaya bajuku yang rusak karena muntahanmu."

"Aisshhh!" Sungmin menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak bisa percaya sudah melakukan hal yang buruk seperti itu terhadap penyanyi ini. Lalu dia menoleh lagi seakan teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang aku melakukan sesuatu sebelumnya. Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Ah, itu… yah! Lupakan saja!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan bermaksud keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kesal seperti itu? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengekor dari belakang.

"Sudah kubilang lupakan saja."

"Tapi aku harus tahu." ujarnya keras kepala.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya bertepatan saat Sungmin berjalan mendekatinya dan menabrak punggungnya. Kemudian dia berbalik untuk menatap Sungmin yang kini meringis kesakitan.

"Kau-" dia kehilangan kata-katanya lagi karena tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin yang sedang menggigiti bagian bawah bibirnya karena menahan sakit. Kini gilirannya yang mengerang frutrasi. Arrrrghhh! Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia ingin sekali meraasakan sepasang bibir itu sekali lagi?

"Kyuhyun, kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin yang bingung saat mendengar erangan itu.

Sekarang penyanyi itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sungmin. Dia memandang Sungmin lekat-lekat. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam, bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya agar wajah mereka bisa bersejajar. Lalu dia menempelkan kedua bibir mereka tanpa ingin tahu lagi seperti apa reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh namja di hadapannya ini.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya karena tidak menduga sama sekali kalau Cho Kyuhyun sedang menciumnya. MENCIUMNYA!

Tidak puas hanya menempelkan bibir saja, kini bibir itu menangkap bagian bawah bibir Sungmin dan ganti menggigitnya dengan giginya sendiri. Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena dia segera tenggelam dalam ciuman itu. Ciuman yang sejak dulu dia pikir hanya akan menjadi mimpinya. Tapi ternyata mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Alih-alih menghindar, kini dia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada penyanyi itu agar Kyuhyun bisa lebih leluasa memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya,_

"Yah! Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat bahagia seperti itu?" tanya Leeteuk saat Siwon berjalan masuk ke dalam kantornya dengan senyum lebar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hyung, aku hanya merasa kalau hari ini sangat cerah."

Kedua alis Leeteuk menyatu dan dia segera melirik jendela yang berada di belakangnya. Pemandangan di luar sana masih tampak gelap karena matahari yang belum juga muncul. _Langit mendung seperti ini dia bilang cerah? Pasti ada yang aneh di otaknya._ Pikir Leeteuk saat memandangi kembali aktor itu.

Siwon mengabaikan pandangan aneh yang dilontarkan manajernya itu dan duduk dengan nyaman di sofa. "Hyung, hari ini aku hanya memiliki jadwal untuk syuting cf saja, kan?"

"Benar."

"Itu artinya aku tidak akan berada di luar seharian ini."

"Ya, kalau semuanya bisa berjalan lancar, sore nanti kau sudah bisa mendapatkan kembali waktu luangmu."

"Bagus sekali."

"Apa yang ingin kau rencanakan Siwon-ah?" tapi sebelum Siwon sempat merespon pertanyaannya, terdengar pintu diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar sana.

"Masuklah."

"Yoona." Siwon segera berdiri saat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja mengetuk pintu ruangan milik Leeteuk.

"Oppa, sejak kemarin aku sudah mencarimu."

"Aku juga. Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padamu." lalu dia ganti menatap Leeteuk dan memberi isyarat pada manajernya itu agar memberikan kesempatan pada mereka berdua untuk berbicara di ruangan itu.

Leeteuk menghela napas dan meninggalkan keduanya setelah mengingatkan Siwon kalau setengah jam lagi mereka harus segera pergi ke lokasi syuting.

"Duduklah." pintanya sambil melihat Yoona yang mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dia merasa sedikit heran, karena biasanya gadis itu selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya larut dalam suasana hening yang menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Di satu sisi, Siwon ingin memberikan kesempatan pada Yoona untuk mempersiapkan diri mendengar apa yang akan dia sampaikan. Sementara di sisi lain, gadis itu menunggu agar Siwonlah yang membuka pembicaraan.

Siwon menarik napas dan menghelanya. Setelah apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Hankyung, dia sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menghentikan semua harapan gadis ini padanya. Dia tidak boleh lagi semakin menyakiti perasaan Yoona dan perasaannya sendiri.

"Maaf Yoona, sepertinya kita tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan kita." katanya dengan sangat hati-hati agar gadis itu tidak terluka dengan kalimatnya.

Tidak seperti dugaan Siwon sebelumnya, untuk sesaat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghembuskan napas lega.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi juga." katanya seraya memandang kembali wajah lawan bicaranya. "Kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat kan, Oppa?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Hankyung-oppa…" Yoona terdiam sejenak dan berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Malam itu aku tidak sengaja melihatmu menariknya keluar dari klub itu dan pergi begitu saja."

"Yoona-"

Tapi gadis itu segera memutus ucapan Siwon, "Oppa, sebenarnya sudah lama aku merasa kalau kau menaruh perasaan khusus padanya. Sejak dia muncul, aku bisa melihat perubahan yang terjadi dalam hidupmu. Kau sudah mulai tertawa lepas lagi. Kau juga mulai menikmati pekerjaanmu bukan lagi seperti sebuah keharusan, seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan. Perlahan aku bisa melihat Siwon-oppa yang dulu, yang terlihat lebih hidup saat Sooyoung masih ada."

Siwon mengatupkan rahangnya saat mendengar nama _dongsaeng_-nya kembali disebut.

"Yoona _mianhe_…"

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, Oppa. Apa kau ingat permintaan Soo yang terakhir? Dia memintaku untuk mengembalikan kebahagaiaanmu segera setelah dia pergi. Tidak ada hal lain yang dia minta selain kebahagiaanmu." gadis itu menarik napas dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan terakhir ini. "Aku tahu kalau jawaban ini sebenarnya sudah sangat jelas, tapi aku harus memastikannya sekali lagi. Oppa, apa Hankyung-oppa membuatmu bahagia?"

Dari pandangan matanya yang memancarkan perasaan damai begitu mendengar nama itu diucapkan, Yoona bisa segera memperoleh jawabannya.

"Ya."

Lalu gadis itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum, meskipun tanpa bisa dicegah lagi perasaannya mulai hancur karena tahu kalau dia tidak akan memiliki harapan apa-apa lagi.

"Kalau begitu permintaaannya sudah terpenuhi, meskipun bukan aku orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia kembali." Lalu dia berdiri dan menatap Siwon lurus-lurus. "Oppa, bisakah kau memelukku untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Siwon juga ikut berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu. Kemudian dia meraih tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia bisa merasakan air mata mulai membasahi bahunya. Perlahan satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap puncak kepala Yoona.

"Maafkan aku, Yoona. Aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuka hatiku padamu selama beberapa tahun ini, tapi ternyata keinginanku berbeda dari kenyataan. Aku tidak ingin melukai perasaanmu lagi, karena sejak dulu aku sudah menganggapmu seperti saudaraku sendiri."

"Gomawo, Oppa… Gomawo."

.

.

.

Hankyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya seraya mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dia tengah berusaha memantapkan hati sebelum berjalan maju dan menemui manusia di balik pintu itu. Setelah merasa yakin, dia melangkahkan kakinya dan mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Masuklah." sahut sebuah suara dari dalam sana.

Lalu dia membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk, seperti keinginan atasannya itu.

"Ah, Hankyung-ssi!" lelaki paruh baya itu sedikit terkejut menyadari siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Silakan duduk."

Hankyung memberikan sikap hormat pada atasannya itu sebelum duduk di kursi yang sudah ditunjuk padanya.

"Saya tidak menyangka kalau Anda akan lebih dulu datang menemui saya." atasannya itu tersenyum seraya melipat kedua tangannya. "Kebetulan sekali. Baru saja saya mendapat laporan kalau penjualan majalah kita bulan ini mengalami peningkatan yang signifikan."

Hankyung mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak mengerti.

"Oh, sepertinya Anda belum tahu." lelaki itu terkekeh pelan menyaksikan ekspresi Hankyung. "Anda sudah tahu kalau hasil pemotretan Anda dengan Choi Siwon sudah dicantumkan untuk edisi bulan ini, bukan? Tampaknya foto-foto itu menarik perhatian para pembaca kita, karena wajah Anda yang sengaja disembunyikan. Mereka ingin tahu siapa model tersebut. Bahkan beberapa agensi mulai menanyakan siapa lelaki misterius yang menemani aktor itu pada kantor kita. Ternyata ketidakhadiran Cho Kyuhyun pada pemotretan tersebut membawa keuntungan yang lebih besar pada majalah kita."

Hankyung tidak bisa memberikan tanggapan karena dia sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan apa-apa lagi setelah pemotretan itu selesai. Dia tidak merasa senang karena bisa membantu meningkatkan penjualan majalah mereka. Dia justru merasakan firasat kalau hal ini akan menyebabkan ketidaknyamanan dalam hidupnya nanti.

Lelaki itu berdehem pelan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hankyung lagi. "Jadi Hankyung-ssi, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin Anda sampaikan?" tanyanya langsung.

"Ne, Seongsangnim." Hankyung mengangguk. "Saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pembicaraan kita beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Hm, saya rasa Anda sudah membuat keputusan, bukan?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk amplop besar yang digenggam oleh Hankyung. Sejak Hankyung masuk ke dalam ruangannya, hal pertama yang menarik perhatian lelaki tua itu adalah amplop tersebut. Dia berharap Hankyung sudah memenuhi permintaannya.

"Benar." Hankyung menatap atasannya itu dengan pandangan meneliti. Dia sudah bisa menduga apa yang sedang berputar dalam pikiran lelaki tua itu, jadi dia sedikit tersenyum untuk menaikkan harapan atasannya. "Tapi sepertinya keputusan saya mungkin akan sedikit mengejutkan Anda."

Senyum lelaki tua itu seketika memudar, "Apa maksud Anda Hankyung-ssi?"

Hankyung segera menyodorkan amplop itu ke atas meja agar segera dilihat olehnya. _**Surat Pengunduran Diri. **_Sesuai perkataannya barusan, dia bisa melihat atasannya itu terbelalak tidak percaya saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di amplop tersebut.

"Anda-"

"Ya. Saya lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan harga diri saya daripada harus memenuhi keinginan Anda yang nantinya tidak akan ada habisnya. Terima kasih atas kerja sama Anda selama ini, Seongsangnim. Ah bukan. Son Shin Woo-ssi." lalu Hankyung beranjak dari kursinya dan membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalakan mantan atasannya yang wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

Begitu pintu tertutup, lelaki tua itu berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya dengan sangat keras. Kemarahan segera menguar dari dalam dirinya. Belum pernah dia merasa terhina dan dipermalukan seperti ini oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, terlebih lagi bawahannya! Berani sekali orang asing itu mengabaikan perintahnya! Lelaki tua itu segera menyambar gagang telepon yang berada tak jauh darinya dan menghubungi sekretarisnya.

"Panggil Ryewook sekarang juga!" perintahnya lalu segera memutus sambungan telepon itu. Dia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya sambil memikirkan cara untuk ganti mempermalukan bawahannya yang tidak tahu diri itu.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tengah duduk di salah satu kursi taman sambil memandangi sekumpulan bocah kecil yang tengah asyik bermain satu sama lain. Beberapa kali dia tersenyum melihat tingkah polos anak-anak itu.

"Tiffany, ternyata kau sudah tiba lebih dulu." sebuah suara membuat wajahnya terangkat ke atas dan melihat sosok menjulang di hadapannya.

"Aku baru saja tiba di sini, Oppa." dia tersenyum dan menyaksikan kini orang itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oppa, sebenarnya aku memanggilmu untuk membuat sebuah pengakuan."

Kedua alis Hankyung terangkat ke atas saat mendengar kalimat tak terduga itu. "Pengakuan apa?"

"Ciuman waktu itu… bukan sepenuhnya murni atas keinginanku sendiri. Sejujurnya aku sudah lebih dulu membuat kesepakatan dengan Yoona sebelum kau datang, meskipun pada akhirnya aku tidak menyesali perbuatanku."

"Tiffany, apa maksudmu kau sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Yoona?"

Kini pandangan mata gadis itu menerawang jauh ke depan sana. "Yoona, anak itu ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi Siwon-oppa jika melihatku menciummu."

Hankyung terperangah. "Jadi-"

"Ya Oppa, dia sudah bisa menebak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua." putusnya sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya kembali. "Semula aku tidak ingin mempercayai dugaannya itu, tapi ternyata semua dugaannya benar. Waktu itu, diam-diam aku mengikuti dari belakang. Dan aku bisa menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana marahnya Siwon-oppa saat menarikmu pergi dari tempat itu."

"Maafkan aku karena pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padamu, Tiffanny."

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat ingin mengabaikan permintaan maaf itu. "Kau tahu Oppa, dari semua ini ada satu hal yang sangat kusesalkan."

"Apa?"

Lalu gadis itu tersenyum dan menatap Hankyung. "Aku menyesal kenapa bukan aku orang pertama yang kau temui sebelum Siwon-oppa. Seandainya kau sudah lebih dulu mengenalku, mungkin kita sudah bersama-sama sekarang." Sebelum melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya, dia merengut. "Tapi aku kalah langkah dari Siwon-oppa. Sekarang, dialah orang yang memonopolimu, bukan aku."

Hankyung mau tak mau tertawa mendengar pernyataan jujur itu. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala gadis itu. "Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik. Aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku."

Tiffany mencoba ikut tertawa bersama lelaki itu. _Tapi aku sudah terlanjur berpikir kalau kaulah orang yang tepat untukku, Oppa. _ujarnya pahit, meski hanya dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Hankyung baru saja tiba di depan apartemen setelah malam menjelang. Usai perjumpaan singkatnya dengan Tiffany, dia memutuskan untuk menjenguk sepupunya yang ternyata sedang sakit hingga tidak bisa bekerja hari ini. Jika sedang sakit, Sungmin akan berubah menjadi pemalas. Hankyung harus memastikan sendiri kalau sepupunya itu sudah menelan makanan dan obat-obatan agar dia segera pulih. Selain itu, dia juga bermaksud menyampaikan kabar pengunduran dirinya dari kantor mereka dan membahas tawaran Sungmin padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Mulanya Sungmin terkejut bukan main mendengar kabar itu, karena Hankyung sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, mungkin itu merupakan keputusan yang paling tepat yang harus diambil oleh Hankyung, jadi dia akhirnya menerimanya. Hankyung berniat untuk tinggal di sana sampai jam makan malam berakhir. Namun begitu dia selesai memasakkan beberapa hidangan untuk makan malam, Sungmin tiba-tiba saja mengusirnya keluar dari apartemennya sendiri. Dia mengatakan ingin menghabiskan semua hidangan itu sendirian. Dan dia juga berpesan agar Hankyung segera pulang dan tidak mencemaskan keadaaannya lagi. Hankyung hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh sepupunya itu. Lantas dia kembali pulang ke apartemen milik Siwon dan segera mencari apapun yang bisa dimakan, karena dia memang sudah kelaparan.

Begitu pintu terbuka, dia segera melepaskan sepatunya dan tertegun saat melihat ada sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai.

Secarik kertas yang diisi dengan tulisan kaligrafi bahasanya sendiri. Bahasa Mandarin. Di atas kertas itu juga terdapat setangkai bunga Lili Putih. Bunga kesukaannya.

Hankyung tersenyum dan segera membaca tulisan itu.

_**Terima kasih karena sudah mengantar kepergianku dan menyambut kedatanganku setiap hari di pintu ini.**_

Di bawah tulisan itu tergambar anak panah yang mengarah ke depan. Seperti sebuah tanda agar dia berjalan ke ruangan selanjutnya. Karena penasaran, Hankyung mengikuti permainan tersebut.

Saat tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, dia menemukan kembali kertas beserta setangkai bunga yang sama.

_**Terima kasih karena sudah mengisi ruangan kosong ini dan menghidupkan kembali suasana di dalam apartemen ini.**_

Anak panah lagi, yang mengarah ke ruangan keluarga. Tempat di mana dia sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton televisi.

Kali ini kertas dan bunga itu diletakkan di atas meja.

_**Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku untuk menghabiskan sedikit waktu luangku dan menghidangkan minuman di ruangan ini.**_

Lalu anak panah itu mengarah ke dapur.

Hankyung segera menemukan kertas dan bunga itu di atas meja makan.

_**Terima kasih karena sudah membuatkan banyak hidangan terbaik dan mengingatkanku untuk tidak melupakan jadwal makanku setiap hari di dapur ini.**_

Hankyung kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan selanjutnya. Kamar Siwon. Kertas dan bunga itu sudah menunggu di atas lantai.

_**Terima kasih karena telah memberikan kepercayaan, hati dan tubuhmu di kamar ini.**_

Wajahnya segera memerah begitu membaca tulisan tersebut. _Dasar lelaki mesum bodoh!_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Tapi dia tetap mengumpulkan semuanya dan membawa bunga dan kertas itu ke tempat selanjutnya. Tempat di mana dia melatih Siwon untuk menari beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_**Terima kasih karena sudah menampilkan dan mengajarkan berbagai gerakan indah darimu padaku di tempat ini.**_

Kemudian anak panah itu mengarah ke sebuah ruangan yang belum pernah didatangi oleh Hankyung sejak pertama kali dia tinggal di apartemen ini. Ruangan yang menurutnya sebagai ruangan privasi yang tidak boleh diinjak oleh orang lain selain Siwon.

Dia meraih kertas yang diletakkan di depan pintu dan membacanya.

_**Terima kasih karena sudah hadir dalam kehidupanku. Masuklah dan lihat apa yang sedang menunggumu dibalik pintu ini.**_

Jadi dirinya segera membuka pintu itu. Ruangan tersebut masih diliputi kegelapan hingga beberapa detik kemudian lampu mulai dinyalakan dan menyebabkan Hankyung terpana menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Di sana sudah terdapat meja makan kecil beserta dua kursi lengkap dengan hidangan dan minuman untuk dua orang. Meja itu ditata begitu rapi dan sempurna. Hankyung lebih terpana lagi saat melihat tak jauh dari meja makan itu Siwon sudah menantinya dan duduk di depan piano yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja itu.

Siwon memberikan isyarat padanya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dan menyaksikan penampilannya. Hankyung hanya bisa tersenyum dan menurutinya. Segera setelah dia duduk dengan nyaman, denting piano tersebut mulai berbunyi diiringi suara Siwon. Ternyata dia sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tak asing lagi di telinganya. Lagu kesukaannya.

_**Ni de wei xiao wo de yong bao shi xing fu de pei liao**_

Senyummu, pelukanku, adalah bahan-bahan untuk kebahagiaan**  
**_**Xiang ka fei da pei ban lv de mei miao**_

Terasa tepat seperti bagaimana kopi menjadi pendampingnya**  
**_**Ni kao zai wo jian bang zui wen nuan de xin fang**_

Kau bersandar di bahuku, perasaan hangat datang**  
**_**Ni shuo wo jiu shi ni de bi feng gang oh baby**_

Kau mengatakan bahwa aku pelindungmu, oh sayang

_**Ni de hu nao wo de wan xiao wei yang qi de zui jiao**_

Kenakalanmu, candaku, membentuk senyuman di sudut-sudut bibir kita**  
**_**Ni tiao pi yi xiao wo jia su xin tiao**_

Senyum nakalmu membuat hatiku berdebar kencang**  
**_**Ni wen wo de xin li hui ba shui pai di yi**_

Kau bertanya siapa yang akan berada di tempat pertama di hatiku**  
**_**Hao bu you yu ba shou zhi xiang ni**_

Tanpa ragu, aku menunjukmu

_**Ai shi jie li xing fu de chuan di**_

Cinta adalah sebuah penyampaian, melewati kebahagiaan**  
**_**Sui shi sui di de tian mi**_

Hal termanis yang akan terasa kapanpun, dimanapun**  
**_**Yi dui yi jiu wo he ni you and me**_

Satu per satu, hanya aku dan dirimu, kau dan diriku**  
**_**Yi mian zhui gan ni**_

Saat aku mengejarmu**  
**_**Hai bu wang wei ni da qi**_

Aku takkan lupa untuk menyemangatimu**  
**_**Zui hou jiang li shi xing fu de jie ju**_

Hadiah terakhir akan menjadi akhir yang bahagia

_**Ni de wei xiao wo de yong bao shi xing fu de pei liao**_

Senyumanmu, pelukanku, adalah bahan-bahan untuk kebahagiaan**  
**_**Ai shi zuo cheng bao you wo de yi kao**_

Cinta seperti sebuah benteng dengan dukunganku**  
**_**Ni yi wei wo huai bao quan shi jie dou shan yao**_

Saat kau bersandar dalam pelukanku, seluruh dunia bersinar**  
**_**Ai yin you ni wo bei xing fu huan rao oh baby**_

Karena kau adalah bagian dari cinta kita, aku dikelilingi kebahagiaan, oh sayang**  
**_**Ni de hu nao wo de wan xiao wei yang qi de zui jiao**_

Kenakalanmu, candaku, membentuk senyuman di sudut-sudut bibir kita**  
**_**Ni tiao pi yi xiao wo jia su xin tiao**_

Senyum nakalmu membuat hatiku berdebar kencang**  
**_**Ni wen wo de xin li hui ba shui pai di yi**_

Kau bertanya siapa yang akan berada di tempat pertama di hatiku**  
**_**Hao bu you yu ba shou zhi xiang ni**_

Tanpa ragu, aku menunjukmu

_**Ai shi jie li xing fu de chuan di**_

Cinta adalah sebuah penyampaian, melewati kebahagiaan**  
**_**Bao chi gai you de tian mi**_

Hal termanis yang seharusnya dipertahankan**  
**_**Yi dui yi jiu wo he ni you and me**_

Satu per satu, hanya aku dan dirimu, kau dan diriku**  
**_**Yi mian zhui gan ni,**_

Saat aku mengejarmu,**  
**_**Hai bu wang wei ni da qi**_

Aku takkan lupa untuk menyemangatimu**  
**_**Xing fu de jie ju rang wo ben xiang ni**_

Akhir yang bahagia memberikanku kekuatan untuk mengejarmu

_**Ai de ci xing ba liang ke xin nian zai yi qi**_

Magnet cinta yang menarik dua hati menjadi satu**  
**_**Jiu suan xiang ge qian li ai bu li**_

Bahkan jika terpisah ribuan mil jauhnya, cinta takkan pergi**  
**_**Yong xin lang man yan yi zhe chang ai qing dian ying**_

Dengan cermat memberikan gambaran romantis pada film ini**  
**_**Qian shou chang zhe xing fu zhu ti qu**_

Kita menyanyikan lagu bahagia sambil bergandengan tangan

_**Ai shi jie li bi ci de mo qi**_

Cinta adalah sebuah penyampaian, membuat kita saling mengerti**  
**_**Fang xin di xiao xin yi yi**_

Dengan hati-hati akan kujaga di dasar hatiku**  
**_**Ai zhe ni wo hui zhen xi**_

Aku akan menjaga cintamu**  
**_**Wei le ni wo gan zou wu yun**_

Untukmu, aku mengusir awan gelap**  
**_**Wei le ni dang feng zhe yu**_

Melindungimu dari angin dan hujan**  
**_**Ni yao xiang xin wo shi ni de wei yi**_

Percayalah aku satu-satunya yang kau punya

_**Ai shi jie li xing fu de chuan di**_

Cinta adalah penyampaian, melewati kebahagiaan**  
**_**Bao chi gai you de tian mi**_

Hal termanis yang seharusnya dipertahankan**  
**_**Yi dui yi jiu wo he ni you and me**_

Satu per satu, aku dan dirimu, kau dan diriku**  
**_**Yi mian zhui gan ni**_

Saat aku mengejarmu**  
**_**Hai bu wang wei ni da qi**_

Aku takkan lupa untuk menyemangatimu**  
**_**Xing fu de jie ju rang wo ben xiang ni**_

Akhir yang bahagia memberikanku kekuatan untuk mengejarmu

_**Xing fu de jie ju jiu shi wo he ni …**_

Akhir yang bahagia adalah, aku dan dirimu …

_(Suju M "Ai Qing Jie Li/ You & Me")_

Begitu Siwon berhenti menekan tuts terakhir piano tersebut, dia bisa mendengar tepuk tangan yang diberikan oleh lelaki yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bahagia dan terharu. Kemudian dia berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Kertas dan bunga terakhir." katanya sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas putih yang sedikit berbeda dari kertas-kertas sebelumnya beserta puluhan tangkai bunga lili putih yang sudah diikat dan dihias dengan rapi pada Hankyung.

Hankyung menunduk dan membaca tulisan terakhir di kertas itu.

_**Geng-bao, would you be mine?**_

Perlahan dia mengangkat kembali wajahnya agar bisa bertatap muka dengan aktor itu, yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Apakah aku punya jawaban lain selain menerimanya?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Tidak." jawabnya langsung. Dia segera menarik Hankyung untuk berdiri dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih." bisiknya di telinga Hankyung.

"Terima kasih kembali." balasnya seraya mengusap-usap punggung Siwon dengan lembut.

"Hm, apa itu artinya kau akan pindah ke kamarku malam ini juga? Aow-!"

"Dasar namja babo dan mesum!" makinya setelah memukul bagian belakang kepala Siwon dengan cukup keras.

Siwon tertawa kecil dan semakin memperketat pelukannya.

"Siwon."

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah lapar."

Segera saja aktor itu mengeluarkan tawa kerasnya begitu mendengar kalimat Hankyung. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya setelah mengecup pipi itu sebelumnya. "Ayo makan. Aku menyiapkannya sendiri sore ini. Jangan takut, aku bisa menjamin rasanya."

"Hei, darimana kau tahu kalau bunga, lagu dan hidangan ini adalah kesukaanku?" tanya Hankyung saat duduk kembali dan menunggu Siwon menyerahkan bagian untuknya.

"Sungmin-ssi."

"Ah." Hankyung mengangguk-angguk dan berjanji dalam hatinya untuk segera berterima kasih begitu dia bertemu dengan sepupunya itu.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

**A/N : **Ada yang udah menunggu-nunggu chap ini? Maaf kalo sedikit lama*deepbow*. Sekali lagi buat yang nanya/nuntut/minta momen Kyumin diperbanyak, aku akan memenuhinya di chapter selanjutnya. Kalian bisa bersabar sedikit lagi kan, Kyumin shipper?

Ohya, kemarin author Sihan dan Kyumin kesukaanku udah muncul di SPI dengan ff kesukaanku. Judulnya **Love Square** oleh _**pumpkinpurin**_. Kalo kalian bersedia, jangan lewatkan ff yang satu itu ya. Aku bisa jamin ceritanya bagus, karena itu adalah ff yang buat aku jatuh cinta sama kedua pair di ff ini.

Nama fb aku : **MEY STEPHANIE SIAHAAN, **untuk yang bertanya. Bagi kalian yang udah berteman denganku, tolong kirim _wall_ atau _message_ supaya aku tau siapa aja yang akan aku tag tiap ff ini publish. Oke?

Makasih juga buat reader yang sudah meripiu di 2 chapter sebelumnya. Balasannya aku gabung aja ya. Dan Siders, aku masih menunggu kalian lho!

**dewi90 : **Oke, aku bakal tetap semangat, kok. Akhirnya mungkin sedikit tidak terduga-duga. Makasih ya. Jangan lupa komen lagi. ;)

**Kang eunra : **Makasih atas pujiannya. :)

Wah, apa chap kali ini juga udah membuat kamu menunggu-nunggu lagi? Mianhe. Iya, aku udah berpikir untuk tetap melanjutkan ff ini, kok. Jangan khawatir ya. ;)

**Adyndaratih : **Duh, aku gak tau kalo chingu sampe gerah gitu lantaran baca part 19 A. :D Apaan tuh maksudnya lembut tapi menyiksa dan menyiksa dengan kenikmatan? Lol!

Hahaha, gak apa-apa kok kalo sibuk lantaran banyak kerjaan. Asal kamu tetap membaca ff ini aja aku udah senang kok chingu. Yep! Mereka udah jadian kok. Apa di chapter ini adegannya bikin kamu speechless lagi? Kyumin tinggal menunggu waktu aja.

Oh! Jadi sekarang gantian bolpen kamu yang jadi korban ya! Astaga!

**Annie pumpkin : **Lain kali diteliti lagi ya, hehehe.

Wah, maaf ya kalo di chapter ini Kyumin-nya gak sebanyak yang kamu harapkan. :( Tapi tenang aja, chap depan sebisa mungkin aku bakal memperbanyak interaksi mereka. Masih mau komen lagi, kan?

**Lullu48129 : **Oh ya? Aku juga suka sama momen yang dua itu. Hihi. Iya, gpp. Yang penting kamu masih mau komen di chap ini lagi, kan? Makasih juga atas ripiu di chap 19 A-nya. Syukur deh kalo kamu seneng sama adegan romantisnya Sihan. Haha!

**Jaylyn Rui : **Aku kemarin cuma mau tanya pendapat reader aja kok, ternyata banyak yang protes kalo sampe aku jeda. Ya jadinya aku lanjut lagi deh. Hehe. Makasih ya karena udah menantikan karya ini. :D

**Rizki : **Makasih banyak ya karena gak sabar menantikan ff ini. Aku ketawa baca komen kamu yang kedua dan ketiga. Iya, iya. Aku gak bakalan hiatus kok. Tapi maaf kalo lanjutannya sedikit macet ya… Jeongmal gomawo ^^

**Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy : **Nih, aku sodorin tisu sekotak.

Gimana apanya chingu? Momen Sihan dan Kyumin manis, kan? Aku aja senyum-senyum sendiri waktu ngetik chap sebelumnya. M-preg? Sebenarnya aku juga suka sih, tapi mungkin kalo aku buat di ff ini banyak yang keberatan kayaknya. Yah, kita liat ke depannya aja, oke?

**Evilyoura301 : **Iya kan, aku juga merasa kalo mereka itu sweet banget! Eh, mereka pake baju kok! Tapi habis mandi. Hahaha! Mungkin masih agak panjang saeng, udah kepingin ff ini cepat tamat ya? Iya nih, si evil babo, gak tau kalo sebenarnya Minimie udah ngerebut hatinya. :D

Oke. Udah lanjut lagi, kok. Ohya, ripiu kamu yang satu lagi, itu Han gege kayaknya juga gak bakal rela deh pamerin semenya ke orang lain. Huwahaha!

**Umi elf teukie :** Aku juga iri lho sama mereka berdua! Hihihi. Kalo gak bisa bayangin gimana muka Han oppa yang malu-malu, kamu coba cek aja video lama mereka yang di China. Banyak banget lho itu ekspresi uke-nya Han-oppa, apalagi kalo udah sama Siwonppa. Hahaha! Iya, ini udah update lagi. Gomawo.

**Sha : **Wah, makasih ya udah bilang ff ini bagus. Iya, komen kamu udah panjang kok. Apa? Kamu jadi suka sama SiHan? Wah! Itu bagus banget! :D Justru karena itu, aku mau banyak orang suka sama SiHan yang mulai jarang. ;) Tapi kamu udah merasa dingin lagi kan setelah baca part 19A-nya?

**Lee minji elf : **Bagus deh kalo kamu ngerasa adegannya panas. Hihihi! Iya nih, ada yang baru jadian. Hehehe. Makasih ya atas pujiannya. Oke, aku udah nerusin lagi kok. Maaf juga karena udah buat kamu lama menunggu. ^^

**Tika : **Yep, momen Kyumin memang manis-menggemaskan ya! Duuuhh, mungkin di chap kali ini KyuMin agak kurang banyak ya? Mianhe. Tapi chap depan aku akan lebih banyakin lagi, kok. Janji! Gomawo…

**Sisi : **Aku jawab kok. Coba kamu cek lagi satu per satu balasan ripiunya. Nih, aku jelasin lagi. Kalo rated K itu untuk semua umur. T, untuk remaja, dan M, untuk yang 17 tahun ke atas. Kalo belum jelas, coba cek google lagi ya. Gomawo… ^^

**Rio : **Iya, aku bakalan banyakin Kyuminnya kok. Tapi sabar dulu ya. Kita tuntasin yang Sihan dulu, baru deh Kyumin menyusul. Mwo? 1 chap full KyuMin? Ntar Sihan shipper protes dong. Hahaha! Gomawo ^^

**Risa-sparkyumin : **Andweeee~~~~! Aku datang kok. Gak bawa kabur ff ini. Tenang ya, tenang. Iya, Kyumin bakalan ditambahin kok, tapi habis chap ini ya. ;) Mau NC juga? Bisa diatur deh. Hahaha! Jeongmal gomawo atas pujiannya. Aku juga gak mau buat reader gelisah nungguin ff ini kok, makanya ini udah lanjut lagi. ^^

**Park Hyo Ra : **Aishhh! Kok bisa kamu yang ngerebut keperjakaannya Gegeku? Aku gak rela nih!.Ya ampun, gege udah diserang habis-habisan malamnya masak mau diserang lagi besok paginya? Kan kasian :( Aku gak tega.

Gak apa-apa kok chingu. Tapi jangan terlalu lama menggalaunya ya. Yep, SiHan udah bersatu. Di chap ini lebih diperjelas lagi semuanya. Enggak, enggak, aku juga gak ada niat untuk menghiatuskan ff ini kok. Tenang aja ya. ;)

Ohya? Wah, secepatnya akan aku download deh 2 lagu itu, alnya IDMku lagi bermasalah nih.*curcol. Tapi aku juga suka sama lagu Jae yang Begin, lho. Suara dia lembut banget di situ.

Makasih juga udah meripiu di dua chap dan chap sebelumnya. :D

**Dhianelf4ever : **Yep, Siwonppa juga gak tega maksa Han gege kayak gitu. Iya, gpp. Oke, Kyumin udah mulai menanjak juga kok. Perlahan tapi pasti. Klo segera jadian nanti alurnya jadi terlalu cepat dong. Ya kan? Tapi pasti mereka akan segera menyusul SiHan. Pasti deh. Gomawo atas komennya. ^^

**xMingx : **Aduuuhhh, aku terharu deh baca komen kamu. Sampe segitunya ya kamu menunggu ff ini. Maaf ya, karena kali ini juga agak lama. Tenang aja Saeng, aku gak berniat untuk mengistirahatkan ff ini, kok. Jangan sedih ya.

Yeah! Aku juga paling senang sama chap 19, karena di situ semua perasaan SiHan udah tersampaikan dengan baik. Iya, konflik udah menunggu di depan mata. Tapi tenang aja, gak bakalan menyakitkan hati para reader kok.*mungkin*

Ow, ow. Waktu itu aku cuma nanya doang kok. Dan ternyata banyak yang gak ingin ff ini dijeda, jadi aku lanjut lagi. ^^ Makasih juga udah menyukai aku dan karyaku. :D Sip, aku bakalan terus semangat kok!

**Mikoto and Park Hyoki : **Benarkah? Yes! Akhirnya ada lagi yang sangat menyukai SiHan selain aku! :D Hahaha! Kamu juga gak sabar nunggu ff ini ya? Maaf deh kalo agak lama. Yang penting aku tetap lanjut kok. Nah, di chap ini Yonna dan Tiff udah mulai dihilangkan keberadaannya kan? Gomawo atas komennya.^^

**Purpleita : **Komen kamu sekalian digabung di sini ya. Emang sengaja dialog antara Sihan diminimalkan, Saeng. Interaksi antar tubuh itu yang paling penting. Hahaha!

Iya, aku juga tau kok ada kepuasaan tersendiri bagi KyuMin shipper kalo liat si evil menderita gara-gara bunny Ming. Hahaha! Sabar dikit lagi ya, mereka secepatnya juga akan menyusul pendahulunya*lirikSiHan* YoonTiff udah dihilangkan kok. ;) Yep! Tebakan kamu benar. Gomawo juga atas ripiunya.

**Chu : **Halo juga ^^ Iya dong, bang Won udah mengklaim Han gege sebagai miliknya. Udah di-kissmark juga kok. Hahaha! Makasih juga ya, aku tetap semangat kok ;) Masih mau komen lagi, kan?

**Han Gege : **Iya, SiHan akhirnya jadian. Kyumin menyusul kok. Secepatnya. Gomawo atas komennya ^^

**LiHae a.k.a Laila : **Iya ya, kemana aja aku sampe gak menyadari suara Haeppa? Ckckck. Mungkin karena selama ini aku lebih sering denger suara KRY+S, makanya sering gak nyadar suara Haeppa juga gak kalah bagusnya dari mereka.

Yep, konflik udah mulai berjalan kok. Iya, iya. Aku tetep lanjut lho. Jangan khawatir lagi ya. ;)

**Icha-chan : **Kamu suka sama chap yang tersembunyi? Aku juga! :3

Wah, kamu suka yang hot ya! Kalo chap ini gimana? Hahaha! Iya! Umin ternyata suka nulis diary. Dan sayangnya si epil baca! :D Oke, ini udah dilanjut lagi. Komen lagi ya?

**Aiden_Lee : **Makasiiihhh…. :D Aku emang sengaja tambahin sweet moment kedua couple supaya reader gak bosen sama jalan ceritanya. Gpp kok, jangan dipaksain kalo gak bisa baca adegan M-nya. Gini ya, di duniaku Han-gege itu punyaku, di dunia ff ini Han-gege punya Siwon-oppa, dan di dunia nyata Han-gege milik semua orang! Wahaha! XD

Udah kulanjut lagi kok. Baca dan ripiu lagi ya ;)

**Evil Thieves : **Hehehe, iya deh, ntar NC-nya Kyumin akan aku buat. Tenang aja ya. ;)

Hahaha, ribet banget ya kayaknya singkatan nama untuk couple yang satu ini. Nah, kemarin aku nemu satu lagi, LaySu. Tapi mau gimanapun panggilannya, aku paling suka sama couple ini lho.

**Lici Lee : **Annyeonghaseyo juga Saeng! :D

Nah lho, nah lho. Gini nih akibatnya kalo terlalu terburu-buru. Kan di fb juga udah aku cantumin ada dua part, 19 A dan B. Simpen lagi parangnya ya, ngeri soalnya. Hehehe.

Bagus lah kalo kamu suka dua chap sebelumnya, karena aku sendiri juga puas banget sama chap2 itu. :D Tau nih, Kyumin masih harus memastikan perasaannya lagi, atau mungkin Kyu ya, secara Umin udah cinta mati gitu. Hahaha!

Yep, Geng-bao itu asalnya dari kata Baobei yang artinya Baby. Nah, di salah satu interview gege pernah bilang kalo dia paling suka dipanggil Geng-bao, jadi ya aku cantumin aja di sini. Hehehe.

Masalah gege sama atasannya itu kan nantinya jadi konflik Saeng. Sabar aja ya. Semuanya bakalan berakhir dengan baik kok. Iya, ya, di lagu itu suara Haeppa mantap#lupa. Hihihi!

Wah, kalo masalah NC aku mikir2 dulu ya, soalnya masih belum lupa sama nc sebelumnya. Nah, chap ini SiHan romantic lagi gak menurut kamu?

**Rachma99 : **Oke, oke, oke! :D

**Kyumin4ever : **Iya gpp ^^. Aku juga kepingin si evil disiksa sedikit lagi kok, karena dia juga udah bikin Minppa panas dingin nungguin perasaannya. Hahaha! Tenang aja ya ;) KyuMin akan diperbanyak lagi setelah chap ini. Gomawo :D

**Ggogabang**: Nutup mata tapi kok masih ngintip juga? Lol! Iya, part 19 A emang khusus buat SiHan…

Biar nongolnya cuman sebentar, tapi tetep manis, kan? ^^ Nih, di chap ini udah dijelasin gimana reaksinya bunny Ming. Hahaha! Dua yeoja itu juga udah diatasi juga kok sama SiHan. Tenang aja ya. Gomawo atas komennya. ^^

**Key shirui Alegra tiqa : **Yep, yang penting masih bisa dinikmati untuk semua kalangan. Lho?

Si evil ini emang kadang bego banget, ada yang imut gitu malah gak disadari. Tenang aja, mulai chap ini perlahan dia mulai dag-dig-dug ma Umin, kan? Hahaha! Si Umin kok dibilang kabur, emangnya dia kelinci? Emang iya sih :D

Di chap ini mereka romantis lagi, gak? Biasa deh, cinta mereka lagi mekar-mekarnya, jadi pasti masih sweet sampe beberapa chap ke depan. Han gege udah ambil keputusan kok. Dia juga bakalan cerita sama Siwon-ppa. Oke deh. Makasih atas ripiunya yah Key. :D

**Cottoncandyme :** NC bgn apaan chingu? Oke, oke. Nc-nya Kyumin bakalan menyusul kok, tapi sabar dulu ya.

Oh ya? Tapi kamu tetap ripiu lagi udah bikin aku senang kok. Makasih ya. Iya, semoga si Evil cepet sadar sama perasaannya ke Sungmin. Sip deh, gak ada jeda-jedaan kok, kemarin itu aku cuma nanya aja. Makasih ya! :D

**Hannie0709 : **Iya nih, Siwon-oppa gak tahan banget ngeliat tingkah Han-gege yang ngegemesin. Aku juga! Tenang aja, Gege juga gak suka diatur-atur sama bosnya, kok. Makanya dia milih keluar. Tapi keputusannya ini bisa jadi konflik baru. =.="

Iya kan, mereka itu sweet-manly banget menurut aku. Kalo di korea mereka emang sering diem dan jaim, tapi kalo udah di China sifat dua-duanya jadi beda banget! Aishh,, aku jadi kangen SJ M yang formasi lama :'( Iya, aku lupa ada 1 lagi tumbIr SiHan yg kamu sebut itu. Gomawo atas komennya ya.

**ReaRelf : **Gimana reaksi Min? Baca chap ini ya ;) Iya, Won-ppa mesum-mesum gitu tapi pengertian banget sama Gege. Gak dituruti kok perintah bosnya. Gomawo atas komennya. Ditunggu lagi ya ^^

**Sheendyy : **Di sini semua pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab lho.

Gpp kok. Oke, udah dilanjut lagi, kan? Makasih komennya ya.

**Kang Ji Ae : **Yep, SiHan udah resmi jadian, dan lagi sweet-sweetnya nih. Hahaha! Han gege udah bisa jalan lagi kok. Oke, ini udah lanjut lagi. Gomawo ya ^^

**Baby kyu : **Makasih komennya. ^^ Lain kali boleh lebih dari sekedar permisi, kan?

**Guest 1 : **Annyeong juga. :D

**The DeVil's eyes :** Siwon emang selalu romantis, kan?

Chap ini akan menghilangkan rasa penasaran kamu, kok. Enggaklah, Siwon-ppa gak akan sampe hati bikin Gege jadi selingkuhan. Hehehe. Gomawo ripiunya. ^^

**ChaaChulie247 : **Aku emang sengaja posting chap 19 sebelum puasa Chingu. Hehe. Yep, akhirnya mereka bersatu jiwa dan raga juga.

Gege malu-malu tapi mau, hahaha! Iya, aku lanjut kok. Kyuminnya nyusul ya. Gomawo ^^

**FrankiezCrazy :** Aku udah tau kok Saeng itu komen kamu yang di part 19 A. Wah, kamu kepingin gege hamil ya?

Iya, Sihan udah berasa pasutri banget ya. Kalo nikahnya masih lama deh kayaknya saeng. Secara Siwon-ppa kan aktor terkenal, nanti kalo tiba-tiba nikah bakalan gawat dong. Hahaha! Ngakak baca komen kamu tentang rasa malu-nya gege. Banyak kok video yang nampilin dia lagi malu-malu. Iya, ya. Sekarang tinggal Kyumin deh. :D

**Ecca Augest :** Nah, chap ini udah menjawab pertanyaan kamu, kan? Sengaja diperlambat hubungan Kyumin, alnya gak mungkin juga Kyu langsung jatuh cinta setelah patah hati. Nanti alurnya jadi terlalu cepat. Tapi aku usahain gak terlalu lama juga, kok. Makasih atas komennya ^^

**Katskrom : **Annyeong juga :D Yep, si Kyu kayaknya udah mulai deg-degan liat Umin. Hohoho! Nih, chap ini udah dijelasin tentang kelanjutan pekerjaan gege, kan? Ini udah lanjut lagi kok, tapi maaf ya aku gak bisa kilat. ;)

**KimPumpkin : **Gpp kok Chingu, yang penting kamu udah baca lagi. Oke deh, chap 19 dibagi dua kan demi alasan itu juga. Yep, ini udah dilanjut lagi. Si Hyuk sih suaranya sering dibikin sok seksi, nah kalo Hae baru kali ini aku nyadar suara dia bener-bener seksi! Wahaha!#digetokjewels

**Wie : **Aku ikut bantu ngelap mimisan kamu deh#nyodorin tissue.

Wah, kamu harus cepet-cepet ke dokter gigi deh. Hahaha! Banyak yang suka sama chap 19 ya? Syukur deh. Iya, sebisa mungkin Kyumin akan dipercepat prosesnya Saeng, tenang aja ya. Sihan udah jadian apa belum? Setelah baca chap ini menurut kamu gimana?

**Sytadict : **Wah, pujiannya banyak banget tuh. :D

Waduh, makasih ya. Jadi malu nih. Konflik udah muncul kok. Makin besar di chap berikutnya. Oke, sebisa mungkin gak akan kubuat berat. Yup, hubungan Kyumin itu juga perlahan tapi pasti. Gomawo atas ripiunya :D

**The guest : **Oke, aku tetep lanjut kok. Maaf ya kalo Kyuminnya agak sedikit di chap ini, karena SiHan harus dituntasin dulu. Tapi chap selanjutnya mereka bakal lebih eksis kok. Hahaha. Gomawo komennya. Masih mau komen lagi, kan? :D

**Zakurafrezee : **Semoga chap kali ini kamu gak ketinggalan lagi ya. Gak apa-apa kok. Jangan kesal lagi sama dua yeoja itu, karena mereka udah tau semuanya kok. Iya, ini SiHan momennya udah diperbanyak lagi. Gomawo ^^

**Choikyuhae : **Ampun deh, masa pengalaman pertama gege langsung main beronde-ronde? Kasian banget dong! Lol!

Hahaha, iya, rahasia umin dibongkar semua sama si Evil. Kamu suka Han ge yang uke? Bagus deh. Makasih juga atas ripiunya ya. ^^

**YunieNie** : Duh, banyak yang mimisan setelah baca part 19 A, ya? Nih, aku bagi tissue lagi. Nc-nya detail tapi gak berlebihan? Bagus deh. :)

Iya, sebisa mungkin aku gak terlalu lama update-nya. Sabar ya. Gomawo atas komennya :D

**Sazkiasiwonnest yeongwonhiELF : **Jeongmal gomawo… Kyuminnya bakal mengejar SiHan kok, tenang aja ya. Tuh, nama fb ku udah disebutin di atas. Gomawo ^^

**Ayachi Casey : **Makasih juga karena udah menyukai ff ini. Nah, disini udah diceritain gimana reaksi Umin setelah bangun. Hehehe. Soal komen kamu di chap sebelah, aku gak berkeluh kesah kok, cuman gak suka aja karena harus didikte sama shipper kayak gt. Qmi ya? Bukannya di chap kemarin udah aku jelasin sedikit tentang masa lalu mereka? Tapi nanti aku jelasin lagi kok, barengan sama Vic. Sekali lagi, makasih atas komennya ya ^^

**Imcherlonntan : **Halo reader baru! :)

Kamu mau Han-gege hamil ya? Hehe. Oke, ini udah dilanjut lagi, kan?

**Misschoi : **Makasih atas pujian kamu di part 19 A. :)

Iya, akhirnya Sihan bersatu juga :D Makasih komennya ya ;)

**Asha lightyagami : **Lol banget lah sama komen kamu. :D Gak apa-apa, tapi masih mau ninggalin komen lagi ya? Kamu orang yang sama dengan yang aku tag di fb, kan? Ini udah dilanjut lagi, meski gak kilat. Eh, tipe uke tsundere maksud kamu itu apa ya? Jelasin dong. Hahaha! Kamu jadi kecanduan sama Sihan? MANTAP deh! *makin semangat nyebarin virus SiHan* :D

**Yuri-ah : **Halo reader baru! Wah, makasih ya udah bela-belain baca chap ini sepanjang malam. ;D Tamatnya masih lama kayaknya. Karena konfliknya sendiri masih banyak. Kayaknya banyak banget ya yang bilang gak bisa bayangin gege jadi uke. Sebenarnya banyak banget lho video yang nampilin sikap dia yang cute gitu. Nah, kalo Siwon yang jadi uke itu baru deh aku setuju sama kamu. Aku juga kurang bisa bayangin dia jadi uke. Oke deh. Aku tetap melanjutkannya kok. Kamu masih mau komen lagi, kan? Gomawo ^^

**Rihyun701 : **Hellow juga! :D Iya, gpp, aku ngerti kok. Tapi habis lebaran kamu bakal baca chap 19A itu, gak? Wahaha!

Kamu seneng banget ya sama pengakuan Umin dan Gege? :D Yep, Henry udah keluar. Kemarin-kemarin sih aku udah kasitau, tapi mungkin kamu lupa lagi. Nih, aku ulangi ya. Dari awal aku udah berencana untuk memasukkan ke-15 member Suju di dalam ff ini. Jadi soal couple-couple yang kamu tanya, pasti ada. Tenang aja. ;) Sama, aku juga kangen banget sama Gege. Apalagi sama interaksi dia dengan Siwon di SJ M :'(

Lho, aku malah seneng kok kalo komennya panjang. Hehehe. Yaudah deh, jangan kamu paksain juga temen kamu. Yang penting dia suka sama ff ini aja udah bikin seneng kok. Yep! Aku bakal lestarikan SiHan kok. Gomawo ^^

**Pumpkinpurin** : Makasih juga ya Saeng udah mau membaca ff ini. :D Aku juga menunggu ff dari kamu lho. Ayo sama-sama melestarikan ff SiHan. Hahaha!

**Eunnida : **Makasih yah. Jangan lupa baca dan komen lagi, oke! ;)

**Choi Kyo Joon : **Makasih ya Kyo. Ampun deh, aku kan belum berpengalaman nulis adegan yang begituan. Kemarin aja sampe keringat dingin lho aku ngetiknya#lebay! Oh ya? Kamu suka sama adegan lovey-dovey nya Sihan? Terus yang chap ini gimana menurut kamu? Kalo adegan nc selanjutnya mungkin KyuMin ya. Okelah, aku usahain bikin sekecut mungkin. Gomawo atas kesetiaanmu meripiu ff ini. Hahaha! :D

**Kim Yehyuk : **Adegan nc buat Kyumin ya, boleh deh. Tapi setelah mereka jadian, ya? Kalo next chapter sih masih terlalu cepat. Hehehe. Gomawo atas komennya :D

**Guest 2 : **Hahaha, aku juga ngerasa adegan itu hot banget! Lain kali jangan lupa cantumin nama ya. ^^

**Ena'wonkyu : **Makasih yah. Kalo lebih hot lagi itu gimana? Aku belum berpengalaman soalnya. Hihihi!

**K my name : **Iya, jadi naik rated karena banyak pesanan#dikirarantangan. Hihihi! Iya nih, aku juga sedih karena udah buat Gege gak virgin lagi :'( Aku sih gampang aja bayangin mereka nc-an, cuma ngetiknya itu yang rempong banget! Lol! Gomawo atas komennya.

**Fishy861015 : **Nih, nih#nyodorintissue. Tapi banyak yang minta supaya ratingnya gak dinaikin, chingu. Jadi kalo ada bagian nc-nya dilepas aja ya. Tapi kamu masih mau komen lagi, kan? ^^

**Guest 3 : **Halo juga. :) Kamu biasanya nyari ff yang adegan nc-nya hot dan langsung merasa adegan nc di ff ini manis? Wah, wah. Gomawo. Awalnya aku juga harus beradaptasi baca ff Sihan kok, eh sekarang malah kecanduan! Hihihi. Lain kali jangan lupa cantumin nama kamu. Oke? ^^

**HK : **Makasih ^^

**FazaPhantomhive : **Gpp kok. Komen kamu juga panjang di chap 19A. Setuju, Sihan itu emang mulai langka karena momen mereka udah gak ada lagi. Rencananya aku memang pingin nulis ff SiHan sebanyak mungkin. Tapi butuh waktu juga chingu.

Makasih ya atas saran dan masukannya. Pasti aku perbaiki lagi cara pengetikan ff ini untuk ke depannya. ;) Woah! Ternyata kamu Sihan shipper? Salam kenal juga ya! (^0^)/ Aku juga sekali lagi kepingin ucapin terima kasih atas pujiannya. ^^

**Guest 4 : **Benarkah? Bahasanya gak terlalu vulgar, tapi sweet? Waduh, bagus deh. Boleh lah, kalo emang pulsa modem kamu gak memadai lagi. Tapi kamu masih mau ripiu lagi, kan? :D

**Enno Kimlee : **Untung deh chingu, baca part 19A nya setelah buka, jadi aku gak ganggu puasa kamu. Hehehe. Yep, Sihan udah sah. Kedua yeoja itu juga udah mundur teratur kok. Emang siapa yang bilang Han gege bakal dipulangin ke Cina? Hihihi!

**Guest 5 : **Iya Saeng, iya. Aku juga gak tega bikin kamu karatan. Ini udah kulanjut lagi kok. Maaf juga ya karena udah lebih dari seminggu. Ceritanya asyik banget? Huhuhu, baguslah. Lho, aku kan emang sengaja bikin kalian para reader penasaran sama jalan ceritanya. Lol! Ini aku kasitau lagi ya sama kamu, ke-15 member SuJu akan muncul di ff ini. Jadi couple yang kamu cari kemungkinan bakal ada, tapi porsinya sedikit. Mwo? Kamu kepingin ff ini gak ada akhirnya? Wah, aku jadi tersanjung nih. Gak kok, justru aku suka sama ripiu yang panjang-panjang. ;) Makasih atas dukungannya ya. Ohya, lain kali jangan lupa cantumin nama kamu. Oke?


	21. Chapter 21

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

.

.

.

Ketika matanya mulai merasakan sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat jendela kamar, perlahan Hankyung tersadar dari alam tidurnya. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk duduk dan mengingat kembali kejadian yang dialaminya semalam. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap buket bunga lily putih yang tergeletak di atas nakas dekat ranjangnya. Sambil tersenyum, dia meraih buket bunga itu dan mengamatinya dengan lekat. Dia pernah mendengar dari beberapa orang kalau mereka akan merasakan kedamaian saat melihat bunga ini, dan dia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku ingin tahu seberapa kuatnya pesona bunga itu bagimu sampai-sampai kau lupa menyapa kekasihmu sendiri saat bangun pagi ini."

Hankyung segera menoleh dan mendapati jika Siwon tengah berbaring menyamping dengan kepala yang bertumpu di salah satu tangannya dan menatap dirinya lurus-lurus.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sapaan selamat pagi apa itu? Seharusnya kau menyapaku dengan lebih manis lagi."

"Seperti apa?" Hankyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Seperti ini." Siwon mengulurkan satu tangannya pada tengkuk kepala Hankyung, lalu dengan cepat dia menarik Hankyung dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan ringan dan lembut.

"Kau ini suka sekali menciumku dengan tiba-tiba." ujar Hankyung di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Dan kau menyukainya."

"Tidak."

Siwon sejenak menghentikan ciuman tersebut, namun dengan bibir yang masih menempel pada Hankyung.

"Tidak salah lagi." lanjut Hankyung sambil tertawa kecil karena berhasil mengerjai Siwon.

Siwon bernapas lega lalu kembali melanjutkan ciuman yang sempat tertunda itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul ide untuk membalas perbuatan Hankyung barusan.

"Aw! Siwon, appo!" seru Hankyung saat Siwon menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dengan cukup keras.

"Hukuman untukmu."

Setelah puas dengan ciuman 'selamat pagi' itu, keduanya lalu saling melepaskan diri dan kembali pada posisi mereka semula. Namun Siwon segera ikut duduk bersama Hankyung dan menariknya agar bisa bersandar pada tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat menyukai bunga itu." katanya saat memperhatikan Hankyung yang kembali memperhatikan buket bunga itu.

"Begitulah."

"Kau tahu bahasa bunga Lily putih?"

Hankyung mendongak ke atas agar bisa menatap Siwon. "Tidak. Memangnya kau tahu?"

"Mm." Siwon mengangguk. "Penjaga toko bunga itu sempat memberitahuku saat membeli bunga ini."

"Dan apa artinya?"

"Cinta sejati yang diliputi duka."

"Ah, aku tidak tahu kalau bunga ini melambangkan kesedihan." dan Hankyung mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya apakah kehidupan percintaannya akan sama seperti bunga ini. Semoga saja tidak.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa kau langsung bersedih seperti itu hanya karena mengetahui bahasa bunga kesukaanmu. Itu hanya bahasa bunga, belum tentu kau juga akan mengalaminya sendiri." ternyata Siwon bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

Hankyung menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan hal lain." dia sedikit berbohong untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Hal lain?"

"Semalam aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku."

Siwon tersentak, lalu cepat-cepat memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Hankyung. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu?"

Hankyung mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku sudah merasa tidak nyaman lagi di sana."

"Apa kau mencoba untuk membohongiku?"

"Tidak. Aku memang sudah tidak berniat lagi untuk bekerja di sana, tepatnya bekerja untuk atasanku."

"Hankyung."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Hankyung mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah untuk beradu argumen dengan aktor itu. "Itu adalah alasan yang pertama. Alasan kedua… sedikit berhubungan denganmu."

"Berhubungan denganku?"

"Dia ingin mengganti tugasku yang tadinya meliput kebudayaan menjadi meliput rahasia pribadi mengenaimu."

Dan kini Siwon tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut lagi. Sedikit banyak dia sudah bisa menerka kalau hal ini mungkin akan terjadi saat pertama kali dia mengajak Hankyung untuk tinggal bersamanya. Lagipula Leeteuk juga sudah memperingatkan sebelumnya kalau kantor berita tempat Hankyung bekerja memiliki reputasi yang kurang baik. Kemudian kembali dia menatap Hankyung dengan pandangan haru sekaligus bangga.

"Kau… demi aku –"

"Jangan besar kepala dulu." sela Hankyung. "Aku tidak membuat keputusan ini karena sepenuhnya demi dirimu. Aku ini tipe orang yang tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain. Jika aku menerima permintaan orang tua itu, maka kehidupanmu tidak akan berjalan normal lagi. Dan itu akan membuatku merasa bersalah sampai mati."

Siwon tertawa mendengar penjelasan itu. Dari awal dia juga sudah tahu kalau Hankyung bukan orang yang bisa bernapas lega di atas penderitaan orang lain, meskipun di luarnya Hankyung tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya. Salah satu alasan mengapa dia sangat menyukai orang ini. Lalu dia kembali merengkuh Hankyung ke dalam pelukannya dan menggambar pola tak beraturan di lengan pemuda Cina itu.

."Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang? Aku tahu kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktumu menjadi pengangguran, meskipun sebenarnya aku setengah mati ingin agar kau bisa menyediakan waktu 24 jam untukku. Aw!" dia segera mendapatkan satu pukulan keras di punggungnya.

"Aku heran kenapa hingga saat ini fansmu tidak tahu kalau idola mereka ternyata semesum ini. Mungkin mereka sudah meninggalkanmu jika sudah mengetahuinya."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi karena kau satu-satunya orang yang tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya."

Hankyung seketika memelototi aktor itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Hei! Hanya karena aku berada di 'bawah' dalam hubungan ini, bukan berarti kau harus memperlakukanku seperti seorang perempuan, kau tahu?"

Siwon berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan tawanya akibat ucapan Hankyung barusan. Dia tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnya kalau Hankyung merasa diperlakukan seperti seorang perempuan olehnya. Terkadang, sangat mudah bagi dirinya untuk melupakan kenyataan bahwa Hankyung sama kuatnya dengan dirinya sendiri. Selama ini dia sudah mengamati dengan seksama kalau Hankyung bisa mengatasi semua pekerjaan rumah tangga seorang diri. Belum lagi nada bicara Hankyung yang selalu terdengar lembut pada semua orang melebihi perempuan-perempuan yang ada di sekitarnya membuat Siwon ingin memperlakukan Hankyung dengan lebih baik lagi.

"_Your wish my command, my Princess–I mean–my Prince._" sebelum Hankyung mulai memprotes lagi, dia buru-buru menyela, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ah, itu, Sungmin menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan padaku."

"Bukankah dia juga bekerja di kantor yang sama denganmu sebelumnya? Bagaimana bisa dia menawarkan pekerjaan padamu?"

"Dia punya banyak relasi."

"Oh. Pekerjaan apa tepatnya yang ditawarkan oleh sepupumu itu?"

"Aku belum tahu jelasnya akan bekerja sebagai apa sampai kami bertemu dengan kenalannya itu tiga hari ke depan."

Mendadak Siwon menunjukkan senyum yang sangat cerah, bahkan melebihi cerahnya sinar matahari pagi itu. "Itu artinya kau punya tiga hari penuh untuk memulihkan diri dari ini." putusnya seraya mulai menempelkan bibirnya di leher Hankyung.

"Siwon, kau–" Hankyung terkesiap karena tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Kita baru melakukannya dua kali dan kau pikir aku akan puas begitu saja? Jangan harap, Hankyung." bisik Siwon sambil terus melanjutkan aksinya.

"Yah, yah! Ugh… Siwon!" Hankyung hanya bisa mengerang frutrasi menghadapi kemesuman aktor ini.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit ruangan itu sudah diisi kembali oleh erangan, desahan serta jeritan kecil sama seperti malam sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengulurkan cermin kecil miliknya pada Hankyung saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobilnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hankyung heran.

"Perhatikan wajahmu baik-baik." lantas Hankyung menurut dan mengamati wajah tampannya dengan seksama. "Ada lingkaran hitam di matamu yang terlihat sangat kentara."

"Hanya sedikit saja."

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Gege, kau sudah tahu akan melakukan _interview _hari ini, jadi sudah seharusnya kau menjaga penampilanmu sebaik mungkin."

Hankyung diam saja dan menyerahkan kembali cermin itu ke pemiliknya

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa keadaanmu berbanding terbalik dengan Choi Siwon itu?" Sungmin teringat kembali saat dia diminta untuk menjemput Hankyung di apartemen Siwon. Ini pertama kalinya dia berkesempatan mengunjungi apartemen itu, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri dia merasa sangat iri pada sepupunya karena bisa tinggal di tempat semewah itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Sambil melajukan mobilnya, Sungmin melirik sekilas ke arah sepupunya itu. "Kau terlihat sangat lesu siang ini, sementara aktor itu terlihat begitu bersemangat, seolah-olah baru saja memenangkan undian besar."

Hankyung terbatuk dan bergegas berpaling ke jendela mobil untuk menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah. "Ah, itu, dia… Ah! Dia baru saja mendapatkan tawaran cf baru untuk bulan ini." katanya beralasan.

Sungmin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya namun dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, sehingga tidak memperhatikan reaksi Hankyung. "Ah, benarkah? Dia benar-benar idola yang sedang naik daun."

"Begitulah." Hankyung baru bisa bernapas lega karena tampaknya Sungmin tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka. Sementara dalam hatinya dia tak putus mengutuki aktor itu karena memiliki nafsu yang tidak ada habisnya!

Siang ini Sungmin akan mengantarkan sepupunya ke tempat dimana dia akan melamar pekerjaan yang ditawarkan sebelumnya. Dan sampai saat ini Hankyung sendiri belum memperoleh banyak informasi mengenai pekerjaan ini.

"Kau akan mengetahui dari orangnya langsung, Gege." begitulah jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh Sungmin begitu dia bertanya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." kata Sungmin membuyarkan pikiran Hankyung.

"Oh."

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sudah tiba di sebuah restoran besar dengan plankat berukuran besar yang bertuliskan "PETAL'S HOUSE" dan dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu hias yang menyala meskipun hari masih terang. Gedung restoran tersebut bergaya bangunan Eropa zaman dulu dan sedikit menyilaukan mata karena cat berwarna pink terang mendominasi bangunan tersebut. Hankyung belum pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya dan dalam hati dia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Sungmin bermaksud mengajaknya makan siang dulu di tempat yang sedikit 'berlebihan' ini sebelum menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai." ujar Sungmin setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkiran yang disediakan restoran tersebut.

"Kau ingin aku bekerja di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Hankyung sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi geli Hankyung saat mengamati bangunan itu. "Jangan tertipu dengan pemandangan luarnya dulu, Ge. Katja!"

Hankyung menelan ludah sebelum mengikuti sepupunya itu keluar dari dalam mobil. Dia sudah yakin sekali kalau mereka akan bertemu orang yang diluar dari batas normal, menilik dari bangunan 'unik' ini sendiri.

Terlepas dari bagian depan yang terlihat 'menakjubkan', bangunan itu sendiri terlihat begitu mewah dan elegan. Gambaran restoran ini mengingatkan Hankyung pada apartemen milik Siwon, yang merupakan tempat di mana tidak semua orang bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu heran lagi mengapa Sungmin bisa memiliki kenalan dari kalangan atas seperti ini, mengingat jam terbangnya yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan Hankyung sendiri, sebagai editor majalah yang cukup terkenal di Korea.

Saat mereka tiba di pintu masuk, Sungmin segera mengeluarkan tanda pengenalnya dan menyerahkan pada petugas _security_ yang menjaga di dekat pintu.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan pemilik restoran ini. Kami sudah membuat janji sebelumnya."

"Oh, Lee Sungmin-ssi, _Sajang-nim _sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Mari saya antarkan ke ruangannya." kemudian lelaki itu membawa keduanya naik ke lantai atas dan berhenti di sebuah pintu masuk. Setelah itu petugas itu pamit dan meninggalkan keduanya.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu ruangan itu tiga kali.

"Ming! Kalau itu kau, masuk saja dan jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama lagi!" seru sebuah suara dari dalam sana.

Kemudian Sungmin membuka pintunya dan lebih dulu memasuki ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh Hankyung di belakangnya. Lalu muncullah seorang yeoja bertubuh jangkung mengenakan kimono berwarna merah manyala. Dia hampir terlihat seperti seorang Geisha, kalau saja rambutnya ikut ditata, bukannya hanya dikuncir kuda seperti ini. Dalam gendongannya terdapat seekor kucing yang berukuran cukup besar dan sedang bermalas-malasan. Senyum yeoja itu segera terkembang saat melihat kedua tamunya.

Tunggu, dia bukan yeoja, melainkan seorang namja.

"Heechul-hyung! Dandanan apa ini?!" seru Sungmin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ah, ini dandananku sehari-hari. Kurang menyolok ya?" namja bernama Heechul tersebut berputar-putar menunjukkan kimono yang dikenakannya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menepuk dahinya melihat tingkah orang ini yang bukannya membaik, malah semakin parah. "Kau tidak berubah juga, Hyung. Aku sudah membawanya."

"Ah!" Heechul segera bertepuk tangan dan menghadap keduanya. "Kau–" lalu dia menuding Hankyung tepat di wajahnya. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau kau berada di Korea, Cina tampan?"

"Maaf, Heechul-ssi." jawab Hankyung tanpa merasa kaget lagi.

Sungmin membelalakkan kedua matanya dan kemudian memandangi dua orang itu secara bergantian. "Cina tampan? Hei! Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat bodoh itu. "Mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan pria menggiurkan seperti dia ini." katanya sambil sekali lagi menunjuk Hankyung. "Hei, Cina tampan, jelaskan." perintahnya.

Hankyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya itu. "Kau tahu Sungmin, aku dan Heechul sudah cukup akrab sebelumnya. Dua tahun yang lalu kami bertemu di salah satu kontes kecantikan yang diadakan di Beijing. Dia salah satu pesertanya, sementara aku bertugas meliput berita itu, jadi kami berkenalan di sana."

"Dan hampir berakhir di tempat tidur mewah di hotel milikku jika saja aku tidak terburu-buru kembali ke Korea waktu itu." sambung Heechul.

"Yah! Jangan melebih-lebihkan pembicaraan yang nantinya salah diartikan oleh sepupuku."

"Ckckck. Sampai berapa lama lagi kau menolakku, Geng-geng." Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memasang raut wajah seolah sedang terluka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan membawaku ke tempatnya." kata Hankyung pada Sungmin, sengaja mengabaikan ucapan Heechul. "Aku sedikit terkejut saat tahu kalian berdua juga sudah saling mengenal."

"Hei _Pinky boy_, jelaskan!" kini Heechul ganti menyuruh Sungmin untuk memberikan penjelasan pada Hankyung.

"Heechul-hyung adalah _sunbae-_ku saat kuliah dulu, Gege."

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau adalah _hoobae_ yang paling tidak tahu diuntung yang pernah kukenal. Berkali-kali kau menghubungiku untuk bercerita tentang keenggananmu bekerja di kantor lelaki tua itu, sampai aku bosan. Dan saat aku menawarkan pekerjaan ini padamu, kau malah menolaknya."

Sungmin meringis mendengar penuturan itu. "Bagaimanapun juga keuntungan yang kudapatkan dari kantor itu lebih banyak dibanding yang kau tawarkan, Hyung."

"Yah! Anak brengsek! Sejak kapan kau jadi gila uang seperti ini?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengajarkan padaku kalau sudah menyangkut bisnis, segalanya harus diabaikan, termasuk keluarga dan teman-teman. Benar, kan?"

"Aish… Anak ini benar-benar!"

"Jadi Gege, karena aku menolak tawaran itu, aku meminta Heechul-hyung untuk mempertimbangkanmu."

"Lalu, pekerjaan apa tepatnya yang ingin kau tawarkan padaku, Heechul?"

"Mudah sekali. Kau hanya perlu melayaniku sepanjang hari selama enam hari dalam seminggu."

Kedua bersepupu itu segera menampilkan ekspresi horor saat mendengar ucapan Heechul tersebut.

"Ckckck." lagi-lagi Heechul berdecak dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan prihatin. "Anak muda zaman sekarang tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Yah! Kau akan menggantikan orang yang sebelumnya menduduki posisi asisten manajer di restoran ini. Beberapa minggu yang lalu dia menikah dan memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan lain."

"Tapi, bukankah posisi itu tidak boleh diduduki oleh sembarang orang? Lagipula aku belum berpengalaman di bidang bisnis sebelumnya." kata Hankyung yang merasa ragu dengan tawaran tersebut.

"Dan kau pikir aku juga akan dengan mudahnya memberikan jabatan ini padamu hanya karena aku sudah mengenalmu? Kalau aku bersikap tidak profesional, restoran ini pasti sudah lama tutup."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi Pangeran Cina, kau akan diberikan pelatihan selama sebulan sebelum menduduki posisi ini. Dulu aku menawarkannya pada Sungmin karena aku bisa melihat kualitas dalam dirinya. Sayangnya dia menolak dan ganti memberikanmu padaku. Jadi bagaimana?" Heechul mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang sudah dirawat sebaik mungkin pada Hankyung.

"Aku setuju." kata Hankyung sambil membalas jabatan tangan itu.

.

.

.

"Omo! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sungmin mundur selangkah begitu membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Tanyakan pada sepupumu."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Hankyung-gege?" seketika dia segera mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia dan Siwon pergi membeli bingkisan untuk dibawa ke tempat itu, sementara dengan seenaknya mereka menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu seolah-olah aku supirmu!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua keluhannya pada orang yang tidak tepat.

"Yah! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau dan temanmu itu akan ikut bersamaku." balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil memutar tubuhnya. "Aku menunggu di parkiran."

Rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali melemparkan sepatunya yang berharga ke punggung penyanyi angkuh itu. Tapi untungnya dia masih bisa menahan emosinya. Setelah mengambil tasnya, dia keluar dari apartemen itu dan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu di bawah.

"Kau bisa lebih dulu pergi karena aku akan membawa mobilku sendiri." katanya saat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Kau–" Kyuhyun segera menyambar satu lengan milik Sungmin lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sebelum Sungmin mencoba untuk memprotes, dia segera menutup pintu mobil rapat-rapat, lalu ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Yah! Sudah kubilang aku bisa pergi dengan mobilku sendiri!"

"Menurutmu untuk apa aku ada di sini kalau hanya akan berpisah jalan denganmu?" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. "Berhentilah menggerutu dan tanyakan pada sepupumu di mana lokasi mereka sekarang."

Lantas Sungmin segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Hankyung, seperti yang diperintahkan oleh penyanyi menyebalkan ini.

"Gege! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau ada dua orang tambahan yang pergi bersama kita?" tanyanya begitu Hankyung menjawab dari seberang sana.

"Mianhe Sungminnie. Tadinya aku juga ingin memberitahumu, tapi kupikir sesekali kau perlu mendapat kejutan."

Sungmin mendengus. "Ya, ya. Ini kejutan yang mengerikan!"

Terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang sana. "Ayolah, aku tahu kau menyukainya."

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa tiba-tiba saja dua orang ini ikut bersama kita?" katanya sambil mengarahkan tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun yang balas memelototinya.

"Kebetulan sore ini Siwon tidak memiliki jadwal kerja, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya jika kita mengajak mereka pergi bersama."

"Hah! Kau hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktumu tanpa aktor itu."

"Terserah apa katamu, yang penting aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku baru saja membeli semua hal yang sudah kau rencanakan semalam, kita bertemu di sana. Usahakan untuk tidak bertengkar dengan idolamu. _Annyeong_!"

"Hei, kalau kau sudah berhenti menelepon sepupumu, beritahu aku ke mana kita akan pergi."

"Bukankah mereka sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya?"

"Aku hanya diberitahu akan mengunjungi panti asuhan hari ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu panti asuhan mana tepatnya."

"Kita akan pergi ke panti asuhan di sekitar daerah Incheon." jawab Sungmin sehati-hati mungkin dan menunggu respon dari Kyuhyun.

"Oh."

"Kau tidak terkejut?"

"Kenapa aku harus terkejut?"

"Karena… Victoria-ssi bekerja di sana."

"Aku sudah lama mengetahuinya. Lagipula urusanku dengannya sudah selesai, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk merasa kesal padanya."

"Wah, ternyata kau bisa bersikap dewasa juga." spontan Sungmin menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala penyanyi itu.

Kyuhyun segera menoleh dengan kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku biasa melakukan ini pada Ali, anjing kesayanganku."

"Yah! Berani sekali kau memperlakukanku sama seperti, sama seperti… ah! Berani sekali kau memperlakukanku dengan seenaknya seperti ini?!"

"Aku melakukannya karena melihat ekspresi wajahmu persis sama dengannya ketika sedang bersedih."

"Aku tidak sedang bersedih, jadi turunkan tanganmu sekarang juga."

"Arra." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal pada sikap kasar namja babo ini. Dia tidak percaya ini adalah orang yang sama yang tiba-tiba menciumnya beberapa minggu yang lalu di apartemennya.

Lalu dia mulai teringat kembali kejadian saat dirinya dengan pasrah menerima kecupan dari penyanyi ini. Sungmin tidak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja melakukan hal itu terhadapnya. Mulanya dia ingin sekali memberontak, namun saat itu Kyuhyun benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan manis, dengan lembut, sampai dia kehilangan kendali. Sungmin masih ingat dengan jelas saat ciuman tersebut berakhir, penyanyi itu mendadak malu-malu dan hampir tidak bisa menatapnya lagi. Akhirnya saat itu mereka berpisah dalam keadaan yang sangat canggung. Lantas sekarang pertama kalinya mereka bertemu sejak perpisahan terakhir itu, kenapa mendadak dia kembali seperti dirinya dulu yang sangat menjengkelkan! Tampaknya penyanyi ini benar-benar memiliki kepribadian yang aneh.

"Oiii! Sampai kapan kau akan terus melamun seperti itu?"

Sungmin-yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya-mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar tepukan tangan yang sangat keras dari sebelahnya. Lalu dia menyadari kalau mobil sudah berhenti.

"Kita sudah tiba."

"Ah, benarkah?" Sungmin segera mengarahkan pandangannya keluar untuk mencari sosok sepupunya. "Apa mereka juga sudah tiba?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sebelah kirinya dan Sungmin bisa melihat sebuah mobil mewah sudah terparkir seperti mobil yang ditumpanginya sekarang. Tadinya Sungmin ingin meraih selembar tissue dari kotak yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu tanpa sengaja wajah mereka sudah saling berdekatan dan berhadapan satu sama lain.

Lagi-lagi timbul perasaan aneh dalam diri penyanyi itu untuk menyentuh sepasang bibir yang tak sengaja dia lihat itu. _Gah! Kyuhyun, kau sudah benar-benar gila! _Jeritnya dalam hati seraya menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Namun jeritan itu tetap tidak menghentikannya untuk bergerak maju dan…

_Tok tok tok!_

Suara ketukan di jendela segera membuat keduanya tersadar dan spontan menjauhkan diri serta berpaling ke arah yang berlainan. Sungmin yang merasa terkejut langsung meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada, tempat di mana jantungnya sedang berdetak sangat kencang.

"Sungmin-ah, keluarlah." seru Hankyung dari luar.

"Ne." Sungmin bergegas membuka pintu dan keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Semenit kemudian Kyuhyun ikut menyusulnya.

"Kalian berdua tolong bantu kami mengangkat barang-barang yang berada di bagasi mobilnya." pinta Hankyung seraya menunjuk Siwon yang tengah membuka bagasi mobilnya.

"Ini banyak sekali, Gege." ujar Sungmin ketika melihat berbagai tumpukan bingkisan itu. Ternyata masih ada beberapa kantungan plastik lagi yang sengaja diletakkan di bangku belakang mobil Siwon.

"Tanyakan pada Siwon kenapa dia membeli sebanyak ini."

Dari dalam rumah itu muncul dua orang yeoja dewasa bersama beberapa anak kecil yang mengekori mereka.

"Gege, kalian sudah tiba rupanya." sapa Victoria yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu mereka. Mendadak dia kehilangan napas saat melihat Choi Siwon sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan dirinya. Cepat-cepat dia menarik lengan Hankyung dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga pemuda itu. "Kau tidak memberitahuku akan membawa aktor terkenal itu ke tempat ini."

Hankyung hanya merespon dengan tertawa kecil. Dia sudah bisa menduga reaksi seperti ini akan datang dari juniornya tersebut. Lalu setelah saling menyapa satu sama lain, Victoria dan yeoja bernama Hyoyeon tersebut mempersilakan mereka berempat untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Seorang bocah kecil yang sudah tidak asing lagi berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke arah Hankyung.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" serunya histeris pada Hankyung yang segera merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih bocah itu ke dalam gendongannya. "Daddy's _home! Daddy's home_! Yay!"

"Hei Henry." Hankyung tertawa lagi dan mengelus-elus kepala bocah mungil tersebut. "Ternyata dia masih mengenaliku." katanya pada Victoria.

"Tentu saja. Berkali-kali kami harus kerepotan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya kenapa kau tidak pulang juga untuk menemuinya lagi." dan Hankyung sekali lagi merasa bersalah setelah mendengar penuturan tersebut. Memang sudah seharusnya dia lebih sering mengunjungi bocah manis ini.

Lalu mereka dibawa ke sebuah ruangan di mana semua anak-anak itu tengah berkumpul untuk menantikan jam makan siang yang akan segera tiba beberapa menit lagi. Dan ketika Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba sebuah bola melayang keras ke hadapannya dan membentur dahinya.

"Omo! Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin buru-buru ikut berjongkok bersama penyanyi itu yang kini sedang mengelus dahinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Yah! Xiumin! Luhan! Sudah berapa kali Eomma bilang jangan bermain bola di dalam rumah." Victoria memperingatkan kedua anak kecil yang sekarang bersembunyi ketakutan di balik sofa. "Aish, anak-anak ini." dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah dan melihat Sungmin tengah sibuk mengelus-elus dahi penyanyi itu.

"Hyung! Kalian sudah datang? Ayo ke mari, temani kami bermain!" lalu bocah bernama Donghae menarik keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam dan memperkenalkan mereka pada ikan kesayangannya.

"Woah, ada tanduk di dahi Hyung." Hyukjae-sahabat karib Donghae-menunjuk dahi Kyuhyun yang segera membenjol akibat benturan tadi. "Hyung jadi keliatan seperti monster yang pernah kutonton di televisi."

Lalu Victoria mulai memperkenalkan satu per satu nama anak asuhnya tersebut pada mereka dan bercerita kalau panti asuhan ini belum lama didirikan. Hyoyeonlah orang pertama yang merasa tergerak untuk menampung dan merawat anak-anak yang sudah kehilangan orang tua ini semampunya. Kemudian Victoria datang dan membantunya. Dan sekarang keduanya menjadi penanggung jawab atas kehidupan anak-anak ini.

Tak lama kemudian anak-anak itu tampak sudah bisa berbaur dengan orang dewasa yang datang mengunjungi mereka. Sampai tiba makan siang, suasana di panti asuhan tersebut dipenuhi keramaian yang menyenangkan. Bocah-bocah kecil dan menggemaskan itu cepat akrab dengan Hankyung, Siwon dan Sungmin karena pada dasarnya mereka memang sangat menyukai anak-anak. Tapi Kyuhyun pengecualian. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk lebih akrab dengannya karena dia memang masih merasa kaku berada di sekitar anak-anak itu. Sepertinya gelarnya sebagai penyanyi idola tidak berlaku di tempat ini.

"Hyung bisa bernyanyi?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sungmin yang sedang membacakan sebuah dongeng pada beberapa anak perempuan yang mengerubunginya seperti semut.

"Ya. Kenapa? Kau ingin bernyanyi bersama Hyung?"

Bocah itu segera bersemangat. "Ne! Ayo nyanyi sama-sama!"

"Kalo begitu aku, Kai, dan Sehun akan menari sama-sama." timpal bocah bernama Lay.

Sungmin tertawa melihat kelakuan anak-anak itu. Lalu dia meminta izin pada Victoria untuk menggunakan sebuah gitar milik panti itu setelah diberitahu oleh Chen.

"Baiklah." perlahan jari-jemari Sungmin dengan cekatan memetik dawai gitar hingga mengeluarkan melodi yang terdengar indah. Kemudian dia mulai melantunkan lagu _walkin'_ secara akustik.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang mendengarkan celotehan Donghae mengenai ikannya yang sedang tidak sehat tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau namja itu memiliki suara yang merdu. Tanpa sadar dia sudah terpana dengan penampilan yang diperlihatkan oleh Sungmin. Caranya memainkan gitar, caranya membawakan lagu tersebut dengan santai namun penuh penjiwaan membuat penyanyi itu seolah tenggelam dalam lagu tersebut. Dan sampai lagu itu selesai dinyanyikan, dia masih terpaku menatap sosok itu.

"Lagi! Lagi! Lagi!" seru anak-anak itu. Jadi dengan senang hati Sungmin mulai melantunkan lagu lainnya.

Sementara itu Hankyung berniat untuk membersihkan wajah Henry yang sudah berlepotan saus cokelat saat menikmati puding bersama Luhan pergi ke dapur-setelah bertanya pada Hyoyeon-untuk mengambil serbet. Ketika dia menemukan selembar kain itu di dalam lemari gantung, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sepasang tangan sudah melingkari pinggangnya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa berdua sejenak." bisik Siwon dari belakang.

"Yah Siwon! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" Hankyung mencoba berbalik dan menatap sepasang mata itu.

"Sebentar saja." katanya tidak peduli. Lalu dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hankyung dan akan memberikan satu ciuman singkat,

"GOOOLLL!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan yang mengejutkan dari ruangan sebelah. Keduanya segera melepaskan diri, dan Hankyung yang tadinya ingin segera keluar dari dapur tersebut harus terhenti karena ternyata seorang bocah kecil sudah berdiri di dekat pintu dan menatap mereka lurus-lurus.

"Ah, ah, Kris? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Hankyung tergagap dan segera berjongkok agar bisa sejajar dengan bocah itu.

Namun bocah bernama Kris tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah menoleh kea rah lain sambil berseru, "Henry! _Your daddy's here_!"

Dan semenit kemudian Henry sudah berlari mendatangi mereka. "_Daddy_!" serunya dan segera memeluk Hankyung. Lantas pemuda Cina itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membersihkan wajah Henry menggunakan serbet yang ada di tangannya. Setelah itu dia membawa Henry kembali bersama teman-temannya.

Hankyung lupa kalau Siwon masih tertinggal di dapur dan masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya karena kehadiran Kris yang tak diduga-duga tersebut. Lalu bocah itu berjalan mendekati Siwon dan menarik-narik celananya.

"Ada apa Kris?" tanya Siwon yang berusaha mengendalikan dirinya setenang mungkin.

"Susu pisang." jawabnya singkat sambil menunjuk kulkas besar yang berada di samping Siwon. Kelihatannya dia ingin mengambil susu itu tanpa sepengetahuan yang lainnya.

"Kyuhyun-oppa, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan datang berkunjung ke tempat ini." tiba-tiba saja Victoria sudah menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri mengamati anak-anak itu dari kejauhan.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka." jawab Kyuhyun yang merasa sedikit kikuk berbincang-bincang dengan Victoria. Bagaimanapun juga dia pernah bersikap kasar pada gadis ini tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Victoria dan Zhoumi. Dan sampai sekarang dia masih merasa bersalah. "Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan orangtua Zhoumi?"

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Zhoumi berkunjung ke apartemennya dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi di antara mereka. Pemuda Cina itu akhirnya berhasil membujuk Victoria untuk memberitahu alasan mengapa Victoria meninggalkannya dan pergi ke Korea seorang diri. Lalu seperti yang sudah sering terjadi di dalam adegan film, keduanya bersatu kembali. Saat itu Zhoumi juga bermaksud untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada Kyuhyun karena selalu ada di saat dia mengalami hal tersulit dalam kehidupannya.

"Bulan depan Zhoumi-ge berencana membawaku ke Beijing untuk bertemu dengan ibunya."

"Kau tidak akan merasa takut lagi sekarang?"

"Aku akan menjadi pembohong besar jika mengatakan kalau aku tidak takut lagi berhadapan dengan ibunya. Tapi Sungmin-ssi sudah mengajarkanku untuk bersikap tegar demi orang yang kucintai."

"Sungmin?"

"Ya." Victoria mengangguk. "Setelah kau pergi dari taman hiburan waktu itu, kami sempat berbincang-bincang sebentar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menceritakan masalah pribadiku pada orang yang belum kukenal, tapi sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan kalau dia orang yang bisa dipercaya."

Dalam hati Kyuhyun menyetujui ucapan Victoria.

"Kuharap kau pun akan segera menemukan orang yang tepat, Oppa."

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola menggelinding ke arah mereka berdua disusul oleh Sungmin yang berniat untuk mengambil kembali bola tersebut. Mendadak timbul niat jahat penyanyi itu untuk sedikit mengerjai Sungmin.

"Kau tahu Qian, aku sudah menemukannya." seringainya bertambah lebar saat dia menarik Sungmin dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu pemuda itu.

Sungmin benar-benar merasa terkejut dengan perlakuan aneh Kyuhyun terhadapnya dan cepat-cepat dia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, namun ternyata tenaga Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian…" Victoria sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan tersenyum jahil pada keduanya.

"Hyung! Kenapa kalian berpelukan seperti itu? Kalian berdua berpacaran ya?" tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae sudah berdiri di dekat mereka diikuti anak-anak lainnya.

"Yah, Hyukjae! Dari mana kau tahu istilah berpacaran itu?" tanya Victoria.

"Aku diam-diam ikut menonton drama bersama Vic-eomma dan Hyo-eomma." jawabnya dengan bangga, lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Hyung! Kalau kalian berpacaran, seharusnya kalian poppo-an sekarang."

Berpasang-pasang mata segera melotot mendengar ucapan polos yang datang dari seorang anak berumur enam tahun tersebut. Namun reaksi paling parah ditunjukkan oleh kedua manusia yang tengah berpelukan itu. Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi semburat merah segera menjalari wajah mereka.

"Yah! Yah! Lepaskan! Kau lihat, anak-anak ini bisa salah mengerti."

"Aku juga ingin melihatnya!" seru Donghae yang ikut menimpali. Lalu dia mulai menyerukan kata 'poppo!' berulang kali diikuti teman-temannya yang lain. Victoria sendiri tidak banyak membantu dan malah ikut menyemangati keduanya.

Karena merasa terdesak, Kyuhyun lantas tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut di pipi Sungmin. Meskipun mulanya dia merasa malu dan kikuk, tapi nyatanya sekarang dia merasa senang karena bisa menyentuhkan bibirnya ke pipi yang terasa kenyal dan lembut itu.

Dan kini tinggal Sungmin yang melihatnya dengan tatapan shock diiringi sorak-sorai pendukung mereka.

Malamnya,

Keempatnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kunjungan mereka setelah makan malam berakhir. Lagi-lagi Hankyung harus menunggu sampai si kecil Henry tertidur baru dia bisa melangkah keluar dari rumah itu bersama yang lainnya. Sungmin masih tetap mengajukan protes ketika mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun akan kembali mengantarnya sampai ke tempat tujuannya dengan selamat. Dia masih sedikit kesal dan juga malu akibat ciuman di depan umum sore tadi, meskipun dalam hati dia menyukai ciuman tersebut. Namun karena Hankyung terus membujuknya, akhirnya dia menyerah dan masuk ke dalam mobil itu dengan bersungut-sungut.

Setelah itu kedua mobil yang dikendarai oleh mereka sambil mengambil arah yang berlainan untuk sampai ke tempat masing-masing.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kantor atasannya dengan amarah yang hampir tak terbendung lagi. Dia tidak membuang waktu lagi saat mendapatkan izin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Di dalam atasannya sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

Dia tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi karena tahu orang tua sialan ini tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Lalu dia segera membanting majalah edisi bulan ini ke atas meja dengan keras.

"Seongsangnim, apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa aku tidak pernah diberitahu kalau majalah kita akan memuat artikel semacam ini?!"

.

.

.

Di salah satu sudut dalam restoran tampak Heechul tengah bersiap-siap menikmati jamuan minum teh sorenya sambil membaca sebuah majalah yang baru saja terbit hari ini. Setiap hari dia selalu melakukan aktivitas tersebut sambil sesekali memperhatikan kinerja para pegawainya. Sambil menyesap tehnya, dia mulai membaca sampul depan majalah tersebut. Kedua matanya terbelalak berulang kali saat membaca judul besar di sampul itu. Lalu cepat-cepat dia membuka halaman demi halaman dan menemukan artikel yang dicarinya.

"Omo! Kenapa majalah ini bisa memuat artikel sampah semacam ini?" serunya dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut bisa mendengarnya. Untungnya saat itu pengunjung restoran itu tidak terlalu banyak.

"Artikel sampah apa maksudmu?" tanya Hankyung yang saat itu sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Oh, Geng-geng! Coba kemari sebentar dan baca majalah bekas kantormu itu."

Lalu Hankyung menerima majalah tersebut dari tangan Heechul dan segera membacanya. Dia bereaksi sama dengan Heechul barusan, namun bedanya dia membaca judul majalah tersebut diiringi wajah yang segera memucat.

**KEHIDUPAN PERCINTAAN CHOI SIWON AKHIRNYA TERUNGKAP!**

_**Benarkah Choi Siwon memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang?**_

Hankyung segera membalikkan halaman majalah tersebut dan menemukan artikel yang berkaitan dengan judul majalah itu. Dia terperangah kaget saat melihat berbagai kumpulan fotonya dengan Siwon yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuannya. Meskipun diambil dari berbagai sudut yang tidak menampakkan wajahnya secara keseluruhan, namun Hankyung segera tahu kalau dialah yang berada di foto itu.

Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, badai itu sudah datang ke hadapannya.

.

.

.

**A/N : **Jangan lupa baca **PRECIOUS **dan **HE'S GONE **juga ya. Dua ff itu masih butuh dukungan untuk dilanjut. ^^ Aku sengaja buat chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya lho, jadi kuharap gak ada keluhan lagi.

Maaf ya aku gak bisa bales ripiu kayak biasanya, habis chap ini udah terlalu panjang juga. Pokoknya aku masih menunggu komen dari kalian. Oke! Annyeong!

.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

.

.

.

_**Selamat membaca… Dan jangan lupa dikomen yah! **_

_**Juga ada sedikit pengumuman di a/n.**_

Foto-foto tersebut memperlihatkan saat keduanya tengah keluar dari apartemen dengan tangan yang saling berkaitan, saat keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil, saat keduanya terlihat berdiri di depan panti asuhan itu, dan terakhir saat keduanya kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen dan masih bergandengan tangan.

"Penjelasan apa yang akan kau berikan pada Seongsang-nim saat kau dipanggil nanti, Siwon-ah?" tanya Leeteuk yang duduk di kursinya dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan serius. Saat itu aktor tersebut masih terus membolak-balik halaman majalah yang baru saja diberikan olehnya.

"Hankyung! Aku harus meneleponnya sekarang juga!" kata Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan kepanikan yang luar biasa setelah membaca artikel di dalam majalah tersebut.

Leeteuk segera berdiri dan menyambar ponsel yang baru saja diperoleh Siwon dari saku celananya.

"Hyung-"

Terlambat. Sang manajer sudah lebih dulu menonaktifkan ponsel tersebut.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Hyung?!" serunya dengan nada marah.

Leeteuk balas menyerukan amarahnya pada aktor tersebut. "Seharusnya AKU-lah yang menanyakan hal itu! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Siwon? Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu. Sekarang aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Hankyung."

"Aku yakin sekali saat ini keadaannya masih baik-baik saja. Justru keadaanmu-lah yang tidak baik-baik saja, Siwon! Kau tahu segera setelah majalah sialan ini terbit, berpuluh-puluh wartawan akan segera mendatangi kantor kita, apartemenmu, apartemenku, dan semua tempat di mana mereka bisa menemukanmu! Dan sebentar lagi Seongsang-nim akan menegur kita berdua akibat berita ini. Ini masalah yang benar-benar serius, Siwon-ah." Leeteuk berusaha untuk sedikit melunakkan suaranya ketika dia melihat jika aktor tersebut sudah diselimuti perasaan bersalah.

Keduanya kembali terduduk di sofa. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah seolah sedang mencari jawaban di lantai sana, sementara Leeteuk hanya menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Selama bertahun-tahun mengurus semua kepentingan Siwon, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aktor itu membuat kehebohan dalam waktu yang hampir berdekatan. Leeteuk tidak habis pikir, kenapa masalah demi masalah itu mulai berdatangan saat ini? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?

Lalu terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja Leeteuk.

"Hyung, ini aku, Jong Woon."

"Masuklah."

"Aku baru saja membaca majalah ini." katanya melambaikan majalah yang ada di tangannya seraya duduk di samping Siwon. "Apa ini benar, Siwon-ah?"

Orang yang ditanya tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Leeteuk-hyung, aku harus berbicara lebih dulu padanya." mendadak Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap manajernya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Siwon… aku sangat mengerti seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk menghubungi Hankyung. Tapi aku rasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk berbicara padanya. Justru kau harus segera berunding denganku tentang bagaimana caranya mengatasi situasi ini, sebelum Seongsangnim dan pihak agensi turun tangan untuk memberikan solusi."

"Berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk memikirkannya, Hyung." pinta Siwon.

Leeteuk menghembuskan napasnya lalu mengangguk. Lalu dia menatap Yesung dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Siwon, aku akan memastikan sendiri kalau Hankyung akan baik-baik saja, jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya." ujar Yesung.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Secepat mungkin aku akan menemuinya hari ini. Kelihatannya dia tidak bisa pulang ke apartemenmu maupun ke apartemennya mengingat kecepatan pers yang sangat mengerikan dalam hal memburu berita."

"Kau benar."

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantu kalian semampuku."

"_Gomawo, Hyung_."

"Leeteuk-ssi, Siwon-ssi. _Sajang-nim_ meminta kalian untuk masuk ke ruangannya sekarang juga." ujar seorang perempuan dari luar sana.

Leeteuk menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berdiri dan menatap Siwon. "Ayo." katanya sembari membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju kantor atasan mereka.

.

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari bangunan besar itu dengan langkah gontai. Dia baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan atasannya karena artikel yang menyangkut masa depan sepupunya. Di dalam ruangan itu dia segera menumpahkan kemarahannya atas tindakan seenaknya yang dilakukan oleh lelaki tua itu, namun kenyataannya atasannya malah tidak ambil peduli dengan kemarahannya. Pria bernama Son Shin Woo itu dengan santainya mengatakan kalau ini semua adalah demi kepentingan majalah, dan dia kemudian balas mengancam akan memecat Sungmin jika masih terus memprotes. Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena dia tahu dia bukan siapa-siapa dibanding atasannya itu. Sekarang dia tidak berniat untuk kembali bekerja dan memilih untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya.

Setibanya di parkiran, tangannya bergetar hebat saat dia berusaha memasukkan kunci untuk membuka pintu mobilnya. Akibatnya, berulang kali Sungmin terpaksa menjatuhkan kunci tersebut karena dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi. Saat itulah sebuah tangan terulur ke bawah dan memungut kunci miliknya dan kemudian membuka pintu mobil. Sungmin menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berada di dekatnya itu.

"Kyu…Hyun-ssi."

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pertahanan yang dibangun olehnya mati-matian sebelum dan sesudah keluar dari kantor atasannya runtuh seketika saat Sungmin mendengar nada khawatir dalam suara itu. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas dan menyebabkan tubuhnya terhempas ke atas tanah begitu saja.

"Hei!" Kyuhyun yang tidak sempat menahan tubuh itu segera ikut berlutut dan menatap Sungmin dengan was-was. Kedua matanya menangkap sebulir air mata yang terjatuh di atas kepalan tangan Sungmin dan kemudian tubuh itu mulai bergetar.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi penyanyi itu segera membuka kedua tangannya dan membawa tubuh itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Dia bisa merasakan kepala itu mulai bersandar di bahunya yang mulai membasah akibat air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Perlahan satu tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut dan hati-hati untuk memberikan dukungan sekaligus menenangkannya.

Begitu banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran Sungmin saat ini. Namun, entah kenapa dia mulai merasa semuanya itu dapat teratasi ketika dia menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di dekatnya. Tak peduli apa pun alasan yang membawa penyanyi itu datang ke tempat ini, asalkan dia ada, itu saja sudah cukup bagi Sungmin untuk bersyukur.

.

.

.

Dia membawa Sungmin ke dalam apartemennya atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Kyuhyun tahu, hanya tinggal persoalan waktu saja bagi para wartawan maupun netizen untuk menemukan latar belakang Hankyung. Selain itu, Sungmin juga menolak untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya karena meskipun saat ini orang tuanya sedang berada di luar negeri, tapi para tetangga yang mengenal sepupunya pasti sudah berkumpul di sekitar rumahnya untuk mendapatkan kepastian.

Setelah yakin bahwa kini pria itu sudah duduk tenang di ruang tamu miliknya, Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman bagi tamunya tersebut.

Dia baru saja duduk selama beberapa menit di sofa itu ketika mendengar sebuah panggilan masuk yang berasal dari saku celananya. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, dia meraih ponsel itu dan langsung menjawab segera menyadari siapa yang sedang meneleponnya.

"Gege!"

"Sungmin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa kau malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya kutanyakan padamu, bodoh?! Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tenanglah." sahut Hankyung. "Aku baik-baik saja… untuk saat ini."

Sungmin akhirnya bisa menghembuskan napas lega ketika mendengar jawaban tersebut. "Kau di mana sekarang, Gege? Kau tidak mungkin kembali ke apartemen Siwon, kan?"

"Tidak. Saat ini aku berada di tempat Yesung-ssi. Sepertinya aku akan merepotkannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Maaf, kelihatannya aku jadi melibatkan banyak orang."

"Dengar, yang perlu dikhawatirkan saat ini adalah kau, bukan aku atau siapa pun itu. Tapi aku juga baik-baik saja. Itu hal yang paling penting untukmu, bukan?"

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan berkata seperti itu." Hankyung berhenti sejenak. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau ponselku tidak akan kugunakan untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Yesung bilang itu cara yang paling tepat untuk menghindari… semuanya." tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi, Hankyung tahu kalau Sungmin mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Siwon, apa dia sudah menghubungimu?"

"Tidak, belum. Tapi aku tahu saat ini dia sedang mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang ditimbulkan lelaki tua itu."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar ada rasa percaya dalam nada suara sepupunya tersebut. "Aku paham. Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik sampai masalah ini selesai. Jangan cemari matamu dengan melihat berita-berita sampah yang dimuat di media-media itu. _Arraso_?"

Terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang sana. "Kau sudah seperti ibuku saja. Ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik sampai kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Lalu Hankyung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu setelah mengatakan kalau Yesung harus segera memastikan luka tangannya yang sudah berangsur-angsur sembuh.

"Hankyung sudah menghubungimu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali dari dapur dengan membawakan dua cangkir teh hangat untuk mereka berdua.

"Ya. Dia bilang untuk saat ini dia baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah."

Lalu Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menyalakan televisi di hadapan mereka. Tidak ada yang menduga kalau layar kaca itu akan menampilkan acara infotainment yang sedang membahas isu mengenai Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah akan mengganti saluran chanel itu jika saja Sungmin tidak segera menahan tangannya dan memintanya untuk diam sejenak.

Acara itu tengah memberitakan bagaimana sebuah artikel mengenai kehidupan pribadi Choi Siwon bisa menjadi topik panas hanya dalam waktu sekejap. Tidak hanya itu saja, acara tersebut merasa perlu untuk mengumpulkan berbagai pendapat dari beberapa jenis kalangan masyarakat Korea, termasuk fansnya. Ada yang terang-terangan mencela, ada yang memilih untuk diam, dan ada juga yang merasa simpati pada aktor itu. Namun sebagian besar dari mereka sepertinya bersikap negatif setelah membaca artikel tersebut, dan hal itu membuat hati Sungmin terasa sakit sekali. Dia tahu beberapa pendapat itu belum ada apa-apanya dibanding ratusan maupun ribuan komentar netizen, fans, serta antifans yang sudah terkumpul dalam dunia maya. Dia tidak tahan membayangkan bagaimana orang-orang itu dengan cepat mencaritahu sosok Hankyung dan melemparkan makian pedas sepuas hati mereka. Demi Tuhan! Sepupunya tidak layak mendapatkan itu semua!

Kyuhyun bergegas menekan tombol _off_ pada _remote control_ yang dipegangnya ketika menyadari bahwa wajah lelaki di sampingnya itu sudah memucat tanpa disadarinya. "Maaf, maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkanmu menontonnya." ujarnya dengan nada bersalah. Lalu dia meraih satu tangan itu dan mengusap-usap punggung tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya, berharap dengan cara itu dia bisa mengusir pikiran buruk yang melanda Sungmin.

Ternyata Sungmin memberikan respon dengan meletakkan satu tangannya yang lain di atas tangan Kyuhyun dan ganti menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat.

"Bagaimana, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hankyung-ge?" tanyanya panik sambil menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam seolah meminta kepastian darinya.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya. Agensi kami tidak akan tinggal diam dan menunggu sampai masalah ini semakin besar. Dan lagi, aku yakin Siwon akan bertindak tepat untuk melindungi sepupumu. Sejauh ini, dia belum pernah melakukan kesalahan yang berarti." dan sekali lagi penyanyi itu merasa harus memeluk tubuh Sungmin untuk meyakinkan bahwa ucapannya bisa dipercaya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Hankyung tengah mempersiapkan makan siang untuk dirinya sendiri di dapur apatemen milik Yesung. Pagi-pagi benar Yesung sudah keluar dari apartemen dan berpesan padanya untuk bersikap senyaman mungkin di dalam apartemen tersebut. Dia mengiyakan dan tak lupa menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya atas kebaikan penyanyi tersebut.

Saat melintasi meja makan, dia tak sengaja melihat ponsel milik Yesung bergetar di atasnya. Sepertinya Yesung lupa membawa ponsel itu setelah sarapan tadi. Awalnya Hankyung tidak ingin menjawab panggilan tersebut, karena dia tahu itu bukan miliknya. Namun karena ponsel tersebut tak kunjung berhenti bergetar, dia mulai merasa penasaran dan melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel itu.

_Teukie-hyung._

Teukie? Apa mungkin itu Leeteuk? Sebelumnya Hankyung pernah beberapa kali mendengar Yesung maupun Siwon memanggil Leeteuk dengan nama kecil itu. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk menjawabnya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Hankyung." suara itu bukan milik Leeteuk, melainkan milik orang yang selama ini selalu ada di sekitarnya. Itu suara _Siwon_.

"Hei." sapanya dengan suara yang lebih rendah. Ada begitu banyak yang ingin disampaikannya pada aktor itu, tapi dia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Akhirnya hanya satu kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Di seberang sana, Hankyung bisa mendengar suara hembusan napas yang sangat berat sebelum Siwon melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku baru sehari tidak melihatmu, tidak mendengar suaramu, tapi kenapa aku sudah sangat merindukanmu seperti ini?"

"Kelihatannya seseorang sedang bersikap sentimental saat ini." candanya seraya tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu." Siwon merasa sedikit lega setelah mendengar tawa itu. "Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena terus bertanya-tanya kapan kita bisa kembali ke apartemen itu lagi dan hidup normal seperti sebelumnya."

"Kalau begitu datanglah dan bawa aku kembali ke sana."

"Segera setelah aku menyelesaikan semua ini."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak sampai aku mendengar dukunganmu sebelum mengikuti konferensi pers."

"Hari ini?"

"Tepatnya lima belas menit lagi. Kali ini agensi membayar sebuah stasiun swasta untuk menyiarkannya di televisi. Kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Kau ingin aku melihatnya?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Hankyung."

"Baiklah, aku akan melihatnya. Dan karena aku tidak diikutsertakan dalam konferensi pers yang kedua kali ini, jadi…" Hankyung menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada suara yang lebih pelan dan lembut. "_Shiyuan, jiayou! Wo ai ni_."

Dan setelah mendengar kata-kata yang ingin didengarnya dari Hankyung sejak dulu, Siwon akhirnya tidak lagi merasa ragu pada keputusannya. "_Xie-xie, Geng-bao_."

Hankyung tidak melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya dan memilih untuk segera duduk di ruang santai milik Yesung untuk menyaksikan konferensi pers yang akan dimulai dalam beberapa menit ke depan. Ketika dia menyalakan televisi dan menemukan saluran yang disebutkan oleh Siwon, ternyata bertepatan dengan dimulainya acara tersebut.

Puluhan wartawan dan kameramen sudah dikumpulkan di ruangan yang sama seperti konferensi pers pertamanya dulu dan sedang menunggu kedatangan Siwon beserta beberapa pihak dari agensinya. Terdengar suara gumamam yang diiringi kilatan demi kilatan blitz kamera saat mereka akhirnya memasuki ruangan dan duduk di hadapan puluhan orang yang sudah tak sabar mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan. Kemudian salah seorang dari pihak agensi mulai mengangkat suara dan memberikan kesempatan bagi siapa pun untuk mulai bertanya pada mereka, khususnya pada Siwon yang terlihat sangat tenang.

"_Siwon-ssi, apakah pria yang ada di foto tersebut adalah reporter yang sebelumnya pernah berurusan dengan Anda?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Apakah dia juga merupakan orang yang sama dengan rekan Anda dalam foto-foto majalah edisi bulan lalu ini?" tanya si wartawan A sambil melambai-lambaikan majalah Premiere milik kantornya dulu._

"_Benar. Dia orang yang sama. Saat itu Cho Kyuhyun-lah yang seharusnya berada di dalam majalah tersebut, namun karena dia berhalangan, akhirnya kantor majalah Premiere itu meminta Hankyung-ssi untuk menggantikannya."_

_Seorang wartawan lainnya mengangkat tangan dan mulai bertanya, "Maaf Choi Siwon-ssi, tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu saya sempat mendengar isu yang mengatakan kalau Hankyung-ssi ini tinggal bersama Anda. Apa itu benar?"_

"_Ya, itu benar." Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya, dan seketika dengungan suara-suara kembali terdengar. "Anda semua sudah tahu kalau Hankyung-ssi mengalami luka yang cukup serius setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Saya merasa harus bertanggung jawab dan bersedia menanggung semua biaya perawatan sampai luka itu sembuh."_

"_Lantas,jika hanya itu, kenapa Hankyung-ssi harus tinggal bersama-sama dengan Anda?"_

"_Awalnya saya meminta bantuan dari teman baik saya Kim Yesung untuk membantu perawatan luka tersebut. Kemudian dia setuju. Mengingat jika Yesung-ssi juga merupakan public figure sama seperti saya, akan lebih mudah jika Hankyung-ssi tinggal bersama saya untuk sementara waktu. Hal ini akan menghindarkan Yesung-ssi dari incaran media."_

"_Siwon-ssi, tolong jelaskan foto-foto yang menimbulkan kehebohan ini."_

"_Sebenarnya saya tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang mengambil gambar itu tanpa sepengetahuan saya. Saat itu kami berencana untuk mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan tempat anak-anak yang ikut berfoto di majalah edisi bulan lalu. Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa majalah tersebut tidak menyertakan foto-foto Cho Kyuhyun beserta seorang kenalan lainnya yang ikut serta dalam kunjungan itu. Jadi kami tidak pergi berdua, namun berempat. Anda bisa menanyakannya pada Cho Kyuhyun sendiri."_

"_Tapi kenapa ada foto-foto saat kalian berdua sedang bergandengan tangan seperti ini? Hal itu bisa menimbulkan perspeksi yang lain di masyarakat."_

"_Bukankah masyarakat kita tidak mempermasalahkan skinship di antara pria yang berteman?" Siwon balas bertanya. "Saya pikir tidak ada yang salah dalam foto-foto tersebut."_

"_Jadi, Anda ingin mengatakan tidak ada hubungan 'spesial' antara Anda dengan Hankyung-ssi ini?"_

_Siwon tersenyum sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Hankyung-ssi adalah orang yang sangat saya hormati dan hargai. Sebelumnya dia merupakan orang biasa yang menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal. Namun karena pemberitaan berturut-turut ini, dia tidak bisa lagi hidup dengan nyaman. Dia bukan orang yang terbiasa dengan pemberitaan semacam ini. Selain itu, sedikit tidak adil jika kalian hanya memburunya tanpa tahu bahwa dia juga mengalami banyak kerugian setelah kecelakaan itu."_

"_Apa maksud Anda, Siwon-ssi?"_

"_Beberapa waktu yang lalu Hankyung-ssi memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya karena beberapa hal yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan secara detail. Bisakah Anda bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Hankyung-ssi saat melihat bahwa bekas kantor tempatnya bekerja justru menjadikannya sebagai objek berita dalam majalah tersebut tanpa sepengetahuannya? Dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan santapan media seperti ini." tutur Siwon panjang lebar. Dia tahu setelah ini, para wartawan itu akan beralih ke kantor Hankyung yang dulu untuk mencari kebenaran yang disembunyikan oleh mantan atasannya._

_Sambil menunggu orang-orang itu menuliskan beberapa hal di catatan mereka, tanpa sadar Siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Hanya ada satu cara agar media tidak lagi mengincar hubungan keduanya. Dia sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan matang-matang sebelum mendiskusikannya pada Leeteuk. Ternyata ada pengorbanan yang cukup menyakitkan yang harus dilakukannya agar bisa terus bersama dengan Hankyung, dan dia tahu, dia tidak lagi merasa keberatan._

"_Terakhir… bagi saya, keberadaan Hankyung-ssi sama berartinya dengan adik perempuan satu-satunya yang saya miliki, Choi Sooyoung. Dia sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan kami akibat serangan jantung yang dialaminya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Maaf jika selama ini saya tidak pernah menyebutkan hal ini sekali pun, karena itu hanya akan membuka luka lama bagi saya maupun keluarga saya. Selama ini saya sudah menganggap Hankyung-ssi seperti keluarga sendiri, jadi saya benar-benar memohon supaya dia tidak lagi dilibatkan dalam pemberitaan seperti ini. Terima kasih." Siwon menundukkan kepalanya serendah mungkin sebelum pergi bersama yang lainnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut._

_Dan segera saja ruangan tersebut dipenuhi riuh gemuruh suara wartawan yang terkejut karena baru saja mendapatkan informasi penting mengenai anggota keluarga Choi Siwon yang tidak pernah dia ungkapkan sebelumnya._

Hankyung menatap layar tersebut dengan mulut tertutup oleh tangannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Siwon akan melindunginya dengan cara seperti itu. Membeberkan masa lalu yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa dia lupakan sebagai ganti berita mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Tidak seharusnya Siwon melakukan hal itu, karena Hankyung tahu seberapa besar rasa sakit yang timbul akibat kematian Sooyoung pada Siwon. Dan sekarang, media pasti akan segera memberitakan hal itu ke seluruh penjuru negeri.

Ini terlalu jauh, terlalu berlebihan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Kedua lelaki itu tengah berjalan menuju salah satu pintu apartemen. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba membuka pintu dengan suara sepelan mungkin, sementara yang lainnya menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam ketika keduanya tiba di dalam apartemen yang masih terang benderang akibat lampu yang tidak dipadamkan.

Yesung berjalan lebih dulu, menuntun Siwon untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya dan secara bersamaan mata mereka tertuju pada sosok tubuh yang sudah terbaring di sofa ruang tamu dengan posisi yang tidak terlalu nyaman. Kelihatannya Hankyung tertidur saat menunggu kepulangan Yesung. Dia belum tahu sama sekali jika Siwon juga akan datang setelah beberapa hari ini mereka tidak bisa saling berkomunikasi.

Siwon segera mendekati sosok itu dan berlutut untuk mengamati wajah tidur yang tampak sangat damai tersebut. Setelah melalui beberapa hari yang cukup sulit ini, akhirnya dia bisa kembali menyentuh wajah itu dengan jari-jemarinya. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Hankyung dan memutuskan untuk mengagumi setiap inci dari wajah itu dengan segenap perasaannya. Bagaimanapun juga, perlahan Hankyung mulai menyadari sentuhan di wajahnya. Dan ketika kedua matanya terbuka, dia tidak menyangka akan mendapati seulas senyum dari wajah yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya tersebut.

"_Shiyuan…_" gumaman lembut dan pelan segera meluncur dari sepasang bibir itu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

Setelah memastikan kalau dia sudah benar-benar tersadar dari tidurnya, Hankyung segera duduk dan menatap aktor itu dengan pandangan terluka.

"Hankyung-" perasaan panik segera menjalari tubuhnya saat Siwon melihat pandangan itu. Tapi kalimatnya terputus ketika dia menerima satu pukulan keras di bahunya.

"Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Kenapa kau harus mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk melindungiku? Kau tidak harus menceritakan… keadaan adikmu."

Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya saat menyadari kalau ternyata Hankyung juga merasakan luka yang sama besarnya ketika dia harus menyampaikan berita kematian Sooyoung pada semua orang. Hal ini menjadi salah satu bukti bahwa dia telah berkorban untuk orang yang tepat. Lalu kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh itu dan membiarkan Hankyung bersandar di tubuhnya, sementara dia mencari salah satu telinga itu untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah pernah kehilangan orang yang paling kucintai sekali, dan aku tidak ingin mengalami rasa sakit yang sama untuk kedua kalinya karena harus kehilangan dirimu, _Geng-bao…_"

Kedua tangan Hankyung mencengkeram pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Siwon saat dia balas mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang lirih. "Bodoh… bodoh."

"Tapi kau mencintai orang bodoh ini, bukan?" goda Siwon setelah tahu bahwa Hankyung sudah memaafkannya. Dan sebelum Hankyung merespon pertanyaannya, dia sudah lebih dahulu bergerak untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat itu.

Semula Hankyung merasa sedikit bingung, namun dia segera mengerti ketika wajah itu mulai mendekati dan mencari sepasang bibir miliknya. Seluruh beban itu perlahan menghilang seiring dengan sebuah ciuman manis yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi panjang dan dalam.

Keduanya terlalu sibuk satu sama lain sampai tidak menyadari jika orang di belakang mereka sudah berjalan mendekat, meraih sebuah majalah yang terletak di atas meja dan menggulungnya sebelum memukulkan majalah itu ke bagian belakang kepala Siwon dengan cukup keras. Pukulan yang tak terduga itu mengubah ciuman itu menjadi benturan keras di antara gigi-gigi mereka. Dalam waktu beberapa detik terdengar suara erangan kesakitan memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya yang terasa sakit sekali itu, Siwon memutar tubuhnya dengan kesal karena Yesung sudah mengubah adegan romantis itu menjadi sebuah bencana. Semua kata-kata umpatan sudah terkumpul di ujung lidahnya saat Yesung mulai meneriaki keduanya.

"Yah! Cepat pulang dan masuk ke dalam kamar sebelum kalian berbuat mesum di rumah orang lain! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" serunya frustrasi sambil menuding dua manusia di hadapannya yang tampak merasa tidak bersalah sedikit pun.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah berbalik lagi dan terkesiap saat melihat sudut bibir Hankyung yang berdarah karena terbentur oleh giginya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Omo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya seraya ikut menghapus darah yang masih mengalir itu. "Hyung! Lihat, karena ulahmu dia jadi terluka."

Yesung malah mengedikkan pundaknya dan menatap mereka lurus-lurus. "Toh dia akan mendapatkan lebih banyak luka setelah kalian pulang nanti." sindirnya yang membuat wajah kedua orang itu bersemu merah. "Cepat pergi dan biarkan aku beristirahat dengan tenang di apartemenku sendiri."

Lalu keduanya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah lebih dulu menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih atas bantuan yang diberikan oleh Yesung dalam beberapa waktu yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah kembali ke apartemennya?" tanya Sungmin yang baru saja mendapatkan panggilan dari sepupunya itu. "Kalau dia menjemputmu tengah malam kemarin, kenapa kau baru memberitahuku siang ini?"

"Aku butuh istirahat, Sungminnie."

"Ya, ya. KALIAN butuh beristirahat."

Terdengar erangan yang cukup keras dari Hankyung. "Baik kau dan Yesung, kalian berdua sama saja, senang sekali menyindir hubungan kami dengan kalimat yang menjurus seperti itu."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengar keluhan sepupunya itu. "Aku hanya merasa senang karena sekarang semuanya sudah berjalan seperti semula."

Dia benar. Tak lama setelah Siwon membuat pengakuan yang cukup mengejutkan itu, pers dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada berita mengenai kematian adiknya tersebut. Selain itu, Sungmin baru saja mendapat telepon dari rekan kerjanya kalau sekarang kantor mereka tengah dikerubungi para pencari berita yang sudah mendapatkan informasi bahwa atasan mereka telah melakukan pelanggaran HAM atas sepupunya. Akibatnya, citra perusahaan mereka sedikit tercemar sekarang.

Dampak lainnya yang timbul setelah konferensi pers itu berakhir adalah sebagian masyarakat mulai menaruh simpati pada Siwon karena keberaniannya membuka masa lalu yang dirasa cukup menyedihkan itu. Hal ini secara tidak langsung kemudian menaikkan minat masyarakat untuk menanti-nantikan drama yang dibintanginya yang akan ditayangkan sebentar lagi. Pagi tadi Sungmin sempat menjelajah beberapa situs melalui _ipad_ miliknya dan menemukan ratusan komentar yang lebih banyak mengandung sisi positif pada Siwon. Antis tetap ada, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Yang sedikit mengejutkan, ternyata beberapa fans Choi Siwon malah berharap jika dia dan Hankyung memiliki hubungan yang lebih spesial lagi. Mereka mengatakan kalau Hankyung memenuhi kriteria sebagai pendamping idola mereka. Semua komentar itu membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Semoga saja." sahut Hankyung. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Keadaanku juga akan kembali normal seperti sebelumnya, _Gege_. Tenang saja. Baiklah, aku harus membuat makan siang sebelum penyanyi itu datang. _Annyeong_."

Langkah Sungmin terasa lebih ringan ketika dia mulai berjalan ke dapur dan mempersiapkan makan siang yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kini perasaannya sudah jauh lebih ringan karena masalah Hankyung sudah selesai. Selain itu, dia ingin membuat masakan yang istimewa sebagai ungkapan terima kasih atas kebaikan Kyuhyun padanya selama beberapa hari ini. Penyanyi itu sudah mengizinkannya untuk tinggal sementara waktu di tempat ini, meskipun dia harus mengakui kalau dia merasa sedikit kecewa karena Kyuhyun malah tidak bisa pulang selama dua hari terakhir ini. Penyanyi itu sedang disibukkan oleh jadwal promosi album baru miliknya yang belum lama ini telah dirilis. Tapi untungnya pagi ini Kyuhyun sudah menghubunginya dan mengatakan akan pulang siang ini, dan itu membuat semangatnya semakin bertambah.

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah berlalu selama satu setengah jam ketika Sungmin tengah menata meja makan dengan sebaik mungkin. Beberapa masakan yang telah dibuat olehnya kini sudah terhidang dengan menarik di atas meja beserta beberapa pelengkap lainnya. Dan saat semuanya sudah selesai, barulah Sungmin bisa tersenyum puas mengagumi hasil kerjanya. Dia baru saja akan melepas celemek yang dikenakannya saat mendengar bel apartemen tersebut berbunyi. Lalu dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan ke pintu masuk untuk menyambut orang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu olehnya.

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika melihat Sungmin yang menyambut kedatangannya tengah mengenakan celemek-yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya-dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan cerah. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersadar dan segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan kaku oleh namja di hadapannya tersebut.

Begitu masuk, tanpa sadar penyanyi itu mengendus-endus karena merasa sedang menghirup aroma masakan. Sungmin yang melihatnya segera menjelaskan.

"Aku baru saja selesai memasak makan siang untuk kita."

"Oh, benarkah?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut karena tidak menduga Sungmin akan membuatkan makan siang untuknya. Tapi kemudian dia mengerti dan menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Pasti karena masalah sepupumu sudah selesai, bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Aku sudah sangat lapar." sambil memegangi perutnya, penyanyi itu berjalan lebih dulu untuk melihat hidangan apa yang sudah tersaji di atas meja makannya. Kedua matanya sejenak memandang kagum pada masakan yang terlihat sangat menggugah selera makan itu sebelum kembali memandang Sungmin yang sedang melepaskan celemeknya. "Kau membuat ini semua sendirian saja?"

"Ya. Ayo makan sebelum semuanya jadi dingin." perintah Sungmin yang segera duduk dan mengisi mangkuk dengan nasi sebelum menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hei, apa kau yakin kalau kau ini bukan seorang perempuan yang sedang menyamar menjadi laki-laki?"

Sungmin memicingkan kedua matanya pada Kyuhyun. "Tunggu sampai kau melihatku melakukan bela diri, pasti kau tidak akan berani lagi mengatakan hal itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ternyata Sungmin sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya, dan dia merasa lega sekaligus senang. Dia lebih suka melihat wajah merengut lelaki itu dibanding raut murung seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku sengaja membuat hidangan ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih padamu. Beberapa hari ini aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Kau tahu aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." kata Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan aktivitas makannya.

Meskipun kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada lalu begitu saja, tapi Sungmin merasa senang mendengarnya. "Dengan begini aku bisa kembali ke apartemenku dengan tenang."

Sumpit yang tengah diarahkan ke mulutnya segera terhenti dan Kyuhyun cepat-cepat memandang Sungmin. "Kau sudah akan pulang?" tanyanya bodoh.

"Ya." jawab Sungmin yang tengah menuang air putih ke dalam gelasnya. Dia belum menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah tampan penyanyi tersebut.

"Dan akan kembali bekerja di tempat itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan tanggung jawabku begitu saja di sana."

"Tapi, bukankah perusahaan itu sedang mengalami masalah akibat berita itu?"

"Aku tahu. Sejujurnya aku sendiri merasa sedikit enggan untuk kembali bekerja di tempat itu. Tapi, menjadi seorang editor merupakan impianku sejak dulu. Aku tidak mungkin melepaskan jabatanku begitu saja hanya karena masalah pribadi." katanya dengan nada yang lebih serius. "Lagipula, sedikit banyak kejadian ini akan mengubah jalan pikiran atasanku supaya tidak bertindak sesukanya lagi."

Kyuhyun merasa terkesan dengan sikap profesionalitas yang dimiliki oleh Sungmin sekalipun dia harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi kemudian rasa kecewa mendatanginya.

"Sayang sekali…"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya karena mendengar penyanyi itu menghembuskan napas dengan berat.

"Padahal aku masih ingin kau tinggal sedikit lebih lama di sini." lanjutnya lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit ragu-ragu karena sepertinya ada yang salah pada pendengarannya.

"Karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : **Annyeong! Masih ada yang menunggu ff ini, gak? Maaf ya kalo sedikit lama, habisnya beberapa waktu yang lalu aku nemu banyak banget ff SiHan. Aku gak mau cepat-cepat habisin semuanya, jadi bacanya dicicil tiap hari. Tambahan lagi jumlah ripiu chap kemarin gak lebih banyak dari chap sebelumnya, jadi aku tunda dulu untuk sementara waktu.

_FYI, _setelah kuhitung-hitung masih ada 5-6 chapter lagi yang tersisa sebelum ff ini berakhir. Untuk Siders, tolong jangan salahkan aku ya kalo nanti mutusin untuk publish 2-3 chap terakhir di WP ku dan diproteksi. Kalian baca ff ini dari awal sampai akhir, tapi gak memberikan kontribusi sedikit-pun dan itu gak asyik banget.

Dan beberapa hari yang lalu 1 ff ku dihapus lagi! Itu kerjaan siapa sih? Padahal ff itu udah kurencanakan dengan serius dibantu sama temen aku. :'(

Oke deh, sekian dulu. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ya. Aku akan usahain untuk lebih cepat mempublish-nya, karena jadwal kuliah juga udah ada di depan mata. Makanya cepetan ripiu, biar lanjutannya juga cepet datang… Hehehe :D

**.**

**Shikaku Himira : **Halo reader baru! :) Wah, sampe makan waktu 5 jam untuk ngabisin cerita ini? Senang mendengarnya. :D Makasih juga atas pujiannya. Sebisa mungkin ff ini akan kubuat lebih baik lagi ke depannya. Soal Mochi, tenang aja ya. Di chap depan dia bakal muncul lg kok. Semua ripiu yang masuk di ff ku selalu kuhargai lho. Jadi jangan bilang ripiu kamu gak mutu ya. Gomawo. ^^

**Hannie0709 : **Gpp chingu. Badai sesaat aja kok. Hehe. Tapi si mantan bos dapet ganjaran yang setimpal sih karena keisengannya. Heechul hanya jadi penghibur cerita aja kok, lagipula gak ada kesempatan lg buat dia masuk ke dalam hubungan SiHan, udah jauh banget ini. Makasih ya ^^

**Aiden_Lee : **Tenang aja ya, Chulppa gak akan jadi orang ketiga Sihan, kok. Maaf ya karena lanjutannya sedikit lama. Dan makasih banyak atas dukungan kamu. :D

**Adyndaratih : **Gpp chingu, asal kamu ninggalin jejak aja aku udah senang kok :) Hahaha! Chingu nih, tiap komen pasti selalu kepingin gigit benda yang berlainan. Aku juga sering banget gregetan tiap ngetik ff ini. Dan ke depannya Kyumin jg gak bakal kalah sweet-nya kok. ;) Ya ampun! Aku sendiri baru nyadar lho kalo jambul Siwon di SFS emang mirip sm jambul si tante setelah dikasitau sm kamu. LOL! Aku jg gak tega bikin gege menderita. Terima kasih banyak karena udah menyukai ff ini. :*

**Wie : **Duh, maaf ya Saeng klo apdetnya jadi sering macet. :( Iya, iya. Kyumin akan lebih kuperhatikan lagi mulai chap ini. Klo Kyumin momen kali ini gimana? ;) Masalah Sihan juga udah selesai jg untuk sementara ini. Hehe. Gomawo atas komen kamu ^^

** : **Makasih banyak buat jempolnya :D Udah kulanjut lagi kok. Mau baca dan komen lagi, kan? ^^

**Uchihaputry : **Yep, aku juga sering mikir kalo muka Gege itu gak kalah manisnya ma Umin. Dan interaksi di antara SiHan itu benar-benar menggemaskan, chingu. Makanya aku jadi akut begini nge-ship mereka.*parahbanget. Banyak sih yang bilang gaya bahasa ff ini simple dan sebagainya, mungkin pengaruh dari hobi aku baca2 teenlit dan metropop kali ya*curcol. Tapi makasih karena menyukai cerita ini dan cerita lainnya. :) Gpp chingu klo kamu bukan KMS, aku ngerti kok. Sayangnya Sihan fic yang berbahasa Indo itu jarang ada. Kalopun ada, kebanyakan berbahasa inggris. Tapi ada 1 author SiHan yg nulis di SPI juga kok. Judulnya Love Square. FF itu bagus lho! ;) Oke, sekali lagi makasih atas komen kamu. ^^

**Asha Lightyagami : **Yang ambil gambar SiHan ya? Di chap depan bakal terungkap kok. ;) Slight!Hanchul ataupun Slight!Sihanchul kayaknya masih dalam pertimbangan aja Saeng, karena ternyata banyak yang gak mau SiHan diganggu ma Heenim. :D Padahal aku jg seneng banget klo udah bikin Wonppa jealous. Hahaha! Prahara-nya segera menghilang kok. Duuuhhh, aku sendiri udah gak sanggup lagi kayaknya bikin adegan lemon Sihan. Habis benar-benar menguji mental! LOL! Ini aja KMS udah nuntut lemon-nya KyuMin. Berguru darimana? Tentu aja dari author-author SiHan yang udah lebih ahli di luar sana. (Selain SiHan, aku belom pernah baca adegan lemon dari couple lain, karena gak bisa ngebayangin XD) Ohya, di ripiu sebelumnya km bilang supaya nulis ff Sihan lagi, kan? Udah kok. Malah **Precious **nyantumin YunJae sbg salah 1 pairnya*ceritanyalagipromosi* Makasih atas ripiu kamu ya ^^

**Pumpkinpurin : **Aww, thank you so much, Saeng… :* Kan ada Siwon-ppa yang melindungi gege, jadi mantan bos gak bakal mengganggu lagi, kok. Dan lagi, dia udah dapat ganjaran yang setimpal. ;) Haha!

**Wee Cho : **Halo juga! Kita udah kenalan di ff yang lain, kan. Hehe. Kamu suka Geng-kyu, ya? Di SPI pair ini kadang masih eksis juga sih. Justru karena karakter dia yang tenang dan kalem itu lah yang bikin dia cocok banget dipasangin ma Won-ppa yang juga alim tapi mesum. Hahaha! Makasih banyak ya karena kamu jadi menyukai ff ini :D

**FrankiezCrazy : **Di chap depan bakal ketauan kok, Saeng. ;) Nih, Yeppa muncul lagi di chap ini sebagai penolong. Tangan Gege udah hampir sembuh, makanya jarang dikasitau lagi. Hehe. Dan di chap ini ending-nya gak mengecewakan, kan? ^^

**Triple3r : **Hahaha, semoga di chap ini kamu gak deg2an lagi ya. Dan maaf kalo sedikit/lumayan lama. :( Gomawo ya chingu ^^

**Ayachi Casey : **Sebenarnya ini masih permulaan kok, chingu. :) Dan masalah KyuMin juga udah menanti di depan sana. Untuk membuat Chulppa jadi orang ke3 di antara SiHan juga udah terlalu terlambat, karena plotnya udah aku tentuin sejak awal. Kemungkinan besar gak akan ada SiHanChul di ff ini. Makasih atas komennya ya. ^^

**Tifamin : **Wah, kamu reader baru ya? :) Satu hari bisa ngabisin 20 chap ff ini? Aku sih bakalan pusing, lho. Tapi makasih banyak atas perhatian kamu ke ff ini, chingu :D SiHan emang seru kok dijadiin couple. Semua ff Sihan yang pernah aku baca hampir gak ada yang gak bagus lho. Sayangnya di Indo couple ini kurang terkenal :'(

Nih, Kyumin lagi dalam proses menuju jadian. Sebentar lagi mereka bakal ngikutin jejak SiHan, kok. :D Iya, Chulppa jadi atasan Gege yang baru. Wah, aku juga gak kepikiran untuk membuat SiHanChul kok, karena di sini SiHan udah terlalu klop.*ditabokHeenim. Nah, sesuai harapan kamu, Kyu udah nyatain lho! Hahaha! Gomawo atas ripiunya ya… ^^

**Widya : **Gomawo! :D Aku tunggu komen kamu lagi ya… ^^

**Anami Hime : **Pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab di chap ini, kok. Gomawo… ^^

**Demon-Child 98 : **Gpp kok. Kamu baca dan ripiu aja udah bikin senang, lho. Masalah besarnya udah bisa terselesaikan, kan ada Siwon-ppa yang bakal lindungin Gege. Hehe. FF yang Siwon jadi uke itu kayaknya pernah aku sebutin di chap sebelumnya lho. Sekarang aku udah lupa sama judulnya. Coba kamu balik ke chap yang dulu, pasti nemu deh. Dan ff itu berbahasa inggris :) Makasih juga. ^^

**Imcherlonntan : **Okeee… Gomawo ya ^^

**Zakurafrezee : **Siapa lagi kalo bukan orang suruhan si mantan boss? :/ Di chap selanjutnya akan ketahuan, kok. Makasih atas komennya ya ^^

**Laila. : **Dan sekarang badai udah berlalu. Yey! Makasih banyak ya atas dukungan kamu… ^^

**Christina : **Waduh, maaf ya chap kali ini udah menguji kesabaran kamu. Hehe. Makasih juga atas supportnya. :D

**YunieNie : **Oh iya, ya. Chingu Hanchul-shipper, kan? Haha! Kalo soal bikin Siwon jealous sih aku paling semangat lho!*dilirikWonppa. Untungnya nasib Won-ppa masih baik-baik aja, meskipun harus ngorbanin cerita Sooyoung. :( Dan aku juga berterima kasih banyak sama kamu, chingu :D

**xMingx : **Iya, si mantan bos jahatnya TERLALU. Tapi tenang aja ya. Jahatnya cuma sampe di situ aja, karena sekarang gantian dia yang dikejar-kejar pers. LOL! Nah, masalahnya langsung selesai di chap ini juga, kan? Sekarang Kyu mulai beraksi. Hahaha! Oke, big thanks for you, Saeng! :*

**Kang Eunra : **Aduhh, mianhe… sampe bikin kamu lama menunggu. Habis makin lama cerita ini makin mendekati ending, jadi aku rada galau juga untuk lanjut secepatnya.*authorgaje* Yup! Kyu mulai buka suara sekarang. Tunggu reaksi Ming di chap depan ya! Hehe! Duh, banyak banget ya yang kepingin si bos dihajar. XD Pokoknya aku udah apdet lagi, kan? Makasih atas dukungan kamu ya… ^^

**Guest 1 : **Sihan masih baik-baik aja kok ;) Mau Kyumin momennya ditambah ya? Oke deehh. Makasih karena mau menunggu cerita ini ^^ Lain kali cantumin nama kamu ya.

**Ichan-chan : **Ups, ini belum klimaks, chingu. Heboh2nya ditahan lagi ya. Hehehe. Kayaknya chap kali ini gak bikin kamu sampe nyesek/asma kok. Toh Sihannya masih baik-baik aja. :D Iya, itu chap terpanjang yang pernah aku buat kayaknya. Dan syukurlah kamu suka. Gomawoyo ^^

**Evilyoura301 : **Semoga kamu suka sama momen Kyumin kali ini ya. Apalagi yang bagian akhirnya, hehe. :) Aku sih fine2 aja kalo dibikin mpreg, saeng. Tapi kemungkinan besar banyak yang protes. :( Tapi tenang aja, di ff yang lain aku berencana bakal bikin mpreg, kok. :D Makasih banyak ya ^^

**Umi Elf Teukie : **Ada sedikit masalah, tapi langsung diselesaikan dengan baik, kok. Di sini Kyuminnya gak bertengkar, kan? Nih, Leeteuk udah dimasukin lagi. :) Heeteuk ya? Umm, aku pikir2 dulu ya. Gomawo ^^

**Lullu48129 : **Bisa dong. Namanya juga paparazzi, hahaha. Tapi tenang aja ya, masalahnya langsung selesai di chap ini juga. Lho, kenapa Siwon-ppa harus marah sama Gege? Justru dia malah melindungi Gege, kok. ^^ Gomawoyo…

**Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy : **Hahaha, chingu ini bisa aja. Si evil sih seringnya gak tau malu XD Kok bisa ya harapan kamu sesuai sama jalan pikiran aku? Ini Yesung udah keluar lagi. Chap depan juga dia masih eksis. Hehe. Makasih ya ^^

**Katskrom : **Annyeong! :D Haha, sayang ya morning lime-nya di-skip XD Sebenarnya yang yadong tu cm Hyuk, sedangkan Hae cuma ikut-ikutan aja*dijewerhyuk* Untungnya berita tentang mereka cepat diatasi ya. Uhm, berarti chap kemarin kayak Nano-nano dong ya? Manis, asem, asin, rame rasanya. Hihihi! Gomawoyo … ^^

**Sytadict : **Haha, makasih banyak ya, chingu. Semoga chap kali ini juga gak mengecewakan kamu, ya. :D Emang kenapa chingu kalo ada Heenim-oppa? Soalnya dia nuntut mau muncul lagi di chap depan. Hihihi! Masa gara2 artikel murahan gini aja SiHan sampe putus sih? Gak lah. Kyumin juga udah mulai maju selangkah demi selangkah :) Makasih ya… ^^

**KimPumpkin : **Iya, konflik mulai muncul lagi. Di chap depan juga. Jangan sampe ketinggalan ya ;) Gomawo… ^^

**Lee Minji Elf : **Satu demi satu konflik akan bermunculan sampe ending nanti. Dan kayaknya kamu masih harus penasaran lagi. Haha. Makasih atas ripiunya ^^

**Park Hyokineji Hyuuga : **Aku kan emang sengaja bikin reader penasaran di ujung cerita. Haha. Maaf ya. Dan makasih juga atas pujiannya :D

**Rizki : **Nah, sekarang Kyu udah mulai ambil langkah untuk maju. Kita tunggu aja gimana respon Ming di chap depan ;) Chulppa memang ada untuk bikin suasana tambah rame :D Maaf ya karena update-annya sedikit lama :( Tapi makasih juga karena selalu menunggu cerita ini ^^

**Rachma99 : **Oke, aku udah lanjut lagi. Gomawoyo … ^^

**Dhianelf4ever : **Pertanyaan kamu bakal terjawab di chap depan nih. Sebenarnya Sihan sering mesra2an di luar apartemen, tapi gak diceritain di dalam fic ini. Soalnya nanti jadi kepanjangan. Hehe. Makasih ya ^^

**Sha : **Dia gak akan muat kalo dimasukin ke kandang Heebum. Dan kayaknya sebelum dimasukin mantan bos gege itu udah dicakar duluan sama Heebum. LOL! Oke. Gomawoyo… ^^

**Lici Lee : **Annyeong juga Saeng :D Haha! Kamu yang baca aja sampe malu gitu sama adegan kisuan SiHan, nah gimana aku yang ngetiknya? Udah kepingin gigit jari sambil ngebayanginnya! XD Kyumin? Bentar lagi kok. Aku suka sama interaksi mereka yang sekarang, yang selalu adu mulut, jadi bikin ff ini lebih rame.

Iya, iya. Chull-ppa gak akan jadi pengganggu kok. Banyak yang gak rela ya kalo di antara SiHan ada orang ke3. Dan mengenai baby mochi, tenang aja ya. Semuanya udah terencana dengan sempurna di chap depan. ;) Berarti aku berhasil dong bikin mood reader naik-turun. Hihihi!

Waduh! Ini ancamannya benar2 serius nih. Gimana dong Saeng, masih ada konflik yang menunggu mereka di depan sana. Kyuuu! Cepetan kabur! Di tiap fic yang pernah aku baca, Won-ppa itu gak pernah lepas dari sifat alim+mesumnya itu, dan aku juga sukaaa :3

Ohya, mengenai komen kamu di chap sebelumnya, Hangeng itu biasku satu-satunya dan Sihan itu OTP-ku. Wah, kamu nge-ship banyak kopel juga yah. Hihihi! Sihan official kok Saeng, di SJM. Makanya aku itu lebih mengarah ke Flawless dibanding elf*curcol* Betul, mereka berdua itu dari awal selalu sama-sama, soalnya mereka kan _Sworn Brother_. Lebih tepatnya Siwon yang selalu deket ma gege, tiap ada kesempatan dia selalu narik gege supaya mereka sama-sama, sampe member lain itu terlupakan. Haha! Tapi lantaran gege udah cabut, momen berharga mereka hilang deh T.T Oke, gomawo atas komen kamu yah! ^^

**Park Hyo Ra : **Wah, sekarang gege dipanggil momhan yah chingu. Haha, iya, habis nafsu Won-ppa gak ada habisnya sih.*dihajar* Tenang aja, hubungan mereka terancam cuma sebentar aja. Habis itu balik lagi ke normal :D Chulppa kayak tante girang? LOL! Aku sendiri gak pernah ngebayangin sampe ke sana. Soalnya kalo udah menyangkut Chul-ppa, aku susah ngebayangin sifat dia yang bertolak belakang dari aslinya. Makanya aku bikin sifat dia kayak gt. Hehehe. Oke, makasih banyak ya, chingu… ^^

**Aoora : **Mereka berdua masih baik-baik aja kok :D Makasih atas komennya ya… ^^ Nih, udah aku lanjut lagi supaya rasa penasaran kamu hilang.

**Ggogabang : **Kamu belum ripiu di chap ini lho ;) Yep, Kyumin emang bikin melting sekaligus menggemaskan. Iya nih, endingnya udah mulai dekat. :( Makasih atas ripiunya ya ^^

**Enno KimLee : **Di chap kali ini masih gak terduga lagi gak, chingu? Hehe. Emang biasanya Yoona jadi orang jahat ya? Haha! Kamu udah gak sabar kepingin nikahin SiHan ya? Sama dong! :3 Tenang aja ya. Aku juga gak rela buat Wookie-hyung jadi orang jahat, lagipula dia gak cocok untuk peran jahat. Belum, Kyumin belum jadian tapi bakalan menuju(?) Hahaha! Makasih chingu … ^^

**AIrzanti : **Wah, akhirnya kamu muncul lagi ya :D Iya gpp. Aku ngerti kok. Makasih ya udah mau baca ff ini lagi. Masih mau komen lagi, kan? ^^

**Horsewife : **Iya, masih tbc. Makasih karena mau menunggu ff ini. Maaf ya kalo sedikit lama :( Baru pertama baca ff SiHan dan kamu langsung jatuh cinta? That's awesome! XD

**Stephanie Choi : **SiHan emang selalu sweet, chingu. :D Yep, mantan bos kayaknya gak ikhlas ngebiarin Han gege hidup tenang :/ Makasih atas ripiunya… ^^

**FAZA Phantomhive : **Aku juga suka sweet moment-nya Sihan, chingu :3 Sebenarnya aku juga belum lama nemu lagu SJM You And Me, dan sekali dengar, tiba-tiba aja aku ngerasa harus nyantumin liriknya di salah satu adegan di ff ini. Dan waktu aku baca translete'annya, eh ternyata cocok banget sm keadaan SiHan! Jadi semangat deh nulis chap 20 kemarin :D Makasih banyak ya atas pujian dan komen kamu ^^

**ChoiKyuhae : **Hai juga. Nah, sekarang kamu malah gak muncul di chap kemarin. Lagi liburankah? Soalnya banyak reader yang gak setuju kalo aku menunda ff ini sampe lebaran, chingu. Makanya lanjut lagi deh. :) Sebenarnya aku itu paling suka sama adegan KyuMin yang malu-malu tapi mau! Rasanya gemeesss banget waktu ngebayanginnya. Siwon-ppa kan emang gak pernah jauh dari kata 'romatis'. :D Aku udah buat pembedanya kok, mungkin emang gak keliatan di hp kamu. Makasih buat komennya ya… ^^

**Rio : **Jangan kabur dong. Ayo komen lagi. Ini Kyumin-nya udah mulai menuju sweet moment sama kayak SiHan. :D Waduh, maaf ya sampe buat kamu bolak-balik nyariin lanjutan ff ini. Makasih banyak atas komen dan pujiannya … ^^

**K my name : **Wah, chingu sering ketinggalan cerita ini ya. Apa kali ini masih ketinggalan juga? Semoga enggak. :) Aku juga buat ff ini untuk mengurangi rasa kangen sama Gege yang udah pergi ninggalin Won-ppa ;'( Dan makasih banyak karena menyukai ff ini. Jadi terharu nih. Menurutku Gulliver itu lagu terbaik mereka di 6JIB kali ini. :D

Kayaknya semua reviewer ngucapin kata 'romantis' itu di chap kali ini ya. XD Jangan bilang gitu dong chingu, aku selalu menghargai ripiu yang masuk. Jadi semuanya berarti untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Gomawo ^^

**Jaylyn Rui : **Wah, senang deh baca komen kamu. :D Untungnya kamu bisa nahan diri untuk gak teriak2 yah. ;) Hahaha! Makasih banyak karena mencintai ff ini, sampe dibikinin jingle lagi. XD Masih mau komen lagi, kan? ^^

**Park Gyu Rii : **Beneran Saeng? Waduh, maaf ya buat kamu repot karena selalu mencari ff ini. Jadi terharu :') Aku bakal usahain untuk update lebih cepat ya. ;) Oke, Kyuminnya akan lebih diperbanyak lagi. kamsahamnida … ^^

**Rihyun701 : **Hai juga, chingu! :D Seneng deh tiap baca ripiu dari kamu. Nah, di chap kemarin Heenim muncul tuh, coba-coba flirting Gege. Untungnya Gege udah resmi jadi punya Won-ppa. Jadi gak akan terpengaruh deh.*sorry for Hanchul shipper* Kyumin kan emang unyuuu…! Makanya aku juga gak kepingin buru-buru bikin mereka jadian.*dipelototin KMS*

Tuh, EXO udah dijadiin cameo di chap kemarin jadi temen-temennya kid!suju :) Wah, bener, aku bikin typoo di nama Ryeowook. Makasih chingu udah ngingetin. YeWook bentar lagi bakalan eksis kok. Makanya, pantengin terus ff ini ;)

Makasih banyak atas ripiu kamu ya! ^^

**Chu : **Gege emang selalu keren kok, makanya aku cinta mati sama dia XD.*gakadayangnanya* Banyak yang suka sama adegan dinner SiHan ya. Makasih banyak chingu atas pujiannya :D Ini udah lanjut lagi. Jangan lupa baca dan komen lagi ya ;)

**Evil Thieves : **Iya, untuk sementara SiHan gak ada masalah lagi. Ke depannya masalah akan beralih ke Kyumin. Ups! Jadi ngasih spoiler nih. Sama chingu, aku juga gak tega kalo mereka terlalu bersedih, makanya konflik yang datang segera diselesaikan secepatnya. Wah, aku sih gak pernah kebayang Heechul mau dipairing sama siapa, asalkan SiHan bersatu sih, itu udah cukup. Hehehe*ditabokpetals. Umm, kalo Heeteuk/Teukchul aja gimana?

**Sazkia siwonestELF : **Makasih banyak ya… :D Hubungan Kyumin juga udah mulai maju selangkah demi selangkah. Kamu masih nungguin ff ini, kan? ^^

**reaRelf : **Si Evil itu tiap ngelirik bibir Mingppa sering jadi lupa diri! Hahaha! Iya, Gege gak mau diperintah ini-itu sama mantan bosnya. Wonppa emang selalu romantis, kan? Gomawoyo ^^

**Cottoncandyme : **Iya, aku usahain untuk terus apdet kok. Makasih banyak atas dukungannya yah ^^ Aku tunggu komen kamu lagi, oke ;)

**PINKYLOVE : **Oke! ;) Makasih atas ripiunya ya ^^

**Anami : **Iya, SiHan moment emang selalu sweet. :D Makasih banyak… ^^

**Kang Ji Ae : **Hahaha! Dari awal Siwon itu emang gak pernah terlepas dari kata 'romantis' kan, chingu? Wah, kamu seneng banget ya sama sweet momentnya Sihan? Bagus deh. :D Lho, kalo Kyumin gak jadian, saya bisa didemo massa sama KMS… XD Makasih banyak chingu… ^^

**Widya Kyouya : **NC part dua untuk SiHan ya? Umm, belum tau deh, chingu. Masih malu sama adegan lemon kemarin. Gomawoyo … ^^

**Kyumin4ever : **Iya, Wonppa emang akan selalu romantis. Hahaha! Biasanya kamu gak suka sama member SNS* ya, chingu? Tapi aku emang kurang suka bikin tokoh yang terlalu jahat. :) Nih, Kyu udah ngakuin perasaan dia ke Ming-ppa. Iya, iya, masih ada beberapa chap lagi untuk menyiksa si evil yang satu ini. Tenang aja ya ;) Makasih banyak ya … ^^

**ChaaChullie247 : **Aku no comment deh sama YoonTiff. Hehe. Iya, aku juga suka melihat SiHan berbahagia*tebarbunga* Wah, sayangnya kecurigaan kamu gak terbukti. Kyu gak datang lagi malem itu. Hihihi. Segitu gak sabarannya ya sama Kyumin. Okelah, tar momen mereka semakin banyak kok. Gomawo ^^

** .5 : **Dari awal SJ terbentuk, Sihan momen itu udah banyak, tapi ketutup sm Hanchul. Apalagi skrg Han udah out, jadi hilang deh… Makasih atas ripiunya ^^

**Vivinetaria : **Iya, makasih juga karena masih bc ff ini. Gak apa-apa kok. Ah, gomawo atas pujiannya. Iya, bahasanya emang sederhana karena sastra bukan keahlianku, tp untung juga banyak yg suka ^^

**Dewi90 : **Oke chingu. Ini udah lanjut lagi kok. Tinggalin komennya lagi ya ;)

**Annie pumpkins : **Nah kalo chap ini gimana? Ya kan Teuk-oppa belum tau kalo Siwon lagi berbunga-bunga. Hehehe. Gomawo atas komennya ^^

**MsJongjin : **Ya ampun, capslock-nya jebol ya chingu? Hahaha! Awas lho tar dideathglare Mingppa gara-gara nyatain cinta ke evil. :D Kalo soal beginian Siwon mah rajanya! Oke deh. Nado saranghae~~ :*

**Key shirui Alegra Tiqa : **Emang sengaja di-cut untuk dilanjutin di chap ini Kyumin momen'a, mian… Untuk sekarang sih iya, konflik para yeoja diganti sm yang baru. Sama, aku jg sebel sm mantan bos itu! :( Oke, makasih dukungannya. ^^

**Han gege : **Oya? Kalo chap kali ini gimana? Kayaknya udah ketauan ya apa yang dilakuin sama mantan bos. Gomawo ^^


	23. Chapter 23

**Title : **"Love via Interview"

**Author : **FannyHan

**Pair : **SiHan, Kyumin

**Genre : **Romance, AU

**Warning : **Yaoi!

**Disclaimer : **I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

.

.

.

Sungmin membatu.

"_Karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu."_

Benarkah kalimat itulah yang baru saja didengarkan olehnya?

Benarkah kalimat itulah yang ditujukan Kyuhyun padanya?

Segera saja pandangan matanya terhenti pada sepasang mata yang kini balas menatapnya dengan tatapan serius dan dalam. Sepasang bibirnya mulai membuka dan menutup untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dilontarkan pada penyanyi tersebut.

"Ka, kau…"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya sebelum meletakkan sumpit miliknya ke atas meja makan. Pandangannya masih tetap mengunci kedua bola mata milik Sungmin.

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaan terkejut yang kau rasakan, karena aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan mengutarakan pikiranku secepat ini."

Menit demi menit yang berlalu di antara keduanya perlahan mulai melunturkan reaksi terkejut yang baru saja dirasakan oleh Sungmin. Kini, pikirannya yang mulai berjalan dengan normal segera mencaritahu apakah penyanyi itu lagi-lagi tengah mencandainya atau…

"Kali ini aku benar-benar serius." ujarnya lantang, seakan sudah tahu apa yang sedang berputar di dalam kepala namja cantik di hadapannya tersebut.

Sungmin terdiam. Kedua bibirnya terkatup dengan rapat. Bukan karena dia merasa malu akibat pikirannya yang sudah terbaca dengan jelas, melainkan karena dia sedang menunggu. Menunggu penyanyi itu untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin diutarakan olehnya.

"Aku tidak yakin-tepatnya tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini mulai muncul dalam diriku. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu dengan jelas adalah, apa yang sedang kurasakan padamu hampir sama dengan yang kurasakan pada Zhoumi… dulu." tuturnya dengan nada pahit. Ternyata jejak-jejak kesedihan yang ditimbulkan oleh Zhoumi masih membekas di hatinya hingga detik ini.

"Padahal kau benar-benar sangat berbeda dibandingkan dia, baik dari segi penampilan maupun sifat, dan yang lainnya. Tiap kali bersamanya, aku selalu merasa ingin memonopolinya untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan ketakutanku yang akan kehilangan dirinya sewaktu-waktu. Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin menyenangkan hatinya agar dia tidak meninggalkanku. Dia membuatku merasa nyaman sekaligus tidak aman ketika bersamanya.

"Berbeda denganmu. Aku tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi ketika kau berada di dekatku. Terkadang kau bisa bersikap menjengkelkan sampai-sampai membuatku marah. Terkadang kau akan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan dan tiba-tiba saja kau bisa bertingkah sangat dewasa di lain waktu. Kau bisa menjadi orang yang sangat cerewet, namun juga bisa menjadi sangat pendiam sampai-sampai aku takut kalau aku mungkin telah bersikap kelewat batas padamu. Tapi satu waktu kau akan bersikap sangat baik dan memperhatikanku dengan begitu sabar. Kau selalu membuatku merasa tidak pasti dengan apa yang kulakukan saat bersamamu, namun juga membuatku bebas untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak perlu merasa takut kau akan meninggalkanku karena telah bersikap seperti apa adanya diriku, karena aku tahu kau akan selalu ada di sini, di dekatku."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Ketika dia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan lelaki yang masih tetap terdiam dan terus saja menatapnya, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan kanan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu ini terasa sangat tiba-tiba dan terkesan jauh dari kata romantis, tapi aku harus mengatakan hal ini padamu." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak dan menghela napas sedalam yang dia bisa sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangan lembut dan dalam pada Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin," panggilnya yang berhasil menambah debaran jantung yang semakin tak terkendali di dalam diri namja bermata bulat itu. "Tolong bantu aku agar sekali lagi bisa membuka hatiku sepenuhnya padamu. Tidak ada hal lain yang kuinginkan darimu selain keberadaanmu di dekatku. Cukup dengan kau ada di sini, maka semua akan terasa baik-baik saja." dan di akhir pengakuan itu, Kyuhyun meletakkan tangan Sungmin tepat di dadanya, tempat di mana jantungnya berada.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Tidak bisa segera merespon pengakuan yang sangat mengejutkan itu karena otaknya masih bekerja keras untuk mencerna setiap kata, setiap kalimat, serta ekspresi yang terpampang di hadapannya itu secara bersamaan.

Apakah ini nyata?

Bisakah dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau semua ini memang nyata?

Pandangan mata itu, debaran jantung itu, ekspresi wajah yang memancarkan harapan itu, semuanya mengatakan kalau ini memang bukan salah satu mimpi yang pernah membayangi tidurnya.

Dan perlahan Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih tetap mengunci sepasang matanya sembari menunggu jawaban darinya.

Sungmin memang hanya memberikan satu anggukan kecil, tapi gerakan itu saja sudah menjadi isyarat bagi Kyuhyun bahwa namja di hadapannya itu bersedia memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk memperoleh kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan dari Zhoumi. Lalu kedua sudut bibirnya mulai membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus yang jarang dia tunjukkan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sungmin dan ganti meletakkan tangannya pada wajah itu. Wajah yang selama ini mulai tergambar di dalam pikirannya.

Semuanya berjalan secara alami dan begitu saja saat Kyuhyun mulai membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian menangkap sepasang bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Keduanya butuh berinteraksi tanpa harus mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk memastikan jika perasaan mereka sudah saling menyatu. Terutama bagi Sungmin. Pria itu tidak menyangka sama sekali jika perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam pada Cho Kyuhyun ternyata mendapat balasan. Dia tidak akan pernah menyangkal atau membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau sejak awal dirinya pun pernah berharap akan memiliki penyanyi itu seutuhnya. Namun, setelah berulang kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, dia sadar ada perbedaan yang sangat besar antara angan dan kenyataan. Ternyata hati penyanyi tersebut sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain jauh sebelum mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Jadi daripada harus merasakan sakit yang lebih besar lagi karena tidak bisa mencapai angannya, Sungmin memilih untuk pelan-pelan membunuh harapan dan perasaan yang sudah lama tumbuh di dalam dirinya untuk Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang, tanpa diduga-duga Kyuhyun menawarkan untuk sekali lagi membuka hatinya pada Sungmin, rasanya tidak ada satu kata pun yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

Jadi, dengan tangan terbuka Sungmin membiarkan harapan yang sempat mati itu kembali tumbuh dalam dirinya. Dia tahu, sepasang mata itu tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun keraguan saat menatapnya. Itulah sebabnya kini dia mengijinkan penyanyi itu menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya melalui ciuman tersebut. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai, dihargai, serta diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun, satu-satunya pria yang berhasil merebut seluruh hati dan perasaannya.

Kedua pasang bibir itu masih saling bertautan, saling mengungkapkan semua kebutuhan yang selama ini tertahan dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Dan ketika ciuman itu bergerak semakin mendalam, Sungmin dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil alih semuanya. Rasanya seolah-olah perasaan yang tertimbun dalam diri mereka melebur menjadi satu. Namun ketika salah satu tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak di atas tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa tidak siap. Belum.

"Kyu… Kyuhyun, tunggu sebentar," katanya sembari menahan tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang masih terbebas.

"Kenapa?" tanya penyanyi itu sambil memoles bibir merah dan bebercak milik Sungmin dengan ujung lidahnya. Tampak jelas kalau dia belum siap untuk menghentikan interaksi tersebut meski hanya dalam waktu sejenak. Lalu perlahan dia mulai membawa wajahnya ke bagian samping leher Sungmin dan melumuri leher putih bersih tersebut dengan ciuman ringan.

"Kubilang tunggu sebentar!" seru Sungmin, dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh gelas yang berada tak jauh dengannya sehingga gelas tersebut terjatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping. Saat itulah keduanya akhirnya terlepas satu sama lain.

Lalu Sungmin berusaha menyerap oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa karena sejak tadi dia hampir-hampir kehilangan napasnya ketika berciuman dengan penyanyi tersebut. Selain itu, dia juga berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sudah bergerak tak keruan. Di hadapannya tampak Kyuhyun juga berusaha mengatur kembali napasnya sembari menatap namja cantik tersebut dengan seringaian puas.

"Kau… kau hampir saja, membu-nuhku." ucap Sungmin yang sudah berhasil membuat napasnya kembali teratur seperti semula.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa terlihat begitu mengundang." candanya.

Wajah Sungmin segera memerah karena tidak menyangka jika penyanyi itu bisa melemparkan candaan seperti itu padanya. "Ap, apa?!"

"Ah, setelah mengungkapkan semuanya aku jadi merasa lega. Ayo kembali makan. Aku masih merasa lapar." ujarnya seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Lalu Kyuhyun kembali duduk di bangku tempatnya semula dan melanjutkan aktivitas makannya yang sempat tertunda. Sementara itu, namja di hadapannya masih terpaku tidak percaya dengan sikapnya. "Dengan begini kau pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk pulang ke apartemenmu, bukan?" tanyanya penuh percaya diri dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya dan ikut melanjutkan makanannya yang sempat terabaikan. Dia tahu, mulai saat ini dia harus membiasakan diri terhadap sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu berubah-ubah sesuka hatinya.

.

.

.

Hankyung baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya setelah seharian bekerja di luar sana. Sore ini dia berencana untuk memasakkan makan malam seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Begitu keluar dari kamarnya, dia bergegas pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan olehnya ketika memasak nanti. Hari ini perasaannya terasa lebih ringan dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena semua masalah yang dialaminya sudah terselesaikan dan tertinggal jauh di belakang sana lah yang membuatnya bisa bernapas lega. Satu pelajaran berharga yang bisa dia ambil ketika melewati semua masalah tersebut adalah sudah seharusnya dia lebih menghargai waktu-waktu tenang seperti ini dan lebih menikmati kehidupannya bersama Siwon. Itu sebabnya, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Hankyung mulai menanggalkan sikap kaku yang sering kali dia tunjukkan ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain, termasuk dengan Siwon. Kini dia telah paham hidup bersama orang lain ternyata jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding jika dia hidup sendirian seperti saat dulu. Dan dia bersyukur karena Siwon lebih dari orang yang selama ini dia harapkan untuk hadir mengisi kehidupannya.

Ketika pikirannya tengah terfokus pada sayur-sayuran yang sedang direbus di hadapannya, Hankyung baru menyadari kalau dia tidak lagi sendirian di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sepasang lengan yang sudah sangat familiar baginya itu mulai melingkar erat di bagian pinggangnya. Kemudian sebuah dagu mulai bersandar tepat di atas bahu bagian kirinya seiring dengan bertambahnya berat tubuh seseorang yang bersandar di belakang tubuhnya.

"Hmmm… aromanya membuatku merasa lapar."

Hankyung tersenyum mendengar bisikan pelan tersebut. "Kau harus bersabar sedikit lagi, karena aku baru memasak sayuran saja."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa lapar ini." keluh Siwon yang semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Siwon, bagaimana aku bisa lebih cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku kalau kau membuatku susah bergerak seperti ini?" Hankyung mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari lilitan lengan itu. Tapi gerakannya terhenti dan berganti dengan lenguhan kecil yang spontan keluar dari mulutnya. "Ka, kau… apa kau baru saja menggigit telingaku?" cepat-cepat dia memutar kepalanya untuk memandang Siwon yang sudah menyeringai padanya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah terlalu lapar, dan aromamu benar-benar mengundang selera makanku."

Hankyung melotot, "Dasar mes… ahh!" dia tidak bisa lagi menyelesaikan umpatannya karena Siwon kembali menyerang tengkuk lehernya dengan sejumlah ciuman ringan. Tanpa sadar Hankyung memiringkan kepalanya sehingga memberikan akses yang lebih mudah bagi aktor itu untuk melahap lehernya. "Si… Siwon,-"

Dalam hati Hankyung mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan gampangnya menyerah pada setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Siwon padanya. Segera saja kegiatan memasak yang sedang dia lakukan terlupakan begitu saja.

Awalnya Siwon hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan Hankyung dengan jalan memecahkan konsentrasinya. Tapi begitu mendengar lenguhan kecil itu, rencana awalnya berubah menjadi serius. Jangan salahkan dia kalau suara rendah Hankyung selalu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri seperti sekarang ini. Lalu Siwon memutar tubuh yang sedang terkurung dalam pelukannya tersebut agar bisa berhadapan dengannya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi dia mulai menyerang sepasang bibir ranum itu tanpa ampun. Sesekali terdengar erangan ringan dari keduanya ketika bibir itu mencoba saling menguasai satu sama lain, melebur, dan menyatu seakan sejak awal keduanya tidak pernah terpisah. Kalau dulu ciuman yang dilakukan oleh keduanya selalu diikuti oleh hasrat untuk saling merasakan satu sama lain, kini ciuman tersebut terjadi murni karena perasaan yang saling membutuhkan.

"Siwon! Masakannya!" seru Hankyung yang entah bagaimana berhasil mengumpulkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Hmm, tidak peduli…" balas Siwon yang kembali mencari sepasang bibir itu sambil menyelipkan sebelah tangannya di antara pakaian dan punggung Hankyung.

Hankyung tahu sebentar lagi pertahanannya akan runtuh seketika akibat serangan mendadak ini. Jadi sebelum hal itu terjadi, dengan susah payah dia mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk kembali melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman kuat sang aktor tersebut. Tapi ternyata Siwon merespon dengan cepat, dan tiba-tiba saja Hankyung merasa kedua kakinya tidak lagi menyentuh permukaan lantai. Dia terkesiap kaget ketika menyadari kalau Siwon sudah mengangkat tubuhnya dan menumpukannya di bahu bagian kiri aktor tersebut.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku kelaparan seperti ini." katanya sembari menggunakan satu tangannya yang masih bebas untuk mematikan kompor di hadapan keduanya. Setelah itu Siwon membawa tubuh yang masih meronta tersebut ke dalam kamar mereka untuk melanjutkan proses yang baru saja dimulai olehnya.

.

.

.

"Semua baju dan mainan miliknya sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas ini. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bertanya pada kami, Ge." ujar Victoria ketika menyerahkan sebuah tas berukuran sedang ke tangan Siwon.

"Baiklah, Victoria-ssi." balas Siwon sambil melirik Hankyung yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menggendong Henry.

"Sedikit banyak dia sudah mengerti bahasa korea, namun sesekali dia masih sulit melafalkannya dan ganti menggunakan bahasa inggris. Kupikir tidak ada lagi kendala saat kalian ingin berkomunikasi dengannya."

"Ya. Terima kasih karena kalian berdua bersedia memberikan kesempatan bagi kami untuk merawatnya."

"Seharusnya kamilah yang berterima kasih pada kalian karena mau menganggap Henry kecil kami sebagai anak kandung kalian sendiri, dan bahkan bersedia bertanggung jawab atasnya." kata Hyoyeon.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Hankyung mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk membawa Henry dari panti asuhan agar bisa melengkapi kehidupan mereka berdua. Siwon sendiri tidak merasa keberatan karena sejak dulu dia sudah memiliki mimpi untuk membangun sebuah keluarga kecil dengan pasangannya kelak. Selama ini dia tidak merasa memiliki keluarga yang sebenarnya, meskipun dia masih memiliki orang tua yang lengkap. Kedua orang tuanya telah lama berhenti berperan sebagai ayah dan ibu dan ganti mengejar karir masing-masing hingga saat ini. Tidak heran jika dirinya begitu bergantung pada mendiang adiknya, dan begitupun sebaliknya, karena memang hanya mereka berdua yang tertinggal dalam keluarga tersebut. Keduanya tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya memiliki ayah dan ibu yang akan melindungi, menyayangi, mengajarkan yang baik dan benar, dan terkadang menegur jika mereka membuat kesalahan.

Itulah sebabnya ketika Sooyoung melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkannya, Siwon baru merasakan bagaimana dunianya jatuh berantakan. Rasanya seolah-olah dia terlepas dari ikatan yang selama ini mati-matian dipegang olehnya. Tapi kini dia tidak perlu merasa takut lagi, karena kehadiran Hankyung seakan mengisyaratkan jika dia masih diberikan satu lagi kesempatan untuk membangun keluarga yang selama ini dia impikan. Dan kehadiran Henry dirasa sempurna untuk melengkapi keluarga kecil milik mereka.

"Henli-ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." pesan Victoria sambil mengecup pipi bocah itu bergantian. Di belakangnya Hyoyeon juga menanti untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo Henry, katakan selamat tinggal pada teman-teman yang lain."

"Bye-bye." bocah kecil itu menuruti perintah Hankyung dan membuka-tutup telapak tangan mungil miliknya kepada anak-anak lain yang sudah berkumpul di belakang mereka.

Setelah berpamitan dengan seluruh penghuni panti tersebut, keduanya lantas membawa Henry pulang ke apartemen milik mereka. Tapi di tengah perjalanan, ponsel Siwon berdering menandakan satu panggilan masuk dari salah seorang kenalannya. Lalu dia mengarahkan mobil miliknya untuk singgah ke tempat lain sebelum kembali pulang.

Kemudian mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dan merupakan toko musik bernama _JY&KJ_. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Siwon lantas membawa keduanya masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Di dalam sudah ada seorang namja berwajah cantik menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Siwon-ah! Lama tidak bertemu." sambut lelaki tersebut sambil merangkul Siwon.

Siwon tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung lelaki itu sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Ya, lama tidak bertemu, Jaejoong-ah."

"Aigoo… kupikir kau sudah melupakan kami karena sudah menjadi sangat terkenal sekarang."

"Tidak mungkin aku melupakan kalian secepat itu. Aku hanya sangat sibuk belakangan ini."

"Ara… Eoh, siapa ini?" tanya lelaki bernama Jaejoong ketika menyadari ada orang lain di antara mereka berdua. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat mengamati wajah Hankyung dan Henry dengan saksama. "Ah, biar kutebak. Ini lelaki yang belakangan sering dibicarakan di media, bukan?"

"Tepat sekali." jawab Siwon sambil menarik Hankyung supaya berdiri lebih dekat di sampingnya. "Jae, kenalkan. Ini Hankyung, dan ini Henry, putra kami."

Hankyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya ketika mendengar Siwon mengenalkan Henry sebagai putra mereka. Lalu dia membungkuk untuk memberikan salam pada teman Siwon tersebut. "Annyeonghaseyo."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Hankyung-ssi." Jaejoong balas membungkuk. Kemudian dia beralih pada Henry dan mengusap pipi mungil milik bocah itu. "Annyeong, Henli."

"Di mana suamimu?" tanya Siwon ketika pandangannya mengelilingi seisi bangunan elegan nan klasik tersebut.

"Tepat di belakangmu." sahut sebuah suara lain dari arah pintu masuk. Ketiganya dengan cepat memutar kepala dan melihat sosok tinggi menjulang yang juga sedang menggendong seorang bocah lelaki.

"Yunho!" Siwon segera menghampiri lelaki itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei orang sombong. Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?"

"Itu karena aku yang 'sedikit' menipunya." jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. "Aku bilang kalau piano berharganya sudah harus diperiksa." jelasnya lagi ketika sebelah alis Yunho terangkat ke atas.

"Hebat, boo." puji Yunho yang segera mendekati pasangannya tersebut untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis di bibirnya.

"Seharusnya aku sudah tahu kebiasaan kalian yang selalu menipuku." keluh Siwon. Lagi-lagi dia memperkenalkan Hankyung dan Henry pada Yunho beserta putra mereka yang bernama Taemin.

Lantas kedua pasangan tersebut duduk di salah satu meja dan membiarkan putra mereka bermain bersama selagi keempatnya sedang berbagi obrolan. Mereka berada di sana untuk waktu yang cukup lama, karena kemungkinan besar Siwon tidak akan menjumpai kedua teman baiknya tersebut beberapa waktu ke depan. Dan saat keduanya telah selesai dengan kunjungan tersebut, mereka mulai mencari Henry yang ternyata sudah duduk manis menyaksikan si kecil Taemin memainkan biola kecilnya di salah satu sudut ruangan toko itu.

"_Baby, do you like it?_" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk biola yang masih terus dimainkan oleh Taemin.

Henry mengangguk dengan penuh semangat dan ikut menunjuk biola itu sebelum bertanya pada Siwon. "_Whatssat?" _tanyanya dalam bahasa inggris yang sedikit berlepotan.

"_Violin. Do you want it_?"

Kedua bola mata kecil itu terlihat berbinar-binar ketika mendengarkan tawaran tersebut. "_Can I_?"

"_Sure, baby_." jawab Siwon yang kemudian mengangkat Henry ke dalam gendongannya. Lalu sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, dia membelikan sebuah biola putih berukuran kecil untuk dimainkan oleh putra kecilnya di apartemen. Dan ketiganya segera kembali ke apartemen untuk menunjukkan kamar yang tadinya ditempati oleh Hankyung sudah disulap menjadi istana kecil bagi Henry. Dengan begini, kehidupan mereka sudah terasa lengkap.

.

.

.

"Bersulang!"

Lalu terdengar bunyi gelas-gelas yang saling beradu satu sama lain dalam genggaman orang-orang yang sudah berkumpul mengitari meja makan milik Siwon.

Hari ini Siwon berinisiatif mengundang beberapa temannya untuk merayakan keberhasilan dramanya yang berakhir dengan rating yang cukup tinggi, serta pesta penyambutan anggota baru di dalam keluarganya.

Semuanya terlihat saling bercengkerama satu sama lain dengan perasaan yang ringan dan menyenangkan. Tampaknya beberapa waktu belakangan ini tidak ada masalah yang terlalu berat yang dialami oleh salah satu dari mereka, dan kesemuanya itu tentu saja harus disyukuri.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi seorang ayah dalam waktu secepat ini, Siwon-ah." canda Yesung sambil menyikut Siwon yang duduk tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Benar-benar Siwon, kau tidak pernah sedikit-pun membantu meringankan pekerjaanku sebagai manajermu." timpal Leeteuk yang pura-pura terlihat sangat letih.

"Tapi kau tidak menunjukkan rasa lelah sama sekali, Hyung. Malah wajahmu tampak sangat bersinar setelah mengenal Heechul-ssi." goda Hankyung yang tahu kalau terjadi 'sesuatu' di antara manajer Siwon tersebut dengan pemilik café tempatnya bekerja.

"Justru dia semakin menambah beban pikiranku karena tingkahnya yang tidak pernah terduga itu."

"Tunggu sampai dia mendengarnya sendiri."

"Ah, ah. Hankyung-ah. Jangan beritahukan dia. Anggap saja ucapan barusan tidak pernah ada." kata Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba merasa cemas jika Hankyung menyampaikan ucapannya itu pada Heechul.

Yang lainnya tertawa melihat ekspresi memelas milik Leeteuk.

"Gege, di mana Henry?"

"Dia sudah tertidur di dalam kamarnya. Kelihatannya dia kelelahan setelah berjam-jam bermain dengan biolanya."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin bermain sebentar dan memberikan permen-permen ini padanya." ujar Sungmin seraya menunjukkan beberapa kantong permen berwarna-warni yang sempat dibelinya di tengah jalan menuju apartemen tadi.

"Kita bisa membawanya pergi bermain lain kali." kata Kyuhyun yang kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sungmin. Tindakannya itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Hei, sejak kapan kalian bersama?" tanya Yesung yang lebih dulu memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum-senyum jahil dan menatap wajah namja yang dirangkulnya kini sudah semerah tomat. "Rahasia." katanya lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bel yang dibunyikan dari luar sana.

"Hei, apa masih ada lagi yang kau undang?" tanya Hankyung pada Siwon.

"Tidak. Semuanya sudah lengkap."

Lalu Hankyung berdiri untuk mencaritahu siapa tamu yang datang tepat saat mereka sedang bersenang-senang seperti ini.

"Ryeowook-ssi! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hankyung setelah mengetahui siapa tamu mereka tersebut.

"Hankyung-hyung, mianhe…" ujar namja bertubuh mungil tersebut dengan badan yang sedikit bergetar. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali dan tidak berani menatap Hankyung tepat di matanya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku?" tanya Hankyung yang merasa bingung melihat tindakan di hadapannya itu.

"Ak, aku… akulah yang mengambil foto-foto itu." ungkapnya dengan nada suara yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah dan malu.

Untuk sesaat Hankyung terdiam dan mencerna kalimat pengakuan itu. Tapi selanjutnya dia mencoba tersenyum karena mengerti kalau lelaki ini juga pastinya mendapat 'tekanan' dari mantan atasannya itu. Lalu dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu Ryeowook dengan pelan.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak marah padamu. Ayo kita lupakan kejadian itu jauh di belakang sana." katanya yang mencoba menenangkan namja mungil itu.

"Ka, kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Ryeowook yang terperangah dengan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hankyung. Semula dia sudah membayangkan kalau Hankyung akan marah sekali padanya, dan dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Tapi nyatanya, kenapa Hankyung menerima pengakuannya dengan semudah ini?

"Anio. Ada banyak keuntungan yang kuperoleh setelah masalah tersebut berakhir, kau tahu. Lagipula aku tidak sanggup menyalahkan dongsaeng kesayanganku atas kesalahan yang bukan tanggung jawabnya."

Lalu Ryeowook merangkul Hankyung erat-erat dan menyampaikan rasa terima kasih sebanyak yang dia bisa. "Gomawo Hyung, gomawo."

"Ayo masuk. Kebetulan kami sedang membuat pesta kecil-kecilan di dalam."

"Ah, ah. Aku lebih baik pulang saja." tolak Ryeowook yang merasa sungkan karena sudah menggangu Hankyung tepat saat mereka sedang bersenang-senang.

Tapi Hankyung tidak mengindahkan perkataannya dan menarik lelaki itu masuk ke dalam apartemen dan memperkenalkannya pada yang lain.

"Wookie! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" sekali lagi pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Aku yang mengajaknya ikut berpesta dengan kita." jawab Hankyung yang memberikan isyarat pada sepupunya tersebut. Setelah memperkenalkan Ryeowook pada teman-temannya, Hankyung mempersilakan lelaki itu duduk di salah satu kursi yang belum terisi, tepat di samping Yesung yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam seraya terus memperhatikan Ryeowook.

_Sepertinya tak lama lagi pasangan baru akan segera muncul_. Pikir Hankyung ketika tak sengaja menatap Yesung yang tengah menawarkan segelas soju pada namja mungil di sampingnya tersebut.

Pesta tersebut berlangsung hingga tengah malam. Kemudian satu per satu dari mereka mulai kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan meninggalkan si pemilik apartemen dengan perasaan puas karena untuk beberapa saat mereka bisa melupakan beban yang selama ini mereka bawa.

"Kau harus segera tidur." kata Siwon saat melihat Hankyung yang tak sengaja menguap setelah mengantarkan tamu terakhir mereka di depan pintu.

Hankyung tersenyum dan menatap pria tampan di hadapannya itu dengan lekat. "Terima kasih untuk hari yang menyenangkan ini."

"Terima kasih kembali." balas Siwon yang ikut tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir itu. Sesaat keduanya lupa kalau mereka belum menutup pintu apartemen dan semakin memperpanjang ciuman itu, sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan keduanya.

"Siwon, kau!"

Keduanya dengan segera melepaskan diri dan melihat sosok seorang wanita berumur sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat marah.

"Omoni!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Lagi-lagi aku harus minta maaf pada readers yang udah menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan ff ini… Aku hampir-hampir gak punya waktu luang lagi karena jadwal kuliah yang dipercepat. Belum lagi semester ini ada praktek lapangan kerja yang mengharuskan aku untuk tinggal di luar daerah untuk beberapa bulan yang benar-benar menyita waktu dan perhatianku. Jadi aku mohon maaf ya untuk readers kalau untuk beberapa chap ke depan publishnya agak lama. (T.T)

Terus, aku juga ucapin terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang udah berbaik hati meninggalkan jejak di chap 22 kemarin yang jumlahnya lebih dari 100 komen! Huah! Daebak! Daebak! Daebak!:D Senang banget ternyata ada begitu banyak yang menyukai ff ini. Dan aku gak bisa nahan senyum sama reader baru yang selalu muncul di tiap chapternya. :') Makasih, makasih, makasih… Mengenai pemindahan ff ini ke Wordpress itu masih kupertimbangkan, kok. Kalau kalian memang gak mau ff ini dipindahkan, ya kalian tinggal ripiu aja. Gak susah, kan? Hehe…

Bagi yang bertanya apa aja ff Sihan yang bagus, kalian bisa temukan di AFF, Winglin dan LiveJournal. Aku amat-sangat-terlambat menyadari pair ini, jadi semua ff yang aku temukan kebanyakan udah lama dan kebanyakan authornya udah gak aktif lagi. Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin memuji karya mereka dan ingin mereka terus mempertahankan pair ini. ( ) Ini ada beberapa ff multi-chap yang menurut aku paling-paling-paling meninggalkan bekas itu:

**Love Needs No Word (1-18)**

**The Air I Breath (1-7)**

**Like Velvet (1-10)**

**Permanent (1-2)**

**Find My Strength (When I Fall Down) (1-20)**

Dan untuk one-shot yang paling bagus dan menyentuh itu sampai berulang kali aku baca ada dua, yaitu:

**Snow **(Alur dan bahasanya memang sederhana, tapi authornya mampu membuat cerita ini jadi indah dan sempurna)

**Break Me **(Biasanya aku selalu menghindari ff SiHan yang berbau angst, karena aku selalu menginginkan pair ini berakhir dengan Happy, bukannya sad. Tapi gak tau kenapa, ff yang satu ini sanggup membuat aku terus membacanya dan tanpa sadar sampai nangis! Gila, permainan kata-katanya keren banget! Sayangnya author ini juga udah lama vakum. Sigh)

Ada banyak lagi yang bisa kalian temukan di LJ khususnya Miracle tentang ff SiHan. Kalau kalian berminat, silakan dibaca. Pastinya gak akan menyesal kok. Dan jangan heran kenapa semuanya berbahasa Inggris, karena ff SiHan yang berbahasa Indonesia itu hampir gak ada. Pair ini kurang terkenal mungkin karena tertutup sama official pair dan karena Gege keluar saat SJ lagi di puncak popularitas. Makanya aku terharu banget sama readerdeul yang baru menyadari pair ini dan menyukai mereka. Kuharap sih setelah membaca LVI ataupun ff ku yang lain, ke depannya ada yang mau membuat ff SiHan selain aku. :)

Rasanya cuap-cuapku juga udah kepanjangan. Semoga chap kali ini gak mengecewakan kalian ya. Maaf juga karena aku gak bisa menjamin chap depan akan dipublish dalam jangka waktu yang singkat. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku bakal berusaha menyisihkan waktu untuk melanjutkan karya ini di tengah-tengah kesibukan kuliah. Jadi aku mohon pengertiannya ya readers. Xie-xie… Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Dan aku masih menunggu komen dari kalian dengan sabar…. ^^

Maaf sekali karena kali ini aku belum sempat membalas ripiu kalian satu per satu DX… Pengerjaan ff ini sendiri aku usahakan sambil mencuri-curi waktuku yang sangat-sangat sibuk. Aku harap readerdeul bisa mengerti ya. Tapi aku senang sekali saat mendapatkan respon yang sangat positif dari kalian. Dan komen kalian lah yang membuatku semakin bersemangat melanjutkan ff ini. Gomawo, gomawo, gomawo… :D :D :D

.

.

.

N.B. : Oh ya, buat reader ku **Gaemwon407, **dengan senang hati aku akan bantu kamu untuk menulis ff tentang SIHAN… :D Untuk selanjutnya kita bs bicarain melalui pm aja ya. Gomawo. ^^

_**MANY MANY SPECIAL THANX FOR :**_

**Leenahanwoo; Ena'wonkyu; Blackwhite28; Indahpus96; Lee Sasty; Suci; Zakurafrezee; Reeiini; Anak Sihan; Putri Armaini; Rachma99; ImLici97; Laila R Mubarok; Aoora; Novita407; Anami Hime; ArrieDonghae; Yunienie; Risa Sparkyumin; Gaemwon407; Evilyoura301; Key Shirui; Guest 1: **_sedih banget aku gak tau nama kamu. :( Mengenai Wonkyu, aku kurang mengikuti ff pair mereka, jadi aku gak bisa bilang benci atau suka… :) Tapi selama tidak ada pertengkaran di antara shipper, kurasa semuanya fine-fine aja kok_**; Kang Eunra; Yuna; Guest 2 : **_wah, chingu juga napa gk cantumin nama? D: tapi makasih ya udah jadi reader setia ff ini_ :D**; MsJongjin; Lee Yong Joon; Atr; Widya; Imcherlonntan; Ggogabang; Guest 3; Sha; Christina; Cherryzka980826; Icha-chan; Ayuhyunki; Cho Sankyu; ChaaChullie247; ReaRelf; Park Hyo Ra; Han Gege; Miran; Cho Kyu Chely; MyKyubeewee Cho; Rizki; Shikaku Himira; Cho chocho; Sytadict; Dhianelf4ever; Dewdew90; Neu; Riyu; Aiden Lee; Demon Child; Par Hyoki; Dita0307sunggie; Daevict024; ChoHyukkie; Umi Elf Teukie; Tripl3r; Choikyuhae; Tika; AraraChangmimielf FJ Cassielf; Kim Yehyuk; Cottoncandyme; Futari chan; Rio; Ezkpr; FrankiezCrazy; Katskrom; Kim Seojin aka Kimmy; Jaylyn Rui; Tifamin; Suji; K my name; Hannie0709; WieLoveBunnySelamanyah; KimPumpkin; Sazkia SiwonestELF; Uchihaputry; Park Gyurii; Elfkyumin; Lllallla; xMingx; Adyndaratih; Lullu48129; BlackWhite28; Kim Minhyun; Guest 4; Soohyun137; XingMyeon18 and many more…**

**Neomo neomo kamsa!**

**Dan selanjutnya tolong semangati aku dengan komentar kalian ya… :D**

**Jangan jadi siders, oke? ;) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Title :**"Love via Interview"

**Author :**FannyHan

**Pair :**SiHan, Kyumin

**Genre :**Romance, AU

**Warning :**Yaoi!

**Disclaimer :**I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

.

.

.

Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri sambil terperangah tak percaya saat menyaksikan putra satu-satunya berciuman dengan sesama lelaki tepat di depan pintu apartemen! Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi dia berjalan maju dan melayangkan satu tangannya tepat di wajah bagian kiri milik Siwon. Beragam ekspresi mulai tergambar di wajahnya begitu melihat kedua pria di hadapannya terkejut bukan main dengan tindakannya barusan. Marah, kecewa, sedih, serta malu karena putra yang sangat disayanginya itu ternyata telah tumbuh menjadi orang yang sangat tidak diharapkan olehnya.

Menit demi menit berlalu dalam keheningan yang menguasai ketiga orang itu.

Akhirnya wanita itu mulai membuka mulutnya yang bergetar sama seperti bagian tubuhnya yang lain dan membuka suara.

"Siwon… kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada pahit. Bulir demi bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan di kedua pipinya.

Siwon terdiam. Berulang kali dia membuka dan menutup mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa. Sesuatu yang sangat berat menghalanginya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Ekspresi itu… tangisan itu… adalah sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilihat olehnya. Ini kedua kalinya Siwon melihat ketegaran ibunya runtuh di hadapannya setelah kematian… Sooyoung. Seketika perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya karena kemudian dia menyadari seberapapun besarnya jarak yang sudah tercipta di antara mereka, wanita ini… wanita yang tampak sangat rapuh ini adalah ibu yang sudah memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk hidup. Wanita yang selama berbulan-bulan tanpa letih membawanya dalam kandungan dan hampir mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk Siwon.

Tak jauh beda dengan aktor itu, Hankyung sendiri tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena dia tahu, satu kata saja yang keluar darinya tidak akan mampu mencairkan ketegangan yang tercipta di antara kedua ibu anak itu.

"Siwon-ah… kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" sekali lagi wanita itu memperjelas pertanyaannya dan melemparkan tatapan pilu pada putra sematawayangnya tersebut. Pertanyaan itu tidak hanya ditujukan pada Siwon, namun juga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Omoni…"

"Aku, aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi seperti ini."

"Ya, tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Hankyung."

"Mencintainya katamu?" mendadak emosi wanita itu kembali memuncak. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoona, tunanganmu? Kalian sudah bersama-sama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, dan apakah kau ingin bilang kalau kau tidak mencintainya juga?"

Dengan berat hati Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ka, kau! Jadi, apa artinya keberadaan gadis itu selama ini di sisimu?"

"Yoona.. bagiku keberadaannya hampir sama dengan Sooyoung."

Dan tiba-tiba saja wanita paruh baya itu tersedak begitu mendengar nama mendiang putrinya kembali disebutkan oleh Siwon. Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi dia mulai berteriak histeris. "Ja, jangan panggil namanya lagi! Soo.. Soo.. Ahhh! Arghhh…!"

Tubuh ibu Siwon hampir saja terhempas ke lantai jika Siwon tidak cepat-cepat menahannya. Keduanya tidak menduga sama sekali jika reaksi ibunya bisa sampai seperti ini. Berteriak-teriak histeris lalu tak sadarkan diri. Mereka merasa sangat bersalah. Terlebih lagi Siwon. Kemudian dengan perasaan yang masih kacau balau, dia membawa tubuh ibunya masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya dan membaringkannya di salah satu ranjang di kamar tamu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi ibumu?" tanya Hankyung saat melihat Siwon yang sedang berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil air dingin untuknya. Dari lingkaran mata tersebut, tampak jelas sekali kalau tak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang tidur satu malam ini.

Setelah meletakkan tubuh ibunya dengan nyaman di ranjang, tak sekalipun Siwon beranjak dari tempat itu untuk menunggui ibunya sampai sadar. Tapi tampaknya wanita itu langsung jatuh tertidur sampai pagi menjelang. Rasanya itu pertama kalinya Siwon bisa menatap wajah ibunya selama yang dia bisa dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Dia baru sadar kalau tubuh ibunya sebegitu mungilnya, sebegitu rapuhnya saat berada dalam gendongannya. Padahal ketika dia masih kecil dulu, dia merasa sosok ibunya yang berdiri di hadapannya tampak begitu besar, kuat, dan sedikit menakutkan, sampai-sampai untuk memeluk ibunya sendiripun dia merasa enggan.

Masih terasa segar dalam ingatannya jika pertemuannya dengan ibu bahkan ayahnya di rumah hampir bisa dihitung olehnya. Makan bersama dalam satu ruangan baginya merupakan peristiwa yang cukup langka terjadi di dalam rumah mereka. Dia dan Sooyoung bahkan tidak pernah pergi keluar rumah bersama dengan orang tua mereka, meskipun hanya untuk sekedar berpiknik bersama. Sudah tak terhitung lagi banyaknya kejadian dimana dia harus membujuk Sooyoung yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang sering bepergian bersama dengan kedua orang tua masing-masing. Jika sudah begitu, dialah yang akan membawa adik kesayangannya itu pergi ke manapun dia mau, asalkan gadis kecil itu berhenti menangis. Tidak heran jika akhirnya mereka berdua begitu bergantung satu sama lain.

Sejak dulu, mereka berdua sudah diajarkan untuk hidup mandiri tanpa merasakan kasih sayang orangtua yang benar-benar nyata. Ibunya tidak pernah sekalipun membacakan cerita pengantar tidur untuknya. Bahkan sebaliknya, wanita ini akan selalu mengatakan kalimat yang sama berulang kali ketika mereka saling berpapasan satu sama lain.

"_Siwon, kau akan menjadi penerus bisnsis keluarga kita, jadi persiapkan dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai lengah, karena aku tidak mendidikmu untuk menjadi orang yang tidak berguna." _katanya, yang hingga sekarang masih terngiang di telinga aktor itu.

Dan untuk Sooyoung, wanita itu akan mengatakan hal ini, "_Soo, bersikaplah layaknya wanita yang sempurna supaya kelak kau bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang menguntungkanmu serta keluarga kita."_

Kehidupan mereka sudah diatur begitu rupa dengan tujuan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan yang tidak pernah dimengerti olehnya. Menurut kedua orang tuanya, keuntungan itu merupakan kekayaan yang sudah mereka peroleh sejak dulu. Namun, ada satu hal yang dilewatkan oleh orangtuanya. Berapapun kekayaan yang mereka miliki, semuanya tidak bisa digunakan untuk memperoleh kebahagiaan yang selama ini sering ditemukannya di dalam keluarga teman-temannya. Tak sekali pun kekayaan yang mereka punyai itu mendatangkan canda tawa yang dilihatnya di keluarga lainnya. Suatu kali, Siwon tak sengaja menonton sebuah acara di televisi yang sedang meliput sebuah keluarga, yang meskipun memiliki keuangan yang sangat terbatas, namun hal itu tak bisa menghalangi raut wajah ceria mereka saat merayakan malam natal bersama-sama.

Itulah pertama kalinya dia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dalam keluarganya. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu, kalau selama ini dirinya begitu mati-matian mendambakan kehangatan keluarga seperti yang dilihatnya pada keluarga yang tak dikenalnya sama-sekali tersebut. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, karena Siwon sengaja menyembunyikannya agar dia bisa tetap terlihat tegar di mata Sooyoung. Dan setelah itu dia pun berniat untuk mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin lagi menjadi sebuah boneka yang hanya bergerak sesuai dengan keinginan orang tuanya.

Lalu Siwon mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya dan mengutarakan keinginannya tersebut di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, kedua orang itu tak dapat menahan kemarahan mereka karena merasa telah terkhianati oleh anak mereka sendiri. Mereka mati-matian menentangnya, tapi keputusan Siwon sudah bulat, hingga akhirnya terjadilah hal itu. Dengan emosi yang masih meluap-luap di masing-masing pihak, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sangkar yang telah membesarkan dan merawatnya selama ini.

Bagi Siwon, keputusan untuk keluar dari rumahnya merupakan hal terbaik yang pernah dia lakukan dalam hidupnya. Tak sekalipun dia berniat melihat ke belakang lagi. Setelah sekian lama, dia bisa memperoleh kebebasannya sendiri. Dan hal itu semakin melegakannya, manakala Sooyoung kemudian mengikuti jejaknya.

"Siwon… hei." perlahan Hankyung mulai menyentuh wajah Siwon untuk segera menyadarkannya dari lamunan masa lalu pria tersebut.

Lalu kedua mata Siwon mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum fokus memandang Hankyung yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Kita." jawabnya singkat.

Kedua alis Hankyung menyatu saat membalas tatapan mata yang penuh dengan cinta itu. Tapi, bukannya menjawab, Siwon kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hankyung dan membawa tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kita bisa melewatinya bersama-sama." bisiknya dengan nada yakin tepat di telinga Hankyung.

"Benar." jawab Hankyung yang membalas pelukan tersebut. "Kita bisa melewatinya bersama-sama."

Lalu Siwon memberikan satu kecupan yang cukup lama di dahi Hankyung sebelum melepaskan pelukan tersebut. "Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dan satu kalimat itu mampu menghapuskan semua perasaan kacau-balau yang menyelimuti Hankyung sepanjang malam ini. Dia pun balas tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu." katanya.

Kemudian terdengar suara tangisan yang berasal dari kamar Henry. Tampaknya bocah mungil itu sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dengan terburu-buru Hankyung pergi meninggalkan Siwon untuk menghentikan tangisan tersebut. Setelah Hankyung pergi, Siwon pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dimana ibunya berada dan memastikan keadaannya. Namun sebelumnya dia menyeduh secangkir teh yang akan dia berikan pada ibunya tersebut.

Ketika pintu kamar itu dibuka, tampak olehnya sosok ibunya yang sudah duduk menyandar di atas ranjang dengan pandangan mata yang menerawang jauh ke depan sana. Siwon meletakkan minuman tersebut di atas nakas sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi dekat ranjang yang dia duduki semalaman.

"Omoni, apa kau sudah lama terbangun?" tanyanya dengan suara yang melunak.

Wanita itu lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan kelu. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, kelihatan sekali jika dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berdebat dengan putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Kau sudah menyakiti banyak orang." ujarnya dengan nada yang sama pelannya dengan Siwon, namun tetap mengandung tuduhan yang menyakitkan.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." kata Siwon seraya memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak. Sejak awal dia menyadari perasaannya terhadap Hankyung, dia sadar kalau nantinya akan banyak pihak yang merasa tersakiti olehnya. Namun, dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menanggung segala resiko tersebut, selama dia bisa terus bersama-sama dengan Hankyung.

"Omoni… kau masih ingat perkataan terakhirku sebelum meninggalkan rumah?"

Ibunya terdiam sesaat, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kau ingin memperoleh kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

"Benar." kata Siwon yang tidak menyangka jika ibunya masih mengingat perkataan yang sudah dilontarkannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. "Hankyung, dialah orang yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang selama ini kucari."

"Namun dengan mengorbankan perasaan banyak orang." sela ibunya dengan tajam.

"Aku mencintainya, aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Omoni, tidakkah kau menginginkan anakmu untuk berbahagia?"

"Siwon! Jangan pernah berani mempertanyakan hal itu padaku. Tentu saja, sebagai seorang ibu, aku menginginkan kebahagiaanmu lebih dari siapa pun. Tapi bukan bahagia yang seperti ini yang kuharapkan."

"Omoni…"

"Tidak Siwon, tidak. Aku tidak siap dengan pilihanmu ini." wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau belum siap dengan pilihanku, tapi aku hanya ingin kau membiarkanku melewati kehidupan yang damai bersama Hankyung. Itu saja."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Omoni, bisakah aku menanyakan satu pertanyaan padamu?"

Ibu Siwon yang semula memejamkan matanya kembali menatap tatapan sungguh-sungguh yang dilemparkan Siwon padanya.

"Apakah kau mencintai aboji?"

Dan wanita itu terdiam, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pertanyaan itu begitu mengejutkan, begitu tak terduga olehnya. Kemudian dia bangkit dari ranjang tersebut dan berdiri meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Dia sudah bersiap-siap pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan tempat itu sebelum memalingkan kembali wajahnya pada putranya tersebut.

"Kau menyakitiku, Siwon." katanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Lalu dia melangkah keluar dan tanpa sengaja dia bertatap muka dengan Hankyung yang sedang membawa Henry kecil dalam gendongannya. Sesaat langkah wanita itu terhenti. Dia menatap Hankyung dan Henry secara bergantian dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijabarkan dalam kata-kata. Namun, sesaat kemudian dia tersadar dan meninggalkan apartemen itu tanpa sepatah kata lagi, meskipun hanya untuk sekedar berpamitan.

Siwon yang sudah keluar dari dalam kamar berjalan menuju Hankyung yang masih berdiri di sana untuk menatap kepergian wanita paruh baya tersebut. Dia kembali mendekap lelaki itu dan membisikkan kata-kata yang ingin mereka berdua dengarkan bersama-sama.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah ternama, ketika menyadari ponselnya tak kunjung berhenti bergetar. Setelah meraih ponsel tersebut dari saku celananya, dia memandang layarnya dan mendapati satu panggilan dari rumah Yoona.

Aneh sekali, selama ini Yoona hampir tidak pernah menghubungi dari nomor telepon rumahnya.

"Yoboseyo?" sapa Siwon setelah membuka flip ponselnya.

"Siwon-ssi, uri Yoona, dia… dia…"

"Ahjumma, ada apa dengan Yoona?" tanya Siwon begitu menyadari kalau salah satu pengasuh Yoona-lah yang sedang menelponnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik. Tolong segera datang ke mari." pintanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar panik.

Kemudian dengan perasaan khawatir bercampur ingin tahu yang sangat besar Siwon pun memutuskan untuk pergi melihat keadaan Yoona di rumahnya. Satu jam kemudian dia sudah tiba di depan bangunan yang sama besarnya dengan rumah kedua orang tuanya.

"Siwon-ssi, syukurlah kau segera datang." seorang wanita yang sudah cukup berumur datang menghampirinya dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh.

"Dimana dia?"

"Di kamarnya."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Siwon segera berjalan ke arah tangga untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Yoona yang berada di atas sana.

Betapa terkejutnya Siwon ketika mendapati kamar tersebut begitu berantakan, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kamar yang dulunya begitu rapi yang pernah dilihat olehnya terakhir kali beberapa tahun yang lalu. Berbagai benda tergeletak begitu saja tidak pada tempatnya. Rasanya seolah kamar tersebut baru saja dimasuki oleh seorang pencuri.

Kemudian kedua mata Siwon bertumpu pada satu sosok yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan beberapa kaleng minuman beralkohol di sekitarnya. Segera saja dia menerobos masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri Yoona yang tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"Yoona, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Siwon menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Yoona agar gadis itu memandangnya.

Wajah itu tampak berantakan. Pandangan matanya begitu layu. Ditambah lagi gadis itu sudah banyak menangis, dilihat dari matanya yang sembab dan jejak-jejak air mata yang tertinggal di kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa kau datang ke mari?" tanyanya lemah.

"Aku mencemaskanmu."

Lalu Yoona tertawa getir, dia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat ke arah lain. "Mencemaskanku katamu?" tanyanya dan tertawa lagi.

"Yoona, ada apa denganmu?" kali ini Siwon benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini. Sejak kecil, dia tidak pernah mendapati kondisi Yoona sampai seperti ini. Ya, gadis itu sering menangis dan bersedih karena banyak hal, tapi tidak sampai sekacau ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kau tahu, Oppa? Orangtuaku memutuskan untuk bercerai." ujar Yoona pahit. Air matanya kembali tak terbendung. "Mereka, mereka memutuskan hal itu tanpa bertanya padaku. Ternyata selama ini mereka tidak pernah membutuhkanku."

"Yoona…" panggil Siwon tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Lalu dia mencoba memeluk tubuh yang bergetar hebat tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh aku." tepisnya dengan nada suara yang tajam dan membuat Siwon tertegun. Gadis ini berbeda sekali dengan Yoona yang selama ini dikenal olehnya.

"Jangan pernah menghiburku, karena kau juga tidak pernah membutuhkanku! Tidak ada seorang pun yang membutuhkanku selain Sooyoung! Uh! Soo, Soo, aku ingin mati dan bertemu dengannya!" dan tangisan gadis itu semakin pilu.

Luka lama itu kembali terbuka lagi.

"Jangan, jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi!" tukas Siwon. "Kau seperti bukan Yoona yang kukenal."

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengenalku!"

Siwon terdiam dan menatap pandangan nanar gadis itu. Baru sekarang dia menyadari jika selama ini Yoona sudah menyimpan begitu banyak kesedihan di dalam hatinya. Semuanya terlihat jelas dari pandangan itu. Pandangan yang menyiratkan luka yang begitu dalam. Bukankah gadis ini dulu dengan setia selalu berada di sisinya? Namun kenapa kesedihan gadis ini bisa luput dari perhatiannya? Dan seketika Siwon merasa bahwa selama ini dirinya begitu egois. Dia memang tidak mencintai Yoona, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak menaruh perhatian sedikit pun pada gadis yang selama ini sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Siwon merasa begitu bersalah pada Sooyoung yang dulu pernah memintanya untuk membahagiakan gadis ini.

"_Kau sudah menyakiti banyak orang."_

Siwon tertegun. Kalimat itu terulang kembali dalam kepalanya.

"Yoona, ayo kembali ke ranjangmu." pintanya dengan nada pelan. Lalu dia mencoba mengangkat tubuh itu agar dibaringkan di atas ranjang. Mulanya Yoona memberontak dan memukul-mukul dada Siwon. Tapi tentu saja kekuatannya jauh berbeda dengan aktor itu. Dengan mudah dia sudah berbaring di ranjanganya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengurusku, kau tahu? Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu." sentak Yoona yang mencoba untuk duduk kembali.

"Yoona, aku tidak pernah mengasihanimu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, buktikan. Buktikan padaku! Buktikan padaku kalau kau tidak sekedar mengasihaniku." tantang Yoona sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon. "Tunjukkan padaku, oppa, kalau kau membutuhkanku sama seperti Sooyoung." katanya pelan.

Dalam sekejap, Siwon melupakan segalanya. Segalanya selain Sooyoung. Sooyoung yang pernah memintanya satu hal sebelum meninggal. Mungkin dengan begini dia akhirnya mampu memenuhi permintaan terakhir adiknya itu.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya,_

Lelaki itu akhirnya tersadar dari tidurnya saat cahaya matahari mulai menembus kamar itu dan menyentuh matanya. Dia terbangun dengan perasaan yang sangat berat, dan nyaris melupakan apapun yang terjadi semalam. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa kantuk yang masih melekat padanya. Saat memandangi sekitarnya, dengan cepat dia menyadari kalau dirinya tidak berada di tempat seharusnya dia berada. Kemudian kejadian semalam terulang kembali dalam ingatannya.

Yoona!

Cepat-cepat Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan menemukan sosok Yoona yang tertidur dengan tubuh polos yang tertutupi selimut.

Kedua matanya terbelalak tidak menyangka akan mendapati pandangan seperti itu di pagi ini. Lalu dia kembali menatap tubuhnya yang ternyata juga hanya ditutupi oleh selimut yang sama.

Astaga!

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

.

.

.

Khusus buat KMS, jeongmal mianhe… untuk kali ini Kyumin belum bisa tampil. Rasanya aku ingin membuat satu chapter full untuk mereka berdua di edisi depan, dan kemungkinan juga ada nc-nya? Bagaimana menurut kalian? Tapi sebagai gantinya aku juga mempublish ff ku yang terbaru dengan Kyumin sebagai pair utama! Judulnya : **A GOOD LIAR! **Tolong dibaca dan diberikan komentarnya ya…

Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhe…

*deepbow*

**A/N : **_Akhirnya aku bisa update lagi setelah sekian lama. Fiuhhh! Maaf ya readerdul udah menunggu dengan sabar ff ini. Chap kali ini rasanya berat banget, jadi tolong jangan timpukin aku ya… karena dari awal aku udah menentukan plot-nya harus seperti ini. T.T Sedih memang, tapi mau gimana lagi… _

_Cuma mau bilang, akhirnya ff ini akan berakhir juga dalam 2-3 chap mendatang. Duhhh,, gak terasa ya. Dan akhirnya aku punya waktu luang juga! Jadi, chap depan mungkin bisa datang lebih cepat. :D_

_Dan untuk kalian siders, terserahlah, kalau kalian tidak menghargai aku, itu hak kalian. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau chap depan aku akan masukkan ke dalam blog-ku dan diprotect. ^^_

_Buat semua yang selama ini masih menjadi pembaca setia ff ini, aku benar-benar menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku yang teramat dalam pada kalian. Kalau bukan karena komen-komen kalian, mungkin aku sudah menyerah untuk tidak melanjutkan ff ini._

_Untuk selanjutnya, tolong dukung aku ya… :D_

.

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**_

**Kim Sparkyu; reaRelf; blackwhite28; Rizki; indahpus96; MyKyubee; sha; kyumin4ever; CloudJewel; Sytadict; Lee minji elf; Ggogabang; imLici97; Yohhanna; Icha-chan; Rachma99; 206; umi elf teukie; Skykin9; kang eunra; Laila R mubarok; zakurafrezee; aoora; FrankiezCrazy; Andi Sartika S; gaemwon407; uchihaputry; HyeFye: **hahaha! chingu tebakannya bener banget! Emang SiHan itu ada karena terbentuknya SJ M kan? Makanya, tanpa sadar ff Sihan yg saya buat selalu berputar di SJ M :D** ; ChaaChullie247; Queen; Cloudy minniemin bunny; dhianelf4ever; SazkiaSiwonestELF; fishy aegyo; Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy; Choikyuhae; Christina; Han HyunDae; XingMyeon18; WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah; Demon Child 98; Reeiini; YunieNie; Evilyoura301; Arum Junnie; Mara997; Guest; hannie0709; Rio; xMingx; Jaylyn Rui; Suji; Rizki lagi : **wah, seneng banget baca pengakuanmu yang udah beberapa kali baca chap 23 kmrn, hahaha!**; elfkyumin; Geenie; Kim MinHyun; serta beberapa reader yang meninggalkan jejaknya di FB ku…**

_Rasanya semuanya udah selesai diabsen ya. Maaf kalau aku masih belum bisa membalas komen kalian satu per satu seperti dulu. Dan setiap aku baca komen yang masuk, aku senang, ketawa, serta terharu melihat dukungan kalian yang tak pernah habis untuk ku dan ff ini.. :') Terima kasih untuk Reader yang selalu setia memberi komen, reader baru yang selalu muncul di tiap chap, dan reader yang awalnya gak tertarik pada ff ini, namun akhirnya bisa menerima ff ini. Terima kasih banyak. Untuk kalian, sebisa mungkin aku akan mengupdate lebih cepat._

**With Love,**

**FannyHan.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title :**"Love via Interview"

**Author :**FannyHan

**Pair :**SiHan, Kyumin

**Genre :**Romance, AU

**Warning :**Yaoi!

**Disclaimer :**I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

.

.

.

_Selamat membaca, dan jangan lupa baca a/n…_

Hankyung benar-benar bingung. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ini Siwon bersikap sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Belakangan aktor itu mendadak begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dalam beberapa hari terakhir dia selalu pulang larut malam, kemudian berangkat saat pagi belum benar-benar menjelang. Awalnya Hankyung paham jika pasangannya tersebut memang memiliki jadwal kerja yang cukup padat, mengingat beberapa iklan dan dramanya yang mendapat respon positif. Namun, lama-kelamaan Hankyung mulai menyadari jika Siwon tampak sedang menghindarinya. Sesekali dia pernah mendapati jika Siwon sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah. Ini benar-benar aneh. Rasanya perilaku yang ditunjukkan oleh Siwon hampir sama seperti di awal-awal ketika Hankyung baru pindah ke dalam apartemen ini. Dan lagi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh aktor itu dari dirinya.

Sebenarnya Hankyung amat penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Siwon yang begitu tiba-tiba tersebut. Tapi, dia tidak ingin menanyakannya langsung pada Siwon dan hanya menunggu sampai Siwonlah yang akan mengatakan semuanya. Dia yakin, tak lama lagi Siwon akan menghampirinya dan memberitahukan semua alasan yang membuat dirinya seperti itu.

Selagi memikirkan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang ada di saku celana Hankyung bergetar. Dia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan melihat layarnya. Satu panggilan masuk dari Victoria.

"Qian?"

"Gege! Aku merindukan Henry. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Hankyung tertawa mendengar nada tidak sabar dari ujung sana dan menjawab pertanyaan Victoria dengan bahasa mandarin. "Henry baik-baik saja dan tetap menggemaskan seperti biasanya. Kami merawatnya dengan baik, kau tahu."

"Aku tahu. Seperti yang kubilang barusan, aku merindukannya." kata Victoria. "Ohya Gege, aku lupa mengatakannya padamu waktu itu. Kau tahu, hari ini seharusnya merupakan hari ulang tahun Henry."

Hankyung membelalakkan matanya, terkejut mendengar informasi baru itu. "Benarkah? Hei! Kenapa kau baru memberitahukannya padaku sekarang? Kalau aku tahu dari awal, aku bisa mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuknya."

"Sebenarnya ini bukan benar-benar hari ulang tahunnya Gege, tapi hari di mana dia tiba di panti asuhan. Lagipula, dengan sebegitu banyak jumlah anak di panti, wajar jika aku lupa dengan ulang tahun satu-dua orang anak asuhku."

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Jadi apa tujuanmu meneleponku?"

"Begini, kau memang tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, tapi aku dan anak-anak lainnya sudah mempersiapkan perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk Henry. Jadi bisakah kau mengantarkannya kemari?"

"Baiklah, kami akan tiba di sana dalam waktu dua jam lagi. Aku harus bertanya dulu pada Siwon apakah dia bisa meluangkan waktunya hari ini. Terima kasih Qian karena kalian masih sangat memperhatikan Henry."

"Ah, itu bukan hal yang begitu besar Gege. Baiklah, kami akan menunggu kalian. Cepatlah datang. Astaga! Aku lupa belum mengeluarkan kue-kue dari panggangan. Gege, aku tutup telponnya dulu. _Annyeong_!" Victoria ganti menggunakan bahasa korea lagi.

Sesudah hubungan telepon itu terputus, Hankyung pun menimbang-nimbang antara menghubungi Siwon sekarang atau tidak. Bagaimanapun juga ini hari spesial putra mereka, jadi Siwon sudah seharusnya diberitahu.

Namun sebelum Hankyung memutuskan untuk menelepon, kembali ponselnya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk dari sepupunya, Sungmin.

"_Yoboseyo_?"

"Gege, boleh aku datang ke tempatmu?" tanya Sungmin tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau bilang hari ini ada kencan dengan kekasihmu itu?"

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi sejam yang lalu dia mendadak harus pergi ke kantor agensinya. Jadi semuanya dibatalkan."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan jika kau datang, tapi barusan Qian menelponku dan memintaku untuk mengantar Henry ke panti asuhan sebentar lagi. Hari ini ulang tahun Henry, kau tahu."

"Benarkah? Seharusnya kau memberitahuku dari awal, Gege. Dengan begitu aku bisa mempersiapkan hadiah yang istimewa untuk keponakanku itu."

"Aku juga baru tahu hari ini, Minnie. Dan sekarang aku juga akan memberitahu Siwon." kata Hankyung dengan nada suara yang bimbang.

"Kenapa kedengarannya kau tidak yakin begitu, Gege? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kalian berdua?"

"Begitulah." aku Hankyung.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." desak Sungmin.

Lalu dengan singkat Hankyung menjelaskan perubahan yang dialami oleh Siwon beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Dan di ujung sana Sungmin mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kau harus menanyakan padanya secara langsung, Gege. Jangan hanya menunggu saja." ujarnya menanggapi.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu."

Sungmin menghela napas dengan berat. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membujuk Hankyung kalau dia sudah menunjukkan sikap keras kepalanya seperti ini. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di pikirannya.

"Gege, kurasa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengatasi masalahmu. Aku akan segera datang." Dan sebelum Hankyung sempat bertanya, Sungmin sudah lebih dahulu memutus pembicaraan.

Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju kamar Henry untuk mempersiapkan putra kecilnya itu pergi ke panti asuhan sembari menunggu kedatangan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Siwon baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja Leeteuk ketika tanpa sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Yoona yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja, bersamaan dengan Yoona yang memandangnya dengan pandangan muram. Lingkaran hitam yang ada di matanya menunjukkan jika gadis itu tidak tidur nyenyak selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Sebenarnya, wajah mereka berdua hampir sama. Terlihat pucat dan berantakan.

"Oppa, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." kata Yoona dengan nada suara lirih.

"Aku juga."

Lalu Siwon mengisyaratkan pada Yoona untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Leeteuk. Di dalam, dia meminta Leeteuk-yang sedikit terkejut karena dia kembali masuk-untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka berdua untuk berbicara secara privasi.

Siwon sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan mereka berdua. Jadi setelah gadis itu duduk di hadapannya, dia lalu membuka suara.

"Kejadian waktu itu, kau tahu." Siwon mendehem karena tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak mengingat peristiwa yang mereka alami beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Aku tahu. Oppa, _mianhe_. Waktu itu aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali dan melampiaskan semua kemarahanku padamu. Aku juga tanpa sadar menyebut Sooyoung yang menjadi titik kelemahanmu. Kita sama-sama tahu kalau kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh melakukan hal itu padaku. _Mianhe… Jeongmal mianhe…"_ lalu air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipi gadis itu ketika dia menunduk dan mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Yoona… aku juga minta maaf karena tanpa sadar sudah banyak melukaimu selama ini. Aku,-" Siwon segera bangkit dan duduk di samping Yoona untuk merengkuh bahunya.

Dan saat itu juga pertahanan Yoona runtuh seketika. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon.

"Oppa… dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau kau tidak akan bisa membuka hatimu padaku. Sejujurnya, sejujurnya awalnya aku merasa cemburu pada Hankyung-Oppa yang tiba-tiba muncul dan merebutmu dari sisiku. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain merelakanmu, karena kau terlihat bahagia ketika bersamanya… Tolong jangan benci aku, Oppa, karena kejadian yang tak disengaja itu."

Siwon menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. "Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, Yoona."

Lalu Yoona mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeka air matanya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Setelah memastikan bahwa pandangannya tak kabur lagi akibat air matanya, dia menatap Siwon dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas semua masalahku. Aku akan bersikap lebih tabah untuk menghadapi semuanya mulai saat ini. Jadi, ayo sama-sama melupakan kejadian waktu itu dan melanjutkan kehidupan kita masing-masing. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar hal itu rasanya semua beban berat yang ditanggung oleh Siwon terlepas begitu saja. Harus diakui seminggu terakhir ini dilaluinya dengan perasaan kacau akibat kesalahan yang dirasakannya fatal itu. Kejadian itu terus-menerus terngiang di benaknya, sampai-sampai Siwon merasa tidak sanggup untuk melihat Hankyung dan Henry. Dan kini, sesudah beban itu menghilang, dia jadi tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan kedua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya tersebut dan segera memeluk mereka tanpa ada lagi rasa penyesalan seperti yang dia rasakan selama ini.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana acara ulang tahunnya?"

"Menyenangkan." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum saat membayangkan kembali betapa senang dan polosnya anak-anak yang berada di panti asuhan itu.

Sejak siang tadi Sungmin memang membawa Henry ke panti asuhan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya beserta teman-temannya di sana. Sedangkan Hankyung sendiri memilih tidak ikut karena merasa tertarik dengan ide Sungmin yang memintanya untuk membuat kejutan kecil bagi Siwon saat dia pulang nanti. Hankyung sudah bisa menebak jika aktor itu akan pulang di malam hari sehingga dia punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun putra mereka itu nanti. Karena hari ini Sungmin juga tidak memiliki kesibukan apa-apa, maka jadilah dia yang menemani keponakannya itu di sana. Tidak disangka, saat acara sudah berakhir, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah berada di tempat yang sama untuk menjemput mereka.

Seperti biasa, penyanyi itu datang tanpa membawa mobilnya, sehingga dia ikut menumpang di dalam mobilnya saat mereka mengantarkan Henry kembali pulang. Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja terhadap kebiasaan aneh kekasihnya ini.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali aku tidak sempat ikut bergabung dengan kalian." ujar Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus ke jalan raya di hadapan mereka.

"Masih ada lain waktu, kau tahu." kemudian Sungmin sedikit berbalik agar bisa melihat Kyuhyun lebih jelas. "Hei, kau sudah makan malam?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Aku bahkan belum makan apa-apa setelah sarapan tadi pagi."

Sungmin melotot tidak percaya. "Lantas kenapa kau malah tertawa, _babboya_!?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini."

"Tapi itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Bagaimana kalau kau singgah ke apartemenku dulu supaya aku bisa menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita? Dari sini, jarak menuju apartemenku lebih dekat dibandingkan apartemenmu."

"Baiklah."

Lalu mobil itu terus melaju menuju apartemen Sungmin. Namun, sebelum mereka tiba di tempat tujuan, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di pinggir jalan dekat taman yang tak jauh dari apartemennya.

"Hei, kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanya Sungmin sambil memicingkan matanya melihat taman yang diterangi oleh beberapa lampu jalan itu.

"Aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Ayo keluar." sesudah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun pun segera keluar dan berjalan menuju sebuah kursi taman di dekat situ.

Sungmin yang masih kebingungan tetap keluar dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk sambil mengisyaratkan padanya untuk duduk di samping penyanyi itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" tanya Sungmin setelah duduk di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun menarik napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku pernah berada dalam tekanan yang cukup berat. Ada dua hal yang menjadi beban pikiranku saat itu. Pertama adalah pekerjaanku, lalu kedua… seseorang yang dulu pernah berarti dalam hidupku."

_Zhoumi? Apakah dia sedang ingin menceritakan lelaki itu lagi?_ pertanyaan itu segera timbul dalam benak Sungmin ketika sedang menebak-nebak arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Aku merasa putus asa, sampai-sampai aku merasa enggan untuk pulang karena tahu aku tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa di sana. Lalu tanpa sengaja aku menangkap sosokmu di sini dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama muramnya dengan diriku. Lantas aku berpikir kalau aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang sedang mengalami masalah besar pada saat itu."

Dan ingatan Sungmin pun kembali berputar saat dia tengah duduk tepat di bangku ini dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa saat itu aku ingin sekali menceritakan semua masalahku padamu. Jadi aku mulai menceritakan segalanya dan tak lupa sedikit menggodamu tentunya." ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jahil dan membuat orang yang ada di hadapannya itu merengut.

"Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau marah tanpa aku tahu penyebabnya. Aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu marah saat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin berteman denganku."

"Lalu apa yang salah dengan ucapanku itu?"

"Pikirkan sendiri, _babbo!_" Sungmin mendecak kesal karena Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan jawabannya.

"Ah! Aku tahu sekarang." Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau marah karena sebenarnya kau ingin lebih dari sekedar berteman denganku, bukan?"

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan merangkul pundak kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu kemarin, _mianhe~_"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, Kyuhyun-ah?" tuntut Sungmin yang masih belum bisa menangkap maksud Kyuhyun datang ke mari.

"Kau masih ingat catatan kecil yang tersimpan di dalam folder laptopmu tentang diriku?"

Sungmin segera membelalakkan matanya. "Ka, kau, dari mana kau tahu soal itu?" tanyanya yang tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun sudah menemukan rahasia besarnya!

"Aku membacanya saat menginap di tempatmu." jawab Kyuhyun dengan entengnya dan membuat wajah lelaki yang duduk di dekatnya itu memerah seketika. "Hei, kau tidak perlu malu seperti ini." katanya seraya menepuk pelan pipi kiri Sungmin. "Kau tahu, berkat catatan itu akhirnya aku mulai merenungkan bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu."

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Aku ingat sekali, dalam catatan itu kau ingin mendengarku bernyanyi di hadapanmu, jadi aku putuskan untuk memenuhi keinginanmu tersebut."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi, namun kali ini dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Lalu Kyuhyun menarik napas dan mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu yang sangat disukainya sejak dulu.

**Jigumkaji no obdon shiganun odumiojyo (**_**without you baby**_**)**

Hingga sekarang, saat tanpamu hidupku dipenuhi kegelapan (_without you baby_)

**Norul mannan hu naui senghwarun kumman gathayo (**_**baby**_**)**

Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, hidupku seperti mimpi (_baby_)

**Norul chum bon sungan (**_**a miracle**_**)**

Saat pertama kali melihatmu, sebuah keajaiban (_a miracle_)

**Nan nukkyojyo gijogun baro norangol**

Aku merasa kaulah keajaiban itu

_**Life couldn't get better (hey~)**_

**Nan nol pume ango nara**

Aku menggenggam tanganmu dan terbang

**Purun darul hyanghe nara (ho~)**

Kita akan terbang melintasi bulan biru (ho~)

**Jamdun noui ib machul koya**

Aku akan menciummu saat kau tertidur

_**Life couldn't get better (hey~)**_

**Noui mame munul yoro jwo gude ne sonul jabayo**

Buka hatimu dan raih tanganku

_**Life couldn't get better**_

Namun, belum selesai melantunkan lagu tersebut, tiba-tiba saja tetesan air mulai berjatuhan di atas kepala mereka berdua.

"Hujan! Ayo segera kembali ke mobil." ajak Sungmin yang segera berdiri. Tapi sebuah tangan segera menahannya. Dan ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, Kyuhyun pun ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bernyanyi!" sungutnya.

"Tapi kita akan kehujanan jika tidak cepat-cepat berteduh. Kau bisa melanjutkannya di dalam mobil."

"Anio! Kau harus tetap di sini." pinta Kyuhyun yang mulai menunjukkan kekeraskepalaannya.

"Baiklah."

**Meil meil pyongbomhetton nal duri ijen dalla jyossoyo (**_**a holiday**_**)**

Kau telah mengubah hidupku (_a holiday_)

**Sesang modun saramduri hengboghe boyoyo (**_**I wanna thank you baby**_**)**

Dan semua orang di di dunia ini terlihat bergembira (_I wanna thank you baby_)

**Norul choum bon sungan (**_**a miracle**_**)**

Saat pertama bertemu denganmu (_a miracle_)

**Nan nukkyojyo gijogun baro norangol**

Aku merasa kaulah keajaiban itu

_**Life couldn't get better (hey~)**_

**Nan nol pume ango nara**

Aku menggenggam tanganmu dan terbang

**Purun darul hyanghe nara (ho~)**

Kita akan terbang melintasi bulan biru (ho~)

**Jamdun noui ib machul koya**

Aku akan menciummu saat kau tertidur

_**Life couldn't get better (hey~)**_

**Noui mame munul yoro jwo gude ne sonul jabayo**

Buka hatimu dan raih tanganku

_**Life couldn't get better (hey~)**_

Kyuhyun terdiam ketika Sungmin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. Dan kemudian jari itu digantikan oleh sepasang bibir milik Sungmin yang mulai basah akibat tetesan air hujan. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai menundukkan kepalanya agar Sungmin tidak perlu bersusah payah berjinjit untuk mensejajarkan jarak bibir keduanya. Tak lupa kedua tangannya pun ikut melingkari pinggang Sungmin dan menarik tubuhnya untuk menutup jarak di antara keduanya. Meskipun berada di tengah-tengah derasnya hujan, ciuman itu tetap terasa hangat bagi keduanya.

Sungmin tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya kalau satu per satu keinginan terkabul sudah. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia katakan selain memberikan hal ini pada Kyuhyun sebagai tanda terima kasihnya karena akhirnya penyanyi itu dapat melihat keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Siwon membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati Henry sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Appa!" serunya dengan wajah gembira sambil berlari mendekati Siwon yang sudah membuka tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Hei, _little boy. _Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanyanya begitu Henry sudah berada dalam gendongannya. Dia merasa sangat lega karena akhirnya bisa melihat dan merangkul malaikat kecilnya seperti ini setelah seminggu lebih dia memilih untuk lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah.

"HEBATTT!" jawab Henry yang sudah mulai menggunakan bahasa korea yang diajarkan oleh Hankyung selama ini.

"Di mana, _Daddy?_"

Henry langsung mengarahkan satu tangannya ke dapur untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

Dan Siwon segera berjalan menuju dapur dengan masih menggendong Henry untuk bertemu dengan Hankyung yang seperti biasa pasti sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Namun Siwon segera mengangkat kedua alisnya begitu melihat meja makan yang sudah dihiasi dengan begitu banyak sajian makanan beserta sebuah kue tart besar di tengah-tengah meja itu.

Tak lama kemudian Hankyung pun muncul di hadapannya dengan menunjukkan senyum yang sangat dirindukan oleh aktor itu.

"Aku pulang." katanya.

"Selamat datang."

Lalu Siwon merangkul lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut dengan satu tangannya. Kini dia bisa kembali berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya tanpa ada beban lagi, dan dia sangat bersyukur akan kenyataan itu.

"Apakah hari ini ada sesuatu yang istimewa? Tidak biasanya kau menata meja seperti ini." kata Siwon setelah menguraikan pelukannya.

"Ya. Aku ingin kita bertiga merayakan ulang tahun Henry."

Siwon membelalakkan matanya. "Hari ini ulang tahunnya? Astaga Hankyung! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?"

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan padamu juga padanya." jawab Hankyung seraya mengelus pipi bocah yang masih memeluk Siwon dengan erat itu. "Lagipula aku sengaja membuat pesta kecil-kecilan seperti ini untuk meringankan sedikit bebanmu. Kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat beberapa waktu ini, kau tahu."

Siwon tersenyum saat mendengar penjelasan itu. Ternyata Hankyung sendiri pun sudah menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah selesai. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi." katanya seraya memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi Hankyung. Lalu dia mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Henry. "Jadi Henry, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"_CAKE!" _pekik Henry kegirangan sambil menunjuk tart besar yang sudah dihiasi lilin-lilin kecil yang berwarna-warni.

Kedua lelaki itu tertawa saat melihat putra mereka begitu bersemangat setelah melihat kue ulang tahun miliknya itu. Segera saja mereka bertiga duduk di masing-masing kursi dan merayakan ulang tahun Henry bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Hankyung baru saja memasuki kamarnya ketika Siwon tiba-tiba sudah muncul dan mendekapnya dengan erat dari belakang. Dia tertawa kecil saat menyadari kalau Siwon sudah kembali ke kebiasaannya yang semula.

"Aku merindukanmu." bisik Siwon tepat di telinganya.

"Aku juga." lalu Hankyung segera berbalik dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Siwon. Dengan cepat dia menangkap bibir Siwon dengan miliknya sendiri. Kali ini dialah yang lebih dulu berinisiatif untuk memulai ciumannya dengan aktor itu.

Siwon pun tidak hanya berdiam diri saja, segera dia mendorong tubuh Hankyung agar bisa bersandar dengan nyaman di dinding terdekat dan membalas ciuman itu. Perlahan dia mulai mengambil alih dengan melumat bibir Hankyung yang indah itu. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali mereka berciuman seperti ini, namun tetap saja sepasang bibir itu tak henti-hentinya mengundang Siwon untuk merasakannya, mencicipinya. Untuk sesaat Siwon membuat jarak di antara mereka untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum kembali mengecap bibir itu.

Tanpa sadar Hankyung mengeluarkan desahan kecil ketika Siwon mulai menggigiti bagian bawah bibirnya. Bibir itu hanya terbuka selama beberapa detik saja, namun dengan sigap Siwon segera menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam dan mulai menjelajahi keseluruhan rongga mulut Hankyung. Kedua tangannya pun segera membelit kuat di sekitar pinggang Hankyung untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Dan seperti biasa, Hankyung segera terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Siwon dan menyerahkan bibirnya dikecap sebegitu rupa hingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak sesudahnya.

"Aku selalu senang ketika melihatmu tak berdaya dalam pelukanku." goda Siwon di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka dan sukses membuat wajah Hankyung tambah memerah.

Akhirnya Siwon pun melepaskan ciuman itu dan membiarkan Hankyung yang sudah terengah-engah itu untuk mengisi kembali paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Dia sendiri pun ikut mengambil napas sambil sesekali mendaratkan kecupan ringan di seluruh wajah Hankyung. Kemudian Siwon mempertemukan dahi mereka dan menatap sepasang mata itu dengan lekat. Dia masih enggan untuk menambah jarak antara dirinya dan Hankyung.

"Padahal kau ada di sini, tapi kenapa aku masih sangat merindukanmu?" tanya Siwon pelan sambil membelai wajah Hankyung dengan punggung tangannya.

"Itu karena kau sangat mencintaiku, kau tahu." jawab Hankyung yang setengah bercanda.

"Benar. Kau tahu, minggu ini terasa berat sekali tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa karena kau ada di sini, di dekatku. Aku harus mengingatkanmu kalau kau tidak akan bisa terlepas sedikit pun dariku sepanjang malam ini."

Dan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Siwon menggendong Hankyung yang sedikit tersentak dan membawanya ke ranjang mereka. Dengan hati-hati dia membaringkan Hankyung di sana sebelum dia sendiri ikut berbaring di tempat yang sama. Keduanya saling berpandangan dan membelai wajah satu sama lain seperti kebanyakan sepasang kekasih yang tengah melepaskan kerinduan mereka.

"Kau tahu, ada satu hal menarik yang terpikirkan olehku dalam perjalanan pulang tadi."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama di suatu tempat untuk beberapa waktu?"

"Maksudmu berlibur?"

"Bukan hanya berlibur, tapi juga bepergian ke suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari sini, dari Korea."

Hankyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya saat menangkap maksud Siwon. "Kau ingin membawa kami pergi ke luar negeri hanya untuk berlibur saja?"

Siwon tertawa melihat reaksi Hankyung yang kelihatannya tidak setuju jika mereka harus menghabiskan banyak biaya hanya untuk berlibur. "Bagaimana kalau lebih tepatnya berlibur sambil mengunjungi kedua orang tuamu?"

"Benarkah? Kau ingin membawaku pulang ke Cina dan mempertemukanmu dengan kedua orang tuaku?" tanya Hankyung yang mendadak merasa gembira dengan ide Siwon.

"Jangan lupakan Henry."

"Kau tahu aku juga memaksudkan Henry." kata Hankyung yang sedikit merengut.

"Kau kelihatannya sangat bersemangat begitu aku mengajakmu untuk pergi ke Cina. Jadi bagaimana, apa kau bersedia?"

"Tentu. Kau tahu sendiri sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Kurasa sudah waktunya aku kembali ke sana."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus segera mengambil cuti dari pekerjaanmu."

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Popularitasmu begitu tinggi akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak yakin perusahaanmu akan mengizinkanmu untuk melepaskan diri dari pekerjaanmu sementara waktu."

"Tenang saja. Selama empat tahun aku tidak pernah mendapatkan jatah liburku karena aku memang tidak berniat bersantai-santai sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang mereka pastinya tidak akan menolak jika aku meminta hak ku untuk beristirahat sebentar."

Hankyung tersenyum saat mendengar penjelasan itu. "Kalau begitu, kau memang pantas untuk beristirahat sejenak dari kesibukanmu."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar pintu kamar terbuka dan membuat keduanya sama-sama terduduk untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke kamar mereka.

"Appa, _Daddy_, Henwi ingin tidur sama-sama." pinta putra kecil mereka yang muncul dengan membawa bantal dan selimut kecilnya yang bergambar not-not balok berwarna-warni.

"Kemarilah." ajak Hankyung yang kemudian membuat bocah itu berlari kecil dan duduk di tengah-tengah keduanya.

"Kenapa Henry ingin tidur bersama kami?" tanya Siwon ketika mereka bertiga sudah berbaring bersama-sama dengan nyaman di atas ranjang itu.

"Karna Henwi sedang senang…" jawabnya seraya mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang mulai merasa mengantuk.

"Appa juga senang bisa memiliki kalian berdua." ujar Siwon. Lalu keduanya bergantian mengecup dahi putra mereka tersebut dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur."

Akhirnya ketiganya jatuh tertidur dengan perasaan damai dan berharap esok bisa lebih baik lagi dari hari ini.

.

.

.

"Siwon-ah, seseorang mengirimkan ini padamu pagi ini." kata Leeteuk saat mereka baru saja tiba di kantornya usai pemotretan sore ini. Dia menyodorkan selembar amplop berwarna kecoklatan ke tangan Siwon.

Siwon mengamati amplop itu dan membalikkannya untuk mengetahui siapa pengirim serta dari mana asal surat itu. Kedua alisnya menyatu begitu membaca kalau amplop itu berasal dari rumahnya sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya rumah kedua orang tuanya. Dia segera bergegas membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas di dalamnya.

Seketika napasnya tertahan saat membaca surat yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah rumah sakit dan menuliskan informasi yang membuatnya tertegun tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin! Ketakutannya selama ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Lalu Siwon segera teringat pada ibunya yang pasti merupakan orang yang sudah mengirimkan ini padanya. Dia harus menanyakan ini langsung pada ibunya itu sebelum beliau melakukan tindakan yang lebih jauh. Cepat-cepat dia meraih ponselnya dan mengubungi kediaman orang tuanya tersebut.

"Yoboseyo?" jawab seseorang yang pasti merupakan salah satu pelayan mereka.

"Ini Siwon. Dimana ibuku?"

"Siwon-ssi, saat ini nyonya sedang tidak berada di rumah."

Dan Siwon mulai merasakan kepanikan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. "Katakan di mana dia sekarang?!"

"Nyo, Nyonya bilang ingin pergi berkunjung ke apartemen Anda."

Dan sambungan itu terputus. Siwon sudah tahu kalau ibunya akan bertindak cepat. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh membiarkan ibunya melangkah lebih dulu darinya.

"Hyung, aku harus pergi sekarang juga."

"Tapi, Siwon-ah!" Leeteuk tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi begitu melihat Siwon yang dengan cepat menghilang dari hadapannya.

Begitu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lelaki itu segera melarikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Rasa takut terus-menerus menghantuinya seolah-olah dirinya akan kehilangan segalanya jika tidak cepat bergegas menuju apartemennya. Jantungnya berdebar tak keruan saat dia berulang kali memanjatkan doa semoga semuanya belum terlambat.

Akhirnya Siwon tiba juga di di depan bangunan bertingkat itu. Dia masih terus berlari dan berlari ketika menuju apartemen miliknya. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat dia mulai menekan beberapa tombol di depan pintu untuk memasukkan _password _miliknya. Begitu pintu terbuka, Siwon mendapati keadaan apartemennya begitu hening. Tampaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran seseorang di dalam sana. Dirinya semakin takut ketika mulai menjelajahi isi apartemennya dan mulai memanggil nama itu.

"Hankyung! Hankyung, kau ada di dalam, kan? Hankyung-ah!"

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Tidak ada Hankyung yang selalu menyambut kedatangannya seperti hari-hari biasanya. Dia segera masuk ke dalam kamar putra mereka dan berharap bisa melihat keduanya di sana. Harapannya pupus sudah saat melihat beberapa mainan kesukaan putranya sudah tidak berada di sana lagi. Dan ketika Siwon membuka lemari pakaian yang berada tak jauh darinya, dia melihat setengah dari isi lemari itu sudah kosong. Napasnya tercekat saat menyadari kalau Hankyung sudah pergi membawa Henry bahkan sebelum dia tiba dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Dia terlambat mencegah ibunya yang sudah lebih dulu tiba di tempat ini.

Semuanya sudah terlambat…

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

**A/N : **Annyeong readerdeul… senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa menyapa kalian dan menyuguhkan chap 25 setelah sekian lama. :) Sebenarnya aku ingin cepat-cepat melanjutkan ff ini, tapi ternyata waktu luangku gak sebanyak yang dulu lagi. Jadi aku minta maaf untuk kalian yang gak sabar menanti-nantikan chap selanjutnya *deepbow*

Aku belum mau cerita banyak soal SiHan, jadi coba kalian menebak-nebak sendiri gimana kelanjutan cerita mereka berdua ya… sementara untuk Kyumin, seperti yang udah aku kasitau di chap sebelumnya, aku ada rencana untuk menaikkan rating ff ini di chap depan, tapi itu semua tergantung kalian. Seperti chap yang terdahulu, aku bakalan menuliskan adegan nc untuk Kyumin kalau chap ini sudah menembus angka review di atas 50. . Jadi untuk KMS, tolong sampaikan keinginan kalian, oke! ;)

Buat kalian semua yang sudah berbaik hati meninggalkan jejak di ff ini, aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak. :D :D :D Jangan pernah bosan untuk terus menyampaikan komentar kalian di chap kali ini ya. Masih ada dua chapter yang tersisa, dan seperti yang aku bilang, aku bakal mempostingnya di wp ku. Untuk keterangan selanjutnya, aku akan mencantumkan pemberitahuan di ffn, saat chap 26 sudah diselesaikan.

Untuk saat ini aku hanya menggunakan fb saja, jadi untuk kalian yang ingin ditag, tolong beritahu aku nama-nama kalian yang sudah berteman denganku ya…

Alamat fb ku : **Mei Stephanie Siahaan**

_**Special Thanks for :**_

**Rachma99; Cloud-Jewel; Guest 1; Kim Sparkyu; MsJongjin; Reeiini; reaRelf; Hyukhyuk; rearan12; MyKyubee; zakurafrezee; Tika; laila R mubarok; HyeFye; Sha; Reirei; blackwhite28; lee minji elf; Nyangko Phantomhive; diekyuminsihan; YunieNie; kyuqie; imLici97; kang eunra; uuk26; evilyoura301; Simbaa; Dark Shadow/ Putri; uchihaputry; xMingx; indahpus96; dhianelf4ever; Rizki : **makasih banyak untuk dukungan kamu ya.. Iya, aku tahu author SiHan makin gak keliatan lagi belakangan ini. Tapi kamu tenang aja ya, sebisa mungkin aku bakal melanjutkan ff sihan lainnya :D **; Asha Lightyagamikun; Guest 2; Adyndaratih : **hehe, mian chingu chap lalu nama kamu gak disebut, tapi sekarang udah disebut kan?** ; kyumin4ever; Sytadict; arriedonghae; SazkiaSiwonestElf; Kim Rae Sun; FrakiezCrazy; namikaze sora; CloudKimmy; Jiang Ziya **: wah, senangnya bisa ketemu sama SiHan shipper :D Iya chingu, belakangan ff Sihan udah jarang ada, T.T, ini tetap dilanjut kok.. **; hannie0709; Purplelly312; ChaaChulie247; ggogabang; Suji; Jaylyn Rui; Kim Yehyuk; Kim Minhyun; dan kalian yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di fb ku…**

Semuanya udah aku sebutkan satu per satu. Tolong jangan pernah berhenti mendukung ku juga karya ini ya… Gomawo.

With Love,

FannyHan.


End file.
